From the deepest night, the Nightingale sing
by SoulofNeant
Summary: La guerre civile vint embraser les terres gelées de Skyrim, patrie des Nordiques. Les dragons étaient de retour et semaient la mort et la désolation. Au cœur de ce chaos, une Guilde des voleurs tente de redorer son blason et de retrouver sa gloire d'antan. C'est ainsi que commence l'histoire d'Edwina, jeune voleuse, sans se douter du destin qui l'attendait...
1. Prologue&Chapitre01

The Elders Scrolls : Skyrim

From the deepest night, the Nightingale sing...

Prologue

« En ces temps troublés, les dragons étaient de retour. C'est ainsi que vint _Dovakhiin_, l'enfant de dragon qui combattit le terrifiant Alduin, le dévoreur de monde. Cependant, cette légende racontée par tous, en cache de nombreuses qui se sont entremêlées dans les fils du destin qu'a tracé _Dovakhiin_. L'un de ces mythes concerne la Guilde des Voleurs. Prise dans les flammes de la guerre qui déchiraient Skyrim et du retour des dragons, cette guilde plongée dans la désolation d'avoir perdu son prestige, allait sortir de l'ombre... _Des tréfonds de la nuit, le Rossignol chantera..._ »

Chapitre I : Faillaise

Skyrim, la patrie des Nordiques, un pays enneigé et source de légende car c'est ici que naquit Talos, l'un des neufs divins qui fut au départ un mortel, plus connu sous le nom de Tiber Septim. Talos engendra la lignée des Septims qui s'éteignit il y a 200 ans lors de la crise d'Oblivion. De nombreuses guerres ont été engendrées, dont la plus célèbre et la plus sanglante mit en place ce qu'on appelle le Traité de l'Or Blanc qui devait mettre fin au culte de Talos. Cependant, en Skyrim, de nombreux Jarls n'acceptaient pas ce traité. L'un d'entre eux, Ulfric Sombrage, se rebella contre le haut-roi de Skyrim et le tua en utilisant "sa Voix". C'est ainsi que commença la guerre entre les Sombrages et la légion de l'Empire en garnison à Skyrim.

Ces évènements funestes n'arrêtaient pas cependant les délégations étrangères qui souhaitaient venir en Skyrim. L'une d'entre elles était un convoi de Khajits, des commerçants qui venaient faire affaire dans ce pays beaucoup plus froid que leur patrie : Elsweyr. Dans cette petite troupe, se trouvait une Nordique.

Edwina avait la peau blanche comme la neige, ses cheveux mi-long parsemés de tresses avaient la couleur profonde du plumage des corbeaux. Elle portait sur le visage une peinture de guerre rouge sombre dessinant un genre de griffe partant de l'œil gauche, un trait allait en haut et deux traits descendaient sous la paupière. Ses yeux vairons étaient ce qui détonnait le plus chez elle : son œil droit était bleu glace tandis que le gauche avait le blanc d'un œil aveugle mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Elle était de taille moyenne comme la plupart des Nordiques mais plus fine.

Edwina avait vécu durant de nombreuses années loin de sa patrie d'origine et ignorait qui était sa famille. Elle n'avait connu que la rue et avait dû s'en sortir en chapardant ce dont elle avait besoin. La vie de voleuse était dangereuse mais elle aimait sentir l'adrénaline parcourir son corps quand elle devait échapper aux gardes, la tension lorsque sa main coupait la bourse d'un noble.

Après avoir effectué un dernier séjour au sein de Cyrodiil, poursuivant un rêve d'enfance, elle décida de regagner la patrie de ses ancêtres. Les marchands Khajits faisaient partie de ces rares alliés avec qui elle pouvait commercer et échanger ses larcins sans avoir peur d'être dénoncée. Car tout comme elle, les Khajits étaient considérés comme des voleurs aux yeux des autres races. Après avoir traversé les chaînes de montagnes entourant le pays, le petit convoi avait atteint le sud-est de la frontière de Skyrim. Avant son départ, Edwina avait entendu parler d'une petite guilde de voleurs qui existait dans une ville nommée Faillaise. Elle décida de tenter sa chance et espérait bien pouvoir entrer dans cette guilde réputée. Le petit convoi s'arrêta non loin des portes de la ville alors que le soleil venait à peine de se coucher. Edwina remercia les Khajits et prit le chemin de terre qui s'arrêtait devant les portes de Faillaise. Elle sentait la morsure du froid, malgré sa tenue de voyage en cuir. Elle s'assura que sa dague dissimulée sous sa veste était invisible. Mais à peine fut-elle devant la porte qu'un garde la stoppa.

« Halte là ! Avant d'entrer dans la ville, vous devez payer la taxe de séjour.

- Hein ? Fut surprise Edwina. Et à quoi sert cette taxe ?

- C'est pour le privilège d'entrer dans la ville, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

La Nordique parut bouche bée, cependant elle ne se laissa pas impressionner.

« C'est manifestement du chantage ! S'exclama tout haut Edwina.

- … D'accord, fit le garde à voix basse. Ne parlez pas si fort, vous voulez que tout le monde vous entende. C'est bon, je vais vous ouvrir la porte, vous pourrez entrer. »

Visiblement, la force de persuasion d'Edwina avait bien payé. Le garde déverrouilla la porte et laissa passer Edwina. Faillaise était une petite ville fortifiée près d'un petit lac nommé Honrich. C'était le fief principal de la région de la Brèche, l'une des neufs châtelleries qui composait Skyrim. Edwina laissa son regard admirer les recoins de la ville...

« Je me suis encore frottée à la Guilde des Voleurs... »

La Nordique stoppa net et tourna le regard vers deux personnes accolées contre un mur. Celle qui venait de s'exprimer était une autre Nordique aux cheveux blonds et à la peau un peu plus foncée que la normale. Une peinture de guerre bleue couvrait tout son visage du côté gauche. Habillée d'une armure fait de fer et de fourrure et portant un grand marteau de guerre dans son dos, elle discutait vivement avec un Impérial aux cheveux bruns qui tentait de l'apaiser. D'après les propos qu'ils tenaient, Edwina en conclut vite que ces deux personnes ne portaient pas la Guilde des Voleurs dans leurs cœurs. Cependant, un nom l'interpella, une certaine Maven Roncenoir qui soutenait visiblement la Guilde. Gardant cela en tête et prenant un air plutôt perdu, la jeune Nordique s'approcha des deux jeunes gens.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre mais je viens juste d'arriver en ville. Qui est cette Guilde des Voleurs ? »

Les deux personnes se retournèrent vers elle, la guerrière sembla étonnée avant de répondre.

« Vous n'êtes pas du coin vous non plus ? Une aventurière ?

- On peut ainsi dire, répondit Edwina, surprise. J'ai vécu de nombreuses années en dehors de ma patrie. Vous n'êtes pas non plus de cette ville ?

- Non. Toute jeune, je parcourais déjà Tamriel. Le maniement de l'épée ne m'était pas encore si naturel. Mes voyages m'ont conduit de Hauteroche jusqu'à Val boisé et d'Elsweyr à Morrowind. »

_Une guerrière itinérante ?_

Contrairement à elle, la jeune Nordique avait parcouru Tamriel pour bien d'autres raisons, mais d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu un peu plus tôt, il ne valait mieux cacher qu'elle était voleuse...

« Pardon de vous poser cette question mais...Que faites-vous ici alors ? Demanda Edwina.

- Il y a longtemps, j'ai perdu mon épée Sinistral dans les ruines Dwemers de Mzinchaleft. J'y ai vu un signe que ma quête de richesse était une perte de temps. Faillaise est pour moi le plus grand des ennemis et ma fortune je la trouve dans la gratitude et la confiance de mes pairs.

- Votre ennemi ? À cause de la Guilde des Voleurs ?

- Ils osent se donner le nom de Guilde, c'est ridicule ! S'emporta la guerrière. Comment des hommes prêts à trahir leurs semblables pour quelques pièces d'or peuvent-ils prétendre s'associer ! Ces gens-là sont de la pire espèce. Même la Confrérie Noire répond à une tradition et à des règles strictes. Ces voleurs ne sont que de la racaille ! »

La guerrière semblait prête à exploser et l'Impérial à ses côtés tenta de l'apaiser. Edwina n'en montra rien, mais les paroles de la femme la blessèrent. Elle aurait voulu lui répondre que des personnes comme elle n'avait pas eu le choix de voler pour survivre. Cependant elle préféra ne rien dire. En revanche, à l'énonce de la Confrérie Noire, Edwina se perdit dans ses souvenirs...

Durant ses périples en Tamriel, elle avait fait la connaissance d'une Khajit nommée Shunari, une magnifique féline au pelage noir d'ébène et aux yeux rouges orangés. C'était une de ses plus fidèle amie mais la Khajit avait des mœurs liées à l'art de tuer et au plaisir de verser le sang. Elles avaient voyagé ensemble jusqu'à Skyrim néanmoins la Khajit l'avait quitté à la frontière pour tenter de trouver cette fameuse Confrérie Noire. Même si cette organisation avait des valeurs, la plupart de ces membres avait un goût pour le meurtre qui déplaisait un peu Edwina. La Nordique ne tuait que pour se défendre.

« Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ? Interpella la guerrière.

- Euh...De cette guilde ?...Disons que j'essaie de garder un certain détachement.

- C'est bien dommage, soupira la guerrière. La plupart des gens de Faillaise pensent comme vous. Et regardez où cela les a menés. Toute ma bonne volonté et celle d'Aerin ne suffiront pas à aider cette ville. Il faut aussi que ces habitants se prennent en main. Nous devons vous laisser. Je me nomme Mjnoll la Lionne.

- Moi c'est Edwina. On sera amené à se revoir à nouveau, je vais rester quelques temps ici.

- Probablement, fit Mjnoll. Peut-être changerez-vous d'avis et que vous vous joindrez à nous contre la Guilde des Voleurs. »

Mjnoll et le dénommé Aerin s'éloignèrent. Edwina poussa un soupir. Changer d'avis sur le Guilde des Voleurs, c'était comme demander à un Argonien d'arrêter de respirer sous l'eau. Cependant, la Nordique préférait faire profil bas et voir ce qui se disait sur cette fameuse guilde en ville. Il fallait montrer patte blanche devant des personnes comme Mjnoll, la tromperie était plus le genre de la Confrérie Noire mais mentir pouvait sauver des vies... et souvent la sienne.

Edwina reprit sa route, mais à peine avait-elle fait trois pas, que quelqu'un l'interpella.

« Je vous connais pas, vous êtes à Faillaise pour chercher les ennuis ? »

La jeune femme vit qu'il s'agissait d'un Nordique aux cheveux et à la barbe noire. Et vu le visage qu'il affichait, il n'avait pas l'air très accueillant. Ce dernier était adossé contre un poteau, les bras croisés. Edwina préféra se montrer prudente à nouveau.

« Pas du tout, et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

- Ne dites rien que vous regrettiez. Les Roncenoir n'ont certainement pas besoin de grandes gueules qui essayent de s'immiscer dans leur affaires. »

_Les Roncenoir ? Encore ce nom. Sont-ils des notables de la ville ?_

« Qui sont les Roncenoir ? demanda Edwina d'un air détaché.

- Les Roncenoir ont tout Faillaise dans leurs poches. Et la protection de la Guilde des voleurs. Alors ne vous mêlez pas de leurs affaires, surtout en fréquentant des gens comme cette Mjnoll et Aerin. »

Visiblement, cet homme avait une autre opinion de la Guilde des Voleurs...Et surtout si il disait ouvertement que les Roncenoir avaient leur protection. C'était une chance à saisir. Regardant autour d'elle et s'assurant que des oreilles ne viendraient pas écouter ses propos, Edwina se rapprocha du Nordique.

« En fait, commença à chuchoter Edwina. Je cherche à intégrer la guilde...

- Vraiment ? Coupa net l'homme. Et vous voulez savoir comment vous y prendre...ça ne sera pas gratuit. »

Edwina s'en doutait un peu. Elle soupira, puis chercha dans ses poches. Elle tendit une petite bourse contenant l'argent qu'elle gagnait en chemin, presque la totalité. Les yeux de l'homme brillèrent d'envie. Il rangea rapidement la bourse et parut plus amicale qu'au premier abord.

« C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi. Moi, c'est Maul, je surveille les rues pour les Roncenoir. Alors, que veux-tu savoir ?

- Avant tout, je souhaite en savoir un peu plus sur ces Roncenoir. Ce sont les dirigeants ?

- Oh non, répondit Maul. La Jarl qui règne se nomme Laila Juste-loi, mais elle n'en n'a que le titre. Celle qui règne vraiment et qui a le monopole c'est Maven Roncenoir. Elle a des amis haut placés si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Elle a aussi des liens avec la Confrérie Noire et la Guilde des voleurs. En fin de compte, elle est intouchable. »

Edwina parut très surprise. Si cette femme avait autant de liens, même avec des gens peu recommandables, elle ne devait pas être tendre.

« Il n'y a qu'elle ?

- Non, elle a aussi sa fille et ses deux fils. Mais l'un d'eux est en prison pour meurtre. Un conseil, si elle te dit de faire quelque chose, tu as intérêt à le faire et surtout, pas de coup bas ou dans le dos. Même des gens de son sang peuvent en payer le prix cher. »

_Pour résumé, il faut mettre cette Maven Roncenoir dans la poche._

« Et pour la Guilde, comment on les contacte ? Continua Edwina.

- Si tu veux une part du gâteau, trouve Brynjolf sur la place du marché, au centre de Faillaise. Et si tu réussis à les rejoindre, ne cherche pas les ennuis avec mon frère Funeste. Il bosse dans leur planque. Je bossais aussi avec eux mais j'ai pris un boulot que m'a offert Maven lorsqu'ils ont traversé une mauvaise passe. Sur ce, à la revoyure, je dois continuer ma ronde.. Et je t'ai à l'œil, alors pas d'ennuis ! »

Edwina hocha de la tête, puis elle regarda s'éloigner Maul. Décidément, cette ville était étrange. Mais quelque chose l'interpella : la Guilde traversait une mauvaise passe ? Il valait mieux flâner dans les rues et récolter les ragots et rumeurs pour en savoir davantage. L'autre moyen d'en savoir mieux était les auberges et Edwina décida de commencer par-là d'abord. Elle devait aussi prendre une chambre pour la nuit. Elle s'engagea sur un pont, voyant deux personnes échanger de manière vive. Une Nordique plutôt jolie semblait demander des comptes à un Rougegarde bien embarrassé mais Edwina préféra passer son chemin. Elle arriva devant l'auberge appelée "Le Dard et l'Abeille" et entra. Une odeur forte d'hydromel envahissait les lieux bien animés. Les gens buvaient et mangeaient, servis par les taverniers qui étaient deux Argoniens. Edwina s'avança tranquillement, se dirigeant vers le comptoir pour prendre place. Un des aubergistes, une Argonienne essuyait ses choppes de l'autre côté.

« Si vous avez de l'or, bienvenue. Sinon, foutez le camp ! Lança l'Argonienne avant même qu'Edwina ne parle.

- J'ai de l'or et je souhaiterai avoir une chambre, répondit la Nordique sans se laisser démonter. »

L'Argonienne parut étonnée, puis elle se radoucit en voyant une petite bourse devant elle posée par Edwina. Celle-ci la prit et proposa aussi un repas chaud à la nouvelle arrivante. Edwina accepta et commença à échanger avec elle. L'Argonienne se nommait Keerava et parla de nombreux ragots qui circulaient en ville. Edwina fut plus intéressée par celles qui concernaient la Guilde des Voleurs et fut très surprise en entendant que la Guilde s'effondrait de l'intérieur, ayant perdu sa gloire d'antan. La criminalité était forte ici à cause d'eux et avec la guerre qui éclatait en Skyrim, cela n'arrangeait rien. Edwina avait entendu parler de cette guerre : un groupe appelé les Sombrages combattait les forces de la légion Impériale présente. Le pays était déchiré en deux. Cependant, Edwina ne comprenait pas pourquoi une Guilde comme celle-ci semblait devenir l'ombre d'elle-même ? Elle en saurait mieux une fois qu'elle les aurait rejoints, mais pour cela elle devait trouver ce fameux Brynjolf.

Dégustant une des boissons spéciales proposées par l'autre Argonien du nom de Talen-Jei, Edwina écouta les échanges entres les personnes présentes dans l'auberge. Un homme, habillé comme un prêtre tentait d'attirer l'attention de tous, en exclamant un sermon sur "ce lieu de perdition" qu'était l'auberge à ses yeux, mais un mot troubla fortement Edwina : Dragon.

Surprise, elle se demanda si elle avait mal entendu. Cependant en échangeant avec Talen-Jei, elle apprit qu'un village du nom d'Helgen avait était détruit par un dragon... un vrai, comme dans les légendes. La Nordique en fut bouche bée. Ces créatures légendaires avaient disparu depuis fort longtemps, au début des premières Ères même. Comment de tels monstres avaient-ils pu réapparaitre ? Ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires, mais Edwina devait se montrer encore plus vigilante : entre la guerre et cette histoire de dragons, le retour dans sa patrie s'annonçait plus sombre qu'elle ne l'espérait.

Après une nuit de sommeil réparateur, Edwina se leva au petit matin et se rendit sur la place du marché. Il y avait plusieurs étalages qui proposaient divers produits : nourriture, bijoux, tenues et armures, viandes, forgeage. Cependant, une des boutiques était fermée. En questionnant un mendiant du nom de Snilf, elle apprit qu'il s'agissait de l'étalage de Brynjolf mais que ce dernier s'était absenté pour des affaires à l'extérieur de Faillaise. Edwina n'avait pas de chance, elle allait devoir attendre le retour de ce type. Cela lui laissait l'occasion de mieux connaître la ville et "sa faune locale".

La ville commerçait surtout en poisson et en hydromel. Les ventes de poissons étaient tenues par un homme du nom de Bolli Peau-de-truite, un Nordique qui avait réussi à faire fleurir son commerce dans les recoins de Skyrim. Il avait épousé une Bosmer du nom de Nivenor qui aimait dépenser l'argent pour son plaisir à elle et non pour aider les gens comme Bolli. L'hydromellerie était tenu par les Roncenoir, financé en partie par un certain Asgeir ChausseNeige, le fils d'un noble Nordique qui était en deuil suite à la mort de sa sœur lors de la guerre civile. Le commerce des Roncenoir tentait de s'étendre dans Skyrim, mais dû à la position politique de Maven qui soutenait l'Empire, cela prenait plus de temps.

Edwina en apprit d'ailleurs beaucoup plus sur cette fameuse famille : La fille de Maven, Ingun était une férue d'alchimie et s'attardait sur ce passe-temps dans la boutique "les Elixirs d'Elgrim" L'un des fils, Hemming, était destiné à prendre la relève de sa mère et avait hérité de son "petit empire" enfin le dernier, Sibbi, était le fils enfermé dans la prison de Faillaise pour meurtre. Edwina n'en sut pas davantage à ce sujet, mais elle sut que Maven avait autorisé l'emprisonnement de son fils. Cependant, elle put voir de loin à quoi ressemblait cette fameuse Maven : Une Nordique aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit. Son nom lui allait comme un gant car même de loin, cette femme semblait entourée d'épines acérées qui grifferaient quiconque osait poser la main sur elle. Edwina préféra garder ces distances. Si elle voulait se faire bien voir par cette femme, sa seule option restait d'intégrer la Guilde des voleurs.

Durant trois jours, Edwina ne repéra aucun des membres de la Guilde des Voleurs. Ils savaient peut-être bien se camoufler ou bien étaient-ils très peu nombreux. Cela affirmait les propos de Keerava sur la perdition de la gloire d'antan de la Guilde. Mais au fond d'elle-même, Edwina ne désespérait pas. C'était son but de les rejoindre et elle les aiderait à redorer leur blason. Contrairement aux propos de Mjnoll, les voleurs avaient un code d'honneur.

Edwina ne croisa non plus Brynjolf, elle espérait que ce dernier n'avait pas mis la clé sous la porte ou était à six pieds sous terre. Il y eut deux choses qui intéressèrent Edwina durant ses repérages : D'étranges marques ornaient certaines maisons ou lieux de Faillaise. Edwina avait déjà vu ce type de marque lorsqu'elle était en Cyrodiil, mais elle ignorait ce que cela signifiait. L'autre chose était la Souricière. Elle entendit vite parler de cet endroit situé dans les égouts de la ville car c'était le territoire de la Guilde des Voleurs. Cependant, le passage était occupé par des voyous de bas étages et Edwina ne s'était pas risquée à y aller tant qu'elle n'avait pas rencontré un membre de la Guilde auparavant.

Edwina réussit à subvenir à ses besoins durant son séjour ici en chapardant par-ci par-là quelques pièces ou de la nourriture sans se faire prendre. Les quelques objets de luxe volés, elle les revendait auprès des Khajits qui demeuraient à l'extérieur de la ville. Le petit convoi s'était installé pour quelques temps mais ils souhaitaient repartir pour se rendre dans d'autres châtelleries. Edwina obtenu ainsi une petite fortune en revendant ses larcins et pouvait tenir quelques temps. Cependant, elle commençait à s'impatienter et à perdre espoir d'entrer dans la Guilde.

Ce fut la nuit du troisième jour, alors qu'elle marchait dans les ruelles de la ville qu'elle prit conscience qu'on l'observait. Elle tenta de savoir de qui il s'agissait et pensait que ce devait être Maul, mais elle ne repéra personne. Elle descendit vers les quais de Faillaise, ce sentiment d'être dévisagé ne lui plaisait pas et cette impression, elle se rendit compte que cela faisait déjà deux jours que ça durait...

« Tout cet or que vous trimballez n'a pas été gagné par un travail honnête, pas vrai jeune fille ? »

Edwina sursauta et se retint de crier. Une main sur sa dague, elle se retourna vivement vers la voix qui venait d'un endroit plus sombre sur les quais. Une ombre se dessina dans l'obscurité, pui se révélant à la lueur des lanternes, un Nordique aux cheveux et à la barbe rousse fixant, de ses yeux verts, Edwina. Il était bien habillé et semblait ne pas porter d'arme. La jeune Nordique garda une main plaquée contre sa dague dissimulée sous sa veste de cuir, regardant l'homme d'un air peu confiant.

« Que...je vous demande pardon ?

- Je dis que vous avez de l'argent, mais que vous ne l'avez pas gagné honnêtement, ça se voit. »

_Il ne manque pas de toupet celui-là !...Mais comment le sait-il ?_

Cet homme l'avait-il vu lors de ses vols ? Edwina commença à prendre peur. Elle tenta de rien paraître.

« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

- C'est l'art de savoir juger une cible, jeune fille : la façon de marcher, les vêtements portés, ça en dit long.

- Ah oui ?...Et bien ma richesse ne vous regarde pas !

- Oh, c'est là que vous vous trompez, jeune fille. La richesse, c'est mon métier. Vous voulez peut-être un avant-gout ? »

Edwina parut abasourdit, puis écarquilla les yeux. Cet homme était un voleur ? Elle avait enfin trouvé un membre de la Guilde ? Ou même mieux...

« ….Êtes-vous Brynjolf ?

- En effet, jeune fille. Et apparemment vous me cherchiez ?

- Oui, je commençais à désespérer, répondit Edwina en relâchant sa garde. Je veux entrer dans votre guilde.

- Vraiment, jeune fille ? Parut amusé Brynjolf.

- Vous voulez bien arrêtez de m'appeler "jeune fille", je me nomme Edwina. Et je ne suis pas toute jeune.

- Pour moi si, jeune fille. »

Edwina fut offusquée, elle dévisagea Brynjolf et en déduisit qu'il ne devait avoir que la trentaine. Elle n'avait que vingt-cinq ans et cinq ans d'écart n'étaient pas une grosse différence.

« Bref, reprit Edwina. Je suppose qu'il faut que je fasse mes preuves.

- Pas vraiment, coupa Brynjolf. Du moins, cela va dépendre si d'abord vous me donnez un coup de main. J'ai une tâche à accomplir et dans mon boulot, le coup de main est bien payé.

- Ah ? Parut déçue Edwina, mais elle se reprit. Que faut-il que je fasse ?

- C'est simple. Je fais diversion et vous allez dérober l'anneau d'argent de Madesi, l'Argonien qui vend des bijoux sur le marché. Cet anneau est dans un coffre, sous son étalage. Une fois l'anneau en votre possession, je veux que vous alliez le déposer dans la poche de Brand-Shei, le Dumner qui tient l'étalage à l'opposé de Madesi...Et tout ceci sans vous faire repérer bien sûr. »

Edwina ouvrit grand les yeux. Voler, elle avait l'habitude, mais de là à déposer des larcins dans la poche d'un autre, ça non, elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Même son mentor en Cyrodill n'avait jamais fait de coup pareil. Falsifier des papiers, oui ça, elle le faisait... mais là.

« Euh...et pourquoi faire en sorte qu'on retrouve cet anneau dans la poche d'un autre ? Demanda hésitante Edwina.

- Quelqu'un voudrait couler définitivement ces affaires. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

-...C'est Maven Roncenoir qui la demandé ? »

Brynjolf fut étonné. Edwina venait de viser juste. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait récolté, elle savait que même les marchands du marché devaient quelque chose à cette femme et ne devait pas la gêner. Lui faire de l'ombre ne pouvait que signer la fin de la personne.

« ...Votre perspicacité me surprend, reconnut Brynjolf.

- Un bon voleur doit savoir où il met les pieds... Et savoir qui seront ses futurs alliés comme ses futurs ennemis.

- Ou bien en savoir trop pour disparaître mystérieusement, répondit d'un ton sombre Brynjolf. Mais nous ne sommes pas la Confrérie Noire, nous ne tuons pas. En revanche, mettre les gens en prison, c'est plus dans nos cordes... Surtout les fouineurs trop curieux. »

Edwina blanchit. En avait-elle trop dit ? Elle pensait que ce genre d'atout aurait pu être utile dans cette Guilde. Brynjlof voyant son malaise lui sourit pour la rassurer.

« Détendez-vous, ce n'est pas vous que je vais envoyer en prison, mais Brand-shei, afin de lui rappeler qu'il ne faut pas se mêler des affaires des autres. Mais, cet avertissement vaut pour vous aussi, jeune fille. Et tenez mieux votre langue.

- Euh...oui...Quand dois-je passer à l'action ?

- Retrouvez-moi demain au marché dès le matin. Vous avez intérêt à y être aussi. A vous d'en saisir le moment opportun pour accomplir votre mission. Sur ce bonne nuit, jeune fille. »

Brynjolf se dirigea vers les escaliers qui remontaient les quais. Edwina fronça les sourcils, cet homme le faisait exprès de la surnommer "jeune fille" ou quoi ? Elle le regarda disparaitre dans la nuit. Elle était étonnée quand même de la proposition de Brynjolf. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle pourrait entrer dans la guilde après ce "coup de main". Peut-être n'engageait-il pas ? Ou bien c'était un test ? Qu'importe, Edwina allait tout faire pour réussir, même si c'était la première fois qu'elle devait glisser un objet volé sur autrui. Elle regagna l'auberge "le Dard et l'Abeille" rapidement, elle avait besoin de repos pour le lendemain.

7


	2. Chapitre02

Chapitre II : Pris dans la Souricière

Le lendemain matin, Edwina se leva tôt afin d'être aux premières heures où le marché serait ouvert. Les gens de Faillaise commençait à se rassembler vers la place central où les étalages s'ouvraient. Afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, Edwina fit mine de regarder les articles comme cherchant de quelque chose en particulier. Elle repéra très vite les deux cibles : Madesi, l'Argonien tenait une échoppe de bijoux Et Brand-Shei qui se trouvait à l'opposé, vendait divers produits, certains venant de Morrowind, la patrie des Dunmers. Elle vit aussi que des gardes faisaient des rondes, cela n'allait pas être simple...mais c'était un défi qu'elle voulait relever. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit l'étalage de Brynjolf ouvert. Le Nordique roux déposait ses marchandises de potions. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle vit un petit sourire esquissé par Brynjolf. Edwina continua de faire le tour lorsque Brynjolf parla d'une voix forte pour interpeller tout les gens du marché :

« Écoutez moi tous ! Je demande votre attention, j'ai quelque chose d'extraordinaire à vous montrer ! »

C'était le moment. Edwina fit comme tout le monde au départ et commençait à s'approcher de l'étalage de Brynjolf, puis elle recula doucement et s'accroupit afin de passer discrètement sans être vu. Tous les gens s'étaient rassemblés autour de la boutique de Brynjolf qui vantait les mérites d'un nouvel élixir à base de sang de Falmer. Jetant un coup d'œil vers les gardes, Edwina se faufila derrière la boutique de Madesi. Elle sortit un crochet et une dague et commença à trifouiller la serrure qui ne mit pas longtemps à céder. Tirant sans bruit la petite porte, elle vit le coffre qui devait contenir le fameux anneau. Elle utilisa ses dons de crochetage à nouveau et en un rien de temps, la serrure céda. L'anneau était bien là, de couleur argenté avec d'autres gemmes et de l'or...Edwina hésita un bref instant. Brynjolf n'avait pas parlé du reste.

S'assurant que personne ne l'a remarquait toujours pas, Edwina glissa le reste du butin dans sa veste et l'anneau dans sa poche. Puis elle referma le coffre et la petite porte avant de se faufiler en direction de l'étalage de Brand-Shei. Ce dernier était assit contre des caisses et échangeait vivement avec Brynjolf, remettant en cause la factice de ces produits. Tout doucement, Edwina retint son souffle car c'était la première fois qu'elle allait mettre quelque chose dans la poche d'un autre plutôt que de le prendre. Dissimuler derrière la caisse où Brand-Shei était assis contre, la main de la Nordique se glissa lentement vers la poche du marchand, tenant l'anneau entre ses doigts. Concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne vit pas Brynjolf qui l'observait tout en continuant son discours. Edwina déposa doucement l'anneau dans la poche du Dunmer qui ne se rendit compte de rien. Toujours retenant son souffle, la Nordique commença à reculer doucement, puis à se relever et à faire comme si de rien n'était. Personne ne l'avait remarqué -hormis Brynjolf- qui voyant la réussite de la mission, s'adressa aux gens qu'ils devaient revenir le voir demain pour d'autres achats.

Edwina s'éloigna de la place du marché et s'adossa contre un mur non loin afin de garder un œil pour voir si le plan avait marché. Elle vit Madesi remarquer que quelqu'un avait forcé la porte de son étalage et alerta les gardes pour leur faire part de la disparition du contenu du coffre. Puis tout s'enchaina vite. En un éclair, un garde vint trouver Brand-Shei, lui demandant de vider ses poches. Le Dunmer, surprit, découvrit l'anneau d'argent qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Le soldat l'arrêta pour le vol de cet anneau. En voyant Brand-Shei protester, le garde se mit en position d'attaque, l'arme à la main. Le Dunmer dut abdiquer. Sous les yeux des gens du marché, il fut emmené jusqu'au Château d'Embruine pour être enfermé en prison. La mission était un succès, Edwina en fut soulagé. Elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle et découvrit que Brynjolf l'avait rejoint. Lui aussi semblait très satisfait de la réussite de la mission.

« On dirait que j'ai choisi la bonne personne pour ce boulot, dit Brynjolf.

- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes pourtant de mettre le butin gagné dans la poche d'un autre.

- J'ai remarqué. Mais vous vous en êtes bien sortit. Tenez, voilà votre prime, comme promis. »

Brynjolf tendit une bourse vers Edwina. Celle-ci regarda rapidement le contenu et vit qu'il y avait une bonne centaine de pièce d'or, une sacré prime.

« Vu la tournure qu'on prit les choses ces derniers temps, je suis soulagé que tout s'est bien passé cette fois, continua Brynjolf.

- Cette fois ? Qu'est ce qui se passe au juste ?

- Bah, mon organisation à la poisse depuis quelques temps. J'imagine qu'on ne peut rien y faire. Mais peu importe, vous avez fait le boulot avec la manière. Mieux encore, ce n'est qu'un début, si vous pensez être à la hauteur. »

_Enfin ! Je vais pouvoir rejoindre la Guilde des Voleurs. _

Croisant les bras et prenant un air assuré, elle fixa Brynjolf.

« Ça ne me fait pas peur.

-...D'accord, jeune fille. On va vous mettre à l'épreuve. Le groupe que je représente s'est installé dans la Souricière, sous la surface de Faillaise, une taverne appelé "La Cruche Percée". Essayez d'arriver jusque là en un seul morceau et nous verrons si vous en avez vraiment dans le ventre.

- Un seul morceau ?...Devrais-je verser le sang ?

- A vous de voir. Vous ne serez pas tenu en rigueur si vous devez tuer pour vous défendre, mais à vous de prouvez ce que vous valez. A la prochaine, peut-être. »

Brynjolf s'éloigna, laissant seule Edwina. Le temps était venu, Edwina allait prouver sa valeur en tant que voleuse. Elle décida avant de prendre un temps de réflexion et de profiter un peu de son butin avec les Khajits à l'extérieur. Après avoir échangé les gemmes volés contre plusieurs pièces d'or, Edwina s'assit près du feu au milieu du camp et réfléchit à comment elle allait procéder. Elle aurait pu y aller de nuit, mais elle songea que les galeries devait être gardées et que la nuit, la vigilance devait être plus importante. Le mieux était donc d'opérer en journée, en début d'après-midi. Mais elle devait se préparer à toute éventualité. Elle acheta auprès des Khajits des dagues de lancer et quelques potions de soins, puis une fois le repas de midi passé, elle regagna Faillaise.

Ses pas la conduisirent vers les quais où elle stoppa devant une grille de métal. Une porte de bois se trouvait de l'autre coté qui menait à la Souricière. Vu le nom, cet endroit devait bien porté son nom. Se mettant en furtivité, Edwina ouvrit la grille puis la porte. L'odeur fétide des égouts lui agressa les narines. L'endroit était sombre et boueux, un petit escalier descendait sur un long couloir éclairé juste par des torches. Edwina progressa sans bruit, retenant sa respiration à cause de l'odeur, puis elle s'immobilisa soudain, entendant des éclats de voix au loin. Elle perçut des bruits de pièges se déclenchant et de petits cris semblable à celui d'un Ragnard. Reprenant son avancée, elle arriva à hauteur de deux renfoncements donnant sur des grilles. Elle pu voit en contre bas d'autres couloirs et un Ragnard gisant dans son sang. Les grilles étaient solidement ancré au sol, impossible de les crocheter ou de les bouger. Au bout du couloir, elle vit une pièce éclairer un peu plus loin et deux voix d'hommes discutant entre eux...

« Je ne sais pas Drahff. Ils nous écorcheraient vif s'ils savaient

- Pourquoi te comportes-tu toujours comme un gros bébé ? Nous sommes arrivés jusqu'ici grâce à moi.

- Jusqu'ici ? Puff ! Nous vivons dans les égouts, vous aviez dit qu'on aurait une maison aussi grande que celle des Roncenoir.

- Contente toi de faire ton boulot. Moi je m'occupe de la guilde, d'accord ? »

Edwina en conclut vite que les deux personnes n'était pas de la Guilde, probablement des voyous ou des mercenaires qui voulaient faire un peu de profit ici. La Nordique comprit de quoi voulait parler Brynjolf un peu plus tôt. Puis elle entendit des pas venir de la pièce, se rapprocher vers elle. Instinctivement, Edwina se plaqua contre l'une des encoches du couloir, priant pour que la personne ne la vit pas. Elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche, pour taire sa respiration. Les pas continuaient d'avancer et elle vit un homme armé d'un arc passer sans qu'il ne la voit. Il se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la Souricière. Edwina eu de la chance. Sans bruit, elle quitta l'encoche et se dirigea vers la pièce. L'autre homme lui tournait le dos, il farfouillait dans un vieux sac de couchage. Edwina vit une ouverture sur la droite, elle devait vite saisir sa chance. Rapidement et sans bruit, elle se faufila, l'homme n'ayant pas fait attention. Elle entra dans un nouveau couloir plus sombre. La chance lui souriait, Dame Nocturne, la Daedra de la nuit et patronne des voleurs devait veiller sur elle.

Après le petit couloir, Edwina entra dans une grand pièce peu illuminée où un pont de bois était relevé devant elle. Elle ne voyait pas la manette qui commandait au mécanisme, il devait se trouver ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de descendre en bas. Avec agilité, elle retomba au sol sans bruit et vit deux passages : un à sa gauche fermé par une grille et un à sa droite éclairé par des torches. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil du coté droit et vit une autre pièce éclairé par une lanterne suspendu. Mais une odeur lui vint aux narines, une odeur très familière. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sol où elle vit une flaque d'une couleur iridescente. Edwina comprit vite qu'il s'agissait d'huile très inflammable, cela était donc un piège. Elle aura pu l'éviter aisément, mais ce passage ne l'inspirait pas.

Edwina rebroussa chemin et tenta du coté de la grille qui était fermé. Sortant sa dague et ses crochets, elle commença à trafiquer la serrure qui était plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle cassa trois de ses crochets avant que la serrure cède. La grille donnait sur un petit escalier qui montait de l'autre coté, probablement là ou devait se trouver le mécanisme pour abaisser le pont. Edwina monta les marches et vit une autre pièce éclairé et gardé par une femme. Edwina ne pouvait pas passer car le champ de vision de la garde s'étendait sur l'entrée d'où elle venait. Elle pouvait la tuer, mais pas si aisément. Edwina réfléchit et trouva une meilleur option. Se planquant bien contre la paroi de l'entrée, elle jeta un petit os qu'elle avait ramassé, dans les escaliers. Elle entendit la garde se lever et se diriger vers là où le bruit avait résonner. Soudain, la garde s'écroula, perdant l'équilibre et roulant dans les escaliers. Elle s'assomma violemment contre le mur en bas. Edwina lui avait fait un croche-pied et l'avait poussé afin de s'assurer qu'elle tomberait dans les vapes. La Nordique s'assura qu'elle était en vie. Sentant le pouls sous ses doigts, elle entreprit de vider ses poches mais elle ne trouva que quelques pièces et un restant de fromage.

Edwina remonta dans la pièce qui avait trois autre passages : l'un menait au pont où elle trouva la manette pour l'abaisser, le suivant devait mener à l'autre passage où il y avait des pièges et enfin le dernier donnait sur un petit escalier et une porte. Elle prit la dernière et l'ouvrit doucement. Une immense salle se révéla à elle, cela ressemblait à un grand réservoir : de l'eau au centre et des grandes alcôves sur les cotés. Devant elle, posé sur un plate-forme de bois, il y avait une sorte de taverne. Cela devait être la fameuse "Cruche percée". Elle avait réussit. Le cœur remplit de fierté, Edwina s'avança vers la taverne où elle entendit des éclats de voix...

« Laissez tomber, Brynjolf ! L'époque est révolu !

- Je vous dit que c'est différent. »

Edwina reconnut la voix de Brynjolf, lorsqu'elle arriva à porté, elle vit que ce dernier, habillé différemment que sur le marché -une tenue de cuir noir complet- discutait vivement avec d'autres personnes présentes : un Nordique qui tenait la taverne, un genre de guerrier dont le visage n'était pas du tout amical, un Bréton complètement chauve et portant une armure de cuir noir, une Impériale blonde portant elle aussi une armure de cuir noir et une Rougegarde portant une simple tenue de cuir marron. L'assemblée n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée d'Edwina et cette dernière préféra écouter l'échange.

« Nous avons tous entendu ça un jour, Brynjolf, dit le guerrier. Arrêtez de vous leurrer.

- Il est temps d'affronter la vérité en face, mon ami, enchaina le tavernier. Vous faites partie d'une race mourante, Vex, Mercer et vous. Les temps changent.

- Une race mourante, hein ! S'exclama Brynjolf. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça ?! »

Sur ces mots, Brynjolf se tourna en direction d'Edwina. Visiblement il l'avait repéré depuis le début. La jeune Nordique se figea, voyant que tous la regardaient d'un air étonné ou suspicieux. Le Nordique roux vint à sa rencontre, l'air ravi et en même temps surprit.

« Bien, bien, je suis impressionné, jeune fille. Je n'était pas sur de vous revoir un jour. »

Edwina fut un peu piqué au vif, mais elle gonfla la poitrine.

« Vous me sous-estimez. Arriver ici était facile.

-...Fiable et téméraire, je crois que j'ai touché le gros lot. »

La Nordique haussa un sourcil. Elle vit que les autres échangeaient derrière eux tout en la dévisageant. Brynjolf n'en tient pas compte et poursuivit sur sa lancé.

« Bon, maintenant que je vous ai mis en appétit avec notre petit coup d'éclat sur le marché, ça vous tente de vous occupez de quelques mauvais payeurs pour moi ?

- Des mauvais payeurs ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?

- Ils doivent une belle somme à notre organisation et ils ont refusé de payer. J'aimerai leur faire comprendre qu'ils ont tord.

- ...Cela me semble honnête...de leur faire comprendre qu'ils ont tord bien sûr et qu'ils doivent payer. De qui s'agit-il ?

- Keerava, Bersi Main-de-miel et Haelga. Réussissez ce coup et je vous promet que vous avez votre place dans notre organisation. »

Edwina parut déçue, elle ne faisait toujours pas partie de la Guilde ? Là, elle avait l'impression d'être utilisé comme un pigeon. Prenant une attitude défensive, elle parla sèchement à Brynjolf.

« Après ce que j'ai fait, cela ne prouve toujours pas ma valeur ?

-...Pour moi, si, mais pas aux yeux du chef de la Guilde et des autres membres. »

Edwina comprit mieux, elle avait pensé que c'était Brynjolf le chef, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ce dernier devait être vraiment spécial pour demander encore une épreuve.

« Bon, j'ai pas le choix si je veux faire partie de l'organisation. Comment voulez-vous que je m'occupe de ces mauvais payeurs ?

- Honnêtement, ce n'est pas la tête qui compte le plus ici. Ce qui est important, c'est de faire passez le message. Ils ne peuvent pas nous ignorez. Par contre, je vous met en garde : personne ne doit mourir, c'est mauvais pour les affaires.

-...C'est pas mon genre de faire couler le sang gratuitement. Bon, c'est comme si c'était fait.

- Bien. Je vais vous donnez des détails sur vos cibles et après, au travail. »

Brynjolf parla des trois cibles d'Edwina. La Nordique écouta attentivement, non sans garder un œil sur les autres membres qui étaient retournés à leurs occupations. Mais elle sentait qu'ils la dévisageaient encore. Une fois les informations obtenues, Brynjolf indiqua la porte d'où venait Edwina et qu'elle devra repasser par ici encore une fois. La Nordique espérait que cela serait la dernière fois et qu'il y avait une autre entrée. Avant de quitter les lieux, elle avait repérer un petit couloir qui donnait sur une porte. Edwina pensa que cela devait mener à un autre lieu, là où le reste du groupe devait se concentrer et pouvoir s'entrainer, avec surement un passage plus facile d'accès pour les membres de la Guilde.

Edwina reprit le chemin de la Souricière, elle fut soulagée que la garde était toujours assommée et que les deux compères de la première salle avaient décidé de prendre un peu de repos. Elle préféra pas ne pas faire leur poches, de peur qu'ils ne se réveillent et qu'ils l'attaquent. Sans bruit, Edwina sortit de la Sourcière, arrivant sur les quais. Il était le milieu de l'après-midi, celui lui laissait le temps de régler l'affaire des mauvais payeurs.

Pour sa première cible, elle se dirigea vers le dortoir d'Haelga, une bâtisse située près des portes de la ville. Haelga était une adepte de Dibella, la Déesse de la beauté. Brynjolf avait parlé d'une statue en or à l'effigie de la déesse qui pouvait servir si Haelga n'acceptait pas de payer. Edwina entra dans le dortoir, le comptoir en face d'elle était vide. Haelga devait s'occuper de d'autres clients. Edwina en profita pour jeter un œil dans la pièce et vit dans un recoin de la pièce la fameuse statue d'or de Dibella. Des pas virent vers elle et comme si de rien n'était, Edwina attendit, un bras posé sur le comptoir. Une Nordique blonde d'une grande beauté s'installa derrière le comptoir : c'était la fameuse Haelga.

« Bonjour, que voulez-vous ? Demanda Haelga.

- J'ai un message de Brynjolf, commença Edwina.

- ...Qu'est ce qu'il veut ? Répondit un peu sèchement Haelga. Je lui ai déjà expliqué que je ne pouvais pas faire l'impossible.

- Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'argent, continua la voleuse d'une voix impassible.

- Écoutez, l'or ne pousse pas sur les arbres. Je vous en prie, soyez raisonnable, je pourrais payer le mois prochain. »

Edwina ne sut si elle était sincère ou pas, cependant elle avait des directives de la part de Brynjolf et comptait bien remplir sa mission, ce qui était de faire passer un message afin que l'on ne se moque plus de la Guilde des Voleurs.

« Notre patience est épuisée, déclara Edwina.

-...Et bien moi aussi, répondit d'un ton agacé Haelga. De toute façon, pourquoi payer ?! Votre petite bande ne peut pas se défendre elle-même. Je ferais aussi bien de jeter cet or dans le caniveau ! Vos grands mots ne me font pas peur ! Je ne vous donnerais pas la moindre pièce ! »

Apparemment, la conversation n'irait pas plus loin. Mais Edwina avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

« ...Dans ce cas, si l'or n'est pas votre bien le plus précieux, autant jeter la statue dorée au fond d'un puits ?»

Edwina vit blanchir Haelga. Cette dernière se précipita vers le recoin et découvrit avec horreur que sa précieux statue n'était plus là. Des sueurs froides perlaient sur le front de la belle Nordique, le ton de sa voix aspirait de la peur à présent.

« Je vous en prie ! Pas Dame Dibella ! C'est ce que j'ai de plus précieux !

- Tient, l'or a de la valeur maintenant à vos yeux ?...Est-ce que le message est comprit ? »

Haelga resta muette un instant avant de farfouiller derrière son comptoir et de sortir une bourse.

« Tenez prenez votre or, mais pitié, rendez la moi ! »

Sortant de son sac, Edwina tendit la précieuse statuette qu'elle avait dérobé juste avant l'arrivé d'Haelga. Cette dernière serra fort l'objet précieux contre elle. La voleuse rangea la bourse dans sa veste.

« La Guilde vous remercie et se fera une joie de faire affaire avec vous la prochaine fois.

-...J'espère surtout que vous vous étoufferez avec cet or, lança Haelga d'un air méprisant »

Edwina n'en tient pas compte et sortit de l'établissement. Elle sentait que les deux autres clients allaient probablement faire barrage aussi, refusant de payer. Cependant, Brynjolf lui avait donné les informations qui pouvaient changer la donne. La Nordique chercha du regard la boutique où devait se trouver la seconde cible. Proche de l'auberge "le Dard et l'Abeille", elle vit l'écriteau "La Crevette Sauteuse" d'une petite battisse...Un bien drôle de nom pour une boutique, mais c'était là que se trouvait Bersi Main-de-miel, le second mauvais payeur. Edwina entra dans la boutique qui était remplit de divers articles et elle vit du coin de l'œil une poterie Dwemer fêlée. Bersi était en pleine discussion avec son épouse, Drifa qui ne savait ou plus donner de la tête avec son mari. Ce dernier visiblement aidait plus les gens de Faillaise au détriment de sa santé. Edwina se demanda pourquoi ce dernier alors ne payait pas la Guilde des Voleurs. D'un air tranquille, la voleuse s'approcha du comptoir, Bersi se tourna vers elle, coupant sa conversation avec sa femme.

« Bien le bonjour ! Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose ?

- Et bien...oui. Mais ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour Byrnjolf qui a d'ailleurs un message à vous transmettre. »

Le Nordique fut surprit de la demande et commença à bégayer avant de se reprendre.

« Que..euh..Quoi ! Oh, encore un membre de cette bande. Brynjolf ne se donne même plus la peine de venir en personne. Humf ! Quel est le message ?

- C'est simple : vous ne payez pas,, il vous arrive des bricoles. »

Edwina insista bien sur sa dernière phrase d'un ton menaçant. Cependant, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

« Vous n'allez pas me faire plier en agitant le poing et en me menaçant ! Répondit Bersi d'un ton agacé. Vous parlez beaucoup mais vous n'avez rien dans le ventre, tout le monde le sait ! Payer pour ma protection ? Vous ne pouvez même pas vous protégez vous même ! »

Là, Edwina tiqua. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait ce genre de chose sur la guilde. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Brynjolf était resté évasif sur ce sujet. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait vraiment pas. Une fois cette mission accomplie, Edwina se jura de tirer les vers du nez à Brynjolf. La Nordique essaya de ne pas se démonter et prit un air très sérieux.

« Nous pouvons nous protéger nous-même, croyez-moi.

- Vous vous faites des illusions, continua Bersi. Faillaise sera bientôt débarrassé de votre petite bande, croyez-moi ! J'ai des choses importantes à faire à présent, vous devez partir. Dites à Brynjolf qu'il devra se passer de mon paiement.

-...Vous croyez que vous pouvez me chasser comme ça ? »

En un éclair, Edwina venait de saisir l'une de ses dagues de lancer et envoya le projectile en direction de la porterie Dwemer. Cette dernière se brisa à l'impact puis en plusieurs morceau lorsqu'elle tomba au sol. Bersi poussa un cri de frayeur. Sa femme sursauta mais elle avait plus de sang-froid que son mari.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Bersi. Payez ces gens !

- Non ! Ma poterie ! Cette urne n'avait pas de prix !

- Oh, vraiment ? fit Edwina d'un air innocent. Vous voulez que je casse autre chose dans votre magasin ?

- Bersi, payez la, enfin ! Ils nous laisseront tranquille, s'agaça Drifa. »

Le Nordique, les yeux aux larmes, du abdiquer. Il farfouilla dans sa caisse et sortit une bourse.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je payerai à temps la prochaine fois. Je vous en prie, ne cassez rien d'autre. Prenez votre argent et laissez moi en paix. »

Edwina prit la bourse et la rangea précieusement dans sa veste de cuir.

« Bien, bonne journée à vous. »

Sous les larmes désespérées de Bersi, Edwina quitta le magasin. Elle avait collecté 200 pièces d'or. Il ne restait plus qu'un mauvais payeur et il s'agissait de Keerava, la tenancière de l'auberge "le Dard et l'Abeille". La nuit commençait doucement à tomber lorsqu'Edwina entra dans l'auberge. Il n'y avait pas encore trop de monde. Talen-jei, l'autre tenancier était entrain de balayer tandis que Keerava se trouvait derrière son comptoir, entrain d'essuyer ses verres. Cependant Edwina remarqua qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise. Savait-elle qu'elle venait pour le paiement ? Pourtant, personne encore en ville ne savait qu'elle faisait partit de la Guilde. D'un pas assuré, Edwina vint s'assoir au comptoir, Keevara posa d'une main tremblante la choppe qu'elle nettoyait.

« Bon..bonsoir, je peux vous servir quelque chose ?

- Non merci. J'ai un message pour vous, de la part de Brynjolf. »

L'Argonienne trembla de tout son corps. Elle chercha frénétiquement quelque chose dans la caisse du comptoir. Edwina se demanda se qu'elle faisait, puis par prudence, sa main se posa contre sa dague. Elle vit l'Argonienne sortit une bourse et la poser sur le comptoir.

« Tout ça n'est qu'un terrible malentendu, commença d'une voix blême Keerava. Je ne voulais pas dire à Brynjolf d'aller se jeter des quais. Dites lui que je m'excuse, d'accord ? Prenez ceci, c'est tout ce que je possède, je vous le jure. »

Edwina fut surprit. L'Argonienne payait que maintenant ? La Nordique prit la bourse et compta les pièces, jetant un œil vers Keerava qui était toujours mal à l'aise. Apparemment, elle avait du être au courant de se qui c'était passé au dortoir. Cependantcela arrangeait bien les choses pour Edwina, elle n'avait donc pas besoin de menacer la famille de l'Argonienne pour obtenir l'argent. Et apparemment, le message était passé dans un sens. Elle sourit pour rassurer Keevara.

« Je lui transmettrait vos excuses, soyez sans crainte. Bonne soirée à vous. »

Edwina se leva et sortit de l'auberge, sentant que Talen-jei lui lançait un regard suspicieux. La nuit était tombé et la voleuse avait accomplit parfaitement sa mission. Il ne restait plus qu'à rejoindre la Souricière en esquivant à nouveau les voyous qui rodaient. Rejoignant les quais puis l'entrée des égouts, Edwina se mit en position furtive et tendit les oreilles une fois à l'intérieur. La chance lui souri à nouveau : les deux hommes de la première pièce dormaient profondément, tandis que la femme garde de la dernière pièce semblait avoir disparue Ce fut sans mal qu'Edwina parvint à la "Cruche percée". Il y avait les mêmes personne présentes que la dernière fois. Elle vit que le guerrier se tenait droit comme un piquet devant la passerelle qui menait au comptoir de la taverne. Edwina marcha jusque dans sa direction, voyant qu'il la dévisageait, puis elle passa sans un mot et chercha Brynjolf du regard. Elle le vit assit à une table, lui tournant le dos. Edwina le rejoignit, prenant une place à ses cotés, elle posa les trois bourses sur la table. Mais avant qu'elle n'ai prononcé un mot, Brynjolf la devança.

« Vous avez fait le boulot et vous avez même ramenez l'argent. Et encore mieux, vous avez fait ça proprement. J'aime ça.

-...Vous êtes déjà au courant ?

- Vous devriez savoir que la Guilde des Voleurs a toujours des yeux et des oreilles dans les rues...Surtout pour les nouvelles recrues.

- D'ailleurs, Keerava vous transmet ses excuses. Apparemment, vous deviez vous jeter des quais ?

- Ah oui ! Ria Brynjolf. La dernière fois que je suis venu, elle m'a chassé à coup de balai...Mais apparemment, le fait que vous avez "menacer" Haelga et Bersi lui a fait peur et elle a craint que l'on s'en prenne à sa famille. Sage décision qu'elle a prise. Bon voyons... »

Brynjolf ouvrit les bourses et compta l'argent. Satisfait, il rangea tout ceci dans sa poche.

« Si vous aviez du tuer, cela nous aurait couter cher. Cacher des corps et payer la garde n'est pas donnée.

- Je vous l'ai dis, je ne tue pas gratuitement...Vous devez le savoir vu que les squatteurs de la Souricière sont encore en vie.

- On compte s'en débarrasser, certains veulent nous faire de l'ombre. Un séjour en prison devrait leur faire du bien. Beau travail, jeune fille. Je crois que je vous dois quelque chose en plus. »

Edwina haussa un sourcil, puis elle vit Brynjolf lui tendre une bourse et un grand sac. La Nordique les prit et vit trois potions à l'intérieur du grand sac. Les étiquettes indiquaient un poison, une potion de soin et un somnifère.

« Je suis sur que cela vous sera utile, poursuivit Brynjolf en finissant sa choppe.

- Et bien...en effet. Merci. Et maintenant, alors ? Est-ce que je peux rejoindre la Guilde ?

- Pour moi, vous avez fait plus que vos preuves. Vous avez fait du bon travail avec les commerçants. On a besoin de gens comme vous.

- S'il y a possibilité de gagner plus d'or, je suis partante.

- ...Vous avez la rapine dans le sang, jeune fille. C'est le propre des meilleurs voleurs. »

Le regard d'Edwina se troubla. Le vol était toute sa vie en effet...et bien plus encore. Mais elle se reprit, Brynjolf commença à se lever.

« Je pense que vous avez méritez plus que votre place parmi nous.

- Avant de partir, j'ai une question à vous poser. »

Brynjolf s'arrêta et fixa Edwina. Puis voyant son visage sérieux, il se rassit, prenant aussi un air sérieux.

« Qu'est ce qui vous tracasse ?

- Vous m'avez dit que la Guilde à la poisse en ce moment...et au vu de ce que j'ai entendu de la bouche des commerçants, cela se confirme.

- Nous sommes maudits, coupa le Bréton chauve attablé à une table.

- Delvin, ce n'est pas le moment, interrompit Brynjolf. »

Edwina regarda les deux hommes avant de reporter son attention sur le Nordique roux. Ce dernier fixait droit dans les yeux de la voleuse.

« ...Vous êtes vraiment perspicace.

- Je vous l'ai dit : un bon voleur doit savoir se renseigner de là où il met les pieds.

- Et la trop grand curiosité peut être dangereuse, jeune fille.

- J'aime le danger...C'est ce qui me permet de me sentir vivante. »

Les deux Nordiques se regardèrent en silence, puis Brynjolf sourit doucement.

« Fière, téméraire, la rapine dans le sang et accomplissant le boulot sans accroche et en plus insouciante...C'est inné chez vous ?

-...D'une certaine manière. J'ai eu aussi un très bon maitre qui a arrondit les angles.

- Un maitre-voleur ? On le connait ?

- Je ne pense pas. Il était plus connu en Cyrodiil que dans les autres contrées.

- Était ? Tiqua Brynjolf.

-...Il est mort. Mais son honneur de voleur est sauf. Il disparut dans un ravin sans fond, emportant le bien qu'il venait de voler à un membre de la noblesse impériale. »

Edwina eu un sourire nostalgique, se souvenant encore du visage de son maitre qui disparut dans les ténèbres d'un gouffre... Brynjolf haussa les sourcils.

« Vous devez avoir de sacrées histoires à raconter. Mais cela attendra. Suivez moi, je vais vous montrer notre "sanctuaire". »

Brynjolf se leva, suivit par Edwina. Les deux voleurs se dirigèrent vers une entrée qui donnait sur une porte et un placard à droite. Brynjolf ouvrit le placard qui était vide et appuya contre la paroi qui bougea. C'était une porte dissimulée, donnant sur un autre couloir et d'autres pièces. Edwina regarda autour elle, suivant Brynjolf qui s'arrêta devant une nouvelle porte.

« Jeune fille, bienvenue dans le Réservoir, le cœur de la guilde. »

9


	3. Chapitre03

Chapitre III : Le Miel coule à flots

Le Réservoir portait bien son nom : c'était une immense salle comme la précédente avec de l'eau au centre mais cette fois-ci il y avait une dalle de pierre au centre reliée par quatre petits ponts. Sur tout le tour, il y avait des alcôves remplis de divers meubles. Au fond se trouvait une porte à double battant solidement fermée par un système complexe de serrure. Légèrement sur la gauche, un bureau avec des bibelots et des papiers en vrac. Il y avait des cibles de pailles où des personnes s'entrainaient à l'arc et enfin deux petits passages à droite et à gauche de la salle. L'odeur d'égouts était beaucoup moins présente que dans la Souricière. Edwina admira l'ensemble tandis que Brynjolf se dirigeait vers la dalle de pierre centrale où les attendaient le Chef de la Guilde. C'était un Bréton aux cheveux poivre-sel et non-rasé. Il portait la même tunique noire que Brynjolf. Son visage était sévère et il fixa tour à tour Brynjolf et Edwina.

« Mercer, voilà la nouvelle recrue dont je vous ai parlé. »

Le dénommé Mercer examina la Nordique, puis il émit un petit soupir, comme exaspéré.

« J'espère qu'elle ne fera perdre son temps à la Guilde, Brynjolf. »

La jeune femme fut surprise, mais tenta de rien montrer. Ce chef semblait très hautain et peu amical.

« Avant que nous allions plus loin, reprit Mercer, je veux que vous compreniez bien une chose : Si vous observez le règlement, vous serez riche. Dans le cas contraire, vous perdez votre part de butin. Il n'y a pas à discuter. Vous faites ce qu'on on dit, quand on le demande. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Edwina plissa les yeux, l'attitude de ce Mercer ne lui plaisait pas. Elle jeta un œil du coté de Brynjolf qui lui fit comprend du regard qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire et accepter.

« Oui, je comprend, répondit la voleuse.

- Bien, dit Mercer. Alors je pense qu'il est temps que nous mettions votre expertise à l'épreuve. »

_Encore une épreuve ? Non mais il me prend pour une incapable ?_

Là, Edwina en avait assez. N'avait-elle suffisamment prouver ce qu'elle valait. Elle allait répliquer sèchement lorsque Brynjolf la devança.

« Un moment ! Vous ne parlez pas de Lumidor, j'espère ? Même notre petite Vex n'a pas pu y entrer.

- Vous prétendez que cette recrue a des dispositions pour notre genre de travail, répliqua froidement Mercer. Si c'est le cas, qu'elle le prouve ! »

Le Nordique roux se tut. Edwina ne voulait pas en restez là, mais les yeux verts de Brynjolf la dissuadèrent de répliquer. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi Brynjolf agissait ainsi. Certes, il lui reprochait d'être trop curieuse, mais elle avait son honneur de voleuse à défendre. Comme si elle avait accepté, Mercer poursuivit.

« Le domaine Lumidor est d'une importance capitale pour nos plus gros clients. Cependant, le propriétaire a subitement décider de prendre les choses en main et de nous en écarter. Il va falloir lui donner une leçon. Brynjolf vous donnera les détails.

-...Entendu, répondit Edwina. »

Mercer commençait à repartir lorsque Brynjolf l'interpella.

« Mercer, vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ? »

Le chef s'arrêta puis soupira.

« Ah oui. Puisque Brynjolf m'assure que vous nous apportez que des bonnes choses, alors bienvenu à la Guilde des Voleurs. »

Et sur ces derniers mots, Mercer s'éloigna. Edwina fronça les sourcils, ce Mercer était bien étrange. Brynjolf lui fit signe de le suivre. La voleuse emboita le pas au Nordique qui se dirigea vers l'entrée de gauche. Le passage donnait sur une grande pièce où étaient disposer des mannequins et des coffres. Brynjolf fit face à Edwina, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon, jeune fille. Bienvenue dans la famille. J'attends de vous que vous nous rapportiez beaucoup d'or, alors ne me décevez pas.

-...Vous ou plutôt Mercer ? Je pensais avoir fait mes preuves, répliqua en colère Edwina.

- Doucement, fit le Nordique pour la calmer. Je comprend votre agacement mais il ne vaut mieux pas contredire ce que demande Mercer. Je le connais bien, étant son bras droit et il n'est pas aussi laxiste que moi. Il fait de son mieux pour remettre d'aplomb la guilde depuis la mort de notre ancien chef.

- Et bien, je vais lui montrer que je ne vais pas faire perdre "son temps". C'est quoi ce fameux domaine Lumidor ? »

Brynjolf soupira, il alla s'assoir sur l'un des coffres de la pièce.

« Jeune fille, je comprend votre ressenti mais ne partez pas au quart de tour ou vous vous en mordrez les doigts. Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait vous mettre sur cette mission...car elle est vraiment dangereuse.

- Ça tombe bien, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'adrénaline pour me calmer. Bon, je vous écoute.

- Avant tout, je veux vous parler de quelques membres de la Guilde. Ce sont des personnes qui pourront vous enseigner quelques techniques dans l'art de voler ou tout autre domaine utile pour ce que l'on fait. Ils sont aussi des puits de renseignements sur les missions dans lesquels on vous enverra. Si je peux vous donnez un conseil, sympathisez plus avec eux que de tenter de gonfler la poitrine devant Mercer. Lui, ce sont les résultats qui comptent, pas la manière.

- Pourtant, il a parlé de suivre le règlement.

- Je pense que vous le connaissez. Vous avez la rapine dans le sang et avez parler d'honneur de voleur.

-...Garder l'arme dans son fourreau, le meurtre ne rapporte rien ?

- Exact. C'est la règle d'or. Ainsi que de ne pas voler un membre de la Guilde. Si vous enfreignez une de ses règles, vous devrez payer auprès de la Guilde...et cela peut être de votre vie. »

Edwina déglutit. Elle se doutait bien que si elle faisait un pas de travers, cela pouvait aller jusqu'à la mort.

« Pour le moment, essayer de ne pas trop vous faire remarquer et ne soyez pas trop curieuse, continua Brynjolf. Prenez les informations et le matériel dont vous aurez besoin. Tonilia, la Rougegarde que vous avez aperçue à la "Cruche percée" vous fournira votre tenue de la Guilde. Vous pourrez choisir aussi un lit dans la pièce centrale. Pour des petits boulots en plus, allez voir Delvin Mallory et Vex, vous les avez croisés quand vous étiez à la "Cruche percée" : le Bréton chauve et la jeune femme blonde. Ils vous donneront aussi des informations sur votre mission actuelle, surtout Vex.

- Entendu. Bon, qu'est ce qu'i savoir sur ce domaine ?

- Il s'agit d'une ferme apicole, située sur une petite île du lac Honrich, juste au Nord de Faillaise. Elle élève ses saletés d'abeilles pour leur miel qui est utilisé essentiellement pour les hydromelleries. Le propriétaire est un Bosmer à la langue bien pendu, Aringoth. Nous voulons lui donnez une bonne leçon et pour ça, vous devez brûler trois des ruches du domaine et vider son coffre. »

Edwina haussa un sourcil. C'était un boulot plutôt simple, mais elle pressentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

« Ou est le piège ?

- Les pièges en faite, poursuivit Brynjolf qui n'était pas étonné de la perspicacité de la jeune femme. Tout d'abord, vous ne devez brûler que trois des ruches et non tout le domaine. Notre client important dont parle Mercer à préciser qu'il serait furieux si ça devait arriver.

- "Il "...vous voulez plutôt dire "elle ". »

- Je préfère que pour le moment, vous fassiez l'ignorante à ce sujet, répondit Brynjolf en plissant les yeux. Mercer n'aime pas les fanfarons qui en savent trop.

- D'accord, répondit en soupirant Edwina. Et je suppose qu'il ne faut pas décevoir ce client ?

- Tout juste. C'est bien la dernière chose dont à besoin la Guilde en ce moment.

- Et ce Aringoth ? Lui donnez une leçon c'est plutôt vague ?...Sauf s'il y a des choses importante dans son coffre ?

- En faite, ce que vous trouverez en chemin et qui a de la valeur, vous pouvez le prendre, vous pourriez avoir des bonus ainsi. En ce qui concerne Aringoth, notre client veut qu'il reste en vie...mais si vous n'avez pas le choix, vous avez l'autorisation de le tuer. Mais uniquement en dernier recours. »

Tuez des gens n'étaient pas monnaie courante chez les voleurs et Edwina le savait bien. Mais si ce Bosmer avait "trahit" la Guilde, cette dernière demandait réparation...et là, le meurtre était autorisé.

« La Guilde mise beaucoup sur ce coup là, reprit Brynjolf. Alors ne me faites pas passez pour un idiot.

-...Parce que pour vous, je vaux bien plus que ce que prétend Mercer ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, vous méritez largement votre place parmi nous, mais Mercer est plutôt...prudent en ce qui concerne les nouvelles têtes.

- Hum...vous avez parler de "plusieurs pièges" pour Lumidor ?

- Oui. Sachez qu'au départ, ce domaine rapportait des montagnes d'or à la Guilde et que du jour au lendemain, Aringoth a cessé de nous envoyez notre part. Mercer était "en colère" pour rester poli. Vex est allé sur place et a découvert que Aringoth avait engagé des mercenaires. »

Edwina ouvrit grand les yeux. Voila ce qui était le plus à redouter : des mercenaires. Et elle ne devait pas les tuer. Tout allait reposer sur ses compétences de furtivité. Mais elle était étonné d'une chose.

« Ce Aringoth, il n'a pas prit des gardes de Faillaise ? Questionna Edwina.

- Non et il les a carrément envoyer paître. Il a aussi fortifié l'île, donc le seul accès est la porte principale. Mais Vex a plus de détails à ce sujet. Allez la voir avant d'y aller, ça vous sauvera la vie. Car ces mercenaires ne font pas de prisonnier.

- Ok...mais donc, vous ne savez pas pourquoi ce changement radicale ?

- C'est pour ça que vous devez piller le coffre d'Aringoth. Il y a peut-être une trace de ce qu'il manigance...Sauf si vous voulez lui tirer les vers du nez mais je doute fort qu'il vous laisse le temps de le questionner.

- Hum...Bon, il est temps que je me mette au travail.

- La nuit est bien tombé. Prenez un peu de repos avant de foncer tête baissé. Et n'hésitez pas à vous entrainez. Ces coffres sont fait pour le crochetage. Sur ce... »

Brynjolf se leva et sortit de la pièce. Edwina soupira fortement. A peine était-elle dans la Guilde qu'on lui confiait une grosse mission. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce Mercer, il semblait cacher quelque chose. Quand à Brynjolf, les "jeune fille" étaient agaçant à la longue, mais il semblait digne de confiance. Après tout, il lui avait affirmé qu'elle avait les compétences pour aider la Guilde. Il ne restait plus qu'à mieux connaître les autres membres. D'un pas décidé, Edwina sortit de la pièce pour aller à la rencontre de ses futurs "partenaires du crime".

Durant le reste de la soirée, Edwina rencontra chaque membre de la Guilde : Saphir, la Nordique qu'elle avait aperçut sur le pont le premier jour de son arrivé Cynric Endell, un Bréton, spécialiste de l'évasion Niruin, un Bosmer maitre-archer ; Rune, un Impérial dont son nom lui vint d'une pierre qui a été trouvé avec lui quand il était enfant Vipir l'agile, un Nordique expert dans le vol à la tire et enfin Thrynn**,** un autre Nordique, ancien bandit qui s'est reconvertit. Elle put échanger avec eux et savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur eux pour apprendre quelques astuces. Elle avait même accepté d'apprendre à tirer à l'arc avec Niruin, cela pouvait s'avérer utile. On lui indiqua aussi qu'elle pouvait utiliser l'entrée secrète situé dans le petit cimetière. Il s'agissait du passage de droite dans le Réservoir. Cela serait beaucoup plus simple pour venir au QG sans devoir repasser par la Souricière.

Puis, Edwina se rendit à la "Cruche percée" où demeurait le reste des membres qui étaient les plus importants. Tonilia, la Rougegarde lui offrit une tenue de cuir complète de la Guilde. Certains des pièces avaient été enchantés, permettant d'utiliser ses compétences plus facilement. Tonilia était aussi une receleuse, une personne achetant les objets volés. Les Khajits avec qui Edwina entretenait de bonnes relations lui avaient confier qu'ils reprenaient la route et qu'il ne reviendrait pas à Faillaisse avant plusieurs jours. Du coup, Edwina n'aurait pu leur revendre ces larcins et de savoir qu'il y avait une receleuse au sein de la Guilde était une bonne chose. Le tavernier de la "Cruche percée" se nommait Vekel, l'Homme. Un drôle de surnom mais il était sympathique...ou presque. Il était dubitatif que Brynjolf ai prit Edwina sous son aile. Le guerrier qui assurait la sécurité de la taverne était Funeste, le frère de Maul. Il n'était pas très causant et faisait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas le chercher. Enfin, Edwina fit la connaissance des deux derniers membres : Delvin Mallory et Vex.

Delvin était le plus âgé du groupe. Il offrait des petits boulots comme la falsification de papier, le vol à la tire et le saccage. C'était un maitre de la discrétion et il accepta d'enseigner deux ou trois petits choses à Edwina. Cependant, la Nordique se souvient qu'il avait dit que la Guilde était maudite. Lorsqu'elle le questionna à ce sujet, Delvin ne cacha pas son avis, même si les autres le prenaient pour un fou : quelque chose ou quelqu'un voulait la mort de la Guilde et c'est pour ça que la malchance était présent dans les actions des voleurs. Mais Delvin n'était pas si pessimiste que ça. Il disait que si des personnes comme Edwina pouvait rapporter de l'or à la Guilde, cela redorait leur blason et les ferait craindre de nouveau comme autrefois.

Enfin, Edwina discuta avec Vex...ou du moins, cette dernière mit directe les choses au clair : elle était la plus doué en infiltration de la Guilde et il était hors de question que quelqu'un la détrône. A part cela, Vex proposait des petits boulots comme du cambriolage de magasin ou dans des propriétés privés ainsi que du dépôt de pièce à conviction, En ce qui concernait le Lumidor, Vex paraissait pessimiste à ce sujet. D'après elle, Aringoth était bien futé et il avait triplé la garde. Cependant, la fois où elle est allé, elle a emprunté des égouts situé au nord-ouest de l'île. Ce passage n'était pas gardé et même après l'intrusion de Vex, il ne devait pas l'être. Edwina remercia Vex avant d'aller chercher un lit pour se reposer un peu.

Le lendemain, Edwina se rendit à l'extérieur de Faillaise pour faire ses repérages. L'île où se trouvait le domaine Lumidor était reliée par un simple pont de pierre à la rive de Faillaise. Il n'y avait pas d'autre accès, mise à part à la nage. La Nordique prit le temps qu'il fallait pour repérer de loin les tours de gardes et l'accès dont avait parlé Vex. Cela n'allait pas être du gâteau, pensa Edwina. Mais Mercer l'avait piqué au vif, ayant douter de ces capacités. Il était temps de lui prouver le contraire. Edwina revint au QG, prendre quelques potions aidant à respirer sous l'eau, puis échafauda un plan. Elle allait tout d'abord brûler les ruches afin que la plupart des mercenaires s'occupe de l'incendie, ce qui lui permettrait d'entrer dans la demeure et de piller le coffre d'Aringoth.

Alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, Edwina mit son plan à exécution. Elle se dirigea vers les berges du lac Honrich, s'éloignant le plus afin que personne ne la remarque. Puis prenant une des potions de respiration aquatique, elle commença à entrer dans l'eau et à nager en apnée. Elle mit quelques minutes avant d'atteindre l'île au nord-ouest et vit l'entrée des égouts dont parlait Vex. Sans bruit, la voleuse, ouvrit la trappe et se glissa dans le tunnel. L'odeur nauséabonde de la putréfaction faillit la faire évanouir mais elle résista. Alors qu'elle commençait à peine d'avancer, elle entendit de petits couinements...

_Des Ragnards ! Je déteste ces trucs...Heureusement que je peux les tuer._

Edwina en vit deux au bout du couloir et ne mit pas longtemps à les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Essuyant sa dague couverte de sang, elle continua d'avancer lorsqu'une odeur familière vint à ses narines. Au bout d'un long couloir, elle vit d'autres Ragnards et une lanterne suspendue. Mais soudain, son pied se prit dans un fil tendu, elle vit la lanterne se décrocher et se rendit compte que l'odeur familière n'était d'autre que de l'huile...et elle avait les pieds en pleins dedans. Edwina réagit vite et plongea dans la pièce d'où elle venait alors qu'une gerbe de flammes jaillit du couloir. Les Ragnards furent carbonisés, alors qu'Edwina reprit son souffle.

_C'était moins une ! Pourquoi Vex ne m'a pas parlé des pièges ?..._.

La réponse vint de suite dans son esprit : Aringoth avait du piéger ce passage après l'intrusion de Vex. Voila pourquoi ce n'était pas gardé. Edwina reprit sa route, enjambant les cadavres calcinés des Ragnards. Elle vit sur sa droite une grille fermée à clé. De l'autre coté, c'était une sorte de cellule où le sol était jonché de squelette et de sang séchés. Edwina prit la peine de crocheter la grille car elle repéra un coffre qui devait contenir des objets intéressants. Une fois la fouille terminée, Edwina continua jusqu'à arriver devant une échelle de bois. Avec prudence, elle sortit et constata qu'elle était derrière la demeure. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à évoluer dans le domaine jusqu'aux ruches.

Cela ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Même si la nuit était tombé, les mercenaires faisaient leurs rondes. Edwina en avait compté au moins cinq pour l'extérieur mais ignorait combien ils étaient à l'intérieur. Les prémices de la nuit permirent à Edwina d'arriver jusqu'à la zone des ruches mais avec beaucoup de temps. Brynjolf lui avait dit de n'en brûler que trois. La Nordique chercha celles qui étaient les plus isolées. Par chance, elle vit trois ruches séparées des autres. Se faufilant derrière des pierres, elle s'en approcha, puis elle chercha dans son sac un briquet amadou qui lui servait pour allumer ses torches. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives, les étincelles embrasèrent l'une des ruches. Edwina n'avait que quelques minutes pour se replier et se diriger vers la maison. Elle se planqua derrière un rocher lorsque un des mercenaires donna l'alarme. Les gardes de l'extérieur se précipitèrent pour éteindre l'incendie et Edwina vit que trois autres mercenaires sortirent de la demeure. Sans bruit, la Nordique courut discrètement vers la porte qui était encore ouverte et le referma derrière elle.

Le bâtiment comprenait un étage, mais Edwina ne savait pas où était le coffre. Elle entreprit de commencer à fouiller l'étage supérieur. Dérobant quelques objets intéressants, elle trouva les escaliers. Une fois en haut, elle continua d'avancer lorsque des toussotements la firent stopper net. Cela venait de bien plus loin, mais cela signifiait que d'autres mercenaires étaient encore dans la maison. Jetant un œil dans un couloir, Edwina vit l'un d'eux adossé contre la paroi, étant à trois quart de dos. Heureusement, une pièce à coté d'elle donnait sur une porte un peu plus loin, ce qui permit à Edwina de passer sans être vu. La voleuse progressa, remarquant la présence de deux autres mercenaires cependant elle parvint sans encombre à atteindre la dernière pièce : la chambre d'Aringoth...Qui était fermée à clé ! Edwina se jura de l'intérieur. Soudain, elle entendit des pas se diriger vers elle. Ni une ni deux, Edwina plongea derrière un meuble et se plaqua contre. Elle vit du coin de l'œil un des mercenaires frapper à la porte. Une voix tremblante répondit de l'autre coté de la paroi.

« Alors ?...Qu'est ce que c'était ?

- Un incendie de ruche, monsieur. On a maitrisé le feu mais trois des ruches sont détruites.

- Puff ! Qu'importe, ça se reconstruit ! Et mon coffre ?

- Toujours sous bonne garde, au sous-sol.

- Bien. Restez vigilant quand même. Cet incendie est surement signé des Voleurs.

- Oui Chef ! »

Le mercenaire s'éloigna de la porte, sans remarquer qu'Edwina avait tout entendu. Le coffre-fort était donc en bas ? Cela arrangeait bien la Nordique. Mais apparemment, Aringoth était vraiment sur ces gardes...et cela était étrange. La voleuse sortit de sa cachette et fit demi-tour pour regagner le rez-de-chaussé. Les mercenaires qui étaient sortit avait reprit leur poste. L'un d'eux patrouillait dans un couloir, près d'une grille. Edwina n'avait pas trouvé d'autres accès au sous-sol, il ne restait plus que cette opportunité. Attendant que le garde lui tourna le dos, Edwina s'élança vers la grille, l'ouvrit et la referma sans faire de bruit. Un escalier descendait dans le sol, menant à une porte.

La Nordique ouvrit la porte et entra dans une grande pièce poussiéreuse. Elle vit deux gardes dans un coin de la pièce qui discutaient fortement et un passage devant elle. Son coté était plongé dans l'obscurité, ce qui lui offrit l'avantage de passer inaperçu alors que les mercenaires étaient en plein débats sur leur salaire. Edwina continua de progresser dans un couloir et stoppa à l'entrée d'une pièce où était assit un garde, dos à elle, qui faisait face à un petit escalier. Il était impossible de passer sans être vu, il ne restait qu'une option. Sans bruit, Edwina dégaina sa dague et avança derrière le garde. Retenant son souffle, elle abattit la poignée de sa dague en pleine nuque du garde. Ce dernier s'effondra, évanouit. Edwina n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne se réveille et ne donne l'alarme.

Elle se précipita en bas des marche et trouva enfin le coffre-fort d'Aringoth. Il y avait aussi un autre coffre et des bourses remplis de pièces d'or. Edwina rangea de suite les bourses dans sa sacoche, puis elle crocheta d'abord le coffre qui céda rapidement. Elle récupéra quelques pièces d'or et quelques gemmes. Puis elle s'attaqua au coffre-fort, mais ce dernier résistait. A chaque tentative, le crochet d'Edwina cédait et elle dut en prendre un neuf. Les minutes s'écoulaient et elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Une fois encore, la voleuse cassa son crochet et elle prit son dernier.

_Merde ! Quand Brynjolf disait que la Guilde avait la poisse, c'était peut-être vrai. Oh, Nocturne, patronne des voleurs, je vous en prie, faites que cette foutue serrure cède !_

Edwina tourna le crochet avec minutie et la lame de sa dague bascula le loquet...jusqu'à un clic. Elle avait réussit ! Doucement, Edwina ouvrit la porte du coffre-fort et y trouva de l'or en grande quantité, une étrange statue en forme d'abeille et un papier.

Intriguée, Edwina prit d'abord le papier et l'ouvrit. Il s'agissait d'un contrat de vente...celui du domaine Lumidor. Aringoth avait cédé le domaine à quelqu'un et d'après ce que lisait Edwina, un certain Gajul-Lei avait aidé à la transaction. Mais le nom de l'acheteur n'était pas cité, hormis un symbole en haut du papier : une dague sur un rond noir. Tout cela était étrange, comme le reste du contenu de la lettre car cette dernière parlait de la Guilde et du faite qu'Aringoth devait prendre les mesures nécessaires pour protéger ses biens.

_Par les ombres ! L'acheteur savait que la Guilde répliquerait ? Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?_

Edwina n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ses pensées car elle entendit au dessus d'elle des grognements. Le mercenaire venait de se réveiller. La Nordique mis le contrat contre elle dans sa veste et le reste du butin dans un petit sac. Puis elle chercha du regard et vit dans un renfoncement une trappe qui devait conduire aux égouts. Sans réfléchir, Edwina ouvrit la trappe et tomba dans un couloir boueux. Elle progressa rapidement et fit face à un mur et un trou dans le sol. Elle reconnue en bas les Ragnards carbonisés, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était revenue par l'égout de l'entrée. Elle sauta et prit le chemin de la sortie rapidement. Une fois dehors, Edwina avala une potion, de respiration aquatique et plongea dans les eaux froides du lac. Elle entendit qu'on sonnait l'alerte à nouveau dans le domaine. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à regagner une berge, loin du domaine.

Edwina reprit son souffle, assise sur le sable. Elle regarda de loin le domaine Lumidor dont la cloche d'alerte retentissait toujours. Mais c'était bien trop tard, elle n'était plus là-bas et avait accomplit avec succès sa mission. Se relevant et essorant un peu ses vêtements, elle prit la direction de Faillaise afin de faire son rapport à Brynjolf. La Nordique se dirigea vers le petit cimetière et entra dans la petite crypte. Elle appuya sur le symbole au centre d'un cercueil de pierre et ce dernier se retira dans le mur, révélant le passage vers la Guilde des Voleurs. Lorsque Edwina pénétra dans le Réservoir, la plupart des membres étaient absents ou endormis, seul Brynjolf était éveillé et attendait au centre de la pièce. Edwina vit le visage ravi du Nordique en la voyant approcher...et aussi soulagé visiblement.

« J'ai entendu dire que Lumidor avait été secoué cette nuit, commença Brynjolf.

- Vous avez du voir de jolis feux d'artifice au loin, répondit fièrement Edwina. Je vous rassure, trois ruches ont seulement prit feu.

- Je vous crois, puisque le domaine n'est pas en cendre. Beau travail, jeune fille.

- Voici l'or qu'il y avait dans le coffre-fort d'Aringoth. Il y avait cette statuette aussi.

- Ah ! Ça devrait plaire à Delvin, vous irez la lui montrer demain.

- Et par contre...il y avait ça aussi. »

Edwina sortit le précieux contrat et le tendit à Brynjolf. Celui-ci surprit, prit la feuille et lu rapidement... Avant de s'exclamer de surprise.

« Aringoth a vendu Lumidor ?! Cet idiot a perdu la tête ! Il ne sait pas à quel point Maven peut se mettre en colère quand on la double et il va le découvrir très vite.

-...Ah ! Le client important c'est Maven, fit Edwina d'un air innocent.

- Le moment n'est pas à la plaisanterie, répliqua sèchement Brynjolf. Pourquoi Aringoth aurait vendu Lumidor et surtout à qui ? Il n'y a pas de nom sur ce contrat, à part cet étrange symbole...Une idée de ce que ça peut-être ?

- Non, c'est bien la première fois que je vois ça...Et d'habitude, les signatures, c'est en bas d'un contrat qu'il se met, pas en en-tête. »

Brynjolf semblait très contrarié, il rangea précieusement le papier dans sa poche.

« Je dois consulter mes informateurs et parler à Mercer. Il faut qu'on découvre vite ce qu'est ce symbole. Vous pouvez aller vous reposer. »

Le Nordique commençait à s'éloigner mais Edwina le retint en toussotant.

« Brynjolf ! Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ? »

Le rouquin s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, son visage était passé de la contrariété à un sourire courtois.

« Bien sûr...Votre salaire, haha ! Ria Brynjolf. On ne vous a pas comme ça, jeune fille. Vous le méritez amplement. Continuez comme ça et vous en aurez encore plus. »

Sur ces dernier mots, Brynjolf lança une grosse bourse à Edwina. La Nordique fut soulagée, elle avait bien cru ne pas avoir son gagne-pain. Cependant, cette histoire de contrat l'intriguait. Mais elle se souvient de l'avertissement de Brynjolf et devait ne pas trop se montrer curieuse. Cependant elle était fière d'une chose : elle avait réussit une mission "impossible" pour les autres membres de la Guilde. Mercer devait maintenant reconnaître sa valeur...Et ce n'était qu'un début.

7


	4. Chapitre04

Chapitre IV : La noirceur des ronces

L'affaire du domaine Lumidor avait été un succès qui remotiva la Guilde des Voleurs. L'exploit d'Edwina lui avait attiré la sympathie de la plupart des membres, mais certains comme Vex n'avait pas apprécié qu'une "bleue détrône la reine de l'infiltration". Cependant, d'après Delvin, c'était normal et qu'il fallait attendre quelques jours avant que Vex ne boude plus. D'ailleurs, son "pseudonyme" venait de là : "Vex" du a son attitude "vexante".

Le vieux Delvin fut ravi du butin de la statuette d'abeille et certifia à Edwina que si elle remettait la main sur ce genre de babiole, il était prêt à les lui racheter. Elle pu grâce à l'argent se payer un meilleur équipement et racheter des crochets. Elle commença aussi des cours d'archerie avec Niruin qui vit en elle un bon potentiel. Encouragée dans cette voie, Edwina ne tarda pas à acheter son propre arc.

La seule ombre du tableau fut l'attitude de Mercer. Même s'il du reconnaître que l'affaire du Lumidor n'était pas gagné, il ne reconnaissait pas encore la vrai valeur d'Edwina et semblait toujours très occupé. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour les recrues qui prenaient la grosse tête. Mais la Nordique ne se laisserait pas faire et qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'il change d'avis sur elle.

Une semaine se passa. Les rumeurs en ville circulaient bon train et l'une d'elle parlait du retour de la Guilde des Voleurs, comme quoi elle remettait la main mise sur Faillaise. Edwina enchaina quelques boulots proposés par Delvin qui l'emmenèrent dans deux nouvelles cités : Blancherive et Vendaume. Blancherive, dû à sa position centrale, était une plate-forme commercial. Edwina recroisa d'ailleurs ses amis Khajits qui continuaient de cheminer sur les routes pour leur commerce. Cependant, la position du Jarl de Blancherive était neutre face à la guerre civile et il ne pouvait prendre parti. La tension était palpable dans les rues de la ville. Les petits larcins d'Edwina furent faciles : une falsification de registre dans une petite boutique, "Le Chasseur ivre" et quelques vols à la tire sur diverses personnes. Edwina entendit aussi parler d'un groupe de combattant appelé "Les Compagnons" qui fut fondé autrefois par un héros connu de tous : Ysgramor. Ce groupe fort réputé résidait dans l'une des bâtisses les plus vieilles de Blancherive : Jorrvaskr. Non loin se trouvait la Forgeciel, une des forges les plus impressionnante et la plus réputée dans tout Skyrim. Les armes fabriquées étaient légendaires, cependant Edwina n'eut l'occasion de s'en faire faire une car le forgeron qui l'utilise, un certain Eorlund Grisetoison, ne vendait ses services qu'aux Compagnons. Lors de son passage dans les ruelles de la ville, elle entendit dans les conversations qu'un dragon avait attaqué Blancherive il y a peu et que quelqu'un l'avait vaincu. Un nom étrange vint aux oreilles de la Nordique : _Dovakhiin_. Edwina avait vécu surtout dans d'autres pays que Skyrim, mais elle avait des notions de sa langue natale et _Dovakhiin_ signifiait "enfant de dragon". Edwina se souvint que la légende du héros Nordique Talos parlait qu'il était un enfant de dragon...Le retour des dragons avait peut-être donc un lien avec l'apparition d'un enfant de dragon ?

L'autre cité que visita Edwina fut Vendaume, dirigée par le Jarl Ulfric Sombrage, celui par qui la guerre civile commença. Ulfric n'aimait pas les étrangers et sa cité en prouvait l'exemple : un partie de la ville baptisé "le Quartier Gris" abritaient une majorité de Dunmers qui avaient fuis leur terre natale suite à l'explosion du Mont Écarlate. Edwina était plus ouverte d'esprit et d'autres Nordiques avaient la même opinion qu'elle. Cependant, beaucoup d'autres de leurs compatriotes n'aiment pas les étrangers et ne faisaient rien pour les aider. Durant son larcin qui était un petit cambriolage à l'ancienne, Edwina entendit parler d'une étrange série de meurtres qui touchaient les femmes de Vendaume. Une noble Impériale du nom de Viola Giordano l'avait accosté, lui donnant un prospectus et hurlant d'être prudente sur "le Boucher", le nom donné pour celui qui commentait ses crimes. Mais la Nordique ne s'était pas attardée dans cette ville et avait regagné vite Faillaise.

Ce fut sur le chemin du retour que le cœur d'Edwina s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle entendit un cri strident. Ses yeux tournés vers le ciel purent entrapercevoir une forme ailée qui disparut derrière des montagnes. Elle se souvient de son premier jour à Faillaise et de la rumeur en ce qui concernait les dragons. Cela était donc vrai et elle venait d'en voir un. Néanmoins, elle préféra prendre ses jambes à son cou plutôt que de rester dans les parages.

De retour à la Guilde et après avoir empoché sa part de gains, Edwina fut interpellée par Brynjolf. Celui-ci affichait une mine sombre.

« Il y a un soucis, Brynjolf ? Demanda inquiète Edwina.

- Non, pas vraiment. Juste qu'on n'arrive toujours pas à savoir de ce que signifie le symbole que vous avez trouvé à Lumidor. Mais qu'importe, si je viens vous voir, c'est parce que Maven Roncenoir souhaite vous parler. »

La surprise se lut sur le visage d'Edwina. Enfin, elle allait rencontrer cette fameuse Maven Roncenoir.

« C'est au sujet de Lumidor ? Demanda Edwina.

- Ça, je ne sais pas, c'est entre vous et Maven, répliqua Brynjolf comme agacé. Je préfère ne pas m'en mêler.

-...Vous m'envoyez à l'abattoir en faite ? »

Edwina était sérieuse en disant ça. Si les rumeurs qu'elle avait entendu sur Maven était vrai, peut-être que cette dernière était très en colère et qu'elle allait lui faire payer. Cependant, cela surprit Brynjolf, qui esquissa un sourire et tapota sur son épaule.

« Non, jeune fille. C'est bien la dernière chose que je ferais. Vos petits boulots ont renfloué un peu les coffres de la Guilde...Vous semblez avoir remotivé tout le monde ici. Même Delvin n'est plus aussi pessimiste qu'avant et Vex veut même vous confiez des missions.

-...Et Mercer ?

- Laissez lui du temps. Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est les résultats qui comptent. Mais n'allez pas fanfaronner devant lui. Pour Maven, je vous rassure, c'est plutôt un travail qu'elle veut vous confiez. Et si elle a demandé vous, c'est suite à l'affaire Lumidor. Les collaborateurs de Maven sont bien payés...mais n'oubliez pas de reverser une part à la Guilde, rajouta Brynjolf en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Bien sur. Bon, autant ne pas la faire attendre. J'y vais.

- Elle se trouve à l'auberge du "Dard et de l'Abeille". Bon courage, jeune fille. »

Edwina émit une mine agacée. Depuis qu'elle était dans la Guilde, Brynjolf l'appelait toujours ainsi. C'était très rare qu'il l'appelle par son prénom ou bien pour demander aux autres où elle était. Elle ne savait pas si c'était par taquinerie...ou autre chose. La Nordique se remit les idées en place, prit ses affaires et sortit du Réservoir. La nuit était tombée depuis peu et l'auberge du "Dard et de l'Abeille" était toujours aussi animée. Edwina chercha du regard Maven, puis elle aperçue Maul au loin, qui attendait au pied d'un escalier. Lorsqu'il la vit, il lui fit signe de venir. Arrivée à sa hauteur, Edwina le salua d'un hochement de tête.

« Elle t'attend en haut, fit Maul. »

La voleuse se doutait bien que la matriarche des Roncenoir ne pouvait traiter d'affaire que dans un endroit tranquille. Ce qui était curieux, c'était qu'elle fasse la rencontre dans une auberge et non chez elle. Peut-être pour moins attirer l'attention. Montant les marches, Edwina vit dans un petit renforcement un table et deux chaises, l'une occupée par Maven. Doucement, la Nordique s'approcha d'elle. La Noble tourna ses yeux vers elle, un regard aussi noir que la nuit aurait pu la transpercer si cela avait été des poignards. Maven fit signe à Edwina de s'assoir en face d'elle.

« C'est donc vous, commença d'un ton froid Maven. Vous n'avez pas l'air si terrible. »

Edwina eu l'impression de voir un Mercer version féminin mais en plus froid, plus épineux. Cette fois-ci, la Nordique ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Nul n'est meilleur que moi dans ma spécialité.

- C'est de l'assurance...ou de l'arrogance. On confond si facilement les deux.

- Mon exploit au Lumidor ne suffit pas à prouver ce que je vaux ?

- Hum, soupira Maven comme de dépit. Comprenez moi. Brynjolf ne m'envoie que des incapables depuis trop longtemps.

-...Vous savez pourtant qu'on traverse une mauvaise passe, mais cela sera bientôt révolu. »

Maven éclata de rire, un rire à glacer le sang. Edwina se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, mais elle voulait prouver que la Guilde pouvait se relever..avec un peu de son aide.

« Vous êtes bien la première à m'en faire ce constat, décréta Maven. Vous semblez...Si sûr de vous. Sûr de la Guilde.

-...Vous n'avez pas foi en la Guilde ? Demanda inquiète Edwina.

- Foi ? Je n'ai foi en personne ! Tout ce qui m'intéresse, ce sont les résultats. Le travail a-t-il été fait ? Et a-t-il été bien fait ? C'est aussi simple que ça. »

L'instinct d'Edwina ne l'avait pas trompé la première fois : cette femme était aussi froide que de la pierre et pouvant griffer comme des ronces. Ils devaient tous être ainsi dans sa famille. Il valait donc mieux aller droit au but avec cette femme.

« Bon, c'est pour une affaire que vous m'avez fait mander. De quoi il s'agit ?

- Allez à "la Jument pavoisée", à Blancherive et trouver Mallus Macius. Ils vous donnera plus de détails sur place.

-...Cela concernerait-il votre marché de l'hydromel ? »

Maven fixa droit dans les yeux d'Edwina. La voleuse soutenait son regard froid...Puis elle vit l'attitude de Maven changer légèrement.

« Que savez vous sur mes affaires ? Demanda la noble d'une voix froide.

- Votre miel venait de Lumidor et du fait que certaines des ruches ont brûlés, votre production d'hrydromel est interrompue pour le moment...et je devine que cela peut faire de l'ombre pour vous et profiter à vos concurrents d'étendre leur marché, je me trompe ? »

Maven se figea. Edwina eu craint un instant pour sa vie et que sa langue l'avait trahit, mais elle en avait assez qu'on l'a prenne pour une incapable. Peut-être que Maven avait fait venir un membre de la Confrérie noire et qu'elle allait ordonner qu'on la tue. Cependant, la noble ria doucement, tout en buvant son hydromel.

« Brynjolf m'avait dit que vous étiez du genre...perspicace. Votre arrogance pourrait vous faire perdre votre tête. Cependant...j'aime ça. Au moins, je n'ai pas besoin de devoir m'expliquer sur des détails ou des broutilles. Visiblement, votre action au Lumidor reflète votre esprit de raisonnement pointilleux. Dans ce cas, vous devez savoir pourquoi je vous envoi à Blancherive.

- J'y ai effectuer un petit séjour, il y a peu. Il y a l'hydromellerie d'Hydhronning là-bas qui, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, fait croitre rapidement son marché.

- Exact. Un Nordique du nom de Sabjorn ose vendre ce poison qu'il appelle Hydromel et il est hors de question qu'il continue son activité. Mais, je ne souhaite pas le tuer, je veux que son affaire me revienne. Mallus vous en donnera plus de détail. Sachez une chose : je veux découvrir aussi comment Sabjorn a pu monter son affaire aussi vite. Découvrez qui le finance et vous aurez droit à un bonus. Décevez moi et je vous tue de mes propres mains. »

Edwina sentit dans cette dernière phrase qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à échouer. D'un hochement de tête, elle accepta la proposition de Maven et se retira rapidement. Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'auberge, Edwina respira profondément, comme si elle avait été en apnée. Cette femme lui faisait vraiment peur, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Maven avait la main mise sur tout Faillaise et que la Guilde des Voleurs la suivait. Il valait mieux donc ne pas la décevoir et Edwina se pressa vite pour trouver un chariot l'emmenant à Blancherive.

Deux jours après, Edwina arriva à Blancherive et se dirigea directement vers l'auberge "La Jument pavoisée". Une fois entré dans l'auberge, elle chercha du regard Mallus Maccius que lui avait décrit Maven avant de partir. Il lui fallut plusieurs minute avant de repérer un homme assit bien à l'écart de tous. La voleuse s'approcha de lui. Il s'agissait d'un Impérial et ce dernier ne semblait pas souhaiter être abordé.

« C'est possible de boire son verre tranquille ici ? »

Sans explication, Edwina prit place en face de lui, plongeant ses yeux vairons dans les siens.

« Maven m'a dit que vous attendiez ma visite. »

Mallus sursauta puis son attitude change radicalement, comme soulagé.

« Ah, c'est donc vous. Bon, je vais faire court car on a du pain sur la planche. Sabjorn, le propriétaire de "l'Hydronning" va organiser une dégustation pour le capitaine de la garde de Blancherive et nous allons empoisonner cet hydromel. »

Edwina parut choquer. Elle devait empoisonner quelqu'un ?...Puis elle réfléchit et se souvient de son entrevu avec Maven et de ses déductions.

« Pour que Maven reprenne l'affaire, elle veut faire accuser Sabjorn d'avoir tenter de tuer le capitaine ?

- Je vois que vous comprenez où je veux en venir.

- Et vous avez le poison ?

- Non et c'est là toute la subtilité du plan ! Nous devons faire en sorte que ça soit Sabjorn qui nous le donne. Toute la ville sait que l'hydromellerie a un gros problème de vermine...et l'hydromel et la mort-aux-rats ne font pas bon ménage, vous me suivez ? »

Edwina reconnut que la stratégie de Maven était bien pensée. Cette femme était vraiment redoutable, voilà pourquoi elle avait Faillaise à ses pieds. Cependant quelque chose lui échappait. Pourquoi envoyer un membre de la Guilde des voleurs ?

« Qu'est ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? Demanda Edwina.

- Vous, vous passerez par hasard dans le coin et proposerez un coup de main au vieux Sabjorn. Il vous donnera le poison à utiliser pour tuer la vermine et vous le verserez dans le bassin de brassage.

-...Ce qui n'éveillera pas les soupçons si c'était directement vous qui le fassiez. Astucieux.

- Maven et moi avons passez des semaines à mettre ce plan au point. Tout ce qu'il manque, c'est quelqu'un dans votre genre pour faire le boulot.

- Donc, je résume : Sabjorn me donne le poison que je verse dans le bassin de brassage...Mais je dois aussi m'occuper de la vermine ?

- Maven veut récupérer son affaire et il faudrait que j'engage quelqu'un d'autre pour faire ce boulot. Vous ferez d'une pierre deux coups et ainsi, Sabjorn ne se doutera de rien en prime.

- Et vous dans tout ça ? Vous restez ici ?

- Jusqu'à ce que vous aillez accomplit votre part du travail. Une fois Sabjorn hors d'état de nuire, Maven me confie cette hydromellerie. De toute façon, c'est moi qui la fait tourner et pas cet imbécile de Sabjorn. »

Edwina en déduisit qu'il devait y avoir une histoire de vengeance, mais elle ne préféra pas aborder le sujet.

« Si c'est bon pour vous, reprit Mallus. Allez y vite avant que Sabjorn n'engage quelqu'un d'autre. »

La voleuse approuva d'un signe de tête et quitta la table. Une fois dehors, elle se dirigea vers les portes de la ville. L'hydromellerie se trouvait un peu plus loin de la ville, près d'une route de commerce. Edwina devait se montrer crédible afin que Sabjorn accepte son aide. Le capuchon rabattu sur sa tête, la Nordique arriva devant l'hydromellerie. Au moment où elle allait entrer, elle entendit des bruits étranges à l'intérieur. Sur le qui-vive, la voleuse pénétra et découvrit un homme entrain de terminer d'aplatir à coup de balai un Ragnard. La pauvre créature avait eu le crane défoncé et gisait dans son sang. Edwina vit un autre Ragnard plus loin, mort aussi et de manière sale. L'intérieur de l'hydromellerie était sans dessus-dessous. L'homme reprit son souffle et remarqua enfin la présence de la Nordique.

« Qu'est ce que vous regardez comme ça ?! S'exclama l'homme qui devait être Sabjorn. Ne voyez-vous pas que j'ai des problèmes ?

- Euh...Si...Enfin ceux-là ne sont plus un problème.

- Pour le moment, répondit Sabjorn d'un air agacé. Regardez moi ça ! Je suis censé organiser une dégustation pour le capitaine de la garde. S'il voit l'hydromellerie dans cet état, je suis ruiné ! »

Il était temps pour Edwina de montrer ses talents de comédienne.

« Je peux peut-être vous aider, commença la Nordique.

- Ah vraiment ?...Mais j'imagine que vous ne le feriez pas par pure gentillesse, je me trompe ?

- Il faut bien que je gagne ma croute. Vendre des services est mon travail et j'en vis bien de ça. Qu'avez-vous à me proposer ? »

Sabjorn plissa les yeux, comme suspicieux. Puis, il réfléchit un moment, avant de répondre.

« 1000 pièces d'or si vous me débarrassez définitivement de cette vermine. »

Les yeux d'Edwina s'illuminèrent. Ce type voulait vraiment que son établissement soit propre donc. C'était une aubaine pour gagner de l'argent, surtout si le client devait finir en prison après.

« C'est une bonne offre. C'est entendu.

- Et bien au travail !

-...Et vous ne me payez pas d'avance ? S'interloqua Edwina.

- Non mais et puis quoi encore ! Je veux que le travail soit accompli, vous serez payée après !

- Désolé, je ne fonctionne pas ainsi, mentit Edwina.

- N'espérez rien obtenir avant !

Il était coriace ce commerçant, mais Edwina avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

« Et bien, je n'ai qu'à sortir de cette porcherie et hurler "Ragnard", je suis sur qu'on m'entendra jusqu'à Fort-Dragon, le palais du Jarl de Blancherive. »

Sabjorn parut déconcerté, il se reprit vite et alla fouiller derrière son comptoir.

« D'accord, d'accord, ce n'est pas la peine de prendre des décisions irréfléchies. Voici la moitié, vous aurez le reste quand le travail sera fini. »

Le subterfuge d'Edwina avait fonctionné. Elle prit la bourse et la rangea dans sa sacoche.

« Bien, comment faire pour nettoyer cette vermine de manière "permanente"?

- J'ai acheté du poison. Je comptais demander à Mallus de s'en occuper mais ce bon à rien paresseux qui me sert d'assistant semble avoir disparut. Mettez ce poison dans le nid de ces bestioles et cela devrait les empêcher de revenir. »

_Mallus, un paresseux ? Je comprend mieux pourquoi l'Impérial n'aime pas ce Sabjorn et qu'il lui en veux._

Le commerçant tendis une petite bouteille noire avec un symbole de tête de mort gravé sur l'étiquette. Il donna aussi une clé à Edwina.

« C'est à la cave. Rendez moi bien la clé après. Mais surtout, ne revenez pas avant que le travail ne soit achevé !

- Très bien. »

Sabjorn indiqua une porte sur la droite qui donnait accès aux réserves d'hydromel. Edwina y entra et trouva un petit escalier menant à la porte de la cave. Respirant un bon coup et utilisant ses compétences furtives, la voleuse pénétra dans la cave. L'odeur caractéristique des Ragnards imprégnait les lieux. Parmi les fûts d'hydromel, il y avait des pièges pour attraper ces créatures et aussi des cadavres. Edwina repéra très vite un petit tunnel qui était caché par des planches de bois défoncées. Sur ses gardes et armant son arc, la Nordique s'engagea dans le trou. L'endroit était sombre et des petits couinements vinrent aux oreilles d'Edwina. S'armant de patience, la Nordique décida de tuer les Ragnard à coup de flèches. Trois des bestioles succombèrent à ses traits mortels. Mais en s'approchant des cadavres, Edwina remarqua que ce n'était pas des Ragnard communs, une étrange odeur les imprégnaient. En les examinant avec précaution, elle remarqua que leurs dents étaient différentes, une sorte de petit liquide coula d'un gland situé à la base des crocs...

_Ça me rappelle les glands venimeuses d'araignées...Oula, dans quoi m'a envoyé Mallus ?!_

Elle ne tarda pas à le savoir, car un peu plus loin, Edwina vit des toiles d'araignées de partout et dans des recoins sombres, elle devina la forme caractéristique d'une créature à huit pattes.

_Des Givrépeires ! Eurk ! Je déteste ces créatures ! Je préfère encore avoir à faire à une armée de Ragnards._

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Edwina. Il y avait bien une chose qui lui faisait vraiment peur et c'était ces créatures. S'armant de patience et rejetant son dégout, Edwina tua rapidement quatre Givrépeires. Continuant son chemin, elle s'arrêta devant un petit passage où un fil était tendu au ras du sol.

_Un piège ici ?...Oh, oh, je crois que je ne suis pas seule...Il y aurait quelqu'un ?_

Mallus ne lui avait parlé que de la vermine. Cela était louche. Sortant un couteau et se planquant contre la paroi, Edwina coupa le fil qui déclencha une boule à pointes tombant du plafond. Tendant l'oreille, elle perçut d'autres couinements mais rien d'autre. Elle devait bientôt se rapprocher du nid. Encochant une flèche, la voleuse avança pas à pas dans le petit tunnel et arriva dans une grande salle. Il y avait d'autres toiles d'araignées et une petite lumière au loin. La lueur éclairait un petit atelier d'alchimiste, ainsi que des ombres qui se mouvaient. Edwina devina que c'était des Ragnards mais elle ne voyait pas de forme qui ressemblerait à celle d'un humain. Cela l'inquiétait, pourquoi il y avait cet atelier d'alchimiste et ce piège. Elle devait se débarrasser des Ragnards d'abord. Visant l'une des ombres, la flèche siffla et un cri d'agonie retentit quand elle atteignit son objectif. Le Ragnard s'écroula, mais cela alerta ses compères...Et une voix.

« Qui va là ?! »

Edwina avait vu juste, il y avait quelqu'un...et qui n'aimait pas les visites surprises. La voleuse eu juste le temps d'encocher une nouvelle flèche et d'abattre un autre Ragnard. Il en restait encore deux et l'un d'entre eux sauta à la gorge d'Edwina. La Nordique réussit à l'esquiver et sortit sa dague. L'animal vint s'empaler sur la lame. Soudain, Edwina sentit quelque chose lui sauter sur le dos et commencer à la lacérer. Elle se débattit et réussit à faire lâcher prise au dernier Ragnard qui eu la gorge tranché. La Nordique se redressa et fouilla du regard où se trouvait l'humain, mais elle ne vit personne. Il devait se planquer dans un recoin sombre. Avec prudence, la voleuse avança, dague à la main et resta vigilante au moindre son ou mouvement. Soudain, quelque chose se brisa à ses pieds, elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'une potion et mit sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas respirer les éflues...Mais c'était un leurre. Une forme se jeta sur elle, lui faisant lâcher sa dague et la faisant tomber sur le sol. Edwina n'eut pas le temps de se relever que quelqu'un venait de se plaquer contre elle, ramassant sa dague et voulant lui trancher la gorge. La voleuse réussit à s'emparer du poignet de l'homme qui forçait. La lame de la dague se rapprochait dangereuse du cou d'Edwina.

« Tu vas mourir ! Hurla l'individu comme fou. »

La lame égratigna la peau d'Edwina. Le pied de la Nordique trouva une ouverture et s'abattit contre le flanc de l'homme, ce dernier surprit, relâcha sa prise. Edwina, en profita pour retourner la lame de dague contre lui. L'homme hoqueta, alors que du sang coula de ses lèvres, puis il s'écroula au sol, mort. La dague venait de lui transpercer le cœur. Haletante d'être passée près de la mort, Edwina essaya de reprendre ses esprits. C'était moins une. Elle passa sa main contre son cou, elle n'eut qu'une simple estafilade. Essuyant son arme et la rangeant, la voleuse fouilla le cadavre et découvrir un journal. En se rapprochant de la lumière près de l'atelier d'alchimiste, elle pu lire que ce type se nommait Hamelyn et que...c'était un fou. Un homme qui fut rejeté des autres et qu'il voulait leur faire payer. Elle découvrit avec horreur que les Ragnard étranges étaient en faite des expériences avec des Givrépeirs.

_Ce salaud leur a greffé les glandes venimeuses de ces créatures...Heureusement que je ne me suis pas fait mordre._

Frissonnant d'effroi, Edwina décida de brûler le livre. Il n'avait aucun intérêt et il valait mieux que personne d'autre aussi fou ne tombe sur les expériences de cet individu. Elle récolta en revanche les ingrédients qui restaient de l'atelier. Cela pouvait servir pour concocter des potions à la Guilde. Puis elle repéra un peu plus loin le nid des Ragnards. Elle sortit de sa poche le poison fournit par Sabjorn et en versa la moitié sur le nid.

_Au moins, ils ne reviendront pas...mais j'aurai deux mots à dire à Mallus, je suis sur qu'il était au courant pour ce fou furieux !_

Rangeant le reste du poison, il ne restait plus qu'à Edwina à verser le reste dans la cuvée d'hydromel. Elle vit un autre passage dans la paroi et en conclut que cela devait mener à l'autre bâtisse, là ou se trouvait les bassins de brassages. Edwina emprunta le passage et sortit dans une autre cave. Elle enjamba les pièges à rats disposées au sol et sortit de la pièce pour entrer dans une grande salle emplit d'odeur d'hydromel. Il y avait plusieurs grands bassins de brassages fermés tout autour et au centre des grandes tables de bois. Une petite échelle permettait d'accéder à la mezzanine qui donnait sur les ouvertures des bassins. Edwina chercha celui qui était consacré à la cuvée spéciale que Sabjorn voulait faire gouter au capitaine. Elle le trouva vite et déversa le reste du poison dans la cuve. Il ne restait plus qu'à sortir et rejoindre Sabjorn pour demander le reste de la paye. Edwina ne souhaita pas repasser par le tunnel, elle se dirigea vers la porte et trouva même une clé qui déverrouilla la porte. Elle glissa le passe dans sa poche, le gardant au cas où comme petit souvenir.

Dehors, Edwina remarqua que la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle se hâta de rejoindre la salle principale de l'Hydronning. A l'intérieur, elle remarqua que Sabjorn n'était plus seul : Mallus était présent mais aussi le capitaine de la garde qui semblait s'impatienter. Le commerçant se précipita vers Edwina.

« J'ai fait mon boulot, commença Edwina, mais fut interrompu par Sabjorn.

- Il était temps ! J'ai du faire patienter le capitaine jusqu'à ce que vous ayez terminé.

-...Et mon salaire ?

- Vous devrez attendre que le capitaine ait fini. Attendez ici. »

Edwina n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Sabjorn sortit précipitamment de la pièce. La voleuse se tourna vers Mallus qui lui échangea un regard complice. La Nordique alla se poser sur une chaise tandis que Sabjorn revenait avec sa cuvée spéciale...sans se douter qu'elle était vraiment "spéciale". Ce fut très comique la scène qui se déroula : Le capitaine but à pleine gorgée l'hydromel mais il la recracha aussitôt au visage de Sabjorn. Le capitaine, outré que le tavernier ait tenté de l'empoisonner décida de l'arrêter sur le champ. Le pauvre Sabjorn ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et fut emmener de force par le capitaine. Avant de partir, le capitaine confia l'établissement à Mallus qui fut ravi de reprendre les rênes. Une fois seul, l'Impérial laissa exploser sa joie. Il fit face à Edwina qui était contente aussi que le plan avait fonctionné.

« Ça n'aurait pas pu mieux se passer ! Bien il est temps que je change cet endroit et le rebaptise au nom des Roncenoir.

- Vous auriez pu me prévenir pour le fou furieux dans la cave ! Lança d'une voix cinglante Edwina.

-...Je craignais que vous laissiez tomber si je vous en avait parlé, avoua d'un air dubitatif Mallus.

- C'est mal me connaître. Mais bon, il est mort avec sa vermine. C'est dommage que Sabjorn ne m'a pas payer le reste pour le travail.

- Considérez ce qu'il vous a donné comme un dédommagement de mon manque de confiance. Bon, avez-vous quelque chose à faire avant de repartir à Faillaise ?

- Maven m'a demandé de jeter un œil aux livres de comptes de Sabjorn.

- Alors Maven en veut au partenaire secret de Sabjorn, hein ? Il n'y a pas de soucis, vous pouvez fouiller son bureau. La plupart de ses papiers sont dans son secrétaire. Tenez, en voici la clé...Et je ferme les yeux sur ce que vous récupérez dans son bureau tant que cela ne mette pas un obstacle aux affaires de Maven.

- Bien sur. Merci encore.

- Oh, une dernière chose. Si vous faites affaire à Blancherive et que vous avez besoin de refourguez du butin, vous pouvez venir me voir. »

_...Un receleur ? Ma foi, même s'il m'a mentit sur le fou du tunnel, il a l'air sincère._

Edwina prit la clé tendu par Mallus en le remerciant et se dirigea vers la salle de réserve des fûts d'hydromel. Un petit escalier montait à l'étage et menait au bureau de Sabjorn. Grâce à la clé qu'elle n'avait pas rendu au commerçant, Edwina ouvrit facilement la porte. La chambre était bien rangé et elle vit le secrétaire contre un mur ainsi qu'un placard fermé à clé. Edwina s'empara des objets de valeurs dans la pièce avant d'aller ouvrir tout d'abord le placard. Muni de ses crochets, la serrure ne fit pas long feu. Le placard était en faite une toute petit pièce où Edwina trouva de l'or et aussi une belle carafe d'hydromel magnifiquement ouvragé. Un larcin qui plairait au vieux Delvin. Rangeant tout ceci dans son sac, Edwina ouvrit le secrétaire grâce à la clé confié à Mallus. Elle farfouilla dans les divers papiers et livres de compte et découvrit un étrange billet. Lorsqu'elle le déplia, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

_Ce symbole...Encore la dague et le rond noire !_

Le même symbole qu'elle avait découvert sur le contrat de vente de Lumidor était inscrit en haut du billet. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Lorsqu'elle parcourut les lignes du billet, elle découvrit que le mystérieux financier de Sabjorn devait faire en sorte que Maven et "ses petits camarades" soient mis à distance. Autrement dit, l'acheteur de Lumidor et le partenaire de Sabjorn était la même personne...et ces deux affaires étaient liés.

_La coïncidence est trop flagrante. Est ce qu'on vise Maven...ou la Guilde ?_

Elle devait faire part de cette découverte à Brynjolf et au plus vite. Sortant prestement du bureau, Edwina fonça vers la sortie, saluant au passage Mallus et le remerciant. La voleuse courut à l'extérieur vers les écuries de Blancherive, espérant trouver un chariot qui pouvait l'emmener à Faillaise.

9


	5. Chapitre05

Chapitre V :Dovakhiin

Deux jours plus tard, Edwina revint à Faillaise, la nuit venait juste de tomber. A peine le cocher avait arrêté le chariot que la Nordique sauta au sol et courut vers les portes de la ville. Sa découverte à Blancherive était inquiétante et elle voulait en faire part rapidement à Brynjolf, mais avant elle devait voir Maven pour l'informer de la réussite de sa mission. Au moment où elle entra dans la ville, elle vit au loin Maul qui faisait sa ronde. La voleuse s'approcha de lui.

« Oh tiens, commença Maul. Déjà de retour ?

- Oui, il faut que je vois Maven au plus vite. »

Maul fronça les sourcils, Edwina soupira avant d'ajouter.

« La mission est un succès, mais j'ai des informations à lui donner rapidement

-...Dans ce cas, suis moi. »

Maul se dirigea vers l'auberge "le Dard et l'Abeille". Comme la fois précédente, le guerrier lui indiqua l'étage supérieur. Edwina grimpa et retrouva la noble, toujours assise à la même table que la première fois et sirotant un hydromel. Lorsque la voleuse s'approcha, Maven la fixa d'un air impassible...Sauf un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Je crois que vous avez des nouvelles pour moi, commença Maven d'un ton mielleux.

- Sabjorn est sous les verrous et votre nouvel associé, Mallus, fait en sorte que votre nouvelle hydromellerie tourne.

- Bien. Et ce que je vous ai demandé ? »

Edwina tendit le billet à Maven. Cette dernière s'en saisit et lu rapidement son contenu. La noble afficha un air peu satisfait.

« Ça ne m'apprend pas grand chose. Le seul indice qui pourrait identifier le partenaire de Sabjorn est cet étrange symbole. »

Apparemment, Maven n'avait jamais vu non plus ce signe, cela n'aidait pas Edwina.

« Oui, j'ai vu ce symbole ailleurs, lui confia la voleuse. Mais nous en ignorons la signification. La guilde cherche des renseignements. »

Maven soupira puis elle tendit le billet vers Edwina qui le reprit.

« Et bien, quelque soit la signification de ce symbole, ils vont regretter de s'être mesuré à moi. Je pense que vous êtes pressée de rapporter cette information à votre Guilde. Et tenez, votre récompense, elle est à la hauteur de votre peine. »

Maven tendit à Edwina une dague dans son fourreau. Surprise, la voleuse prit l'arme et la dégaina. Elle vit sur la lame une étrange lueur rougeâtre...La dague était enchantée.

« Cette dague fera tomber de fatigue la personne qui sera touché. Utile si vous voulez fuir ou ne pas tuer quelqu'un mais juste l'affaiblir. Maintenant, retirez-vous, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. »

Edwina inclina la tête en guise de remerciement. Elle sortit de l'auberge et se dirigea en toute hâte au QG des Voleurs. La nuit était bien avancée mais elle espérait trouver Brynjolf éveillé ou peut-être même Mercer mais elle préférait voir le rouquin en premier. Lorsqu'elle arriva au Réservoir, elle fut interloquée, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre : les lits étaient tous vide alors que Vipir et Niruin, éveillés, montaient la garde devant l'entrée d'où elle vint. D'ailleurs, les deux voleurs rengainèrent leurs armes en la voyant arriver.

« Edwina, tu tombes bien ! Commença Vipir.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demande inquiète la voleuse On a été attaqué ?

- Pas exactement, enchaina Niruin. On a de la visite...une GROSSE visite. »

Edwina plissa les yeux, puis Vipir commença à expliquer la situation : une délégation Talmor, les représentants du domaine Aldmeri venait de débarquer, ordonnant qu'il était à la recherche d'un fugitif. Vipir précisa que quelqu'un était bien venu, un grand guerrier Nordique et qu'il cherchait une personne du nom d'Esbern. Ce nom ne dit rien à Edwina et pour cause : ce Esbern payait la Guilde pour qu'on le cache et seul Mercer et quelques membres de la Guilde savait où il était. Le guerrier Nordique avait réussit visiblement à convaincre Brynjolf qu'il voulait aider Esbern car un membre de la Guilde avait lâché l'information aux Talmors. Le guerrier est allé dans les Galeries de la Souricière, la porte close qui se trouvait à la taverne de la "Cruche percée" et qu'Edwina n'était pas aller voir. Mais à peine était-il entré qu'un contingent de Talmor a débarqué et a sommé que la Guilde dise où il était passé. Edwina en resta sciée, cependant elle sentait que cela risquait de dégénérer.

« Ou est Brynjolf ?

- Il est à la Cruche avec Mercer et les autres. Ils font comprendre aux Talmors qu'ils doivent repartir mais ces derniers veulent rien entendre et disent qu'ils ont tous les droits. Ils veulent nous faire accuser si on leur livre pas ce Nordique et Esbern. »

La situation semblait critique. Avec cette histoire de l'acheteur inconnu qui visiblement en voulait à la Guilde et à présent les Talmors, la Guilde risquait d'en prendre un sacrée coup. Edwina déposa son sac de butin et prit juste la dague que lui avait offert Maven et ses dagues de lancer.

« Je vais rejoindre Brynjolf. Il faut qu'on trouve une solution et vite. Gardez moi ça. »

Vipir n'eut le temps de l'arrêter, il se retrouva avec le sac à butin dans les mains. Niruin suivit de près Edwina mais ne la retint pas.

« Sois prudente Edwina, ces Talmors sont rusés et bien armé. Ils ont des sorciers avec eux. »

La Nordique approuva de la tête, puis elle emprunta la porte menant à la Cruche. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la taverne, elle entendit les échanges explosifs entre les Talmors et les membres de la Guilde. Elle arriva discrètement derrière ses compères, voyant que Mercer se tenait plus en avant et faisant face à celui qui dirigeait le groupe de Talmor : Un Altmer habillé d'une tunique caractéristique des gens appartenant au groupe fermé qu'était les Talmors. La tension était sur le point d'exploser. Edwina chercha Brynjolf du regard et vit le Nordique roux s'approcher d'elle et l'attirer en arrière. La voleuse chuchota à voix basse :

« Vipir et Niruin m'ont expliqué ce qui se passe.

- Et la situation s'aggrave, lui répondit Brynjolf aussi à voix basse. Mercer ne peut pas les retenir plus longtemps et ça va devenir un bain de sang si on sort les armes.

- On ne peut pas mettre la Guilde en danger plus longtemps.

- Je le sais bien, jeune fille mais ce n'est pas moi qui prend les décisions. »

Edwina sentit que Brynjolf était dans une impasse. Il devait bien y avoir une solution pour faire partir ces Talmors...Leur livrer ce fameux Esbern et le guerrier Nordique ? Soudain, Brynjolf se tourna en direction de Mercer, le chef de la Guilde avait finalement cédé : les Talmors pouvaient entrer dans les galeries chercher les deux personnes qu'ils voulaient. Edwina remarqua que cette décision ne plus pas à Brynjolf. Mais au moment où Mercer allait indiquer le chemin aux Talmors, Brynjolf rejoignit son chef.

« Mercer, je vais guider nos invités jusqu'à la "galerie pourpre"...Si tu le permet. Ils pourraient se perdre dans ce dédale. »

Le Bréton fixa Brynjolf hésitant un instant, puis comme s'il avait comprit un message caché dans les mots du Nordique, il hocha de la tête.

« Soite. C'est vrai que c'est un vrai gruyère ces galeries...et vu que vous chercher une personne précise, autant vous menez à elle, directement.

- Vous prenez une sage décision, voleur, s'exprima d'un ton hautain l'Altmer.

- Bon, Edwina, accompagne moi, lança Brynjolf en direction de la Nordique. »

Edwina fut surprise de cette demande. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle rejoignit Brynjolf tandis que les Talmors se rassemblaient. Le rouquin ouvrit la marche et en passant près d'Edwina, il lui susurra quelque chose qu'elle seule entendit.

« Faites tout ce que je fais et sans parler. »

Edwina approuva d'un petit signe de tête, puis elle emboita le pas au Nordique, suivit par les Talmors. Brynjolf se dirigea vers la porte qu'Edwina n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'ouvrir. Le groupe emprunta un couloir qui donna sur une grande pièce révélant plusieurs passages. Brynjolf prit sur la gauche, attrapant une torche pour éclairer la voie. Edwina marchait à ses cotés, gardant un œil suspicieux sur les Talmors derrière elle. Mise à part les bruits de pas et les ploquements de l'eau qui tombaient, il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit. Edwina savait que Brynjolf avait une idée derrière la tête, Mercer n'aurai pas accepter qu'il emmène lui-même les Talmors mais elle avait vu que le Bréton avait tiqué quand Brynjolf avait choisit Edwina pour l'accompagner.

Arrivé à un croisement, Brynjolf prit à nouveau à gauche, s'engageant dans un couloir plutôt étroit. Puis soudain, il s'immobilisa, faisant signe au groupe de s'arrêter. Edwina se demanda ce qu'il avait vu ou entendu car elle n'avait rien perçue.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda le chef des Talmors.

- Chut ! Fit Brynjolf, puis il rajouta d'une voix basse en dégainant son arme. J'ai entendu quelque chose de suspect. Restez ici. Edwina, va à droite, je vais à gauche. »

Edwina croisa le regard de Brynjolf, puis approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle dégaina sa dague et s'avança dans le couloir. Deux passages s'ouvraient sur chaque coté, mais Edwina remarqua que c'était des culs de sac. Cependant, Brynjolf lui avait dit de faire ce qu'il disait, elle devait donc lui faire confiance. A l'abri des regards, Edwina, se tourna du côté du rouquin. Ce dernier avait rangé son arme et faisait face à elle. Il lui fit des signes silencieux, désignant un endroit du mur. Edwina examina et vit que l'une des pierres étaient plus avancée que les autres...comme un mécanisme. Elle se tourna vers le voleur qui lui fit signe qu'à trois, elle devait appuyer. Edwina approuva, puis se prépara au signal de Brynjolf. Le Nordique fit le décompte avec ses doigts et à trois, les deux voleurs poussèrent la pierre devant eux. Un grondement sourd se fit entendre, suivant de bruit de lame filant dans le vent...et de cris d'agonies.

Brynjolf avait en faite attiré les Talmors dans un piège et ces derniers étaient tombésen plein dedans. Cependant, le Nordique rejoignit Edwina et lui fit signe de courir. Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans le couloir, la plupart des Talmors avaient succombé à des lames-balances. Les autres avaient réussi à éviter le piège en avançant ou reculant dans le couloir. Ceux qui étaient proche d'Edwina et Brynjolf commencèrent à s'avancer vers eux, dégainant dans leurs armes ou préparant un sortilège. Le Nordique roux empoigna le bras d'Edwina et l'entraîna dans le couloir. La voleuse ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi Brynjolf avait attiré les Talmors dans un piège mortel, elle suivie le mouvement. Les deux voleurs continuèrent de courir, de prendre divers chemins à des bifurcations, sans regarder derrière eux. Puis Brynjolf pris sur sa droite et sauta dans un passage ouvert dans un mur. Edwina stoppa et hésita un instant, peu rassurée avant de prendre la suite. Elle glissa dans le passage en pente qui déboucha sur du vide. La Nordique pris peur mais deux bras puissants la rattrapèrent en bas. Elle se retrouva dans les bras de Brynjolf qui la déposa doucement à terre. Ils purent reprendre leur souffle. Ils avaient couru rapidement pour distancer les Talmors mais il ne fallait pas s'attarder. Cependant, Edwina devait en avoir le cœur net.

« Brynjolf, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Un mécanisme de défense, répondit le Nordique. Hors de question que la Guilde soit massacrée. Ils nous auraient tué une fois Esbern entre leurs mains. Il faut aucun Talmor ne s'en sorte en vie. »

Edwina croisa son regard et hocha de la tête. Elle comprenait les motivations et les craintes de Brynjolf.

« Ce que j'appelle la "Galerie Pourpre" est une zone infestée de pièges à retardement, continua Brynjolf. Une fois le double mécanisme enclenché, on a peine deux secondes pour filer avant que tout se déclenche dans la zone. Ce passage est une issue de secours. Mais assez perdu de temps, il faut trouver Esbern et le mener à la sortie. »

Approuvant de la tête, Edwina emboîta le pas. Brynjolf prit de nouveaux passages, continuant de courir. La Nordique entendit au loin que certains Talmors étaient toujours en vie et qu'ils n'avaient pas apprécié de se faire trahir ainsi. Les deux voleurs continuant de courir, arrivèrent à une porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Instinctivement, ils dégainèrent leurs armes et virent deux personnes : un grand guerrier Nordique dont le visage était dissimulé par un casque de fer à cornes et un vieillard qui voyant Brynjolf abaissa sa garde.

« Brynjolf ! Ravi de vous revoir, lança le vieillard.

- Moi de même Esbern, répondit le voleur en baissant son arme. Je vois que vous vous êtes trouvés.

- Il n'y a pas que lui, coupa le guerrier. Les Talmors sont à nos trousses.

- D'autres Talmors ? S'exclama Brynjolf, surpris. Mais comment ils ont pu entrer ?

- Je l'ignore, fit Esbern. Mais il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.

- Suivez-moi ! Lança Brynjolf. »

Le bras droit des voleurs indiqua un passage puis il emprunta. Esbern le suivi, puis le guerrier Nordique Durant un instant, son regard se tourna vers Edwina pour l'observer avant de prendre la route. La voleuse fut troublé lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du guerrier, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce genre de détail. Elle ferma la marche et suivi les trois hommes. Brynjolf prit de nouveaux passages qui donnaient le tournis à Edwina. Elle était complètement perdue. Soudain, à une bifurcation, des survivants Talmors surgirent d'un coup pour foncer sur Esbern. Mais ils furent repoussés quand le guerrier Nordique se mit devant le vieillard pour le protéger et poussa un cri. Les murs tremblèrent sous l'impact du hurlement Edwina se sentir tressaillir dans tout son corps. Puis elle vit le vieillard incanter une boule de feu sur les Talmors assommées qui périrent rapidement par les flammes. La Nordique fixa le guerrier qui ne semblait absolument pas fatigué d'avoir poussé un tel cri.

_Que... qu'est-ce que c'était ? Et ces mots... Ce n'est pas une langue que je connais !_

Edwina avait suffisamment voyagé pour savoir reconnaître les différents dialectes de chaque race. Les mots prononcés par le Nordique lui étaient complètement inconnus. Puis, comme une intuition, elle repensa aux rumeurs sur les dragons.

_Non... Il ne serait pas... L'enfant de dragon ?_

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, le guerrier se tourna vers elle. Ses yeux plongeant dans les siens, lui affirmèrent une réponse muette. Mais soudain, de nouveaux cris d'attaque retentirent derrière Edwina. La voleuse se retourna et se rua sur le premier Talmor qui fonçait sur elle.

Ce fut un carnage. Le sang peigna les murs sombres de cet endroit lugubre, les corps sans vie d'Altmers jonchèrent le sol. Edwina usa de toutes ses forces pour tuer ses adversaires car il en dépendait de sa vie et de celle des autres. Le guerrier Nordique l'aida énormément tandis que Brynjolf continuait d'avancer en tranchant les personnes qui faisaient obstacle. Esbern soutenait le groupe grâce à sa magie. Edwina pris des coups mais rien de grave. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, semblables à des heures, lorsque enfin le dernier des Talmors rendit son dernier souffle sous les coups d'Edwina. Le guerrier essuya la lame de son épée tandis que le Brynjolf rengaina son arme.

« On ne devrait plus avoir de souci. Si les Talmors sont revenus à l'entrée, ils vont avoir une sacrée surprise. Venez ! »

Le Nordique roux indiqua le chemin, suivi d'Esbern et du guerrier. Edwina regarda derrière elle, s'assurant que plus personne ne les suivraient. Au bout d'un moment, Brynjolf mena le groupe devant un mur. Il posa sa main sur une pierre qui était en fait un mécanisme permettant de faire basculer le mur fictif et révéla un passage.

« Cela mène sur les berges du lac Honrich. De là, vous pouvez reprendre la grande route. Et soyez sans crainte, les Talmors d'ici ne vous suivrons pas.

- Merci Brynjolf, répondit Esbern, puis il rajouta en soupirant. Tôt ou tard, il m'aurait trouvé. Vous pouvez récupérer mes effets en guise de dédommagement dans ma planque. J'ai déjà pris le nécessaire.

- Entendu Esbern. On va devoir régler des comptes à celui qui a balancé l'information.

- À ce propos, commence le guerrier. Ce n'est pas Étienne Ranis le vrai coupable. »

Brynjolf fut interloqué. Edwina continua de faire le guet, tout en écoutant d'une oreille la conversation. Elle ne savait pas de qui il parlait mais devinait que ce devait être un membre de la Guilde.

« Étienne a été capturé par la faute d'un type nommé Gissur, continua le guerrier.

- Gissur ? Ce rat-fouineur, crachat Brynjolf comme de dégoût. Merci de l'information. La Guilde veillera à faire payer le traître. Et Étienne ?

- Je l'ai libéré de l'Ambassade Talmor mais il était dans un sale état. Je suppose qu'il attend d'être rétabli et que ça se tasse.

- Hum...Bon, allez-y ! »

Esbern remercia nouvelle fois Brynjolf avant de prendre le passage. Au moment où le guerrier allait le suivre, Edwina l'interpella.

« Attendez ! Êtes-vous... Êtes-vous celui qu'on nomme _Dovakhiin_ ? »

Le guerrier plongea une nouvelle fois son regard dans le sien, qui troubla encore plus la voleuse.

« … Oui, c'est ainsi que me nomme les Grises-Barbes... Mais tout ceci, c'est nouveau pour moi... »

Edwina senti que c'était vrai et que ce guerrier, prit au milieu de tous ces événements, n'avait pas d'autre choix que de survivre et aller de l'avant. La voleuse lui sourit doucement.

« Que les ombres vous protègent. Ces dragons sont dangereux, soyez prudents. »

_Dovakhiin_ approuva d'un signe de tête, puis il disparut lorsque le passage se referma. Brynjolf se tourna vers Edwina, son visage semblait inquiet.

« Ça va, pas trop mal ?

- Hein ?... Non, je vais bien. Ce ne sont que des égratignures.

- Bon, remontons. Les autres nous attend, ils s'occuperont du nettoyage des galeries.

- D'accord... Ah, Brynjolf ! »

Le voleur stoppa net et fit face à la Nordique qui lui tendit un billet... Celui trouvé chez Sabjorn.

« Brynjolf, je ne crois pas trop aux coïncidences... Mais la mission confiée par Maven m'a fait découvrir ça... C'est trop louche. »

Suspicieux, le Nordique roux pris le papier et écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le symbole gravé en haut.

« ...Alors c'est ce que je craignait. D'abord Aringoth, maintenant Sabjorn. Il n'y a plus de doute : quelqu'un essaie de nous éliminer en montant Maven contre la Guilde. Je dois en informer Mercer au plus vite.

- Vous pensez que nous devons craindre Maven ?

-...Non. Le petit coup de main que vous lui avez filé fait partit de nos arrangements et Maven est très intelligente, elle sait que ce n'est pas dans notre intérêt de saboter son empire. C'est surement ce mystérieux acheteur...Mais pourquoi ? »

Seul le silence répondit aux deux voleurs. La situation était inquiétante. Brynjolf rangea le billet dans sa veste.

« Pour le moment, on a un traitre à coincer...Je pense que nous n'avons plus besoin de ces services. Il a tenté de nous doubler et il a mis la Guilde en danger. Venez. »

Edwina suivit Brynjolf, remontant jusqu'à l'entée. Leur chemin était jonché de cadavres de Talmor et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la "Cruche percée", le constat fut le même. Mercer ordonnait d'emmener les corps pour les bruler -après les avoir dépouillés de leur biens- il s'approcha des deux Nordiques de retour de leur mission. Mais il affichait un air peu satisfait.

« Encore une initiative de ce genre Brynjolf et vous vous retrouvez avec une dague en plein cœur. »

Edwina fut interloquée du comportement agressif du chef. Brynjolf avait prit une initiative qui venait de sauver la Guilde et c'était ainsi qu'il était remercié. Elle allait répliqué, mais Brynjolf lui lança un regard pour la dissuader. Le Nordique roux, soupira en signe de soumission.

« Oui Chef. J'ai compris le message.

- Vous avez eu de la chance que ces Talmors ne se doutaient de rien. Et Esbern ?

- On ne le reverra plus. Il a dit qu'on pouvait prendre ces affaires chez lui en gage de dernier paiement.

- Humf ! Au moins, ces Talmors nous laissent de beaux présents

- Oui. Mais le Guerrier m'a dit des informations capitales du pourquoi on en est arr... »

Brynjolf se tut en voyant que quelqu'un était entrain de s'éloigner de la Cruche pour rejoindre la porte de la Souricière. Il se tourna vers Edwina, ses yeux faisant passer un message muet. La voleuse comprit vite. Elle courut en direction de l'individu, sortant ses dagues de lancer et les envoyant sur la personne. L'homme se retrouva épinglé contre la porte, mais en vie. Mercer, hallucinant sur ce qui venait de voir, commençait à dégainer son arme.

« Edwina ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

- Chef, il s'agit de la taupe qui nous a vendu aux Talmors, se défendit la Nordique.

- Comment ? »

Mercer se tourna vers Brynjolf qui, d'un hochement de tête, appuya l'affirmation. Le Bréton se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'homme épinglé contre la porte qui hurlait de peur. Il s'agissait d'un Nordique aux cheveux noirs.

« Mais enfin ! Mercer, faites quelques chose ! Cria l'homme.

- Gissur, j'exige des réponses ! Tu avait affirmé que c'était Étienne le traitre !

- Mais c'est la vérité ! Se défendit Gissur. Je ne savais rien d'Esbern ? Vous le savez bien !

- Toi, non...Mais en livrant Étienne à la question, il a fini par avouer, lança Brynjolf. Tu as livré un de nos frères aux Talmors et tu les as ramené ici !

- De ? Hein ? Mais non ! Tenta de se défendre Gissur. C'est Ranis qui as tout craché aux Talmors !

- Tu leur as livré Ranis, il était un de ceux qui savait pour Esbern. Pour combien d'or tu as eu pour avoir trahis la Guilde ?

- Je ne vous ai pas trahis ! »

Edwina observa Gissur et voyait bien à son visage qu'il mentait. Les autres membres s'étaient rapprochés de la scène. Delvin prit la parole.

« Ta sueur sur le front te trahit Gissur...De plus, j'ai vu que après l'échange entre le Guerrier et Brynjolf, tu t'es esquivé vers la Souricière. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les Talmors ne débarquent. Tu voulait nous livrer avec ? Pour combien ?

- Non ! S'écria Gissur. Je...

- Ça, on peut le savoir combien il a été payé, fit Edwina. »

La voleuse s'approcha de Gissur et le fouilla. Elle ne tarda pas à trouver une grosse bourse remplit de pièce d'or qu'elle tendit à Mercer. Le Chef de la Guilde était sur le point d'exploser de colère. Il se tourna vers Funeste et Vex.

« Le prix de ta traitrise sera ta vie...Mais vu que tu as livré un de nos frères, c'est à lui qui revient de droit de te tuer. Vous deux, emmenez-le aux cachots jusqu'au retour d'Étienne. Delvin, envoie un message pour dire à Ranis qu'il peut revenir...Et nettoyez moi ce bordel. »

Tous les membres de la Guilde approuvèrent. Alors que Gissur fut emmené, Brynjolf s'éloigna avec Mercer. Edwina récupéra ses armes, gardant un œil vers les deux hommes. Elle vit le visage de Mercer s'assombrir encore plus. Le Bréton lança un ordre à Brynjolf avant de s'éloigner. Le Nordique roux revint vers la voleuse.

« Mercer va dépêcher ses informateurs de se hâter et ils ont intérêt, vu dans quel état il est.

- C'est injuste Brynjolf ! »

Le bras-droit la fixa haussant les sourcils. Voyant que la Nordique était en colère, il comprit à quoi elle faisait allusion. Il l'entraina un peu plus loin, afin que personne ne les entendent.

« Mesurez vos propos, jeune fille, cela peut vous couter chère, commença Brynjolf.

- Qu'importe ! Vous avez protégé la Guilde.

- Mercer la protégé aussi, en acceptant de laisser les Talmors passer.

- Vous l'avez dit vous même : Les Talmors nous auraient massacrer une fois Esbern entre leur mains. Désolé mais je n'appelle pas ça "protéger" sa famille. »

Brynjolf soupira. Il prit Edwina par les épaules et plongea ses yeux verts dans son regard vairon.

« Edwina, garde ton sang-froid ! Cela ne fait même pas un mois que tu es ici et il est hors de question qu'on te perde pour une action ou une parole mal placée !...Tu as un grand potentiel et je ne veux pas le gâcher. Alors sache restez à ta place et laisse moi gérer le reste, c'est compris ? »

La voleuse fut très surprise de ce changement d'attitude de Brynjolf. Qu'il la tutoie et ne la surnomme plus "jeune fille" était étrange...et faisait peur en même temps. Mais elle sentit que derrière ses paroles menaçantes, Brynjolf voulait simplement la protéger...Mais de quoi ? Edwina du s'incliner.

« ...Entendu, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Bon. On a du nettoyage à faire. Après, je demanderais à Vex et Delvin de vous attribuer des boulots. Histoire que vous vous éloignez un peu de Faillaise. Comme ça, vous pourrez mieux connaître votre pays. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Brynjolf esquissa un sourire rassurant et un clin d'œil avant de relâcher doucement Edwina et de s'éloigner. La voleuse le regarda rejoindre les autres membres. Elle ne digérait pas quand même l'attitude de Mercer, mais elle n'avait pas le choix que de se taire. Peut-être que lorsque cela fera plus longtemps qu'elle sera dans la Guilde, elle aura son mot à dire.

8


	6. Chapitre06

Chapitre VI : Solitude

Durant deux jours, tous les membres de la Guilde des Voleurs se hâtèrent de nettoyer les galeries de la Souricière et de remettre en ordre la "Cruche percée". Le butin ramassé sur les Talmors permit de rembourser largement les dégâts et même donna un gros bénéfice, ce qui fit sourire le vieux Delvin, en charge de tenir les comptes de la Guilde. Il fut ravit aussi de la carafe d'hydromel volée par Edwina qui empocha plus que la première babiole ramenée.

Le jour suivant le nettoyage, un homme se présenta à la Guilde. Il s'agissait du fameux Étienne Ranis. Il avait eu le message de Delvin et tenait à se faire pardonner. Mercer eu une discussion animée avec lui avant d'amener Gissur. Le prix du sang pour la trahison fut payé lorsque le Nordique gisa au sol, la gorge tranchée. Edwina se présenta à Étienne, ce dernier fut content de voir une nouvelle tête et lui assura qu'il pourrait l'aider. Cependant il voulait prendre du repos après ce qu'il avait vécu à l'Ambassade Talmor.

Lorsque tout rentra dans l'ordre, Edwina fut envoyée en mission par Delvin et Vex. La Nordique retourna à Vendaume pour un dépôt de pièces à conviction. L'affaire du "Boucher" avait fait une nouvelle victime et la voleuse préféra ne pas rester dans les parages. Elle se rendit ensuite à la capitale de Skyrim : Solitude. C'était une immense ville fortifiée où la garnison Impériale était fort présente. Edwina y resta quelques jours car elle avait plusieurs missions comme de la falsification de livres de comptes ou du vol à la tire. Cet éloignement lui permit de prendre du recul sur les attitudes de Mercer et Brynjolf. Elle en voulait encore au Chef de la Guilde d'avoir engueulé son bras droit et devant témoins. Quant au Nordique roux, il avait bien pris Edwina sous son aile, mais pourquoi cette attitude envers elle. Elle était certes un bon élément, mais pas la meilleure. Edwina mis plus de deux semaines à faire toutes ses missions : entre les allers et retours, les escarmouches entre la légion et les Sombrages, les dragons aperçus au loin, cela ne fut pas de tout repos. Cependant la Nordique en profita pour découvrir la patrie de ses ancêtres. Elle eu une pensée nostalgique pour une personne, celle qui l'avait incité à venir ici...

Lors de son retour à Faillaise, elle eu une visite inattendue. Arrivée à la "Cruche percée", elle vit Delvin en pleine discussion avec un Khajit portant une étrange armure de cuir noir et rouge. Mais en s'approchant, la voix du Khajit lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

« Shunari ? ! »

La Khajit coupa sa discussion et se tourna vers la voleuse. Ses yeux félins s'agrandirent et un sourire fendit sa bouche.

« Edwina ! Par la Mère de la nuit, c'est bien toi ! »

Les deux vieilles amies se jetèrent dans les bras de l'une de l'autre, heureuses de s'être retrouvées. Delvin haussa un sourcil devant une telle scène.

« Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda le vieux Bréton.

- Nous sommes venus ensemble à Skyrim, répondit Edwina. On s'est connu en Cyrodiil, c'est d'ailleurs une sacrée anecdote.

- Et je vois que tu as réussi à t'intégrer ici, fit Shunari. Je dois terminer mes affaires avec Delvin et après je t'offre un verre.

- Tu en mission ? Demanda intriguée Edwina.

- Je te raconterai ça. »

Shunari reprit sa discussion avec Delvin tandis qu'Edwina vient voir Vex, lui remettant les objets de ses missions. Lorsque le Bréton semblait avoir fini, il laissa sa place à Edwina qui commanda de l'hydromel auprès de Vekel. Les deux vieilles amies se racontèrent ce qui leur étaient arrivé. Edwina apprit alors que Shunari avait réussi à rejoindre la Confrérie Noire mais non sans mal. La Khajit ne s'attarda pas sur les détails et dit qu'elle était ici pour une mission. Apparemment Delvin avait rejoint un temps la Confrérie Noire suite à une mission qui avait mal tourné. De retour à la Guilde, il garda cependant un contact avec la Chef, une certaine Astrid. Quand Edwina demanda la raison de la mission, Shunari ne répondit pas, elle mentionna juste c'était un contrat que la Confrérie Noire n'en avait pas eu de ce genre depuis très longtemps. Elle ajouta aussi qu'une entité, la Mère de la nuit, l'avait visiblement choisi pour devenir "l'Oreille Noire", une figure importante de la Confrérie. Pour la Khajit, c'était quelque chose de nouveau qui l'effrayait mais l'excitait aussi. Après plusieurs heures d'échanges et d'hydromel descendu, Shunari devait repartir mais elle rassura Edwina qu'aucun contrat ne sera sur un membre de la Guilde et qu'elle reviendrait la voir. La Nordique serra une nouvelle fois son amie avant qu'elle disparaisse par la Souricière.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent lorsqu'Edwina fut mandée par Delvin. Le vieux Bréton avait une grande mission à lui confier, quelque chose qui permettrait à la Guilde d'étendre son influence. Edwina devait se rendre à Solitude rencontrer Erikur, un noble proche du Jarl Elisif, veuve de feu le Haut-roi Torygg qui fut tué par Ulfric. Delvin mis la pression à la Nordique, car cette mission devait en aucun cas échouer. La voleuse rassura le Bréton et partit sur-le-champ. Quelques jours plus tard, à la nuit tombée, Edwina se dirigeait vers la maison du noble Erikur à Solitude. Elle rentra par une petite porte au rez-de-chaussée, puis elle s'avança pour gagner les étages supérieurs. Le noble l'attendait devant un bon feu et un verre de vin à la main dans une pièce richement meublée.

« Ah, vous êtes celle que Delvin envoi ? Commença le noble.

- Oui, mes compétences sont à votre disposition.

- … Mouais, soupira Erikur. Delvin m'a dit que vous étiez la meilleure, mais j'en doute. Mais qu'importe, j'ai besoin de vous. Les affaires commerciales sont mes principales préoccupations et je déteste qu'on rompt un contrat !

- … Et la personne en question doit le payer en allant faire un saut en prison ? En déduisit Edwina.

- Oui, vous saisissez vite les choses. Il s'agit du capitaine Volf du "Sload douillet". Notre dernier accord a mal tourné et m'a fait perdre d'une sacrée fortune. Auparavant, je travaillais avec votre Guilde et nous étions gagnants pour les deux parties. Aidez-moi à faire compromettre Volf et j'assurerai à nouveau les arrières de la Guilde à Solitude. »

Les yeux d'Edwina brillèrent. Si la Guilde avait la main mise sur Solitude, alors elle gagnerait en influence et en or surtout. La Nordique comprit mieux pourquoi Delvin lui avait mis la pression avant de partir. C'était aussi une occasion pour prouver enfin ce qu'elle valait et rabaisser le caquet à Mercer.

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi, accepta Edwina. Je m'en charge.

- Parfait. Pour le compromettre vous devez vous procurer du "bleu de Balmora", un produit illégal. Trouvez Sabine Nytte sur le "Vague Rouge", elle vous le fournira. Puis aller sur le "Sload douillet" et mettez le flacon dans le coffre du capitaine. Après j'en fais mon affaire. Ne revenez pas avant que le travail soit fini.

- Il sera fait, je vous le garantis. »

Edwina s'inclina avant de s'éclipser de la maison. Elle se mit de suite en route pour trouver le "Vague rouge". Le bateau devait être à quai dans le petit port se trouvant au pied de Solitude. Le navire était bien là, ainsi que le contact. Mais Edwina eu une sacrée surprise lorsque Sabine lui demanda de payer pour obtenir le produit. La voleuse tenta de négocier mais sans succès. Elle tira une sacrée tronche en donnant 1500 pièces d'or à la femme, cela représentait toutes ses économies et Edwina pensait les utiliser pour se procurer son propre cheval... Sabine lui tendit une clé et indiqua que le produit était dans un coffre sous les quais. Edwina n'en fut pas ravie de se mouiller mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle obtenait le flacon. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le "Sload douillet". Ce dernier était plus au nord de Solitude, près du phare qui guidait les bateaux. La nuit était bien avancée mais les marins du navire furent, pour la plupart, éveillés.

_Cela ne va pas être de tout repos. Le jeu en vaut la chandelle mais quand même..._

Profitant de l'obscurité, Edwina s'avança discrètement sur le ponton. Elle attendit que les deux marins qui montaient la garde lui tournent le dos avant de s'engager vers la porte des cabines. A l'Intérieur, tout était éclairé par des lanternes, divers bibelots et caisses reposaient dans les coins du bateau. Edwina en profita pour se remplir les poches de tout objet de valeur et facilement transportable. Elle continua son avancée, devant ramper au sol afin que les marins ne la voient pas. La voleuse réussie avec tant bien que mal à atteindre la cabine du capitaine. Il n'y avait que le second de présent, un orc attablé de dos. Edwina vit un coffre proche d'elle, c'était une occasion inespérée. Doucement, elle s'en approcha, sortant son crochet et sa dague et commença à trifouiller la serrure silencieusement. Le second était occupé à faire un monologue, marmonnant sur le salaire qui ne touchait pas assez à son goût. Edwina réussit à faire céder la serrure sans bruit. Elle en profita pour prendre un peu d'or et quelques gemmes avant de glisser le flacon de Bleu de Balmora dans le coffre.

Sa mission réussie, Edwina allait repartir lorsqu'un objet attira son attention. Une étrange gemme de couleur rouge reposait dans un écrin doré sur une petite table basse non loin de l'orc. Le coup était risqué mais ce genre de gemme était rare et devait valoir cher. Avec précaution, la voleuse s'avança vers la table basse, ses doigts prirent doucement l'écrin doré alors que le second commençait à s'énerver sur son monologue. A patte de velours, Edwina recula et eu juste le temps de se plaquer derrière une paroi quand l'orc se leva d'un coup sec et envoya une dague qui se figea dans le mur. La voleuse retint son souffle, de crainte que le second découvre qu'il y avait quelqu'un, mais elle entendit la personne se rassoir et reprendre son monologue.

_Il ne faut pas que je m'attarde ici. L'aube approche_

Edwina reprit le chemin inverse avec tout autant de difficultés qu'à l'aller. Mais Nocturne devait veiller sur elle car elle regagna le pont supérieur du navire sans se faire prendre. Elle se dirigea vers la passerelle pour descendre lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec l'un des marins...

« Hein ?! Alerte ! ! ! »

Edwina lui asséna un coup en plein visage, mais le second marin fut alerté. Ce dernier se précipitait vers la porte des cabines mais la Nordique réussit à le stopper en lui fauchant les jambes. Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita vers la rambarde pour sauter dans l'eau. Soudain, une violente douleur la figea dans son élan. Le marin dont le nez saignait lui avait entaillé au niveau de l'épaule avec une hache. La voleuse sortit sa dague enchantée et trancha la main du marin qui hurla. Edwina plongea dans les eaux froides de la mer, nageant aussi vite et loin qu'elle pouvait. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment éloignée, elle regagna la berge. Le froid avait engourdi sa blessure, mais le sang continuait de couler. Elle sortit un bandage de ses effets et tenta de serrer pour compresser la plaie. Elle avait eu chaud, la blessure n'était pas trop profonde mais cela lui fera une belle cicatrice. Elle fut rassurée aussi que les marins ne partirent pas à sa recherche.

Le soleil se leva doucement. Une fois remise, Edwina regagna Solitude pour faire son rapport auprès d'Erikur. Ce dernier l'attendait dans sa maison, il venait de se lever. Voyant l'état de la voleuse, le noble craignait de l'échec de la mission. Avant qu'il ne prit la parole, Edwina le devança.

« La marchandise est dans le coffre de Volf.

- Ah ! Bien, fut soulagé Erikur. Je me charge du reste, je vais avertir le capitaine des gardes qu'on a une suspicion de contrebandiers. Transmettez à Delvin que les portes de Solitude lui sont ouvertes. »

Edwina s'inclina, mais voyant que le noble devait s'apprêter pour aller à la cour, elle s'éclipsa. Il ne lui avait même pas proposé des soins ou de se reposer un peu.

_Ils n'en ont que faire des gens comme moi. Ce qui leur importe, c'est l'argent... Le temps du Renard Gris est bien loin, oublié de tous._

La Nordique s'arrêta un instant fermant les yeux. Le Renard Gris était une légende parmi les voleurs, il existait depuis l'ère Troisième et avait sévi lors de la crise d'Oblivion. On le disait immortel. Mais comme beaucoup de légendes, il fut oublié... Mais pas pour Edwina...

La voleuse ne s'attarda pas à Solitude et regagna Faillaise au plus vite. La blessure commençait cicatriser mais cela lui faisait mal car elle n'avait pas pu la soigner correctement. Elle arriva en milieu de l'après-midi au Réservoir et vint trouver directement Delvin à la "Cruche percée". Le vieux Bréton avait eu vent de l'affaire du contrebandier Volf qui était sous les verrous. Il fut ravi du message d'Erikur et s'empressa d'avertir Mercer que Solitude était de nouveau "ouvert" pour la Guilde. Edwina vient trouver ensuiteVex qui semblait légèrement énervé.

« Tout va bien Vex ?

- Oh... Tu comprendras vite, quand tu auras vu la tête de Delvin dès qu'il aura eu mon "mot doux". »

Edwina haussa un sourcil, puis elle sorti l'étrange gemme volée sur le "Sload douillet".

« J'ai trouvé ça lors de ma dernière mission, ça a de la valeur ? »

Vex examina la gemme puis écarquilla les yeux.

« Eh bien, je n'en avait pas vu de ce genre depuis longtemps. Ça, c'est une pierre de Barenziah.

- Barenziah ?... La reine de Longsanglots ?

- Oui, cette pierre fait parti d'un ensemble qui a été arraché par un voleur pour couvrir sa fuite. Il y en a 24 en tout qui sertissent la couronne cérémonielle.

- Eh bien... Et ça vaut quelque chose ?

- Non, pas comme ça. Il faut toutes les pierres et le support pour que cela de la valeur. Mais ces pierres sont gardées par simple curiosité ou perdues depuis longtemps. Peut-être que lors des prochaines missions, tu en trouvera d'autres. Garde celle-ci, elle te portera peut-être chance. »

Edwina n'était pas sûre que la pierre lui porte chance, mais elle la garda. Si elle tombait sur d'autres pierres de même type, elle savait quoi en faire. Elle allait se retirer quand Brynjolf s'approcha d'elle par derrière.

« Alors jeune fille, les affaires sont bonnes m'a-t-on dit ? »

Sur ces paroles, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edwina qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Le Nordique roux sursauta en reculant. Vex observa Edwina, surprise aussi.

« Tu es blessé ? Demanda l'Impériale.

- Oui, mais ce n'est rien. J'ai juste été surprise, répondit Edwina pour ne pas les inquiéter. Brynjolf, vous devez perdre cette mauvaise habitude de surgir dans le dos des gens. »

Brynjolf ne répondit rien, son visage resta impassible... Ou presque. Seuls ses yeux verts dégageaient une émotion d'inquiétude.

« Bon, je vous laisse, continua Edwina. La route m'a fatigué. Je vais faire une sieste. »

Edwina se dirigea rapidement vers la porte du Réservoir, cachant au mieux la grimace de douleur qu'elle affichait. Mais à peine allait-elle ouvrir la porte qu'une main l'en empêcha. Elle se retourna et vit Brynjolf, l'air plutôt mécontent. Sans un mot, le Nordique la traina vers l'une des pièces à coté où se trouvait des lits et la fit asseoir. Edwina ne put rien faire, à part protester et se demandant ce que fabriquait le voleur.

« Brynjolf, qu'est-ce que...

- Silence, jeune fille ! Coupa Brynjolf. Ôtez votre tunique.

- … Pardon ? ! »

Le visage d'Edwina passa au rouge cramoisi alors que le rouquin cherchait quelque chose dans un petit coffre.

« Ne m'obligez pas à le faire moi-même. Tournez-vous et quittez votre tunique. »

Le ton était sans appel. Edwina en resta bouche bée, mais elle préféra obéir. Elle tourna le dos à Brynjolf et tenta de quitter sa tunique de cuir. La douleur à l'épaule la fit grimacer à nouveau. Elle posa ses bras contre sa poitrine, toujours rougissante. Elle senti que Brynjolf examinait sa blessure.

« … Ce n'est pas bien joli. Il faut nettoyer ça et recoudre.

- Mais... Enfin, je vous dis que ça va.

- Cessez de mentir. La blessure s'est réouverte quand j'ai posé ma main. Elle risque de s'infecter et il est hors de question que vous tombiez malade. Mordez ça. »

Brynjolf tendit un petit morceau de bois. Edwina hésite un instant, puis elle le prit, le mettant entre ses dents. Elle entendit le Nordique farfouiller à nouveau et déboucher une bouteille. Une de ses mains se posa dans son dos non loin de la blessure, Edwina tressaillit légèrement au contact.

« Ça va brûler, je vous préviens... Prête ? »

Edwina ne l'était pas mais elle savait que Brynjolf continuerait avec ou sans son approbation. Elle hocha de la tête. Un liquide froid coula sur sa plaie, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, étouffée par le bout de bois entre ses dents. Cela lui brûlait atrocement, des larmes perlèrent dans le coin de ses yeux. Brynjolf versa une nouvelle fois le contenu de la potion qu'il tenait avant d'éponger doucement autour de la plaie. Puis il prit une aiguille et du fil. Il chauffa le bout de métal puis il la passa dans la peau de la Nordique pour recoudre la plaie. Edwina continua de geindre de douleur, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle faillit évanouir mais Brynjolf l'en empêcha.

« Reste éveillé, j'ai bientôt fini. »

Une fois la plaie recousue, le Nordique appliqua un baume dessus. La douleur s'atténua très rapidement, Edwina se sentit beaucoup mieux. Puis Brynjolf passa un bandage autour de l'épaule, le serrant légèrement. Une fois terminée, il s'éloigna pour aller se laver les mains souillées de sang.

« Bon, il y aura une cicatrice, mais plus net et plus joli. La prochaine fois, va voir Saphir, elle t'aidera à changer le bandage.

- … Pourquoi ? »

Edwina s'était retournée vers Brynjolf. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux. La voleuse ne décela rien jusqu'à ce que le Nordique prenne la parole.

« Tu es un bon élément et cela serait dommage de perdre l'usage de l'épaule pour une bête blessure... Ne montre jamais ce genre de faiblesse à Mercer. »

Edwina tiqua un peu, puis elle regarda Brynjolf s'en aller, la laissant seule.

_Une faiblesse ?... Mais de quoi il parle ?_

Tout cela était étrange. Edwina se rhabilla et alla regagner son lit dans le Réservoir. L'attitude de Brynjolf la troublait. Parfois il était exaspérant et d'autrefois, il se montrait très protecteur envers elle. Sur ces questions sans réponse, Edwina sombra dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, sa blessure ne lui faisait plus mal. Elle allait avoir quand même Saphir qui appliqua un baume et l'aida à refaire son bandage. Une fois finie, la Nordique se rendit à la Cruche, elle fut bousculée par Delvin qui était blanc comme un linge. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le questionner. Elle alla trouver Vekel et Tonilia en train de s'esclaffer

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandait Edwina. On aurait dit que Delvin a vu un fantôme.

- Il aurait mieux valu que ça soit ça ! Balance Vekel entre deux rire. Tiens, lis ça. »

Edwina s'empara du bout de papier qu'on lui tendait et lu les quelques lignes... C'était le fameux "mot doux" de Vex qui était en fait un avertissement. Delvin était allé espionner l'Impériale alors qu'elle se baignait dans le lac et cette dernière l'avait remarqué, alors que le Bréton se disait être un maître de la discrétion. La fin du message stipulait une menace, comme quoi Vex allait couper les "attributs" de Delvin s'il recommençait. Cela fit sourire Edwina qui rendit le papier à Vekel.

« Connaissant Vex, elle les lui ferait manger en prime.

- C'est sûr, répondit Tonilia. Oh, tu tombes à pic au fait. On a un nouveau marchand qui vient s'installer chez nous. Grâce à ta mission à Solitude, la Guilde commence à être crainte de nouveau. Peut-être qu'on recrutera de nouveaux membres bientôt. Mais en attendant, peut-tu m'aider pour porter les marchandises du commerçant ? »

Edwina n'avait plus mal à l'épaule et elle avait envie de se dérouiller. Elle accepta et accompagna Tonilia. Il fallut toute une journée pour acheminer les affaires du marchand et l'aider à s'installer dans l'une des alcôves de la "Cruche percée". C'était un vendeur d'armes et plus spécialisées dans l'archerie, ce qui fit le bonheur de Niruin.

Le lendemain, les membres de la Guilde s'affairaient à leurs occupations. Edwina était en train de lire un livre trouvé par hasard sur un tonneau. Il parlait du mythe des Rossignols, un mystérieux groupe dont on savait peu de choses mais qui aiguisait la curiosité d'Edwina. Plongée dans sa lecture, elle ne vit pas Brynjolf s'approcher d'elle et lire au-dessus de son épaule.

« Les légendes vous intéressent ? »

Edwina sursauta, manquant de donner un coup à Brynjolf.

« Bon sang ! Arrêtez de faire ça ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque.

- Si vous étiez plus vigilante, cela n'arriverait pas.

- Je suis vigilante !... Bon, pas ici car il n'a rien à craindre... »

Brynjolf fronça les sourcils, la réponse ne lui convenait pas. Cependant, il ne s'y attarda pas.

« Mercer veut vous voir sur-le-champs. Il pense tenir le moyen d'identifier notre empêcheur de tourner en rond. Si j'étais vous, je me hâterais, je ne l'ai jamais vu en colère à ce point. »

Edwina haussa un sourcil. Elle ferma son livre et se leva. Voyant le regard que lui lançais Brynjolf, elle rajouta avant de s'éloigner.

« Je garde ma langue dans ma poche, ne vous en faites pas. »

La Nordique se hâta d'aller rejoindre Mercer. Ce dernier était visiblement bien remonté et fixait plusieurs papiers posé sur son bureau. Lorsqu'Edwina arriva devant lui, il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Ah ! Vous voilà. J'espère que vous avez envie de vous dégourdir les pattes. Les informations que vous nous avez ramené dernièrement ont enfin porter leur fruit. Notre petit acheteur inconnu a commis une belle erreur.

- Une erreur ?

- Vous vous souvenez du contrat de Lumidor ? Il mentionnait un nom.

-...Gajul-lei, dit Edwina après avoir réfléchit. Ce doit être le nom d'un Argonien.

- Votre perspicacité m'étonnera toujours, répondit Mercer. Oui c'est un Argonien et c'est un nom d'emprunt. Son vrai nom est Gulum-Ei et c'est notre contact à la Compagnie Orientale basé à Solitude. Il a servit d'intermédiaire pour l'acheteur...Et donc sait son identité. Ce salopiaud veut nous diviser et monter Maven contre nous. Et bien il va vite le regretter. A vous de jouez, bousculez-le et voyez ce que vous pouvez obtenir de lui. Si vous voulez d'autres informations, allez voir Brynjolf. »

Edwina hocha de la tête, mais elle était quand même dubitative. Pourquoi Mercer lui donnait peu de détail et léguait toujours à Brynjolf ? Mais voyant que le Bréton était replongé dans ses papiers, elle se retira et alla rejoindre le Bras-droit. Ce dernier était assit à la Cruche, il avait commandé deux verres et s'attendait à la visite de la Nordique. Edwina s'assit, exaspérée.

« Il me dit qu'il ne veut pas perdre du temps avec des gens comme moi et il me quémande quand même ?! Pour après vous renvoyez auprès de vous.

- Jeune fille, votre langue, siffla le rouquin.

- Ma langue fait ce qu'elle veut Brynjolf ! Je commence en avoir assez de cette attitude. On gagnerais plus de temps si vous me disiez tout d'abord.

-...Il voulait voir votre état.

- Hein ? »

Edwina cligna des yeux avant de passer sa main sur son épaule. Elle se doutait bien que le Chef de la Guilde serait au courant. Mais pourquoi s'en inquiéterait-il ? Brynjolf reposa son verre sur la table et prit entre quatre yeux la voleuse.

« Votre mission à Solitude la beaucoup surprit et vous vous en êtes tiré avec une seule blessure. J'ignore ce qu'il pense mais vous confiez des missions de cette importance n'est pas...dans ses habitudes.

-...Vous pensez qu'il reconnaît ma valeur ? Qu'il a vu faux au départ ?

- Vous avez de la valeur, mais vous n'êtes que chez nous depuis peu...Et ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Mercer de confier un boulot d'influence à une jeune recrue...Surtout qu'il s'agissait de la capitale de Skyrim. Ce n'est pas rien. Et maintenant cette mission... »

Edwina voyait que Brynjolf semblait dubitatif sur la mission.

_Est-ce que c'est une mission périlleuse ? Tirer les vers du nez à quelqu'un ?...ou bien il y a encore anguille sous roche ?_

Brynjolf vida son verre avant de reprendre la parole.

« Bon, autant vous mettre au courant. Déjà, sachez que j'ai du mal à croire que Gulum-Ei soit mêlé à tout ceci. Il ne saurait distinguer sa propre queue d'un serpent de mer. Bon, il a des compétences, de quoi détrousser un mendiant de son dernier septim...Mais ce n'est pas une tête pensante.

- A vous entendre, on dirait qu'il va me poser des soucis.

- Oui car il est borné. Le seul moyen de le faire parler c'est de l'acheter. Sinon, vous allez devoir le suivre et savoir ce qu'il mijote. Je pense qu'il n'a pas assez jaugé le risque qu'il a prit.

- ...Il a trahit la Guilde mais je devine qu'étant la taupe de la Compagnie, on doit le laisser en vie ?

- Je vois que vous avez saisit où je voulais en venir. Il faut lui rappelez qui nous sommes et non le tuez. Il a beau être têtu et sans cervelle, c'est notre meilleur atout à la Compagnie. Surtout depuis que grâce à vous, nous avons l'appuie d'Erikur, les affaires vont reprendre et on va avoir besoin de lui...Cependant, il faut qu'il choisisse et il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il retrouve la place qui lui ai du grâce à nous. »

Edwina acquiesça. Elle vida son verre et se leva.

« Bon, je dois préparer mes effets. J'avais pas envie de retourner là-bas mais les affaires sont les affaires. »

La Nordique commençait à s'éloigner lorsque Byrnjolf la retint par le bras.

« Cette fois-ci, jeune fille, ne revenez pas avec des blessures. Si vous n'avez pas le choix, il faudra que le sang coule... »

Edwina fut surprise des paroles du voleur...Puis elle sentit de quoi il voulait parler : Il fallait laisser en vie Gulum-Ei, mais s'il était accompagné et qu'Edwina était en danger, alors le sang coulerait. La Nordique approuva puis elle s'éloigna pour aller récupérer son équipement.

8


	7. Chapitre07

Chapitre VII : Il y a un lézard...

Edwina était de retour à Solitude. La ville n'avait pas changé depuis son départ mais la route pour y venir ne fut pas simple car les attaques des Sombrages s'étaient multipliées. Le soleil commençait peu à peu à se coucher lorsque la Nordique se dirigea vers la taverne "le Ragnard pervers", un bien drôle de nom pour une auberge. Il commençait à y avoir du monde cependant ce n'était pas l'odeur de l'hydromel qui hantait ces lieux mais celle du vin. La Légion ne partageait pas les goût des Nordiques et avait leur petites habitudes d'Impériaux.

La voleuse chercha pendant un moment du regard Gulum-Ei jusqu'à l'apercevoir sur une petite table, isolé. Elle s'avança vers lui tandis qu'il levait doucement les yeux vers elle.

« Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ? Commença l'Argonien alors qu'Edwina n'avait rien dit. Mmhhh, laissez-moi deviner. Si j'en juge par votre odeur, je dirais que vous venez de la Guilde... »

Edwina fut un peu choquée. Non seulement, Gulum-Ei savait qu'elle allait venir mais en plus, elle sentait... Discrètement, elle renifla sa tenue de cuir mais elle ne portait pas l'odeur des égouts, plutôt la transpiration du voyage.

« Mais c'est impossible, continua le lézard, n'ayant rien remarqué. J'ai dit à Mercer que je ne voulais plus traiter avec eux. »

Edwina comprit mieux pourquoi le Chef de la Guilde était en colère avant qu'elle ne parte. Sans demander son reste, elle s'assied à côté de l'Argonien.

« Je suis ici à propos du domaine Lumidor

- … Je ne m'occupe ni de terre, ni de propriété. En revanche, si vous cherchez des marchandises, vous ne pouvez pas de mieux tomber.

- Ne jouez pas ce petit jeu avec moi... Gajul-Lei. »

L'Argonien cessa de voir la gorgée qu'il avalait. Puis il se reprit.

« Une minute... Vous avez bien parlé du domaine Lumidor ?... Je m'en excuse mais je sais très peu de choses à ce sujet... C'est une ferme apicole, c'est ça ? »

_Il est en train de se foutre de moi ? Ou me jauge-t-il ? Je ne vais pas me laisser faire._

« À vous entendre, on pourrait croire que vous êtes un intermédiaire agissant pour compte de son nouveau propriétaire ? Demanda d'un ton septique Edwina.

- Peut-être... Je ne sais plus. Je rappelle pas toutes les affaires que j'ai traitées. »

La patience avait ses limites et celle d'Edwina avait presque franchi le point de non retour.

« Identifier l'acheteur et nous oublierons ce que nous savons, dit la Nordique sur un ton menaçant.

- … Je me moque de vos promesses ! Répondit sèchement Gulum-Ei. Si je vous donne le nom de l'acheteur et si quelqu'un apprend, c'est la ruine pour moi ! »

Brynjolf avait raison, le lézard était borné mais Edwina avait d'autres atouts en main. Cachée aux yeux de tous, sa dague enchantée vint se poser sur la cuisse de l'Argonien, la pointe menaçant un endroit sensible. Gulum-Ei venait d'écarquiller les yeux cependant la voleuse pris les devants.

« Un seul mot d'appel au secours et vos "bijoux de famille" ne seront plus.

- … Vous n'oseriez pas. Pas ici.

- Oh si ! Vous devez savoir pourtant que la Guilde à la main mise à présent sur Solitude. Soudoyer les gardes sera un jeu d'enfant pour moi... Mais vous, certes en vie, vous êtes plus utile... Mais est-ce que vous êtes comme les vrais lézards ? Votre queue repousse ? Votre main ? Votre langue ? »

Gulum-Ei déglutit, il sentait que la jeune femme ne mentait pas.

« D'accord... Je vais vous dire ce que je sais, céda l'Argonien. Une femme est venue me voir, elle voulait que je lui sers de négociateur pour une grosse affaire. Elle m'a donné un sac plein d'or et m'a dit que, tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était payer Aringoth pour le domaine. Je lui est donné l'or et j'ai récupéré le titre de propriété.

- … Elle ne vous a pas dit pourquoi elle faisait ça ?

- Absolument pas. J'ai l'habitude de ne pas poser de questions quand je travaille. Cela dit... J'ai remarqué qu'elle était en colère contre Mercer Frey.

- En colère ?... Mais c'est tout ? Pas de nom, rien ?

- On ne donne pas de nom dans ce métier. Notre identité dépend du nombre de pièces d'or que l'on a dans sa bourse. »

Edwina n'était pas convaincue des raisons avancées par Gulum-Ei. Elle appuyait légèrement sa dague contre la cuisse de l'Argonien.

« Je pense que vous me mentez.

- Écoutez, c'est tout ce que je sais, se défendit Gulum-Ei. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais toutes les réponses. »

La voleuse était perplexe, mais elle ne put en savoir davantage car un groupe de légionnaires venait d'entrer dans la taverne. Edwina rangea discrètement sa dague. Gulum-Ei semblait respirer. Il vida sa choppe et se leva.

« Puisqu'on en a terminé, je vais y aller. »

L'Argonien s'éclipsa très rapidement. Edwina jura entre ses dents. Le lézard cachait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il ne restait plus qu'une option : le prendre en filature. La nuit était tombée, ce qui permit à Edwina de suivre de loin Gulum-Ei qui regagnait le port de Solitude, là où se trouvait le hangar de la Compagnie Orientale. Edwina fut prudente afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention des gardes sur elle. Elle vit Gulum-Ei passer la porte du hangar de la Compagnie. Arrivé devant, la porte venait juste d'être verrouillé. S'assurant que personne ne la regarde, Edwina crocheta à la serrure qui céda facilement. Furtivement, elle pénétra dans la bâtisse.

Le hangar était immense, il y avait des tonnes de caisses, de coffres, de tonneaux, rempli de divers objets venant des quatre coins de Tamriel. Deux bateaux étaient amarrés à quai et une bonne dizaine de gardes de la Compagnie Orientale faisaient leur ronde. Cela n'allait pas être évident et même le meilleur des voleurs comme Delvin, ne pouvait se risquer d'avancer en furtivité parmi les marchandises. Cependant, Edwina vit une option qui pouvait lui permettre de suivre Gulum-Ei de loin. Doucement, elle se glissa dans l'eau, sortie une potion de respiration aquatique et l'avala. La voleuse plongea, prenant garde de ne pas faire trop de remous en surface. Longeant le quai, elle pu observer l'Argonien, sans qu'il la voit. Le lézard fit le tour du hangar, allant près d'une petite bâtisse, puis en ressortit... Et disparaître !

_Merde ! Il m'a vu ?_

Les gardes ne semblaient pas être en alerte. Elle prit le risque de sortir de l'eau et de se glisser derrière une caisse. Soudain, un vent glacial la frigorifia sur place. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un courant d'air... Venant d'un passage secret caché dans la roche, à l'abri des regards, derrière de multiples caisses. L'Argonien avait dû passer par là. La voleuse emprunta le petit passage et arriva devant une porte cachée. Elle l'ouvrit et se retrouva dans une immense grotte. L'air était très frais et le fait qu'elle soit mouillée la fit grelotter. Il y avait d'autres caisses de la Compagnie Orientale entreposée ici. Mais elle remarqua vite la présence d'autres personnes qui n'étaient pas des gardes de la Compagnie. Ils avaient plus l'aspect de bandits ou de contrebandiers. Edwina comprit vite que Gulum-Ei jouait à un double jeu et que la Guilde n'allait pas apprécier ça. Cachée dans un recoin, la voleuse prit un moment pour réfléchir. L'Argonien était quelque part dans cette grotte mais fortement gardée. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait faire le nettoyage...

_Le meurtre n'est pas autorisé... Mais vu qu'il s'agit de bandits..._

Edwina hésitait. Sa main se posa sur son épaule meurtrie. La précédente mission n'aurait pas réussi si elle l'avait tué tous les marins. Néanmoins elle avait promis à Brynjolf de ne pas revenir blesser cette fois. La Nordique essaya de repérer s'il existait un passage qui lui permettrait de passer sans être vue. Elle remarqua un peu plus loin une ouverture couverte de toile d'araignée.

_Ça, ça sent le nid de Givrépeirs... Hors de question de j'y aille !_

Elle détestait vraiment ces créatures. Puis elle remarqua un courant d'eau qui traversait toute la grotte et qui devait probablement déboucher sur l'extérieur. Ça devait être par ce passage que les bandits pouvaient faire sortir leurs marchandises sans être vus. Elle regarda dans sa sacoche et vit qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une potion de respiration aquatique. Elle pria pour que le passage ne fut pas trop long et qu'il n'y avait pas trop bandits. Utilisant ses compétences de furtivité, elle passa derrière les caisses et se glissa dans l'eau doucement. Elle attendit que les gardes qui faisaient le guet non loin, lui tourne le dos. Puis elle prit sa potion et plongea dans l'eau. Edwina ne prit pas le risque de nager, elle préféra s'agripper aux pierres au fond de l'eau pour progresser sans émettre des ondulations à la surface de l'eau. Elle essaya de progresser au plus vite. Elle vit à plusieurs recoins que d'autres bandits montaient la garde.

Puis elle arriva près d'un petit quai où elle entraperçue Gulum-Ei et deux contrebandiers. Sentant que l'effet de la potion n'agissait plus, Edwina remonta à la surface sous le quai afin de ne pas être vu. Elle entendait au-dessus d'elle les planches craquées sous le poids des deux personnes. Elle devait détourner leur attention le temps de monter sur le quai et de se cacher. Elle sortit une de ses dagues de lancer et l'envoya sur un mur éloigné de la grotte. Les deux personnes se mirent en garde, cherchant d'où venait le bruit. Edwina vit les bandits commencer à s'éloigner leurs positions. Elle en profita pour monter sur le ponton, cependant au moment où elle avançait, elle vit au dernier moment un piège à ours posé au sol. Elle évita de justesse mais les mâchoires métalliques se déclenchèrent. Le bruit alerta les deux bandits. Edwina plongea derrière une colonne de pierre et ne bougeait plus. Elle entendit les pas des deux personnes se rapprocher du piège.

« Il y a quelqu'un, j'en suis sûr.

- C'est peut-être un Ragnard.

- Le Ragnard serait resté dans le piège tellement qu'ils sont débiles. Va par là toi, je vais de ce côté. »

Edwina entendit que l'une des personnes se rapprochait de sa position. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle sortit sa dague, et se prépara à égorger l'homme qui s'approchait. Tapie dans l'ombre, elle attendit que le contrebandier passe à côté d'elle. D'un geste rapide, sa dague trancha net à hauteur du cou de la personne. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il ne peut crier car le sang commençait déjà l'étouffer. Il s'écroula au sol, mort. Edwina jeta un œil pour voir de quel côté était partit l'autre. Ce dernier revint sur ses pas et ne voyant pas son camarade, il commença à s'approcher de la position de la voleuse. Edwina n'attendit pas qu'il découvre le cadavre et lui sauta dessus, dague en avant. Le bandit n'eut pas le temps de crier, la dague se planta en plein dans son œil. La Nordique, le souffle saccadé par les émotions, essuya sa lame. Elle se tourna en direction de là où l'Argonien était allé. Avec prudence, elle se rapprocha et vit Gulum-Ei près d'un feu entouré de divers marchandises, de cages pour Horqueurs et discutant avec quelqu'un. Elle sortie son arc et encocha une flèche. Elle prit son temps pour viser le contrebandier...

Gulum-Ei continuait d'échanger sur les derniers points pour la prochaine marchandise lorsqu'il vit le bandit se recevoir une flèche en pleine tête et s'écrouler. L'Argonien se redressant d'un bond, puis sa chemise fut épinglée par une flèche contre la caisse derrière lui. Ses yeux reptiliens se tournèrent vers Edwina qui avança doucement, l'arc bandé. La Nordique était vraiment colère.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû essayer de doubler la Guilde, Gulum-Ei, commença d'une voix menaçante Edwina.

- Attendez ! Ce n'est pas aussi grave qu'il y paraît ! J'allais tout dire à Mercer, je le jure !

- Vraiment ? Tu veux qu'on voit si ma théorie sur la guérison des lézards est juste ? »

Edwina tendit la corde de son arc et visa en dessous de la ceinture de l'Argonien. Ce dernier ne riait plus.

« Non ! Je vous saurais plus utile en vie que mort.

- Je n'ai jamais parlé de te tuer... Mais perdre un bras ou une jambe...

- Pitié ! Écoutez-moi ! Mercer me tuerait s'il apprenait !

- Dans ce cas, dis-moi ce que je veux savoir et je ferai en sorte que Mercer ne sache pas ce que tu trafiques dans son dos... Bien sûr en échange, tes services sont à nouveau à la Guilde. »

Gulum-Ei transpirait la peur, mais il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à la jeune femme.

« Je m'étais peut-être tromper à votre sujet. C'est entendu... »

Edwina abaissa son arc, puis elle s'approcha de l'Argonien et retira la flèche. Gulum-Ei reprit son souffle.

« Il s'agit de Karliah. C'est Karliah, la personne que vous recherchez. »

Ce nom ne disait rien à Edwina mais le ton qu'employait Gulum-Ei semblait montrer le contraire.

« … Je suis censé la connaître ? »

L'Argonien écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

« Mercer ne vous a jamais parlé d'elle ?

- Non, ni aucun membre de la Guilde. Cela ne fait que peu de temps que je suis dans la famille. Qui est-elle ?

- Karliah est une voleuse. C'est elle qui est la responsable du meurtre de Gallus, le précédent maître de la Guilde et à présent, elle s'en prend à Mercer.»

Edwina fut surprise à son tour. Elle n'avait pas eu de détail sur la mort du prédécesseur de Mercer. Pourquoi Brynjolf ne l'avait pas mis au courant ? Cependant, un détail l'intrigua.

« Et tu l'aides ? Demanda Edwina.

- Si je l'aide ?... Non, pas du tout ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il s'agissait d'elle avant qu'elle ne me contacte. Je vous en prie, vous devez me croire !

- Je te crois. Elle est ou, à présent ?

- Je ne sais pas. Quand je lui ai demandé où elle allait, elle a juste marmonner "là où la fin a commencé". Tenez, je vous donne le titre de propriété du domaine Lumidor comme preuve. Et dit à Mercer qu'à présent, mes services sont à la Guilde.

- Tu fais le bon choix, répondit Edwina en rangeant précieusement le titre de propriété dans sa veste. Merci pour les infos, et désolé du grabuge. Tu n'auras qu'à dire à tes "amis" que ce sont des Horqueurs qui ont attaqués.

- Je vais plutôt faire en sorte que la garde de la Compagnie Orientale les trouve. Prenez ce passage, il vous conduira sur l'extérieur. »

Gulum-Ei s'approcha d'une manette et l'actionna. Un mur factice se révéla devant Edwina. Elle inclina la tête vers l'Argonien pour le remercier et s'engagea dans le passage. Quelques minutes après, Edwina se retrouva à l'extérieur, près de la mer et bien au nord de Solitude. Elle prit quelques minutes pour analyser les informations qu'elle venait de recevoir.

_Pourquoi Brynjolf ne m'a jamais parlé de cette Karliah ? Si elle en veut à Mercer, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle s'en est pris aux affaires de Maven. Mais comment se fait-il qu'une traîtresse de la Guilde soit toujours en vie ?_

Edwina n'avait plus le choix, elle devait mettre les choses au clair avec Mercer et avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. La voleuse rejoignit la route, regagnant plus vite les écuries pour trouver un chariot qui l'emmène à Faillaise. Quelques jours plus tard, la voleuse arriva en début de mâtiné au QG de la Guilde. Edwina voulait d'abord parler à Brynjolf avant d'aller trouver Mercer. Mais arrivée au Réservoir, le Chef de la Guilde l'attendait devant l'entrée.

« Alors, Gulum-Ei a-t-il donné des informations sur notre acheteur ?

- … Il m'a dit que Lumidor avait été acheté par une certaine "Karliah". Tenez, c'est le titre de propriété en guise de preuve. »

Alors qu'Edwina tendit le papier, elle vit Mercer les yeux écarquillés et le teint livide.

« Non, ce... C'est impossible, s'exclama le Chef de la Guilde. Je n'ai plus entendu ce nom depuis une dizaines d'années. Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, c'est quelqu'un dont j'espérais ne plus jamais croiser le chemin.

- Gulum-Ei m'a aussi dit qu'elle était une meurtrière... »

Mercer soupira. Il se tourna de quart par rapport à Edwina.

« Karliah a détruit tout se pourquoi la Guilde œuvrait. Elle a assassiné mon prédécesseur de sang-froid et a trahi la Guilde. Après avoir découvert ce qu'elle a fait, nous l'avons pourchassé pendant des mois, mais elle a tout bonnement disparue. »

Edwina comprit mieux pourquoi alors cette personne était toujours en vie. Ce qui signifiait aussi qu'elle était redoutable.

« Pourquoi est-elle revenue ? Demanda la voleuse.

- Karliah et moi étions comme des partenaires. À chaque casse, nous étions ensemble. Nous nous protégeons mutuellement. Je connais ses techniques, ses compétences. Si elle me tue, il n'y aura plus personne pour pouvoir l'attraper. Si seulement nous savions où elle se trouve...

- D'après Gulum-Ei, elle aurait dit "là où la fin a commencé". »

Mercer se tourna Edwina. Son visage était crispé comme si cette phrase signifiait quelque chose de désagréable.

« Ça ne peut être qu'un seul endroit, là où elle a tué Gallus... Des ruines appelées le Sanctuaire de Voilneige. Elles se trouvent au Nord-Est de Vendaume, dans les plaines glaciales... »

Tout ceci semblait louche pour Edwina. Si cette Karliah était aussi redoutable, pourquoi avoir monté tant de coups et laisser ce seul indice. À moins qu'il ne s'agissait d'une affaire personnelle...

« Si je puis me permettre, elle veut vous attirer là-bas. Tout ceci ressemble à un piège.

- Un piège ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

- Si vous la connaissez si bien ça veut dire qu'elle vous connaît également. Du coup, elle savait comment vous risquiez de réagir suite à ces affaires et à ce seul indice. Elle doit s'attendre à ce que vous venez seul, fonçant dans le piège qu'elle aura tendu pour vous tuer. »

Mercer fixa sérieusement Edwina. Puis il sourit doucement.

« … Vous êtes beaucoup plus perspicace que je ne le pensais. Brynjolf disait que vous êtes un bon élément et il a raison. Dans ce cas, nous devons y aller avant qu'elle ne disparaisse encore.

- … Nous ?

- Oui, vous allez m'accompagner et ensemble, nous allons la tuer. »

Là, Edwina était perplexe. Après ces déductions, pourquoi Mercer voulait y aller en si peu nombre pour attraper cette traîtresse.

« Vous ne préfériez pas que d'autres membres qui nous accompagnent ? Demanda Edwina. Brynjolf ou Vex...

- Non. Si nous sommes trop nombreux, elle va encore s'enfuir. À deux, nous pourrons l'avoir. Vu qu'elle ne vous connaît pas, vous pourrez la surprendre. Vous avez prouvé votre allégeance envers la Guilde. Si vous m'aidez, alors vous gagnerez entièrement mon respect. Je pourrais, par la suite, vous proposez des boulots beaucoup plus intéressants et nous pourrions le faire ensemble. »

Edwina fut très surpris de cette proposition. Depuis le départ, Mercer la regardait de haut. Peut-être que finalement, le Chef de la Guilde avait enfin reconnu ses talents.

« Je ne vous décevrai pas, répondit Edwina.

- Bien, prenez vos affaires, nous partons maintenant ! »

Tandis que Mercer s'éloignait pour aller récupérer ce dont il avait besoin, Edwina fut pris de court. Elle aurait aimé trouver avant Brynjolf pour lui en toucher deux mots. Cependant elle ne voulait pas contrarier le Chef de la Guilde, sentant qu'il était déjà assez remonté comme ça. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Rapidement, elle se dirigeait vers son lit et son coffre où elle entreposait ses effets. Elle prit ce qui lui faut et renouvela son stock de flèches. S'assurant d'avoir assez de poison, elle rejoignit Mercer qui l'attendait déjà devant l'entrée.

« Allons-y. Nous prendrons des chevaux à l'écurie de Faillaise. Je pense qu'avec que ce que je vous dois pour Solitude, vous pourrez vous achetez votre propre monture. »

Edwina haussa un sourcil. Depuis qu'elle était dans la Guilde, elle avait essayé d'économiser pour pouvoir prendre un cheval, mais l'affaire du "Sload douillet" lui avait coûté toutes ses économies. Elle ne pensait pas que la mission avec Gulum-Ei lui permettrait d'en obtenir un. Les deux voleurs sortirent du Réservoir et se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur de Faillaise. Après négociations avec le palefrenier, Edwina obtint un cheval robuste à la robe grise. Mercer avait une monture à la robe alezane. Grimpant sur leurs destriers, ils prirent la direction de Vendaume...

6


	8. Chapitre08

Chapitre VIII : Le silence est d'or

Le voyage ne fut pas de tout repos pour Edwina. Mercer souhaitant en finir au plus vite avec Karliah, avait maintenue une allure rapide. Ils firent une halte un peu plus longue à Vendaume, le temps que les deux voleurs préparent ce qu'il fallait pour en terminer avec la traitresse. Edwina questionna Mercer sur Karliah et aussi comment le précédent chef de la Guilde avait été tué. Mercer lui raconta les circonstances tragiques qui ont amené Gallus à embrasser la mort : Il aurait fait confiance à la mauvaise personne et cette dernière ayant nouées des liens avec lui, l'aurait trahis quand il eu baissé sa garde. Ces évènements ont eu lieu il y a près de dix ans...Et curieusement, cela correspondait à un événement qu'Edwina vécu en Cyrodiil...

En ce qui concernait Karliah, c'était une Dunmer douée, elle ramenait plus d'argent à la Guilde en un mois que d'autres voleurs n'en ramenaient en une année. Gallus la surnommait "son petit Rossignol" tellement il avait été fou d'elle...Aveuglé par l'amour, il mourut d'une flèche en travers de la gorge sous les yeux de Mercer. Ce dernier faillit mourir d'une flèche dans la poitrine, d'autant que les pointes avaient été empoisonné mais Mercer réussit à survivre et il a tout fait pour retrouver Karliah. Mais à la mort de Gallus, la Guilde fut divisée, certains voulant prétendre au titre de maitre de la Guilde. Mercer avait réussit en plusieurs mois à se hisser et à prendre le poste. Certains des opposants furent tués ou quittèrent Skyrim. Le temps que le calme revint à la Souricière, Karliah avait déjà effacé ses traces et s'était volatilisée.

Edwina trouvait tragique la mort de l'ancien chef...Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qui l'intrigua. Un pressentiment la gagna durant toute l'histoire racontée par Mercer...Probablement, cela était dû au fait que Karliah ne serait pas facile à vaincre. Mercer ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs la Dunmer avait tué Gallus, il voulait le découvrir avant qu'elle ne rende son dernier souffle. Edwina le rassura qu'elle ne faillirait pas et qu'elle l'aiderait à payer le tribut du sang à la Guilde. Le froid s'intensifia tandis que leur route continua plus au Nord de Vendaume. La voleuse admira quand même la beauté du paysage, elle avait plus l'habitude du climat européen de Cyrodiil mais étant Nordique, elle s'était vite adapté au froid.

Au bout d'un jour, les deux cavaliers arrivèrent en vue d'une demi coupole en pierre, enfoncé dans le sol. C'était le Sanctuaire de Voilneige dont avait parlé Mercer...qui était en faite un ancien tombeau nordique. Edwina en avait entendu parler de ces lieux et savait qu'ils pouvaient être hantés par des Draugr, d'anciens guerriers nordique revenu d'entre les morts pour protéger les tombeaux. C'était des créatures très dangereuses et ils valaient mieux ne pas troubler leur repos. Les voleurs attachèrent leurs chevaux hors de portée du Sanctuaire et finirent à pieds. A leur arrivé, ils trouvèrent une monture et un petit campement non loin, vide. Ils fouillèrent mais ne trouvèrent rien, juste des couvertures.

« C'est surement elle, décréta Mercer. Il vaut mieux prendre ses précautions... »

Sans crier gare, le Bréton sortit son épée et trancha la gorge du cheval. Edwina fut choqué de la brutalité mais savait que si Karliah leur échappait, elle aurait pu s'enfuir avec ce cheval. Puis les deux voleurs se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Une porte de fer avec des barres enroulées comme un mécanisme de fermeture se tenait devant eux.

« On raconte que ces anciens tertres nordiques sont parfois impénétrable. Celle-là n'a pas l'air trop difficile à ouvrir, dit Mercer tout en s'approchant de la porte et commençant à la crocheter. C'est vraiment un jeu d'enfant, je ne sais pas pourquoi on fait autant d'histoires pour ces verrous...Il suffit d'un peu de savoir-faire et beaucoup de doigté. »

Un clic se fit entendre puis les barres de fer se retirèrent de la porte, permettant de l'ouvrir.

« Après vous, dit Mercer en se décalant pour laisser passer Edwina.

- Hein ?...Je passe devant ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, Karliah ne vous connait pas. Elle hésitera en vous voyant et nous pourront donc la surprendre.

- Mais vous connaissez l'endroit mieux que moi... »

Mercer ne semblait pas satisfait qu'Edwina contredise ses ordres. Il la choppa par le col, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Vous disiez que vous étiez douée et l'avez apparemment prouvé lors de vos missions, à moins que ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux...Prouvez moi alors que vous êtes dignes d'être dans la Guilde ! »

Edwina déglutit, sentant la colère dans la voix de Mercer. Elle bredouilla un "excusez-moi" puis Mercer la relâcha. La Nordique sortit son arc, prête à agir en cas de besoin. Puis, se mettant en furtivité, elle ouvrit la porte. Avant qu'elle pénètre, Mercer rajouta.

« Ouvrez l'œil et surtout, plus un bruit. »

La voleuse hocha de la tête puis pénétra. L'odeur du renfermé et de la putréfaction embaumait ses lieux. Les deux voleurs remarquèrent dans les premières salles des cadavres de Draugr. Apparemment, Karliah avait nettoyé, mais Mercer se méfiait...Et il eu raison. La troisième salle était fermée pour continuer et la chaine se trouvait à proximité d'une grille couverte de piques.

« On dirait que Karliah a ré-armorcer tous les pièges, murmura Mercer. Et elle a du passer silencieusement devant certains tombeaux de Draugr pour ne pas les réveiller. Un jeu d'enfant pour elle... »

Edwina resta silencieuse, elle était étonnée que Mercer semble "admirer" les talents de Karliah, mais venant de sa bouche, cela sonnait comme faux... Elle était à l'affut du moindre mouvement ou pièges. Elle s'approcha de la chaine et se prépara à sauter en arrière pour esquiver la grille de pointes. Il ne fallait pas se tromper d'une seconde sinon c'était la mort assurée. Edwina tira, la herse s'ouvrit et la grille s'abattit là où se trouvait la voleuse. Elle devinait que cela n'allait pas être le seul piège et que les autres allaient être plus ardues.

Les deux voleurs progressèrent dans les catacombes, ils prirent la peine de tuer les Draugr dans leurs sommeils, afin que lorsqu'ils feraient face à Karliah, ces créatures ne leur tombent pas dessus. Il était aisé de tuer les Draugr endormis dans leurs cercueils, mais certains étaient réveillés et ils étaient coriaces. Mercer allait au corps à corps avec ces armes enchantées tandis qu'Edwina le couvrait par ses flèches. Ils déverrouillèrent des portes ainsi que des coffres, trouvant des gemmes et de l'or. Leur progression les menait de plus en pus profond dans le Sanctuaire et toujours aucune trace de Karliah.

Derrière l'une de ses portes fermées, ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle qui dominait une plus grande, séparée par une grille. Edwina jeta un œil et vit que des Draugr patrouillaient en contrebas. Elle commençait à encocher une flèche quand Mercer l'arrêta, posant sa main sur son bras.

« Que faites-vous ? Murmura-t-il.

- On risque d'en avoir plusieurs qui vont nous tombez dessus. D'ici, je peux les avoir et ainsi on pourra passer tranquillement. Cette salle se ferme, on peut se barricader si jamais ils viennent ici. »

Mercer fronça les sourcils, puis il eu un petit sourire dans le coin.

« ...Vous lui ressemblez...

- A qui ? Demanda intrigué Edwina.

-...A Karliah. Elle était têtue et voulait toujours faire à sa façon...Mais ces méthodes étaient efficaces. Faites le nettoyage, je maintiens la porte. »

Edwina approuva d'un signe de tête, cependant elle fut quand même troublée de cette comparaison. La Nordique prit le temps qu'il fallait pour tuer un à un les Draugr. Quand l'un commençait à être alerter, elle le descendit aussi sec. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il n'y avait plus que des cadavres en contrebas. Voyant que la voie était libre, Mercer ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Edwina. Ils fouillèrent la grande salle, trouvant d'autres objets de valeurs, dont une maquette de bateau, qui ferait plaisir à Delvin, pensa Edwina. Mais pour le prendre, elle faillit finir en barbecue car à peine l'objet était enlevé du socle que des lanternes suspendus tombèrent au sol qui était recouvert d'huile. Un piège très mortel, mais l'agilité d'Edwina paya... Mercer la rabroua quand même, prétextant comme faute que Karliah avait du entendre l'explosion et qu'elle savait qu'ils se rapprochaient. Mais Edwina se souvint du sermon avant d'entrer ici et elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle avait sa place dans la famille. Elle préféra rien dire pour le moment, ces actes payeront bien tôt ou tard...

Ils passèrent une grande porte qui menait au cœur du Sanctuaire. Le passage était tout autant piégé que le premier. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la première porte, des cruches qui avaient été adossé contre la grille s'écroulèrent, faisant un vacarme immense et réveillant les Draugr. Mercer pesta contre cette garce de Karliah alors qu'Edwina descendait tour à tour les Draugr menaçants. Une fois débarrassé des créatures, ils avancèrent, esquivant des carillons d'os pour ne pas réveiller les Draugr ou des dalles amovibles qui déclenchaient des petites fléchettes venant des murs.

Edwina sentait qu'ils se rapprochaient du centre du Sanctuaire. Dans l'avant-dernière salle, après avoir abattu les Draugr qui s'étaient réveillés après l'ouverture de la porte, ils trouvèrent une fresque gravé d'étranges signes, comme si c'était des mots mais dans une langue inconnu. Il y avait comme des murmures qui émanaient de ce mur comme étant vivant. Edwina entendit à la tonalité que cela ressemblait fort au cri que poussait _Dovakhiin_. La fresque portait un dragon stylisé...Est-ce que cela avait un rapport ? Mais la Nordique ne put s'attarder sur ce détail. Les deux voleurs avancèrent pour arriver dans un cul de sac : La pièce était en longueur et au bout se trouvait une sorte de porte avec des cercles de pierres. Chacun des cercles portaient un symbole différent et au centre, on pouvait inséré quelque chose possédant quatre encoches...Comme une griffe. Edwina n'avait jamais vu pareille mécanisme.

« Vous ignorez ce que c'est ? Demanda Mercer.

- Cela ne fait que peu de temps que je suis en Skyrim. Jamais je n'ai vu de telle porte dans un autre royaume.

- Il s'agit d'une des tristement célèbres portes à énigmes nordiques. Le seul moyen de l'ouvrir est de posséder la bonne griffe. A ce qu'il paraît, il en existe en or, en diamant, en saphir et chacun correspond à une seule porte car sur chaque griffe, il y a les bons symboles à mettre dans l'ordre...Mais heureusement, ces portes ont une faille, quand on les connait...Faites le guet pendant que je m'en charge. »

Edwina fut surprise. Elle allait demander pourquoi, alors qu'ils avaient nettoyé les dernières pièces, mais elle se ravisa lorsqu'elle croisa le regard menaçant de Mercer. La Nordique revint sur ses pas, s'assurant qu'aucun Draugr ne viennent. Puis elle entendit au bout d'un petit temps le bruit de pierre et de métal s'entrechoquant. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit Mercer ranger quelque chose rapidement dans sa poche alors que la porte de pierre s'ouvrit. Le Bréton fit un pas de coté pour qu'Edwina reprenne la tête. La Nordique encocha une flèche et avança prudemment dans la grande pièce. Elle était quasi vide, mise à part quelques cercueils vides. Elle fit quelques pas et entendit un sifflement de flèche mais trop tard.

Edwina se figea, baissant les yeux vers la flèche qui la transperçait au niveau du haut de la poitrine. Elle n'eut le temps de prévenir Mercer, son corps s'engourdit d'un coup et sa vue se brouilla. La flèche contenait apparemment du poison. Edwina s'écroula au sol, sombrant un instant dans le noir. Elle perçut des bruits de pas qui avançaient derrière elle, puis devant. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à rouvrir les yeux, mais elle n'arrivait plus à émettre un seul son. Sa vue était brouillée cependant elle vit Mercer de dos, ses armes dans leur fourreau, faisant face à une silhouette encapuchonnée tenant un arc. Elle pu percevoir leur échange...

« Vous pensez vraiment que votre flèche va me transpercer avant que ma lame ne trouve votre cœur ? Dit Mercer d'un ton sarcastique.

- Donnez-moi une raison d'essayer, répondit la personne qui était une femme.

- Haha ! Ria Mercer. Vous êtes intelligente, Karliah. Vous avez été bien inspirée d'acheter le domaine de Lumidor et de financer l'hydromellerie d'Hydronning.

- "Pour assurer la victoire sur ses ennemis, il faut d'abord affaiblir leurs alliés." C'est la première leçon que Gallus nous a enseigné, lui répondit Karliah en rangeant son arc.

-...Vous apprenez vite.

- Pas assez rapide, sans quoi Gallus serait toujours vivant. »

Edwina n'arrivait à croire ce qu'elle entendait...Karliah ne serait pas le meurtrier de Gallus...Ce serait Mercer ?

« Gallus était riche et il vous avait, continua Mercer. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était détourner les yeux.

- Avez-vous oublié le Pacte des Rossignols ? Vous pensiez qu'il allait se contente d'ignorer vos méthodes ? »

_Le Pacte des Rossignols ? _

Cela rappela à Edwina le livre qu'elle lisait sur cette étrange légende. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ?

« La plaisanterie a assez duré ! Fit Mercer en dégainant ses armes. Venez Karliah. Il est temps que vous et Gallus soyez réunis ! »

La dénommé Karliah recula, buvant une potion et disparut devant Mercer. Sa voix vint de partout.

« Je ne suis pas stupide, Mercer. Croiser le fer avec vous signerait mon arrêt de mort. Mais je vous promets qu'à notre prochaine rencontre, vous n'en sortirez pas vivant... »

La voix s'évanouit dans l'écho de la salle. Mercer rengaina ses armes. Puis il se dirigea vers Edwina, qui était toujours allongée au sol. Le poison était un puissant paralysant et elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Cependant, elle essayait de demander de l'aide à Mercer, bougeant la bouche du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Le Bréton se pencha au dessus d'elle, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

« Comme c'est intéressant. On dirait que l'histoire de Gallus se répète. Je me demandais encore comment j'allais me débarrasser de vous lorsque Karliah serait morte...mais elle vient de me fournir le moyen. Ce tombeau sera votre dernière demeure. »

Edwina réussit à mettre un hoquet, signifiant sa surprise. Mercer ria doucement.

« Oh ? Vous pensiez sincèrement que j'allais vous donnez une promotion ?...Oh non, vous êtes beaucoup trop dangereuse. Votre nez de fouineuse est allé là où il ne fallait pas. Vous avez un esprit bien aiguisé...Mais vous êtes trop naïve, ma petite. Vous avez crue à mon histoire tout comme les autres et aveuglé par votre code d'honneur de voleur, vous étiez prête à me suivre...Mais après ce que vous venez d'entendre, je ne peux pas vous laissez en vie. Vous tiendrez compagnie à Gallus...Et dire que vous avez rendu possible tout ceci... »

Mercer dégaina son poignard devant le regard apeuré d'Edwina.

« Adieu ! Je transmettrais votre bon souvenir à Brynjolf. »

La dague transperça au niveau du ventre. Edwina ne pu crier, le paralysant la bloquant complètement. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que son sang coula sur le sol froid. Dans les brumes de l'inconscience, une pensé lui traversa l'esprit.

_Brynjolf !_

_**Mercer revint à Faillaise quelques jours plus tard. Brynjolf l'attendait devant son bureau, inquiet.**_

_**« Mercer ! Bon sang, ou étiez-vous ? On m'a dit que vous aviez prit la route avec Edwina ?...Ou est-elle ? »**_

_**Mercer ferma les yeux, son visage affichant de la douleur.**_

_**« Brynjolf...Je suis désolé. J'ai essayé de la dissuader mais elle voulait venger la Guilde.**_

_**-...De...De quoi parlez-vous ?**_

_**- Sa dernière mission à Solitude lui a permis d'appendre que Karliah était responsable du rachat de Lumidor et des autres entourloupes.**_

_**- Karliah ! S'exclama Brynjolf. Non, c'est impossible !**_

_**- Oh si et je l'ai vu, continua Mercer. J'ai raconté à Edwina en ce qui concernait Karliah...Vous devinez comment elle a réagit. Apprendre qu'une traitresse de la Guilde était en vie. Elle a voulu y aller seule, j'ai tenu à l'accompagner. J'aurai aimé vous mettre au courant mais elle était trop pressée...Karliah nous as tendu un piège et...Edwina m'a protégé... J'ai pu m'en sortir de justesse mais...Je n'ai pas pu ramené son corps...Elle a fini comme ce pauvre Gallus... »**_

_**Mercer passa à côté de Brynjolf dont le regard s'était écarquillé. Il posa une main amicale sur son épaule du Nordique.**_

_**« Je suis désolé Brynjolf... »**_

_**Le Bréton émit un petit sourire de satisfaction que le voleur ne pu voir. Puis il s'éloigna, laissant seul Brynjolf. Non, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Edwina n'aurait jamais réagit ainsi ? Il la savait butée parfois et trop curieuse...Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, les poings se serrant jusqu'au sang...sa "jeune fille" n'était plus...**_

5


	9. Chapitre09

Chapitre IX : veritas obscurus

_**Elle courait à perte d'haleine, il la suivait juste derrière. Puis le bruit de flèches fendant l'air s'entendit. Elle sentit un poids la bousculer dans son dos...**_

_**Elle le tient dans ses bras, l'appelant, lui disant de tenir bon. Il pose une main sur sa joue. Elle est si chaude...**_

_**Ses lèvres gesticulent quelques mots : « Skyrim...Rossignol...Dame Nocturne... »**_

_**Il est debout, dos à elle, il lui crie de courir. Un sourire sanglant aux lèvres, il fait face à leurs poursuivants...**_

_**Son pied glisse, sa main s'accroche au rebord du précipice...Elle le voit marmonner : « Pardonne-moi... ». Son visage disparait dans les abysses du gouffre, emportant avec lui son ultime larcin...**_

Edwina ouvrit d'un coup les yeux. Elle vit le ciel clair et quelques nuages. Elle sentit la morsure du froid et la chaleur d'une couverture. Elle entendit des oiseaux...Et des pas.

_...Je suis vivante ?_

Son corps lui faisait mal mais elle pouvait bouger. Sa tête se tourna vers les pas qui étaient proche d'elle. Elle vit une silhouette s'accroupir près du feu, puis se relever pour la rejoindre...La forme lui rappela quelque chose...Celle d'une femme.

« Vous êtes réveillée ? »

La voix était douce, semblable à celle d'un murmure ou le chant d'un oiseau...Identique à celle entendue dans le Sanctuaire...Soudain, Edwina se redressa d'un coup, mais cria de douleur, portant la main à son ventre. La personne s'approcha d'elle, inquiète.

« Doucement ! Doucement, ne vous levez pas si vite. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Edwina grimaçait de douleur, puis elle regarda mieux la personne qui devait être Karliah. C'était une Dumner, comme Mercer l'avait décrite, mais ce qui choqua la voleuse, fut ses yeux. Contrairement aux Dunmers, Karliah avait les yeux bleu profond et non rouge. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue de voleuse et portait un arc sombre dans son dos, magnifiquement ouvragé. La Nordique prit plusieurs minutes pour que la douleur s'estompe un peu et se remettre les idées en place...Elle se souvint de tout. La flèche, la discussion entre Mercer et Karliah...Le Chef qui l'avait embroché...Mais pourquoi Karliah était à ses côtés ? Reprenant doucement son souffle, Edwina la pointa du doigt.

« Vous...vous m'avez tiré dessus ?!

- Non, je vous ai sauvez la vie.

- Sauver la vie ? Je savais pas qu'on sauvait les gens en leur tirant dessus ?! Dit Edwina, interloquée.

- Ma flèche était couverte d'un poison paralysant unique. Il a ralenti votre rythme cardiaque, vous empêchant de saigner à mort. Si j'avais voulu vous tuez, vous ne seriez pas en train de me parler. »

Edwina du reconnaître que la Dunmer marquait un point. Si elle était vraiment une meurtrière, en voulant à la Guilde, elle ne serait plus de ce monde. Cependant, tout c'était enchainé si vite et Edwina avait du mal à accuser le coup, surtout le faite que Mercer voulait, dès le début, se débarrasser d'elle.

« Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Demanda Edwina.

-...A l'origine, cette flèche était destinée à Mercer, répondit Karliah. Mais je n'ai pas eu de ligne de tir dégagée. Je n'avais qu'une fraction de seconde, j'ai pris la décision de vous mettre hors de danger. »

Edwina comprit mieux pourquoi le Bréton tenait tant à ce qu'elle passe devant. Elle lui avait servi de bouclier...Cependant, elle fixa la Dunmer, l'air méfiante.

« ...Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? Vous m'avez peut-être laissé en vie pour autre chose ?

- Sans l'antidote que je vous ai administré, vous seriez toujours à l'état de statue, répondit un peu sèchement Karliah. J'ai soigné vos blessures et je ne suis pas parti en vous laissant sans défense... »

La Nordique fut un peu gênée. Son échange avec Mercer lui avait donné un pressentiment mais en fait, c'était parce qu'il n'était pas sincère. Or, les mots de Karliah étaient sans une once de mensonge. Edwina soupira, baissant la tête.

« Pardonnez-moi, Karliah...Je...Je ne sais plus en qui avoir confiance...Après ce qu'a dit Mercer...Après qu'il ait osé me... »

La voleuse se crispa, sa douleur au ventre lui faisant mal de nouveau. Karliah posa une main amicale sur son épaule. Son visage montrait de l'inquiétude mais aussi de la compréhension.

« Je comprends ce que vous ressentez...J'étais dans le même état que vous lorsque Mercer a...a tué Gallus. Mais je n'ai eu personne à mes côtés, j'aurai été méfiante, tout comme vous...C'est la nature propre d'un voleur, rajouta Karliah sur un ton d'humour. »

Cela fit sourire Edwina. Contrairement au portrait qu'avait fait Mercer, Karliah n'était pas une tueuse sans-cœur. La Dunmer chercha dans une sacoche et sortit un baume.

« J'ai mis une année à mettre au point le poison de cette flèche, continua Karliah alors qu'elle aida Edwina à enlever le bandage pour appliquer le baume. J'avais l'intention de capturer Mercer vivant.

- Vivant ?...Oula, entre ce qu'il m'a dit et ce que j'ai entendu, tout est embrouillé...

- Mercer doit être traduit devant la Guilde pour répondre de ces actes. Il doit payer pour le meurtre de Gallus.

-...Alors c'est donc lui le vrai meurtrier, en déduit Edwina. Et il vous a fait porter le chapeau...L'enfoiré ! Aie !

- Oh, pardon, s'excusa Karliah, ayant trop appuyé sur la blessure. J'ai utilisé le Sanctuaire de Voilneige pour piéger Mercer et ce n'est pas simplement pour l'ironie de la chose. Avant votre arrivé, j'ai trouvé un journal sur la dépouille de Gallus. Je pense qu'il renferme les informations dont nous avons besoin pour dénoncer Mercer.

- Vous avez retrouvé sa dépouille ? Mercer m'avait dit que vous...Qu'il l'avait jeté dans un gouffre du sanctuaire.

- Cela n'a pas été simple de le retrouver, croyez-moi...Surtout avec ces Draugr...mais j'ai pu le trouver et le remonter. »

Après avoir appliqué le baume qui soulagea Edwina, Karliah prit un bandage propre et pansa la blessure.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? Demanda Edwina.

- Cela va faire trois jours. Il ne vous a pas raté, heureusement que mon paralysant a ralenti votre flux sanguin. Sinon, vous seriez morte avant que je vous sorte du Sanctuaire.

-...Merci...J'ai une dette envers vous. »

Edwina sourit doucement. La Dunmer le lui rendit. Une fois le bandage serré, elle tendit à la Nordique de quoi manger. Edwina ne s'en pria pas mais elle y allait doucement, afin que son corps ne rejette pas trop vite la nourriture. Elle regarda autour d'elle, voyant qu'elle était dans le petit campement qu'elle avait trouvé plus tôt avec Mercer. Elle pensa d'ailleurs au cheval qu'avait égorgé sauvagement Mercer...Et se souvint de sa monture.

« Mon cheval ?! Ce salaud a dû l'embarquer !

-..Je ne crois pas, dit tristement Karliah. Il a connu la même fin tragique que le mien.

- L'enflure ! Je venais juste de l'acheter avec mon dû de la dernière mission...Il est vraiment sans-cœur ! Il va vraiment le payer cher ! »

Edwina était bien remontée et avait l'intention de faire payer à Mercer ce qui lui avait fait.

« Une fois remise, on fonce à Faillaise, montrer la preuve comme quoi ce salaud s'est foutu de la Guilde.

- Hélas, fit Karliah...Le journal de Gallus est codé.

- Hein ? »

La Dunmer tendit à Edwina un petit livre, le cuir avait été mangé par le temps, mais le contenu était intact. Sur la couverture était gravé un genre d'oiseau aux ailes déployées, tenant un cercle en haut.

« Gallus était un érudit. Il était passionné par les lectures et s'intéressent à beaucoup de choses. Cependant, la langue utilisée dans ce journal ne m'ait pas du tout connu. »

La Nordique ouvrit le journal et feuilleta rapidement les pages. Elle n'avait jamais vu non plus cette écriture, même à travers ses voyages. Elle connaissait quelques bribes de Dwemer, la langue des Nains, mais celui-ci était inconnu. Comme la fresque de dragon dans le Sanctuaire, mais les deux écritures n'avaient rien de similaire. Elle rendit le journal à Karliah.

« J'ai beau avoir parcouru Tamriel, cela ne me dit rien...Il doit pourtant exister un moyen de le faire traduire... »

Karliah écarquilla les yeux, comme si quelque chose venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

« Enthir ! L'ami de Gallus à l'Académie de Fortdhiver. Bien sûr...C'est la seule personne de l'extérieur à qui Gallus a révélé son identité de Rossignol... »

Edwina haussa un sourcil. Elle avait entendu parler de Fortdhiver et de sa fameuse académie de magie, mais apparemment, elle n'était pas bien réputée. Cependant, à l'énonce du mot "Rossignol", Edwina tiqua à nouveau.

« C'est la troisième fois que j'entends ce mot "Rossignol"...ça veut dire quelque chose ?

- ...Nous étions trois : Gallus, Mercer et moi, répondit Karliah. Nous formions une division anonyme au sein de la Guilde des Voleurs de Faillaise. Je vous en dirais peut-être davantage plus tard...Quand vous serez prête. »

La Nordique haussa un sourcil. Elle sentait que Karliah avait des secrets bien cachés mais elle lui fit confiance. Surtout après ce qui venait de se passer.

« Lorsque vous serez remise, nous nous rendrons à Fortdhiver, trouver Enthir. J'espère qu'il pourra le traduire... »

Edwina approuva d'un signe de tête. Le reste de la journée, elle questionna Karliah sur Gallus et les intentions de Mercer. Gallus était un chef naturel et un maitre-voleur hors-pair. Il avait accueilli Karliah chez les Rossignols et lui avait tout enseigné. Cette dernière lui devait beaucoup et était très proche de lui. Edwina sourit doucement, sentant dans les paroles de la jeune femme qu'elle aimait Gallus...même après sa mort.

Edwina pensa alors à Brynjolf. Le Nordique roux avait dû apprendre sa mort par la bouche de Mercer. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû le trouver avant de partir en mission avec le Chef de la Guilde mais il avait tout prévu et ne voulait pas qu'elle l'avertisse. Elle espérait seulement qu'il allait bien, ainsi que les autres membres de la Guilde.

Karliah continua d'expliquer ce qui s'en suivit après la mort de Gallus. Son exil avait duré près de dix ans et elle avait fait en sorte d'effacer ses traces afin d'attendre le bon moment pour capturer Mercer et le trainer à la Guilde pour qu'il soit chassé à son tour, comme elle le fut. A la fin de la journée, Karliah avait creusé un trou, elle voulait donner une sépulture descente à Gallus. Edwina vit ce qui restait du corps, enroulé dans un drap de lin. Elle aida la Dunmer à lui rendre ce dernier hommage. La Nordique jura, au nom de Gallus qu'elle ferait tout pour faire payer à Mercer ce qu'il avait fait à lui et à Karliah. La nuit tombée, les deux femmes s'endormirent, une longue route les attendait pour atteindre Fortdhiver.

Le lendemain, Edwina et Karliah prirent la direction du Nord-Ouest, en direction de l'océan. Fortdhiver se trouvait sur la côte. Karliah préféra éviter la route commerciale, afin de ne croiser aucune personne qui pouvait les reconnaître. Edwina avait encore mal, mais la douleur lui donnait la force d'avancer. Il leur fallut deux jours pour atteindre Fortdhiver, esquivant les patrouilles des Sombrages ou les meutes de loups qui rodaient. Elles durent faire face à un troll des glaces cependant les flèches de Karliah en virent rapidement à bout.

Elles arrivèrent dans la matinée du troisième jour. Fortdhiver était un simple village. Seul le grand bâtiment dominant l'océan détonnait de la singularité. Il s'agissait de la fameuse académie de magie. Cependant, Edwina se demandait si elles pouvaient entrer comme ça pour trouver cet Enthir. Karliah la rassura rapidement.

« Enthir fait partie de l'académie mais c'est un érudit de voyage surtout. Il passe plus de temps à l'extérieur de l'académie que dedans. D'habitude, il fréquente l'auberge du Foyer gelé. J'espère qu'il y sera aujourd'hui. »

La Nordique l'espérait aussi. Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers le dit établissement. C'était une auberge simple et peu fréquentée. En fait, tout Fortdhiver semblait déserté. Peu de gens devaient venir et les quelques voyageurs se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Karliah chercha du regard et aperçut de dos, Enthir. C'était un Bosmer, il portait une robe de mage dans les tons bleu-gris et sirotait tranquillement un verre d'hydromel. Lorsque les deux femmes s'approchèrent, le Bosmer se tourna vers elles, il fut surprit en voyant Karliah mais un sourire para ses lèvres. Discrètement, le mage leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent derrière le comptoir de l'auberge où se trouvaient des escaliers menant à la cave. Une fois en bas, Enthir laissa entrer les deux femmes dans une grande pièce servant de chambre, avant de fermer la porte.

« Karliah, cela fait longtemps... »

Les deux elfes se prirent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. Edwina les observa en souriant. Puis Enthir recula un peu.

« L'as-tu trouvé ?

- Oui...Mais le journal est codé, répondit Karliah, l'air triste.

- Codé ? Je vais regarder ça...Et qui est-ce ? »

Enthir désigna Edwina qui était en retrait. La Nordique s'approcha pour lui serrer la main.

« Je me nomme Edwina. Je viens de la Guilde des Voleurs...Karliah m'a expliqué ce qui se passe.

- Mercer à tenter de la tuer, rajouta la Dunmer. Il m'a échappé mais ça ne dura pas...Enfin, si tu peux lire le journal de Gallus. »

Le Bosmer hocha de la tête, son regard semblait désolé pour Edwina, comprenant ce qu'elle avait dû subir. Puis il se dirigea vers une table et commença à feuilleter le journal. Au bout de quelques lignes, Enthir ria doucement.

« C'est tout Gallus ça ! Un ami cher, mais surtout trop intelligent pour son bien. Il a écrit tout le texte en langue Falmer.

- Falmer ? Les elfes des neiges ? Demanda Edwina. J'ai entendu dire que c'était une race quasi éteinte et qu'ils se terrent dans les ruines Dwemers à présent.

- Oui, mais avant, c'était une race prospère. Ils furent chassés par les Nordiques lors de l'Ère Première. Les histoires sur eux sont un peu contradictoire. Mais ils avaient une langue et une écriture.

- Il y a un moyen de le traduire ? Demanda Karliah.

- Moi, je n'en ai pas les compétences...Mais Calcelmo, le sorcier de Markath, est un expert en matière de Dwemers et il s'intéresse aussi aux Falmers...D'ailleurs, c'était vers lui que j'avais aiguillé Gallus, il y a longtemps... »

Enthir laissa échapper un soupir de douleur. Edwina pensait qu'ils devaient être très proche et que la mort de Gallus a du anéantir Enthir. Puis la Nordique fronça les sourcils.

« Excusez-moi mais...Pourquoi Gallus s'intéressait à cette langue ? Et surtout de prendre la peine de l'apprendre pour écrire son journal ?

- Je crois qu'il préparait un grand coup, répondit Enthir en fixant Karliah. Cela exigeait une compréhension de la langue Falmer...Je n'en sais pas plus. Apparemment vous non plus, Karliah.

-...Non, répondit la Dunmer, l'air désolé.

- Autant ne pas perdre du temps, enchaina Edwina. Je vais à Markath pour soutirer les informations à ce sorcier.

- Méfiez-vous, mit en garde Enthir. Calcelmo est plus têtu qu'une mule ! Il garde jalousement ses recherches et j'ignore si le moyen qu'à utiliser Gallus est toujours présent.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis tout aussi butée. Puis Edwina réfléchit un instant. Il vaut mieux en revanche que j'y aille seule.

- Êtes-vous sûr ? Demanda Karliah.

- Je suis censée être morte, mais vous, non. Mercer a du alerter ses contacts et la Guilde. Vous êtes toujours, à leur yeux, une traitresse tant qu'on n'a pas prouvé votre innocence. Je ne suis jamais allé à Markath donc personne là-bas ne peut me reconnaître...et puis, je n'aurais qu'à me déguiser s'il le faut. Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de transport rapide. »

Edwina commençait à se diriger vers la porte quand Karliah l'arrêta.

« Attendez. Tenez, cela vous sera utile. »

La Dunmer lui tendit un sac. La Nordique le prit et regarda dedans. Le sac contenait divers potions, la plupart étaient des fioles de poison, mais aussi des baumes de soins.

« Votre blessure a cicatrisé, mais au cas où...

- Merci Karliah. Et ne vous en faites pas, je suis dur comme de la roche, plaisanta Edwina. Restez ici jusqu'à mon retour. »

La Dunmer approuva d'un signe de tête, puis la Nordique quitta la pièce puis l'auberge. Dehors, le soleil commençait à décliner. Edwina chercha dans tout le village un moyen de transport. La chance lui sourit car un chariot partant pour Solitude s'apprêtait à partir. Markath se trouvait bien plus à l'ouest de Skyrim, mais Solitude était la ville la plus proche. Rabattant son capuchon pour masquer un peu son visage, Edwina embarqua sur le chariot.

Le voyage ne fut pas de tout repos. La guerre civile prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur et les routes n'étaient vraiment plus sûres. Des bandits attaquaient de plus en plus, ainsi que des animaux comme des loups ou des smilodons. Il fallut une bonne semaine à Edwina pour enfin atteindre la Crevasse, la région où demeurait la ville de Markath. C'était une cité construite dans les flancs d'une montagne. On raconte qu'elle a été bâtit sur d'anciennes ruines Dwemers. La Nordique s'assura de cacher au mieux son visage et se fit la plus discrète aussi, mais à peine avait-elle mis les pieds dans la ville qu'elle remarqua la tension qui régnait dans les rues. Elle apprit par les échanges des passants qu'un groupe nommé les Parjures revendiquait la Crevasse et assassinait les étrangers, mais aussi les Nordiques qui s'alliaient à l'Empire.

La nuit tombait doucement sur la cité et Edwina se renseigna pour savoir où on pouvait trouver Calcelmo. On lui indiqua le château du Jarl, Coeur-de-roche. Il était rare que le sorcier quitte la citadelle car des fouilles Dwemers étaient accessibles uniquement par le château. Alors qu'Edwina montait les marches de pierre pour se rendre au palais, elle entendit au loin des bruits de cavalcades et des voix criant "alerte". Sur ces gardes, la voleuse se planqua dans un renfoncement de pierre et elle vit en contrebas une silhouette tentant de trouver un endroit où se cacher. Edwina observa la personne...et remarqua que c'était un Khajit...Puis elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'armure de cuir noir et rouge.

_Shunari ?!_

La voleuse suivit la progression de la Khajit qui montait les marches et se rapprochait non loin de la position d'Edwina. La Nordique vit que c'était des gardes qui la poursuivaient...mais ils n'étaient pas de Markath, c'étaient des légionnaires. La Khajit passa devant le passage et Edwina la saisit par le poignet, l'entrainant dans sa planque, elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, lui faisant signe de se taire. La Khajit s'apprêtait à sortir une dague, mais stoppa son geste lorsqu'elle entendit les légionnaires passer près de la cachette. Les soldats tournèrent un bon moment avant d'abandonner, prétextant que celui qu'il pourchassait avait dû réussir à s'échapper. Edwina attendit plusieurs minutes après leur départ, puis elle baissa sa capuche et sourit à la Khajit.

« On est quitte Shunari.

- ...Ed...Edwina ?! »

La féline prit son amie dans les bras, comme si elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis des années. Edwina fut peu abasourdit de cette attention particulière. Elle vit des larmes dans les yeux de son amie.

« Par la Mère de la nuit, tu es en vie ?

-...Oh toi, tu es allée à la Guilde ? Demanda inquiète Edwina.

- Il y a peu de temps, oui...Brynjolf m'a...m'a dit que tu avais été tué. »

Le visage d'Edwina fut sombre. Alors Mercer avait bien mit au courant la Guilde. Mais elle se reprit et posa ses mains sur le visage de Shunari.

« Écoute, c'est un peu long à t'expliquer et vu ce qu'il se passe, il faut qu'on trouve un abri pour se reposer.

- Je connais un endroit...Viens. »

La Khajit prit les devants et emmena Edwina vers une petite bâtisse. La féline frappa trois fois à la porte qui s'ouvrit. Une jeune Nordique se tenait devant l'embrasure de la porte. Lorsqu'elle vit Shunari, elle fut surprise.

« Vous ?

- Pardon de vous déranger Muiri, mais j'ai besoin d'une cachette pour la nuit. Nous ne vous dérangerons pas. »

La jeune femme sembla hésiter, puis elle s'écarta et laissa entrer les deux personne. La dénommé Muiri les guida vers une petite pièce.

« Je vais vous apporter des couvertures et à manger, dit la jeune femme.

- Merci beaucoup, remercia Shunari.

- Je vous dois bien ça...Après ce que vous avez fait pour moi. »

Muiri se retira. Edwina se tourna vers Shunari, haussant un sourcil, intriguée. La féline laissa échapper un soupir.

« C'est une cliente...J'ai eu un contrat avec elle. Une vengeance.

- Oh...Et les légionnaires ? Ils en font partis aussi ?

- Non ça c'est...Autre chose. Raconte-moi d'abord comment es-tu en vie et je te raconterai pourquoi j'ai toute la légion à mes trousses. »

Edwina fut choquée de la révélation. Qu'avait-pu faire Shunari pour avoir la Légion entière à ses trousses ? La Nordique soupira et commença à raconter son histoire : la trahison de Mercer, Karliah l'ayant sauvé et ce qui l'amenait ici. Après que Muiri leur ai apporté ce qu'il fallait pour la nuit et de quoi manger, Shunari sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

« L'ordure ! Je savais qu'il ne m'inspirait pas confiance...

- Et moi, j'aurai dû être moins naïve. Il faut que je trouve Calcelmo et voir si je peux accéder à ses recherches sur les Falmers...Sinon, je vais devoir y entrer par effraction.

- Je vais t'accompagner, tu vas avoir besoin d'aide.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, Shunari. Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.

- Oh, j'ai connu pire...Et puis, ça nous rappellera le bon vieux temps.

- Oui, sourit avec nostalgie Edwina. Bon, alors, pourquoi tu as toute la Légion à tes trousses.

-...J'avais comme contrat d'assassiner l'empereur de Tamriel.

-...QUOI ! »

Edwina n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. Shunari commença à raconter ce qui c'était passé : un homme du nom d'Amaund Motierre, qui semble être un membre du Conseil des Anciens de l'Empereur, avait invoqué la Confrérie Noire pour qu'elle assassine l'empereur actuel : Titus Mede II. La Khajit s'était rendue à la Guilde pour faire examiner un médaillon, le jour où elle et Edwina se retrouvèrent. Shunari expliqua que sa Chef, Astrid, avait mandé que personne ne soit au courant de leur contrat actuel. Tout se passait pour le mieux, la Khajit assassina la cousine de l'empereur à son mariage et même tenta de faire porter le chapeau d'une conspiration à un haut membre de la Légion. Mais le jour où elle du assassiner l'empereur en l'empoissant lors d'un repas, elle découvrit que quelqu'un avait trahit la Confrérie noire. Elle tua un simple prisonnier s'étant fait passer pour l'empereur et fut poursuivi. Lorsqu'elle regagna le Sanctuaire, la Légion était déjà présente et tua quasi tous les membres de la Confrérie. Shunari s'en sortie grâce à une explosion qui tua tous ce qui restait de soldats. Elle et deux membres de la Confrérie noire survécurent et ils découvrirent que le traitre...n'était d'autre que leur Chef, Astrid. Cette dernière était encore en vie mais quasi brulé. Elle demanda pardon car elle avait eu peur lorsque Shunari avait été désigné comme "Oreille noire", que ce qu'elle avait construit risquait de s'effondre à jamais. La Khajit abrégea les souffrances de son ancienne chef, puis elle et les autres s'étaient séparés pour se retrouver plus tard à Aubétoile, là où se trouvait un ancien sanctuaire de la Confrérie noire. Mais Shunari était tombée sur des légionnaires et elle avait fui jusqu'à Markath...

Edwina retint son souffle à la fin de l'histoire de son amie. Elle posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Shunari.

« Je sais que nous avons pris des chemins différents...Mais je serais toujours là pour te soutenir, quoiqu'il arrive.

-...Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas morte, confia la Khajit. Quand Brynjolf me la annoncé...j'ai cru que je le tuais sur place.

- Comment va-t-il ? Et comment va la Guilde ?

- Oh, je te rassure, je ne l'ai pas embroché...mais...Ta mort a laissé un vide chez eux. Tu avais ravivé l'espoir, même Delvin avait beaucoup d'estime pour toi. Vex semblait distance mais je voyais bien que ta mort l'a affligé, comme à beaucoup d'autres membres...Seul Mercer semblait garder une distance à tout ceci.

- Et Brynjolf ?

- ...Il avait la gorge serré quand il m'a appris la nouvelle mais sans plus. Vous êtes liés ?

- Hein ? S'empourpra Edwina. Non, pas du tout...c'est juste que c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu intégrer la Guilde...et savoir que Mercer lui a menti...a mentit à toute la Guilde. Ça me rage de ne pouvoir rien leur dire pour le moment. Mais je dois prouver l'innocence de Karliah, je lui dois bien ça.

- Et je t'y aiderais. Si jamais je croisais l'un deux, je ne dirais rien à ton sujet. Une fois que je t'aurais aidé, je dois aller accomplir ma mission, mais je t'aiderais si besoin ai.

-...Tuer l'empereur de Tamriel. Je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, mais cela va faire bizarre...En tout cas, toi aussi, tu pourras compter sur moi et quand la Guilde sera débarrasser de Mercer, elle t'aidera aussi, au besoin. »

La Khajit sourit doucement. Les deux femmes se connaissaient depuis longtemps, leur amitié s'était forgée lors d'une mission : Edwina devait voler des brigands tandis que Shunari avait pour ordre de tuer le chef. Les deux personnes auraient pu s'entretuer mais la mission tourna à leur désavantage et elles durent se soutenir mutuellement. La mort faillit les faucher mais elles s'en sentirent et finalement, l'aide mutuelle s'était transformée en une confiance et une amitié profonde. Malgré leurs opinions divergentes sur le meurtre, Edwina et Shunari pouvaient toujours compter l'une sur l'autre...Et encore aujourd'hui.

8


	10. Chapitre10

Chapitre X : Deux ombres

Le lendemain, Edwina et Shunari remercièrent Muiri de son hospitalité et se dirigèrent vers le château Coeur-de-roche. La nuit avait permis à la ville de Markath de retrouver sa tranquillité et les légionnaires n'étaient plus dans les murs. Les deux femmes entrèrent dans le palais, débouchant sur un hall ouvragé à la roche-même. Un couloir droit devant menait à la salle du trône du Jarl et deux ouvertures sur les côtés : l'un donnait sur des escaliers, l'autre à une autre grande pièce où l'on reconnaissait sur les murs l'architecture typique des Dwemers. Demandant où se trouvait Calcelmo à un garde, les deux femmes prirent en direction de la grande salle et virent dans un recoin deux personnes en robes de mages. L'un était un jeune Altmer qui se faisait rabrouer par un vieux Altmer. Edwina en conclut vite que ce dernier devait être Calcelmo.

« Bon, tu veux me laisser faire ou entrer dans mon jeu ? Chuchota Edwina à Shunari.

- Tu te rappelle ce que ça avait donner le coup monté des femmes accostant les hommes en Cyrodiil ? Tu veux vraiment que je recommence ?

-...Non, ça ira, sourit Edwina en se rappelant de cette mission "humiliante". Tu avais faillit embrocher le client. Bon, j'y vais. »

La Nordique s'avança d'un pas assuré, croisant le jeune Altmer qui s'éclipsa tandis que le vieux mage reprenait ses expériences.

« Euh, commença Edwina. Excusez-moi ?

- Quoi encore ?! S'emporta le vieux Altmer. Je n'ai pas besoin de gardes, ni d'ouvriers ! »

La voleuse comprit mieux où voulait en venir Enthir quand il l'avait mis en garde. Il fallait donc prendre des pincettes avec le vieux sorcier.

« Je ne suis pas là pour un poste de garde, je vous cherch...

- Pourquoi faut-il qu'on me dérange toujours dans mes recherches ? S'emporta à nouveau Calcelmo. Imbécile, savez-vous qui je suis ?

- Oui, c'est pour ça que...

- Je suis le plus grand spécialiste des Dwemers de tout Tamriel, mais il y a toujours des ignorants comme vous qui se permettent de me déranger ! »

Edwina se réjoui que Shunari soit restée en retrait car le sorcier aurait fini avec une dague dans la gorge. Mais la Nordique ne devait pas se laisser aller. Voyant que Calcelmo coupait toujours la parole, elle prit une attitude attristé et confuse.

« Je vous demande pardon, Maitre Calcelmo. »

Le vieux sorcier allait ouvrir à nouveau la bouche, mais voyant la mine désolée de la jeune femme, il fut comme paralysé sur le coup, puis son visage en colère laissa place à une attitude plus calme et confuse aussi.

« Je...je m'excuse, je n'aurai pas dû crier. Mon travail est très éprouvant en ce moment et j'ai tendance à me laisser emporter...En quoi puis-vous aidez ?

- Oh, je nous importunerai que peu de temps, commença Edwina. Voila, j'ai entendu dire que vous faisiez autorité sur les anciens Falmers...

- C'est le cas, approuva Calcelmo. Je suis en ce moment-même à deux doigts d'achever mon œuvre maitresse sur le sujet. Je l'ai intitulé "Le guide de traduction du Falmer". Cet ouvrage va révolutionner la manière dont nous comprenons cet ancien peuple.

- C'est merveilleux, fit Edwina. Et, est-il possible de voir votre travail ?

- Vous plaisantez ? Gronda Calcelmo. Ces recherches représentent des années de labeurs dans certaines des ruines Dwemers les plus dangereux de Skyrim. Vous divaguez si vous pensez que je permettrais à quiconque de les voir avait qu'elles ne soient terminées. »

_Enthir avait raison, il est buté ce vieillard !_

« Mais, repris Edwina. Je compte parmi vos plus grandes ferventes admiratrices. J'aurai pensé être l'heureuse élue d'avoir l'immense privilège de voir cet ouvrage avant qu'il ne soit présenter aux autres...

- J'apprécie votre enthousiasme, mais je dois encore refuser. Si vous admirez vraiment mon travail, vous comprendre certainement que mes recherches doivent rester secrètes.

-...Je le conçoit. Bon, j'aurai au moins essayer mais je patienterais...Oh, vous avez fait tombez ceci. »

Edwina se baissa pour ramasser un parchemin que le vieillard avait fait glisser. Calcelmo le lui prit, hochant de la tête pour la remercier.

« C'est gentil à vous. Bon, laissez-moi, j'ai beaucoup de travail. »

La Nordique s'inclina avant de s'éloigner et de rejoindre Shunari qui l'attendait dans le hall. La Khajit avait suivit l'échange et haussa un sourcil.

« Si j'avais eu un arc, il aurait eu une flèche entre les deux yeux.

- Je me doute, confia Edwina. Il est vraiment borné.

- Tu as une solution ? Des crochets en stocks ?

- Pourquoi crocheter alors que j'ai la clé. »

Edwina montra sa main. Sur l'un de ses doigts pendait une petite clé. Shunari écarquilla les yeux, très surprise, mais elle sourit.

« Tu as vraiment des pattes de velours pour ça.

- Oui, mais autant se hâter avant que le vieux ne découvre qu'il n'a plus la clé de son laboratoire.

- J'ai vu son neveu, confia Shunari. Le jeune Altmer qui s'est fait passer un savon. Le laboratoire du sorcier se trouve au delà du musée Dwemer.

-...Il t'a dit ça facilement ? Demanda intriguée la Nordique.

- En faite...il pestait parce qu'il travaillait sur un artéfact Dwemer et que son maitre n'a pas le temps d'aider dans ses recherches, je l'ai vu se diriger vers l'autre coté de la pièce, là ou se trouve ce fameux musée...Si le neveu est allé là-bas...

- Le laboratoire s'y trouve aussi, en conclut Edwina. Tu es vraiment perspicace.

- J'ai hérité ça de toi. Bon allons-y. »

Les deux compères se dirigèrent vers l'autre ouverture qui était un escalier montant à une porte. Un garde s'y tenait et en voyant les deux femmes arrivées, ils les stoppa.

« Halte ! Personne n'a le droit d'entrer dans le musée sans autorisation du sorcier de la cour.

- ...Pourtant, nous venons d'avoir l'autorisation, mentit Edwina.

- Je ne suis pas au courant.

- On vient juste de l'obtenir. Vous pouvez aller voir Maitre Calcelmo mais...Si je puis vous conseillez, il est en plein dans ses travaux et le déranger à nouveau pour une simple formalité risque fortement de le contrarier. »

Le garde haussa un sourcil, puis il sembla perplexe un instant avant de s'écarter.

« Bon. Vous pouvez y aller. Je préfère ne pas me prendre ses foudres...Dans le sens propre du terme.

- Sage décision, fit Edwina. Rassurez vous, nous ne serons pas longues. »

Le garde déverrouilla la porte et laissa entrer les deux jeunes femmes. L'intérieur du musée était vaste. Il y avait en expositions divers objets, tous étant de manufactures Dwemers, ainsi que quelques armes Falmers. Il y avait des Centurions Dwemers hors service mais dont on avait l'impression que leurs yeux suivaient le moindre fait et geste des personnes présentes dans le musée. Edwina progressait comme si elle visitait les lieux. Il y avait trois autres gardes qui discutaient entre eux. Shunari pu entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

« Quel gâchis ! Il doit y avoir au moins une dizaine là-haut !

- Ouais, Calcelmo a enrôlé toute son équipe d'expédition. Soi-disant qu'il aurait besoin de plus d'hommes pour protéger ses recherches... »

La Khajit n'en montra rien mais cela ne la rassura pas. Le vieux sorcier avait renforcé la garde au niveau de son laboratoire...Ce qui n'allait pas être simple pour passer inaperçu. Edwina continua de fouiller les pièces lorsque son regard tomba sur une étrange gemme rouge reposant dans un écrin doré...

_Ma parole...C'est une pierre de Barenziah !_

Elle se souvient des indications de Vex à ce sujet. C'était une aubaine d'en avoir trouver une seconde pierre. S'assurant que les gardes lui tournaient le dos, ses mains agiles s'emparèrent de la précieuse pierre, la rangeant dans sa sacoche. Puis reprenant sa visite, elle rejoignit Shunari qui l'attendait dans le fond, près d'une porte qui devait mener probablement au laboratoire.

« Prête ? Murmura Edwina afin qu'on ne l'entende pas hormis Shunari.

- Ça ne va pas être simple, le vieux râleur a engagé des hommes de mains pour garder son laboratoire. Il va falloir être très discrète.

- Humm...Et eux, tu penses qu'ils vont se rendre compte de notre disparition ? »

Shunari observa les gardes qui continuaient de faire leur ronde.

« ...On aura qu'à s'éclipser par une autre sortie.

- S'il y en une...Que les ombres nous protège.

- Et que Sithis veille sur nous. »

La voleuse et l'assassin se regardèrent d'un air complice avant de passer la porte discrètement. De l'autre coté, la partie du laboratoire semblait encore plus vaste que le musée. Il y avait d'autres objets de collection, mais aussi des meubles où l'on pouvait se restaurer, ainsi que des lits. Il n'y avait personne pour le moment, mais les deux femmes perçurent des voix plus loin. Se cachant derrière des colonnes de pierre, elles purent distinguer l'échange...

« Vous êtes sérieux, monsieur ?

- Vous m'avez bien entendu capitaine. Notre travail ne doit être interrompu à aucun prix. Supprimez les intrus, appelez du renfort si besoin, mais ne laissez entrer personne !

- A vos ordres ! »

Shunari reconnut la voix de l'apprenti qui avait donné les ordres au capitaine...Et il ne semblait pas aussi tendre que son oncle. Les personnes s'éloignèrent, tandis que les deux femmes se regardèrent et rejoignirent une petite pièce close pour élaborer un plan.

« Ça l'air bien gardé. Cela ne sera pas aisée de passer discrètement, fit Edwina.

-...Tu connais la solution, fit Shunari en sortant une dague.

- Je ne suis vraiment pas pour le meurtre gratuit.

- Tu les as entendu. Ils nous tueront avant même qu'on ai ouvert la bouche. Tu vois une autre option ? »

Edwina réfléchit, puis son regard fut attiré par un objet derrière elle : un bâton Dwemer reposant sur un petit présentoir avec un petit carnet à coté. Au sol se trouvait une araignée Dwemer, une machine qui peut être très dangereuse. Intriguée, Edwina prit le calepin et le feuilleta rapidement.

« C'est quoi ? Demanda Shunari.

-...Tu as dit que le neveu travaillait sur un artéfact Dwemer ? Je viens de trouver ce que c'est, répondit Edwina en désignant le bâton. Apparemment, cela sert à contrôler l'araignée Dwemer mais Aicantar, l'auteur de ses notes, dit qu'il a mis énormément de temps à traficoter cet engin...Mais qu'elle est quasi fonctionnelle... »

La Nordique fixe la Khajit comme si elle avait eu une idée derrière la tête.

« Tu pense à la même chose que moi ?

- Tu veux t'en servir pour faire diversion ?...Ce n'est pas bête. Et moi j'ai trouvé une solution pour mettre "hors d'état de nuire" les gardes. »

Shunari indiqua à Edwina plus loin une valve rouge sur une colonne Dwemer.

« ...Et tu veux quoi ? Répandre de la vapeur dans la pièce ?

- Regarde le mur derrière la colonne...Ça ne te rappelle rien ? »

La voleuse fixa l'endroit indiqué, voyant des petites interstices...Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Non...Un lanceur de flèches murales ?...Attend, cet endroit a été construit sur des ruines Dwemers...

- Et vu comment le vieux sorcier s'y intéresse, je te parie que tout l'endroit est encore truffé de ces pièges. Elle sont désactivés...mais on peut les réactivés. Grâce à ces valves et probablement grâce à d'autres déclencheurs... Et tu sais, dans ce genre d'endroit, les accidents ne doivent pas être rares... »

Edwina croisa le regard de la féline. Elle devinait où elle voulait en venir : En déclenchant les pièges au bon moment, elles pourraient se débarrasser des gardes et cela passerait pour un accident. Cette idée enchanta mieux la Nordique mais elle n'était pas très enthousiasme. Elle tuait quand elle n'avait pas le choix...Shunari devina ses pensées, elle s'approcha d'elle, chuchotant à son oreille.

« Ils n'hésiteront pas à te tuer...Comme ce Mercer. Tu veux sauver ta Guilde ? Alors, il faut parfois verser le sang...N'est ce pas ce qu'_il_ t'a enseigné ? »

La voleuse écarquilla les yeux. Elle savait bien de qui Shunari parlait...Un voile de nostalgie et de tristesse embruma ses yeux.

« Sa dernière leçon...Je l'ai apprise que trop tard. Peut-être serait-il sauf aujourd'hui...

- Je sais qu'il te manque, confia Shunari, voulant rassurer son amie. N'hésite plus, Edwina. Tu connais ma devise : "La famille est comme le sang coulant dans tes veines... "...

- " ...Leurs âmes battent en un cœur à l'unisson. ". Edwina posa sa main sur celle de la Khajit. Merci, ma _sœur. »_

L'assassin sourit doucement. Edwina se saisit du bâton Dwemer, tentant de mettre en marche l'araignée. Cela fonctionna au bout du cinquième essai, l'araignée de métal bougea, obéissant aux ordres d'Edwina. Les deux femmes se regardèrent.

« Trouvons ce guide de traduction Falmer. »

Elle s'élancèrent dans le silence. Leur cheminement ne fut pas de tout repos. Les gardes des sorciers étaient nombreux mais ils patrouillaient proches des pièges désactivés. Shunari en enclencha certains : des piques de fer sortant des murs, des hélices jaillissants du sol, coupant en deux les imprudents, des fléchettes empoisonnées. Rapidement, l'étage où elles se trouvaient fut vite nettoyé et cela n'alerta pas les personnes se trouvant dans les étages supérieurs. Edwina utilisa l'araignée Dwemer pour faire diversion, entrainant les gardes qui couraient après la machine vers les pièges mortels déclenchés par Shunari. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'étage supérieur, elles entendirent un échange entre deux gardes qui parlaient d'un accident justement, mais survenu la semaine dernière : des gardes avaient marché sur une dalle de pierre et la salle se trouvant sous leur pieds s'était remplis d'un gaz très toxique. Les deux gardes retournèrent à leur ronde. Shunari examina leur chemin ainsi que le passage menant dans la fameuse salle du bas. Elle revint vers Edwina.

« Trop risqué de passer par en bas, le gaz n'a pas du se dissiper. Et ils sont deux, mais la valve du piège se trouve de l'autre coté du couloir qu'ils arpentent. Impossible d'envoyer l'araignée sans se faire prendre.

- Et je ne peux pas envoyer l'araignée par le tunnel gazéifié car je dois garder un contact visuel avec..Edwina soupira. On a pas le choix...

- Tu prend celui de gauche... »

Edwina sortit la dague enchanté offerte par Maven. Elle arrêta l'araignée Dwemer et s'avança avec Shunari discrètement vers les deux gardes. Elles attendirent qu'ils fasse demi-tour et se placèrent dans leur dos. Un bref échange entre elle et les deux femmes sautèrent sur leurs proies. Shunari planta deux dagues : une dans le cœur, l'autre à la base du cou du garde. Edwina bâillonna le garde d'une main et de l'autre, sa dague traça un joli sourire dans la gorge. Les deux gardes s'écroulèrent mort au sol, n'ayant pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Les deux femmes essuyèrent leurs armes, puis elles reprirent leur route. Elles croisèrent d'autres gardes dans une autre pièce dépourvu de pièges, mais ils connurent le même sort que les précédents. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une pièce et celle-ci était loin d'être vide : trois gardes s'y trouvait ainsi que le jeune Altmer qui n'était d'autre qu'Aicantar, le neveu de Calcelmo. Edwina analysa rapidement la pièce et vit qu'il y avait une valve un peu plus loin. Elle repéra dans la pièce un système qui devait projeter soit un liquide, soit des flammes...Mais il fallait atteindre la valve.

« On peut utiliser l'araignée, proposa en chuchotement Edwina.

- Elle n'arrivera pas à tourner la valve, remarqua Shunari...Mais elle peut servir de diversion. Au moins une dernière fois. »

Edwina approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle activa l'araignée Dwemer et la fit s'élancer dans la pièce. Aicantar et les gardes sursautèrent lorsque la machine pénétra et commença à les attaquer. Aicantar ne reconnut pas l'objet, pensant que ce devait être une autre machine qui a du se remettre en marche. Les gardes massacrèrent l'araignée Dwemer...Puis soudain, toute la pièce fut plongé dans des gerbes de flammes. Aicantar réussit in-extrémis à sortir de la pièce. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais se doutait que quelque chose tramait. Il se précipita vers les étages inférieurs, ne remarquant ni Edwina qui s'était planquée dans un recoin, ni Shunari qui avait activé la valve.

La Khajit arrêta les pièges de flammes. Il ne restait des gardes que des corps calcinés. L'araignée Dwemer était hors service, Edwina se débarrassa du bâton. Elle fouilla la pièce et découvrit, à l'abri dans un coin, un cube de manufacture Dwemer. Elle repensa à la maquette de bateau qu'elle avait récupérer pour Delvin et se dit que deux cadeaux de pardon devraient satisfaire le vieux Bréton. Elle s'empara du cube, tandis que Shunari récupéra quelques objets sur ce qui restaient des gardes.

« Aicantar va découvrir qu'il y a des intrus. Il risque de rameuter le reste de la garde. Vaut mieux pas trainer et trouver la chambre de Calcelmo. »

La Khajit approuva les dires de la Nordique et ensemble, elles passèrent la porte. Elles arrivèrent sur un balcon et un escalier qui montait vers une tour de pierre. Arrivées là-bas, elles avaient enfin atteint les appartements de Calcelmo. Elles avancèrent dans un petit couloir et virent sur un piédestal une immense pierre gravée de runes Dwemers. En faisant le tour pour y accéder, elles pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Calcelmo, remplit de papiers, de livres en vrac et d'objets insolites. Alors que Shunari fouillait dans les livres, Edwina s'approcha de la fameuse pierre...et vit que l'autre versant était parcourut d'un autre type d'écriture...celle des Falmers.

« Shunari, je l'ai ! »

La Khajit se précipita vers son amie, puis elle la regarda d'un air dubitatif.

« Et comment compte-tu sortir cette pierre d'ici. Elle doit peser une tonne.

- Gallus a du trouver une autre solution pour avoir une copie de cette écriture. Dans les notes, il n'y a rien ?

- Non, hormis des papiers et du charbon de bois... »

Edwina eu un éclair de génie et se dit que Gallus avait du procéder ainsi aussi. Elle se précipita vers les rouleaux de papiers vierge, prit un morceau de charbon et revint vers la pierre. Elle posa le papier sur les écriture et frictionna le charbon dessus. Les écritures se répercutèrent sur le papier de façon net. Shunari siffla d'admiration.

« Vraiment futée. Et en plus, on gagne du temps. »

La Nordique prit un autre morceau de papier pour la seconde partie et une fois terminé, elle rangea précieusement la copie dans sa veste.

« Et voilà, maintenant, il ne reste plus... »

Soudain, la porte principale s'ouvrit avec fracas. Edwina et Shunari eurent juste le temps de se planquer derrière la pierre. Elles entendirent des pas se rapprocher, ainsi que la voix d'Aicantar s'élever.

« Les accidents de ce genre n'arrivent pas sans raison. Quelqu'un essaye de saboter les recherches de mon oncle.

- Je...Oh très bien, répondit la voix qui était celle du capitaine. S'il y a un voleur, il ne sortira pas de cette tour vivant. Mais ne devrions-nous pas en informer maitre Calcelmo ?

- Je m'occuperai de mon oncle. Maintenant, au travail ! Fouillez-moi cet endroit jusque dans ses moindres recoins ! »

Les pas commençaient à se rapprocher des escaliers menant aux appartements. Edwina risqua de jeter un œil et vit qu'un garde était rester en bas. Les autres se dirigeaient avec Aicantar vers la chambre. Elle se tourna vers Shunari qui avait dégainer ses dagues. La Nordique posa ses mains dessus, lui faisant signe qu'il devait y avoir une autre solution que de faire couler un bain de sang. La Khajit semblait d'un avis contraire...Puis Edwina se rappela du sac de potion donné par Karliah. Elle fouilla dedans et sortir un flacon, reconnaissant à la couleur qu'il s'agissait d'une fiole de sommeil. Shunari le regarda et comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire. Les deux femmes retint leur souffle puis Edwina jeta la fiole en direction de la chambre, au même moment où Aicantar et les gardes y pénétrèrent. La fiole se brisa et une épaisse fumée bleutée s'éleva, entourant les personne proches.

« Qu'est ce que ! »

Mais à peine Aincantar avait respiré le contenu de la fumée qui s'écroula au sol. Les autres gardes ne tardèrent pas à le suivre. Le dernier soldat resté en bas, entendant ce qui se passait se précipita au secours des siens. Il ne vit pas deux ombres sauter du piédestal et se précipiter vers la porte. Une fois dehors, les deux femmes reprirent leur souffle. Shunari bloqua la porte.

« Efficace ta potion.

- Faut remercier Karliah. Après tout, c'est son poison paralysant qui m'a sauvé la vie au Sanctuaire. Elle a une sacrée connaissance en alchimie.

- Ne restons pas ici, des gardes du musée risquent de venir. »

Les deux compères cherchèrent à partir du balcon un moyen de s'échapper s'en repasser par le musée. Shunari trouva dans un recoin que la balustrade du balcon s'était effondrée, donnant sur un tout petit passage escarpé qui descendait le long d'une cascade.

« On va se rompre le cou, dit Edwina.

- C'était pire une fois, souviens toi le conduit dans les ruines **Ayléides** en Cyrodiil. »

Edwina soupira, puis elle suivit la Khajit qui commença à descendre le long de la paroi. Le soleil était au zénith mais curieusement, les deux femmes ne croisèrent aucun soldat. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, elles parvinrent à atteindre le bas de la cascade et à rejoindre une ruelle de Markath. Elles se dirigèrent vers les portes de la ville. La Nordique suivit la Khajit qui se dirigea vers les écuries entrant dans un box. Un cheval à la robe aussi noir que la nuit et aux yeux rouge comme le sang s'y trouvait. Shunari flatta l'encolure de l'animal qui hennit doucement.

« Je te présente Crindombre. C'est le dernier présent que m'a fait Astrid. Il pourra nous porter jusqu'à Aubétoile. De là, tu pourra rejoindre Fortdhiver plus facilement.

-...Merci pour tout.

- Je serais satisfaite quand le sang de Mercer aura rougit ta lame. »

Edwina hocha de la tête. La Khajit monta sur le cheval, aidant la voleuse à grimper derrière, puis ensemble, elles se dirigèrent vers la route. Crindombre partit au galop, prenant la direction du Nord. Il leur fallut à peine deux jours pour atteindre Aubétoile. Shunari contourna la ville pour aller près des berges de l'océan. Elle s'arrêta vers des amas de rochers et Edwina cru percevoir parmi les pierres de sombres murmures.

« L'appel de Sithis, fit Shunari. C'est l'entrée du Sanctuaire. Seule la famille peut y pénétrer pour l'instant. Mais dés que j'aurai accomplit ma mission et remit sur pied la Confrérie, tu sera la bienvenue.

-...Tu va prendre les rênes ? »

La Khajit soupira doucement. Elle ferma doucement les yeux.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru devenir l'Oreille noire. En Cyrodiil, j'en avais entendu parler de cette entité ainsi que des cinq doigts de la Confrérie. Aujourd'hui, ces traditions en ont été oubliés...Mais la Mère de la Nuit pense que cela peut être remit en place...Et je le pense aussi. De ceux qui reste, les autres membres de la famille disent que j'ai les compétences d'une chef et en tant qu'Oreille Noire, c'est à moi de prendre le leadership...

- Ils ont raison, dit Edwina. Tu as toujours sur prendre les décisions qui fallaient et guider les autres.

- Que feras-tu quand Mercer ne sera plus ? Tu prendra les rênes de la Guilde ? »

La Nordique fut pris au dépourvu par cette question.

« Hein ? Bien sur que non ! Je ne suis pas du genre à commander. Moi je préfère accomplir les missions

- A ta façon, sourit doucement Shunari.

-...Non. Brynjolf ou Karliah si elle est pardonnée, feront des meilleurs chefs que moi et je serais honoré de les servir.

- En tout cas, sache que si tu as besoin d'aide, la Confrérie Noire répondra à l'appel.

- Merci. Et si tu as besoin de revendre des objets, Delvin le fera avec plaisir.

- Je n'en doute pas...Crindombre va t'accompagner jusqu'à Fortdhiver. »

Edwina écarquilla les yeux en regardant le cheval. Shunari la devança.

« C'est un prêt. Crindombre reviendra toujours ici...Mais je serais plus rassuré s'il t'emmène jusqu'à Fortdhiver. Il sait se battre pour protéger celui qui le monte et la route jusque là-bas n'est pas sûr.

-...Je vais te devoir une grosse faveur. »

Shunari sourit doucement et tendit les rênes à Edwina. La Nordique les prit et grimpa sur le cheval. La Khajit chuchota à l'oreille de la monture qui hennit. Les deux amies échangèrent un dernier regard avant qu'Edwina prenne la direction de l'Est, vers la route de Fortdhiver...

8


	11. Chapitre11

Chapitre XI : Révélations

Edwina mit peu de temps à rejoindre Fortdhiver. Elle laissa Crindombre loin de la ville, l'animal hennit une dernière fois avant de repartir pour Aubétoile. La voleuse se dirigea vers l'auberge du "Foyer gelé". A l'intérieur, elle ne vit pas Enthir ni Karliah, ils devaient être dans la cave. Saluant les aubergistes, elle prit l'escalier se trouvant derrière le comptoir. Ouvrant la porte en bas, elle découvrit les deux elfes discutant, mais qui furent le qui-vive quand la porte s'ouvrit. Reconnaissant la Nordique, Karliah baissa son arc.

« Vous revoilà. Je craignais qu'il ne vous soit arrivé un malheur.

- Ça a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu. Calcelmo est vraiment têtu, même en lui faisant les yeux doux, il ne s'est pas montré coopératif.

- Avez-vous pu trouver de quoi déchiffrer le journal ? »

Edwina sortit les précieux rouleaux de papiers et les tendit à Enthir.

« J'imagine qu'il est inutile de vous demander comment vous l'avez obtenu ? Demanda le Bosmer.

- Je peux vous racontez, mais j'éviterai certains détails...

- Donc autant que je n'insiste pas. »

Le mage déplia les rouleaux et fut surpris.

« Étrange, je m'attendais à des notes, pas à la copie de l'original.

- C'était trop lourd à transporter l'original...Je pense que Gallus à procéder de la même façon.

- Bon, je me mets au travail maintenant.

- Combien de temps pensez-vous pouvoir déchiffrer le journal ? Demanda Karliah.

- Je ne dormirais pas s'il le faut, Karliah, mais je le déchiffrerais en entier. Je vais demander au tavernier de quoi boire et manger. En attendant, reposez-vous. Je me hâte au plus vite. »

La Dunmer hocha de la tête, puis elle entraîna Edwina hors de la pièce, regagna la salle principale de l'auberge.

« Vous semblez exténuez. Venez, je connais un endroit qui devrait permettre de vous soulager. »

Edwina haussa un sourcil, mais faisait confiance à Karliah. Elles sortirent de l'auberge et se dirigèrent vers la falaise donnant sur la mer. Prenant un chemin escarpé, Edwina pu admirer l'Académie de la ville au-dessus d'elle jusqu'à arriver à une petite grotte. Karliah alluma une lanterne et guida la Nordique dans la cavité sombre, descendant des marches fait naturellement dans la roche. Soudain Edwina sentit que l'air était plus humide alors qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus au cœur de la terre. Puis elles arrivèrent dans une grande pièce où se trouvaient des bassins naturels de sources chaudes. Edwina fut surprise de cette découverte.

« Peu de gens connaissent cet endroit, annonça Karliah. Je pense qu'après tout ce long voyage, vous avez besoin de vous rafraîchir.

- Vous lisez dans mes pensées, s'étonna Edwina. »

La Nordique s'avança près de l'un des bassins, touchant l'eau de ses doigts. La température était idéale, surtout dans un pays aussi froid que Skyrim. Karliah posa la lanterne et ôta ses vêtements. Edwina l'imita et les deux femmes entrèrent dans l'eau. La Nordique pu se détendre enfin, après toutes ses péripéties.

« Il en existe de multiples de ces sources, confia Karliah...Gallus et moi les cherchions lors de nos missions. »

Edwina sentit de la nostalgie dans la voix de la Dunmer. Elle lui adressa un sourire de réconfort. Les deux femmes y restèrent un long moment, Edwina en profita pour raconter son expédition à Markath. Elle lui parla de Shunari et rassura que cette dernière était digne de confiance. Karliah en profita pour examiner la blessure que Mercer avait faite à la Nordique. Elle avait cicatrisé, encore une qui parcourait le corps d'Edwina. Instinctivement, la main de la voleuse se posa sur son épaule, là où la cicatrice soignée par Brynjolf se trouvait. Elle se demandait ce que faisait la Guilde en ce moment. Mercer ayant la main mise sur eux, elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Shunari avant de se quitter. Cependant elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas son genre de prendre des décisions et donner des ordres.

La nuit arriva lorsque les deux femmes regagnèrent l'auberge pour dormir un peu. Enthir était toujours plongé dans la traduction du journal. Éclairé par une lanterne, il sirotait un verre d'hydromel, continuant de griffonner des notes. Edwina s'endormit rapidement, plongeant dans un sommeil réparateur. Le lendemain, Karliah la réveilla doucement, le visage illuminé.

« Enthir a fini de traduire le journal. »

Sans perdre une minute, Edwina se prépara et rejoignit, avec Karliah, le Bosmer. Il semblait exténué mais satisfait d'être parvenu à tout traduire en une journée complète. Il tenait dans une main le journal de Gallus et de l'autre la traduction.

« On vous écoute, commença Edwina.

- Ce qui j'y ai lu est fascinant mais très inquiétant, répondit Enthir. Il semble que Gallus émettait des doutes depuis plusieurs mois quant à l'allégeance de Mercer Frey à la Guilde. Gallus avait commencé à démasquer ce qu'il aimait à appeler une "...vie excessivement prodigue, constituant à dépenser de vastes quantités d'or en menus plaisir".

- Le journal mentionne-t-il d'où provient cette richesse ? Demanda Karliah.

- Oui. Gallus semble certain que Mercer a détourné une partie du trésor de la Guilde sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

- Il est plus malin que je ne le croyais, admis Edwina.

- Autre chose, Enthir ? Rien au sujet...Des Rossignols ? »

Karliah hésita sur les derniers mots, comme craignant quelque chose. Le visage du Bosmer s'assombrit.

« Les dernière pages décrivent "la chute des Rossignols", même s'il y a assez peu de détails. Gallus mentionne à plusieurs reprises qu'il pense que Mercer a profané un endroit appelé le Mausolée du Crépuscule...

- Les ombres nous protègent. C'est donc vrai... »

Le visage de la Dunmer était très inquiet. Edwina haussa un sourcil. Il lui semblait avoir déjà lu ou entendu ce nom de "Mausolée du Crépuscule".

« Je ne connais pas bien le Mausolée du Crépuscule, poursuivit Enthir. Qu'est-ce donc ? Qu'a fait Mercer Frey ?

- Je suis désolé Enthir, je ne peux le dire. Tout ce qui importe, c'est que nous ramenions votre traduction à la Guilde au plus vite.

-...Je comprends Karliah.

- Au revoir Enthir...je ne trouve pas les mots pour... »

Le Bosmer posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de la Dunmer.

« Ça ira, Karliah, j'ai compris. Puis il se tourna vers Edwina. Écoutez, tout ce que je veux, c'est que la Guilde apprenne la vérité. Ils respectaient Karliah et elle méritait mieux que cela. Faites ce que vous pouvez et je considérais cela comme une faveur personnelle.

- Ne vous en fait pas, rassura Edwina. Je prouverais l'innocence de Karliah et Mercer va payer pour ce qu'il a fait.

- Merci...Si jamais vous repasser par ici et que vous avez besoin de vous débarrassez de marchandises volées, venez me voir. Maintenant, hâtez-vous. »

Edwina approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle récupéra ses effets et sortit de la cave, Karliah remercia une dernière fois Enthir avant de la rejoindre. Dehors, la Dunmer prit à part la Nordique.

« Nous devons nous hâter d'aller à Faillaise avant que Mercer ne détruise encore davantage la Guilde.

- Oui...mais auparavant, quelque chose m'échappe. Qu'est-ce que le Mausolée du Crépuscule ? »

Karliah hésita un instant. Elle ferma les yeux, avant de les rouvrir et plongea son regard dans celui d'Edwina.

« Vous avez déjà tant fait, inutile de continuer à vous le cacher. Le Mausolée du Crépuscule est le temple de Nocturne. C'est ce que les Rossignols ont juré de protéger jusqu'à la mort. »

La Nordique écarquilla les yeux devant une telle révélation...Comme si enfin, elle venait enfin de trouver une preuve de l'existence d'un tel endroit. Mais elle préféra continuer de questionner Karliah.

« Pourquoi ce type de protection est-il nécessaire ?

- Tout ce qui personnifie l'influence de Nocturne est contenu dans les murs du mausolée. De toute évidence, Mercer a renié son serment à Nocturne et a profané ce que nous avions juré de préserver.

-...Temple et voleur, ce sont deux termes qui semblent incompatibles.

- C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit quand Gallus m'a tout expliqué pour la première fois, confia Karliah. Je pense qu'avec le temps, vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire...

- Je comprendrais mieux si tout cela était moins mystérieux.

- En tant que Rossignol, j'ai fait le serment de silence pour tout ce qui concerne le Mausolée. Je sais que la Guilde ne fait rien pour encourager la foi, mais je vais devoir vous demandez de continuer a me faire confiance. »

Edwina soupira doucement. Karliah était encore secrète sur bien des choses. Elle repensa à ce qui lui avait dit Mercer à son sujet, chose qui était vrai dans tous ses mensonges.

« Soit, nous ferons les choses à votre manière...pour l'instant.

-...Merci. Prenons un chariot et rendons-vous à Faillaise...Oh et tenez. »

Karliah tendit à Edwina une petite épée. Elle était magnifiquement ouvragée et la garde portait le même symbole que le journal de Gallus.

« Ça appartenait à Gallus mais vu les circonstances, je pense qu'il n'aurait pas d'objection. Vous risquez d'en avoir besoin si...Si la Guilde refuse d'entendre raison. »

Edwina fixa Karliah, son air affichait une détermination.

« Sur ce point Karliah, je vous demande de me faire confiance. Je ne tirais pas l'épée du fourreau...Sauf devant Mercer. Laissez-moi faire pour prouver votre innocence. »

La Dunmer fut un peu surprise, mais voyant que la Nordique n'en démordrait pas, elle sourit doucement.

« Vous me ressemblez. Vous aimez faire les choses à votre manière.

- Quand je le peux, oui. Allons-y. »

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la ville pour trouver un chariot. Le voyage fut mouvementé car sur la route, le chariot fut attaqué par un dragon. Les deux femmes réussirent à s'en sortir, mais elles faillirent fini en casse-croûte de dragon si quelqu'un n'était pas intervenu pour les sauver. Edwina reconnue le grand Guerrier Nordique qu'elle avait vu dans les galeries de la Sourcière. Elle assista à un combat épique et vit le mystérieux pouvoir du Thu'um que lui apprit Karliah, elle-même très surprise. Lorsque le dragon mourut, le corps s'embrasa d'un coup et quelque chose sembla s'échapper de son corps et se faire absorber par _Dovakhiin_. Le guerrier s'assit sur les restants du squelette du dragon pour reprendre son souffle. Edwina le rejoignit.

« Les ombres vous bénissent, _Dovakhiin. J_e suis ravie de vous revoir et merci.

-...Tiens, la voleuse de Faillaise. Vous avez eu de la chance que j'étais dans le coin. »

Edwina hocha de la tête, puis elle expliqua brièvement à Karliah où ils s'étaient rencontrés. La Dunmer fut surprise, elle remercia à son tour le guerrier. Puis la Nordique se souvint de la pierre des murmures dans le Sanctuaire de Voilneige.

« Pardonnez-moi _Dovakhiin_...mais il y a peut-être un endroit qui devrait vous intéresser.

- Un endroit ?

- Plus au nord de Vendaume se trouve le Sanctuaire de Voilneige. Dans ses murs, je suis tombé sur une étrange fresque gravé d'un dragon et de mots étranges...Et cela ressemble à vos...Cris. »

Le Guerrier écarquilla les yeux, il se redressa d'un coup et prit la Nordique par les épaules.

« Vous avez trouvé un mot de pouvoir ?

- Euh, je crois bien. Suivez la route et engagez-vous sur les plaines. Vous devriez facilement le trouver...

-...Que Thalos vous bénisse. Je cherche ses mots à travers tout Skyrim et la tâche n'est pas simple. Merci pour cette précieuse information.

- On vous doit bien ça, vous nous avez sauvez d'un dragon. »

Le regard des deux Nordiques se croisa, Edwina fut à nouveau troublée. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que cet homme soit un enfant de dragon ? Le Guerrier remercia les deux femmes avant de prendre la direction indiqué par Edwina. Karliah s'approcha d'elle, fixant le guerrier s'éloigner.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru de ma vie croiser un tel être...Un homme capable de vaincre les dragons...Mais pourquoi sont-ils revenus ?

- Je l'ignore...Mais je sais qu'on peut compter sur ce guerrier...Bien que je sens que sa quête est solitaire. »

Edwina soupira, puis elle fit demi-tour et prit la route menant à Faillaise. Malgré ce contretemps, les deux femmes mirent deux jours atteindre la ville. Cette dernière n'avait pas changé depuis le départ d'Edwina. Elle garda son capuchonné abaissé ainsi que Karliah, afin de ne pas être reconnue de suite. La Dunmer suggéra de prendre le passage de la Sourcière pour rejoindre la Cruche. L'entrée du Réservoir devait être protégée et cela aurait été trop risqué. Elles ne remarquèrent pas qu'une ombre s'éclipsait en direction du cimetière...

L'odeur de la Sourcière était toujours inchangée, Edwina regretta les sources chaudes de Fortdhiver. Les galeries étaient désertes et les deux femmes progressèrent rapidement, arrivant devant la porte de la Cruche. Avant de l'ouvrir, Edwina se tourna vers Karliah.

« Quoiqu'il se passe, laissez-moi faire et garder votre arc dans votre dos. Je ne veux plus que le sang d'un frère coule.

- Je vous fais confiance. Mais si Mercer est là...

- Je vous autorise à lui tirer dans la jambe pour pas qu'il s'échappe. »

Les deux femmes rirent doucement. Puis Edwina actionna la poignée et pénétra dans la Cruche. Elle remarqua déjà que la taverne n'était pas pleine, il n'y avait que Vekel, Funeste et le marchand de présent. Cela n'augurait rien de bon, la Guilde était peut-être déjà au courant de la présence de Karliah...ou un incident était peut-être survenu. Lorsque la Nordique approcha du comptoir, Funeste se mit devant elle, la main sur l'épée.

« Pas un pas de plus !

-...Funeste, c'est moi. »

Edwina abaissa son capuchon, l'Impérial écarquilla les yeux, ainsi que Vekel.

« Edwina, tu es en vie.

- Oui. Ou sont les autres ?

-...Ils l'attendent dans le Réservoir, fit Vekel en désignant Karliah qui était en retrait. »

Edwina hocha de la tête et allait avancer mais Funeste lui barra la route, il allait dégainer, mais Edwina, plus rapide, posa la lame de sa dague vers sa gorge.

« J'ai pas envie de verser le sang, Funeste, ni annoncer à ton frère que j'ai dû te tuer...Laisse-moi passer.

- Que fait cette traîtresse avec toi ?

-...Laissez les passer, Funeste. »

Ce fut Vekel qui s'exprima. Funeste hésita, puis il recula. Edwina rangea sa dague et se tourna vers le tavernier.

« Merci Vekel.

- Ne me remercie pas. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison d'être revenu avec elle.

-...Oui, une bonne, il est temps que la Guilde sache la vérité à propos de la mort de Gallus. »

Edwina n'en dit pas plus. Elle passa à coté de Funeste, suivit par Karliah et se dirigea vers le couloir menant au Réservoir. Devant la porte, la Nordique respira un bon.

« Vont-ils nous laissez nous ouvrir la bouche ? Demanda Karliah.

- S'ils me voient en premier, oui. Personne ne sait que je suis vivante. »

Edwina respira une dernière fois un bon coup avant d'entrer. Mais à peine fut-elle quelques pas qu'elle vit le comité d'accueil qui était réservé à Karliah : quasi tous les membres étaient là, postés a différents endroits du Réservoir. Devant elle, Brynjolf, Vex et Delvin, les armes à la main, leur faisaient face. Lorsque la Nordique s'avança dans la lumière, elle put lire leur surprise dans leur regard.

« Edwina ? Demanda Delvin. Tu n'es pas un fantôme ?

- Loin de là. Baissez vos armes, je dois vous parler.

-...Vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de débarquer avec cette traîtresse, cracha Brynjolf en voyant Karliah en retrait.

- Je vous en prie, baissez vos armes et parlons, commença Karliah. Nous avons la preuve que vous avez été trompés.

- Pas d'entourloupe, Karliah ou je vous mets en pièce.

- Suffit ! S'exclama Edwina en s'avançant plus, se mettant devant Karliah pour la protéger. Brynjolf, écoutez-moi. »

Soudain, la Nordique se retrouva avec la dague de verre de Brynjolf sous la gorge. Mais Edwina ne broncha pas, soutenant le regard furieux du voleur.

« Pourquoi est-elle avec vous ? Redemanda d'un ton sec le bras-droit de la Guilde.

-...Moi aussi, je suis contente de vous revoir, Brynjolf, plaisanta Edwina avant de redevenir sérieuse. Je ne sais pas ce que Mercer vous à raconter mais tout est faux. Je ne me présenterais pas devant vous si nous n'avions pas de preuve.

- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un coup monté ? »

Edwina fronça un peu les sourcils, elle s'avança à peine, la lame de la dague entaillant très légèrement sa peau.

« Brynjolf, si vous ne faites pas confiance en Karliah, faites-moi confiance. Vous me connaissez...Jamais je ne trahirais la Guilde, ni encore moins vous mentir. Mais aucun de vous ne portera la main sur elle sauf si vous me passez sur le corps. Réfléchissez Brynjolf. Ou vous lisez ceci...ou je péris sous votre lame. »

Le Nordique roux fut surpris de l'attitude d'Edwina. Mais il sentait sa détermination. La voleuse lui tendit le journal de Gallus et sa traduction. Brynjolf regarda le calepin, puis la jeune femme avant de prendre doucement le journal. Il retira en même temps sa dague.

« C'est le journal de Gallus, annonça Edwina. Son contenu est plutôt...troublant. A vous de le constatez. »

Le bras-droit de la Guilde ouvrit le journal et parcourut les lignes. Au fur et a mesure qu'il lisait, ses yeux s'écarquillaient, passant plus rapidement les pages pour arriver vers la fin.

« Non, c'est...c'est impossible. »

Vex et Delvin, en retrait, se regardaient tout en se demandant ce que pouvait contenir le journal. Edwina et Karliah restèrent impassibles. Puis Brynjolf referma d'un coup sec le journal.

« C'est impossible. Je connais Mercer depuis trop longtemps...

- C'est vrai, Brynjolf, dit Karliah. Tout est vrai, Mercer vole la Guilde depuis des années, juste sous nos yeux. »

Brynjolf échangea un regard avec Edwina qui approuva les dires de Karliah. Le Nordique sentit sa colère monter mais garda son sang-froid. Il devait être sûr de ce qu'il venait de lire.

« Vous autres, tenez vos positions ! Lança-t-il aux autres membres de la Guilde. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de vérifier si ce que dit la donzelle est vrai. Delvin, il me faut votre clé de la chambre forte. Vex, tu nous accompagnes, ainsi que vous deux. »

Brynjolf prit les devants. L'Impériale échangea un regard interrogateur avec le vieux Bréton qui ne comprenait pas non plus ce qu'il se passait. Ils rangèrent leurs armes, escortant Edwina et Karliah à la suite de Brynjolf.

« Attendez un petit instant, Bryn, lança Delvin. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce livre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

- C'est la preuve que Mercer se sert dans notre coffre depuis des années. Gallus enquêtait là-dessus avant d'être assassiné.

- Comment Mercer peut-il ouvrir un coffre à deux clés ? C'est impossible. L'a-t-il crocheté ? »

Le groupe s'arrêta devant la porte du fond du Réservoir. Il s'agissait de la fameuse chambre forte et Edwina savait que le système de fermeture était complexe, mais ignorait qu'il fallait deux clés pour l'ouvrir.

« Cette porte a le meilleur mécanisme de verrouillage qui existe, dit Vex. Elle est impossible à crocheter.

- Il n'existe que trois clés de cette porte, expliqua Brynjolf à Edwina. J'en possède une, Delvin, ainsi que Mercer. Sans la présence de deux d'entre nous, cette porte ne peut s'ouvrir...

- Mercer n'a pas eu besoin de crocheter la serrure, dit Karliah.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Demanda Delvin en fronçant les yeux.

- Delvin, utilisez votre clé sur le coffre. Une fois ouvert, nous saurons si c'est la vérité. »

Le vieux Bréton soupira. Il s'approcha de la porte, sortant une clé et l'utilisa sur l'une des serrures.

« J'ai utilisé ma clé mais le coffre est toujours hermétiquement fermé. Maintenant, utilisez la vôtre. »

Brynjolf s'approcha à son tour de la porte, retenant son souffle. Il n'était pas le seul, Edwina pria Nocturne que ce que disait le journal était vrai. Un clic retentit, signifiant que la porte du coffre était ouverte. Le Nordique roux ouvrit les battants et s'avança un peu dans la salle...Puis il s'immobilisa.

« Par les Huits ! Plus rien, tout a disparu ! »

Le groupe se précipita à l'intérieur et constata la même chose que Brynjolf : tous les coffres de la pièce étaient ouverts et vides. Il n'y avait plus rien, pas une once de pièce, de gemmes ou d'objets de valeurs.

« L'or, les joyaux...dit Delvin. Tout a disparu...Pourtant, je tenais les comptes, mais comment ?

- L'infâme ordure ! Je vais le tuer ! S'emporta Vex en sortant sa dague.

- Vex ! Rangez ça...Tout de suite, lança Brynjolf. Il faut garder notre sang-froid...Calmons-nous et réfléchissons.

- Fais ce qu'il te dit, Vex, ajouta Delvin. Ça ne sert à rien pour le moment. »

L'Impériale rangea sa dague, mais elle bouillait de rage. Karliah échangea un regard à Edwina. La Nordique comprit qu'il était temps que la Guilde sache tout. Elle s'avança vers le trio désemparé.

« Maintenant que vous savez que Mercer vole la Guilde depuis des années, vous devez savoir la vérité sur les autres événements. Il a dû vous dire que Karliah était derrière Lumidor et Hydrhonning, mais c'était uniquement pour monter Maven contre lui.

- Ça, on l'avait deviné, pesta Vex. C'était un coup bien réfléchi...

- Quand au meurtre de Gallus...Je pense aussi que vous avez devinez qui est le vrai responsable. »

Les trois voleurs se tournèrent vers Karliah. Ils baissèrent la tête, se rendant compte d'une erreur commise il y a près de dix ans, une erreur faite sur la croyance d'une simple parole. Brynjolf reprit son calme, il se dirigea vers l'extérieur du coffre et appela tous les membres de la Guilde.

« Tout le monde ! J'ai besoin de vous ! Je veux que vous ratissiez la Sourcière dans ses recoins ainsi que Faillaise. Je veux que vous me rameniez Mercer vivant.

- Mais enfin, s'exclama Cynric. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Nous avons été trahis...et Mercer doit répondre à cela. Faites ce que je vous dit.

- Très bien, répondit Vipir, sentant la colère du bras-droit monter. Allez les gars, au boulot ! »

Les voleurs acquiescent et s'éparpillèrent. Vex, Delvin et Edwina rejoignirent Brynjolf.

« Delvin, Vex, surveillez la Cruche et informez les autres de ce qui se passe. »

Les deux personnes hochèrent de la tête et se dirigèrent vers la Cruche. Edwina s'approcha de Brynjolf, ce dernier se tourna vers elle, jetant un œil vers Karliah qui était resté près de la chambre forte.

« Qu'est ce que Karliah vous a dit d'autre ? Chuchota le Nordique.

- ...Gallus, Karliah et Mercer étaient des Rossignols. Vous l'avez vu dans le livre.

- Les Rossignols ? Mais j'ai toujours cru qu'ils n'existaient pas...Qu'ils étaient qu'un épouvantail censé faire peur aux nouvelles recrues.

- Oh ? A part le livre que j'avais trouvé, vous ne m'avez jamais raconté cette histoire.

- Vous étiez trop intelligente pour que je vous fasse peur...

- Et Mercer ? Il est partit quand vous avez su que Karliah était en ville ?

-...Non justement, cela fait déjà un jour qu'il n'est pas revenu à la Guilde. Il disait qu'il devait voir un informateur.

- Vous n'avez pas une idée de ou il pourrait se trouver ? »

Brynjolf sembla longuement réfléchir, puis il fronça les yeux.

« Il y a un endroit où l'on pourrait peut-être trouver un indice. Le Manoir Faillebois. C'est un cadeau des Roncenoir après avoir expulsé la famille qui y vivait. Mercer n'y ai quasi jamais, il paye juste l'entretien et un chien de garde.

- Un chien de garde ?

- ...Un voyou du nom de Vald qui surveille la maison. D'après Vex, il a dû être obligé de travailler pour Mercer à cause d'une dette envers Maven Roncenoir.

- Je m'en charge. »

Edwina tourna les talons et allait prendre la sortir, mais Brynjolf la retint par le bras.

« Jeune fille, pas de précipitation !

- Mercer a pris déjà trop d'avance et il disparaîtra si on n'agit pas maintenant, Brynjolf ! Ne vous en faites pas, si je tombe sur Mercer, je me ferais une joie de le ramener ici...même s'il est en piteuse état ! »

Brynjolf fut surprit de la colère d'Edwina. Pris au dépourvu, il lâcha sa prise, la voleuse se dirigea en toute hâte vers le passage secret. Karliah s'approcha de Brynjolf. Le Nordique sentait que quelque chose avait dû se passer...et surtout il se souvient des paroles de Mercer quand il était revenu du Sanctuaire de Voilneige.

« Karliah, je dois savoir. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Mercer ? Qu'a-t-il fait à Edwina ? Racontez-moi tout.»

La Dunmer hésita un instant, avant de révéler ce qui c'était passé...

8


	12. Chapitre12

Chapitre XII : A la poursuite de Mercer

Edwina ne tarda pas à trouver le fameux Manoir Faillebois. Ce dernier se trouvait près du portail d'entrée principale de Faillaise. La porte donnant sur la rue était bloquée de l'intérieur et le seul accès passait par un petit chemin fermé par une grille. Faisant sa ronde dans la cour, elle vit le "chien de garde". C'était un Nordique dont le visage pouvait se rapprocher à celui d'un vrai chien de garde. La comparaison était flagrante. Mais cela ne freina Edwina. La colère embrasait le cœur de la voleuse et elle était prête à tout pour trouver Mercer. Vald la vit se tenant devant la grille. Il s'avança vers elle, l'air patibulaire.

« C'est là que vit Mercer Frey et il n'aime pas les visiteurs. Allez-vous en !

- Est-il à l'intérieur ?

- Je n'ai pas à vous répondre. »

Edwina n'apprécia pas la réponse. En une fraction de seconde, l'épée qu'elle avait reçu de Karliah se retrouva proche de l'entrejambe du Nordique. Elle avait choppé Vald par le col, ce dernier tenta se débattre mais la menace pesante en dessous de la ceinture ne le rassura pas.

« Lâchez moi ou j'appelle la garde !

- Vas-y appelle les ! Je te rappelle que cette ville est à Maven Roncenoir...Et je crois que tu lui dois une grosse dette. Ta mort pourrait la payer.

- Attendez ! Répliqua Vald sentant la menace. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- La clé du manoir et savoir si Mercer est là.

-...Mercer me tuera si vous entrez.

- Tu va mourir maintenant si tu n'obéis pas ! »

La lame de l'épée appuya doucement vers l'endroit sensible. Vald tenta de la repousser mais la rage d'Edwina lui donnait de la force et elle serra plus le col.

« Ah ! Arrêtez !...D'accord, d'accord ! Voila la clé ! »

Le Nordique chercha dans sa poche et sortit la clé. Cependant, Edwina ne lâcha pas prise.

« Mercer est-il là ?

- Je...je sais pas. Il était venu hier mais...je ne l'ai pas vu sortir.

- Comment on entre ? La porte principale est bloqué visiblement. Les deux portes de la cour aussi ?

- Celle du bas, oui. Il a mis des barrières de l'autre coté, il y a que par la rampe du balcon où vous pouvez accéder. »

Edwina repéra cette fameuse rampe qui pouvait être actionnée par un système en y envoyant un projectile. Elle rangea son épée et prit la clé mais garda Vald par le col.

« Dernière question : Si Mercer n'est pas là, est-ce qu'il y a d'autres gens comme toi dedans ?

-...Oui...deux. Vous pouvez me lâcher ? »

La voleuse lâcha finalement sa prise. Le voyou se massa le cou tandis qu'Edwina ouvrit la grille. Elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

« Un conseil : Quitte Faillaise et ne reviens plus jamais. Mercer est un homme mort, tu n'as rien a craindre de lui...Mais moi et Maven, si. »

La force de persuasion d'Edwina fit plier l'échine à Vald, qui bredouilla un "d'accord" avant de s'enfuir. La voleuse reprit son souffle, puis elle examina le manoir du coté de la cour. La porte du bas était bien fermé comme la porte principale. Il ne restait que le balcon. Edwina regarda le mécanisme de la rampe. Elle sortit une de ses dagues de lancer et le lança. La pointe du couteau toucha le mécanisme qui déplia en un instant la rampe. La nordique l'emprunta et arriva devant la porte du balcon. Introduisant la clé, elle déverrouilla et y entra sans bruit.

Edwina arriva dans un débarras qui devait servir de grenier. Elle perçue des bruits de pas à son étage, ainsi qu'en bas et des bribes de voix. Edwina sortit son arc et encocha une flèche. La colère l'aveuglait en partit, tuer n'était pas dans sa nature première, mais son but actuel était de trouver Mercer. Vald ne valait pas la peine d'être tuer néanmoins elle aurait pu le faire. Cependant elle n'allait pas laisser ce choix aux deux larbins présents dans la maison. Edwina commença à avancer doucement dans la pièce et vit par la porte entrouverte l'un des pillard qui gardait la maison. Ajustant son tir, sa flèche vola en direction de la gorge du bandit. Il s'écroula sans avoir eu le temps de crier, mais le corps tombant au sol fit craquer le bois. Edwina entendit qu'en bas, la seconde personne avait du entendre le bruit suspect. Elle prépara une seconde flèche et banda l'arc, prête à cueillir le second pillard. Néanmoins ce dernier ne monta pas les marches. Elle entendit une chaise bouger en dessous et le bruit caractéristique d'une bouteille débouché.

_Il a du penser que son collègue a du déplacer une caisse...Quel imbécile !_

Edwina marcha lentement, enjambant le corps et se dirigeant vers l'escalier. Elle jeta un œil et vit le second bandit, dos tourné, entrain de boire goulument une bouteille de vin. La voleuse descendit quelques marches...

« Tu as foutu quoi ? T'as fait tomber quelque chose ? »

Le bandit venait de lancer à voix haute, pensant que c'était son partenaire. Mais la réponse vint du bruit d'une flèche qui se logea dans son cou. Le malheureux hoqueta de surprise avant de s'écrouler, mort. Edwina rangea son arc, il était tant de chercher des indices sur Mercer. Elle avait vu à l'étage une chambre mais ne semblait pas contenir quelque chose qui pouvait l'aider. Le Maitre de la Guilde devait être plus futé, il avait du cacher ses plans ailleurs. Edwina s'approchait du pillard mort lorsqu'un bruit l'interpella. Dague a la main, elle regarda tout autour d'elle, puis elle écouta mieux et constata que c'était le bruit du vent...Or le manoir était complètement fermé. La voleuse chercha la source du bruit et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée du manoir. Une table et deux placards s'y trouvaient et le son venait de l'une des bahuts. Edwina s'approcha du meuble et l'ouvrit doucement. Elle ne vit que le fond de l'armoire et une simple paire de chaussure. Mais elle sentit un très léger courant d'air en bas du mobilier.

_Un passage secret ?_

Edwina allait chercher le système d'ouverture lorsqu'elle entendit derrière elle le craquement du plancher. Au moment de se retourner, elle vit du regard un autre pillard, levant son épée vers elle...Avant que la pointe d'une dague de verre ne le transperce au niveau de la poitrine. Le brigand s'écroula mort, sur le coté, la Nordique leva les yeux vers celui qui l'avait tué...

« Brynjolf ?! »

Le bras-droit de la Guilde reprit son souffle, retirant sa dague du cadavre. Il lança un regard noir vers Edwina.

« Je vous ai dit d'être vigilante, jeune fille.

-...Bordel ! Vlad m'a dit qu'il n'était que deux ! Comment je pouvais savoir qu'il y en avait un troisième !

- Votre colère vous aveugle. Reprenez votre sang-froid, ce n'est pas votre genre. »

Edwina allait protester, mais elle se ravisa. Brynjolf avait raison, ses sens qui étaient pourtant en alerte étaient obscurcis par la rage qu'elle éprouvait pour Mercer. Le Nordique roux lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle accepta et une fois sur pied, elle baissa la tête.

« Désolé...

- Karliah m'a expliqué ce qui vous êtes arrivé. Je comprend ce que vous ressentez...J'aurais jamais cru ça de Mercer. Il avait l'air...si affligé quand il m'a annoncé votre mort.

- Il semble être bon comédien. Après tout, il a trompé la Guilde depuis le début...Gallus s'en ai rendu compte mais que trop tard.

-...Je suis heureux de vous revoir en vie. »

Edwina fut prise au dépourvu. Le ton employé par Brynjolf ressemblait à celui d'une confidence. La voleuse détourna les yeux, s'empourprant un peu.

« Je dois la vie à Karliah. Sans elle, j'aurai rejoint Gallus.

- Elle m'a dit. Je lui ai présenter des excuses au nom de la Guilde. Elle est resté au Réservoir.

-...D'ailleurs pourquoi vous êtes là ? S'étonna Edwina maintenant qu'elle s'en rendait compte.

- Une intuition, répondit d'un air mystérieux Brynjolf. Et j'ai vu juste, vous n'êtes pas assez vigilante.

- J'ai cru Vald, un point c'est tout ! La prochaine fois, je lui coupe ses bijoux de famille ! »

Edwina était blessé dans son honneur de voleuse. Elle se détourna de Brynjolf et reprit son inspection du placard. Le Nordique esquissa un étrange sourire, ses yeux montraient un sentiment de soulagement. Puis il reprit son air impassible et professionnel et s'approcha de la voleuse.

« Vous avez trouvé quoi ?

- Un passage. Le bouton ne devrait pas être loin...Ah, voilà ! »

Sur l'un des côtés du placard, Edwina appuya sur un petit bouton dissimulé. Le faux panneau se déplaça, révélant une petite pièce et un escalier de bois descendant à la cave. La Nordique s'engagea en premier et descendit dans ce qui ressemblait des galeries d'égouts mais en plus propre. Le bruit venait du vent soufflant par une grille située en hauteur. Un passage s'ouvrait devant elle, Edwina allait s'engager quand Brynjolf la retint par le bras.

« Pas de précipitation.

- Mercer n'est pas ici, d'après Vald, dit ironiquement Edwina.

- Oui, mais je connais Mercer...Et il a du piéger l'endroit. Avancer avec prudence. »

Edwina hocha de la tête, puis elle commença sa progression dans le couloir. Elle arriva rapidement dans une pièce dont le sol était couverte de dalles amovibles avec des petites interstices à chaque croisement de dalles. Rejoint par Brynjolf, ce dernier examina le mécanisme.

« Des jet de flammes, elles se déclenchent sous le poids de certaines de ses dalles. Bon, je passe en premier.

- Ce n'est pas plutôt "honneur aux dames".

- Je reste votre supérieur, jeune fille. Et je suis plus expérimenté que vous.

-...Mercer n'a pas hésité à me laisser passer devant au Sanctuaire alors qu'il connaissait les lieux. »

Edwina avait dit cette phrase d'un ton sarcastique. Soudain, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, Brynjolf la maintenant contre par les épaules. Le Nordique semblait en colère.

« Je ne suis pas Mercer ! Je ne met pas en danger mes coéquipiers, ni m'en sert comme bouclier, ni les embroche alors qu'ils sont paralysés ! »

La Nordique resta interdite. Karliah avait vraiment tout raconté à Brynjolf dans les moindres détails. Mais elle ne comprit pas pourquoi le voleur s'était emporté. Elle vit ce dernier se calmer, soupirant.

« J'aurai du m'en rendre compte...J'ai été aveuglé, ayant trop confiance en lui.

- On a tous été abusé, Brynjolf. Vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir...Même moi j'ai été naïve de le croire. Me promettre une promotion, ça sonnait tellement faux dans sa bouche.

- Il vous a promis une promotion ? S'interloqua Brynjolf.

- Oui et qu'on travaillerait ensemble...Laissez moi deviner : jamais il n'a fait ça ?

-...Non, reconnu Brynjolf. En faite, même du temps où Gallus était maitre de la Guilde. Ou bien quand ils étaient Rossignols, peut-être qu'il coopérait...

- Justement ! Fit Edwina. Ça, je veux mettre les choses au clair avec Karliah. Cette histoire m'intrigue. Une fois qu'on a fouillé cet endroit, j'espère qu'elle va m'en dire plus à ce sujet.

- Vous n'êtes pas la seule à vouloir savoir le fin mot de cette...légende. »

Les deux Nordiques se regardèrent avant de rirent doucement. Brynjolf relâcha doucement Edwina, puis il regarda les dalles amovibles.

« Bon, allons-y. Attendez que je sois de l'autre coté, je ne veux pas finir en barbecue. »

Edwina rit à nouveau. Puis elle reprit son sérieux quand le voleur s'engagea sur la première dalle. Il progressa lentement, analysant chaque dalle pour trouver celle qui s'enfonçait plus. Brynjolf parvint de l'autre coté de la pièce, sans déclencher le mortel piège. Edwina avait bien repéré le passage qu'emprunta Brynjolf et elle s'engagea à son tour doucement. Elle respira à nouveau lorsqu'elle fut de l'autre coté.

Le bras-droit de la Guilde prit les devants, esquivant un nouveau piège qui les attendait ensuite : une dalle qui déclenchait un éboulement de pierre au dessus de leur tête. Ils progressèrent, trouvant un coffre contenant des objets de valeurs. Il arrivèrent dans un long couloir et à peine fut-il entrer que des lames de balanciers se déclenchèrent devant eux. Il y en avait deux séries et au milieu se trouvait une zone sûr. Brynjolf analysa la situation, grattant d'une main sa fine barbe.

« Maintenant, je sais à quoi à servir l'argent qu'il a dérobé. Équiper cet endroit de tel piège ne peut que cacher une planque où il a entreposé ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Ces foutus balanciers sont bien synchronisés.

- Attendez, laisse moi faire. »

Brynjolf se tourna vers Edwina, l'air intrigué. Il vit que la Nordique semblait hocher de la tête, comme en rythme au moment où les balanciers sortaient des murs. Sans crier gare, la voleuse s'élança d'un coup au moment où les haches oscillantes finissaient un passage. Edwina courut et s'arrêta de justesse dans la zone sur...mais soudain une poutre lui fonça droit dessus.

« Edwina ! »

La voleuse eu juste le temps de se baisser, évitant in-extrémiste le bélier de bois. Allongée au sol sur le dos, elle vit la poutre continuer de balancer au dessus d'elle, mais décalé aux balanciers.

« Ça va ? Demanda inquiet Brynjolf.

- Ouais ! Rappelez moi que si on retrouve ce salaud, de lui arracher un à un les doigts. C'est vraiment un paranoïaque ! »

Le bras-droit de la Guilde soupira, un petit sourire esquissa ses lèvres en voyant que la voleuse était folle de rage. Edwina regarda la dernière série de balancier. Elle avait un petit peu de place entre la poutre et le premier balancier mais pour passer, cela allait très serré...Puis elle remarqua qu'il y avait juste la place pour un corps entre deux lames de balancier. Elle respira un bon coup, reprenant le rythme des balanciers, puis elle roula au sol et s'arrêta entre les deux haches oscillantes. Elle refit la même opération pour tous, arrivant au bout sans une égratignure. Elle se releva, l'air triomphant, poings sur les hanches.

« Impressionné ? Lança-t-elle à Brynjolf.

- Que vous ai-je dit sur la fanfaronnade ? »

Edwina fut vexé. Elle trouva la chaine du piège et tira dessus. Les balanciers se rétractèrent, ainsi que le bélier de bois, permettant à Brynjolf de passer sans encombre. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le voleur chuchota à l'oreille de la Nordique.

« Je n'ai jamais douté de vous, jeune fille. »

Edwina fut interloqué. Elle regarda le Nordique roux s'éloigner. Elle avait du mal à interpréter ces changements d'attitudes. D'abord il la rabroue et après, il se montre plus amicale. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de suivre Brynjolf qui descendit une petite pente et arriva devant une porte. Il allait l'ouvrir mais stoppa net, en levant les yeux vers le haut de la porte.

« ...Je suis d'accord avec vous, il est vraiment paranoïaque.

- Hein ?

- La porte est piégé par des fléchettes. Je devrais pouvoir la désarmer. »

Le voleur s'accroupit, cherchant le système du piège. Il le trouva rapidement et le désamorça à l'aide d'un crochet et d'une dague. Il actionna la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une petite pièce. Un bureau, une vitrine et une étagère s'y trouvaient. La table était encombré de papiers, d'objets et d'une statuette. La bibliothèque comportait surtout des livres et la vitrine, fermé à clé, présentait une magnifique dague en verre dont la lame émettait une très légère aura bleu. Brynjolf s'approcha de la vitrine, commençant à la crocheter. Edwina s'approcha du bureau, mais s'immobilisa, son visage affichant de la stupéfaction en regardant mieux la statuette : c'était le buste d'un homme portant une capuche gravé de runes daedriques. Brynjolf réussit à ouvrir la vitrine et s'empara de la dague qui était enchanté.

« Une bien jolie arme. Étrange que Mercer ne l'ai pas emporté. Qu'avez vous trou...Jeune fille ? »

Brynjolf s'était tu en voyant l'air interdit d'Edwina. Il vit qu'elle fixait la statuette.

« Que fais un buste du Renard Gris ici ? Demanda d'une voix étranglée Edwina.

-...Mercer admirait ce voleur légendaire. Vu que vous venez de Cyrodiil, vous devez avoir entendu parler de lui.

- Il l'admirait ? Cracha Edwina, sentant la colère monter en elle. »

Le Nordique roux fronça les yeux. Il n'avait vu le visage de la jeune femme éprouver du mépris parce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Comment un individu pareil...qui ne respecte rien au code d'honneur des voleurs, peut admirer le Renard gris ? Continua Edwina alors que ses poings se serrèrent.

-...Jeune fille, tout va bien ?

Edwina sortit de l'étrange transe dans lequel elle était, se souvenant pourquoi ils étaient ici.

« Pardonnez-moi Brynjolf...je...Cherchons un indice où peut se trouver Mercer. Je m'occupe de la bibliothèque. »

la voleuse s'approcha de l'étagère, commençant à cherchant dans les livres. Brynjolf fronça les sourcils, suspicieux. L'attitude d'Edwina envers le buste du Renard Gris le questionnait. Il sentit que la Nordique cachait quelque chose à ce sujet. Mais le moment était mal venu pour lui demander. Rangeant la dague enchanté, le bras-droit de la Guilde chercha sur le bureau...et stoppa net en découvrant une carte.

« Jeune fille, je sais où il est. »

Edwina arrêta ses fouilles et se tourna vers Brynjolf. Ce dernier observait une carte de Skyrim dont un endroit était marqué d'une croix rouge avec des annotations.

« ...Les ruines d'Irkngthand ? Ce sont des ruines Dwemers ? Interrogea la Nordique.

- Oui. Et je sais ce que s'apprête à faire Mercer, voilà pourquoi il a volé tous les plans dans la chambre forte.

- Des plans ? Des plans de quoi ?

- Avant que Mercer prenne les rênes, Gallus avait commencé à rassembler des documents sur tous les endroits que la Guilde pouvait cambrioler. Musées, châteaux, manoirs...la liste est longue. Quand Mercer est devenu Maitre de la Guilde, il devait y en avoir une douzaine...Et l'un de ses plans concerne un coup qui aurait marqué à jamais l'histoire et qui aurait permis à la Guilde d'être crainte dans tout Skyrim.

- Et il s'agit de quoi ?

- Les yeux de Falmers. C'était le grand projet de Gallus. »

Edwina tiqua, puis comprit enfin pourquoi Gallus avait besoin de connaître la langue Falmer.

« Brynjolf, quand vous parlez de yeux, je suppose qu'il s'agit de joyaux ?

- Oui. Une légende parlant d'une statue à l'effigie des Falmers avant qu'ils ne deviennent ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui. On dit que les yeux de la statue seraient d'immenses diamants taillés à la perfection. Gallus a travaillé dur sur ce projet...et cet enfoiré de Mercer veut y mettre la main dessus. S'il s'en empare, il disparaitra pour de bon, ça ne fait pas un pli.

- Alors, il faut qu'on l'arrête et vite. Il a un jour d'avance sur nous.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Brynjolf en rassemblant les documents. Il a pris tout ce qu'il restait à la Guilde et maintenant il prépare l'un des derniers grand coup de l'histoire...C'est une insulte ! »

Brynjolf tentait de maitriser sa colère, mais ses poings tremblaient de rage. Il n'était pas le seule, Edwina enrageait aussi...Mais pour une autre raison. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du Nordique.

« Regagnons le Réservoir et prévenons les autres. »

Le voleur approuva de la tête. Il rangea les documents dans sa sacoche et vit qu'il y avait un autre passage dans la pièce. Il l'emprunta, Edwina allait le suivre, mais elle stoppa, observant la statuette de nouveau. Elle décida de la prendre et rejoignit Brynjolf. Ce dernier arriva devant un cul de sac et une ouverture dans le sol. Il l'examina avant de sauter. La Nordique le suivit et constata que le trou débouchait sur les galeries de la Souricière.

« Il a du prendre ce passage et gagner l'autre sortie au delà de la Galerie Pourpre, constata Brynjolf. Bon, allons à la Cruche. »

Edwina approuva et ensemble, ils prirent la direction de la porte menant à la taverne. Le bras-droit de la Guilde mit au courant les autres voleurs, s'informant aussi s'ils avaient aperçus Mercer. Edwina, quant à elle, regagna le Réservoir et s'approcha de l'ancien bureau de Mercer. Elle déposa les larcins dérobés lors de ses missions : la maquette de bateau et le cube Dwemer. Puis elle posa le buste du Renard Gris, elle fixa l'effigie dans les yeux avec un voile de nostalgie.

_C'est un affront que vient de commettre Mercer... _Il _n'aurait jamais accepter un individu comme Mercer, jamais !_

Elle sursauta, interrompu dans ses pensées, par une main qui venait de se poser sur son épaule. La Nordique croisa le regard bleu de Karliah.

« Tout va bien, Edwina ?

- Oui...Ce n'est rien. Brynjolf vous a dit ce qu'on a découvert ?

- Oui et j'ai a vous parler à tous les deux justement. Venez. »

Edwina haussa un sourcil. Elle pensa que la Dunmer allait enfin révéler quelque chose sur ces fameux Rossignols. Les deux femmes rejoignirent Brynjolf qui finissait de donner des instructions aux membres de la Guilde. Karliah lui fit signe de les suivre à l'écart. Le Nordique roux tiqua, puis il suivit les deux femmes. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans la petite salle d'entrainement du Réservoir. Karliah s'adressa d'abord à Brynjolf.

« L'heure est venu de décider du sort de Mercer. Avant la nomination d'un nouveau maitre de Guilde, c'est à vous que revient la décision.

-...C'est vrai, mam'zelle et j'ai pris une décision. Mercer Frey a essayé de vous tuez toutes les deux, il a trahi la guilde, a assassiné Gallus et a remis notre futur en question. Il doit mourir. »

Edwina se doutait de la décision, mais elle fut surprise du surnom que Brynjolf donna à Karliah. La Dunmer prit la parole.

« Nous devons faire très attention, Brynjolf. Mercer est un Rossignol, un agent de Nocturne.

- Alors, tout est vrai...Tout ce qu'on raconte dans les histoires des Rossignols, leur pacte avec Nocturne et le Mausolée du Crépuscule. »

La Nordique fut bouche bée, le voleur en savait d'avantage sur les Rossignols et il n'avait rien dit. Edwina fronça les sourcils.

« Vous en savez plus ?

- Uniquement ce qui est censé faire peur aux recrues, jeune fille. Confia Brynjolf. Mais apparemment, il y a autre chose à ce sujet. Karliah ?

-...Ce que qu'on raconte sur eux est vrai. Et c'est pour cette raison que nous devons nous préparer et affronter Mercer à armes égales. Il y a un sentier étroit qui gravit la montagne juste à l'extérieur de Faillaise, en sortant par la porte Sud-Est. Au bout de ce chemin se trouve une pierre dressée. Je veux que vous veniez m'y retrouver cette nuit.

- Hein ? Juste nous deux ? Demanda Edwina.

- Oui, personne d'autre ne doit savoir. Brynjolf, informez juste les autres de votre décision sur le sort de Mercer et que nous nous en chargeons. Reposez vous et retrouvez moi à la pierre dressé cette nuit. »

Karliah se retira avant même que les deux Nordiques n'émettent un constat. Ils se regardèrent, tous les deux intrigués par l'attitude de la Dunmer. Brynjolf soupira.

« Elle n'a pas changé en dix ans, toujours souhaitant faire à sa manière.

- Je lui fait confiance depuis le début. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était sous serment en tant que Rossignol...Je suppose qu'on a pas le choix si on veut en savoir plus sur ce groupe.

- Moui...Bon allez vous reposer, je vous réveillerais.

- Parce que vous, vous n'allez pas prendre de repos ? »

Brynjolf prit en quatre yeux Edwina.

« Je suis toujours votre supérieur, jeune fille et c'est un ordre : Aller dormir. Je vous réveillerais. »

Edwina allait protester, mais elle se ravisa. Elle quitta Brynjolf, allant gagner son lit pour tenter de dormir. Mais son esprit était embrumé de plusieurs questions qui demeuraient ans réponses...et de souvenirs aussi.

8


	13. Chapitre13

Chapitre XIII : Les Rossignols

Edwina rêvait ou plutôt elle cauchemardait. Elle revit le Sanctuaire de Voilneige, le rictus sur le visage de Mercer qui la surplombait, la dague s'abattant sur elle...Soudain, la voleuse se redressa, son arme dégainée dont la lame se retrouva sous la gorge de Brynjolf. Ce dernier était venu la réveiller et ne bougea pas sentant la menace.

« Vous voyez quand vous êtes vigilante...

- Brynjolf ?...Je...pardon. »

Confuse, Edwina rangea sa dague, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Le voleur semblait inquiet.

« Mauvais rêve ?

- Si seulement c'en était un, confia Edwina. Ce n'est pas grave, il est l'heure ? »

La Nordique observa le Réservoir, la plupart des membres dormaient à poings fermés, tandis que les autres devaient être en mission. Le bras-droit de la Guilde hocha de la tête.

« Oui, la nuit est bien avancée. Karliah doit être congelée là-bas. »

Cette remarque fit sourire Edwina. Elle se prépara et suivit Brynjolf jusqu'à la sortie du Réservoir. Suivant les indications de Karliah, le duo s'avança vers la montagne qui dominait Faillaise. Les lunes étaient hautes dans le ciel dégagé. Le sentier était étroit mais ils arrivèrent à la fameuse pierre dressée. Cette dernière était gravée du même symbole que sur le journal et l'épée de Gallus. Edwina pressentait qu'il devait s'agir de l'emblème des Rossignols. Les deux voleurs cherchèrent Karliah mais ne l'aperçurent pas.

« On est arrivé trop tard ? Demanda Edwina.

- Elle s'est peut-être vraiment transformée en esquimau, plaisanta Brynjolf.

- Je suis contente que vous soyez là. »

Les deux Nordiques se tournèrent vers le murmure qui venait de s'exprimer. Sortant des ombres de la montagne, Karliah s'avança vers eux.

« Quel est cette endroit ? Demanda Brynjolf.

- C'est le quartier général des Rossignols, creusé dans la paroi par le premier d'entre nous, répondit Karliah. Nous venons chercher l'avantage dont nous avons besoin pour vaincre Mercer Frey.

- Quel genre d'avantage ?

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vous expliquerai à l'intérieur. »

Edwina et Brynjolf se regardèrent avant de suivre la Dunmer. Cette dernière se dirigea vers l'une des paroi camouflée de la montagne, une porte se révéla à eux. Karliah alluma une torche et ouvrit la porte. Le passage était une galerie naturelle creusé dans la roche, la phosphorescence des plantes donnait un aspect mystérieux à l'endroit. Les deux Nordiques admiraient le lieu tandis que leur guide arriva devant un grand brasero et l'alluma. Ce dernier éclairait une entrée, donnant sur une immense pièce ouvragée par la main de l'homme. Une cascade descendait d'une paroi et un pont de bois séparait en deux le lieu. Il y avait des meubles comme des lits mais laissés à l'abandon. De nombreux symboles identiques à celui de la pierre dressée décoraient les lieux.

« Alors voilà le siège des Rossignols, dit Brynjolf. J'ai entendu parler de cet endroit quand j'ai rejoint la Guilde, mais je n'ai jamais cru qu'il existait vraiment.

- Le fait que la Guilde pense que les Rossignols ne sont qu'un mythe n'est pas un hasard, répondit Karliah. Cela à permis de détourner l'attention de notre vraie nature. Vous êtes les seules personnes non-initiées à y mettre les pieds depuis des siècles.

- Votre vrai nature ? Edwina était perplexe, elle s'arrêta. Qui sont en réalité les Rossignols ?

- Gallus, Mercer Frey et moi formions autrefois ce qu'on appelait la Trinité des Rossignols, expliqua Karliah s'étant arrêté aussi. Elle s'est dissoute il y a près de dix ans quand Mercer Frey nous as trahit en assassinant Gallus.

- Une trinité ? Jamais plus de trois ?

- Non.

- Vous faites partie de la Guilde des voleurs pourtant ?

- Pas directement. La Trinité est le plus souvent constituée des membres de la Guilde, bien que son existence soit un secret très bien gardé.

-...Et donc votre vrai nature est de protéger le Mausolée du Crépuscule ? »

La Dunmer sourit doucement.

« Votre esprit perspicace n'est donc pas lésé. Brynjolf m'en a parlé.

- Tiens, il ne vous a pas dit que j'étais têtu, fit Edwina en se tournant vers le Nordique.

- Pas besoin de lui dire, elle l'avait comprit, confia Brynjolf mais sa mine suspicieux n'échappa pas à Karliah.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Brynjolf ? Vous froncez tellement les sourcils que je les entends.

-...J'essaie de comprendre ce que je fais ici, mam'zelle...Ou plutôt nous. J'ai entendu parlé du Mausolée du Crépuscule qui serait dédié à Nocturne...Mais je ne suis pas un prêtre et sûrement pas croyant.

- Ce n'est pas une question de foi Brynjolf...C'est un contrat.

- Un contrat ? Demanda intriguée Edwina. Vous voulez qu'on rejoignent les Rossignols ?

-...Je l'espère oui. »

Edwina et Brynjolf se regardèrent, ils suspectaient ce genre de décision, mais arrivé au pied du mur, ils furent encore plus perplexe.

« Hola, une minute ! Intervient Brynjolf. On doit savoir Karliah jusqu'où cela peut nous entraînez. On doit connaître les termes du contrat avant et puis, est-ce là l'avantage qui nous permettra d'arrêter Mercer ? »

La Dunmer soupira doucement, comme si elle redoutait ce moment.

« Je suis encore sous serment de silence, mais je peux vous expliquer les termes. Cependant sachez que si nous voulons le moindre espoir de vaincre Mercer, nous devons gagner le soutien de Nocturne. Pour qu'elle vous accepte dans ses rangs, vous devez conclure un arrangement. Il s'agit d'un genre de contrat commercial : vous recevez tout le pouvoir et la connaissance qui reviennent aux Rossignols. Vous êtes libres de les utiliser comme bon vous semble pour servir vos propres intérêts ou ceux de la Guilde. En retour, vous avez le devoir de défendre le Mausolée du Crépuscule et tout ce qu'il contient dés que le besoin se fera sentir. Plus important encore, à votre mort, vos esprits viendront habiter le Mausolée pour en devenir l'un de ses gardiens. Une fois le pacte conclu, vous ne pourrez plus brisez le contrat. »

Edwina retint son souffle. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce genre de contrat pouvait êtes passé avec un Prince Daedra...Bien que cela ai exister dans l'histoire mais les Princes en question n'étaient pas les bénéfiques. Nocturne faisait partie des rares Daedra à ne pas être considérés comme totalement maléfique...Du moins tout dépendait le point de vue dans lequel on se plaçait. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle réfléchit, ainsi que Brynjolf qui était plus perplexe qu'elle.

« Bien sur, il y a toujours un truc...Mais au point où on en est, je crois que je n'ai pas grand chose à perdre. Si ça veut dire que Mercer Frey vit ses dernière heures, vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

Karliah sourit doucement, elle n'avait pas douté du choix de Brynjolf. Ses yeux bleus se tournèrent vers Edwina toujours en pleine réflexion.

« Vous semblez hésiter, demanda la Dunmer.

-...Pourquoi moi ? Il y a des gens plus expérimentés dans la Guilde et moi cela fait à peine un mois que je suis ici. »

Karliah baissa les yeux un instant. Puis elle s'approcha d'Edwina, relevant ses yeux bleu vers le regard vairon de la Nordique.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, les Rossignols sont en majorité des membres de la Guilde mais parfois, certaines personnes choisit par Nocturne le sont devenu et ce n'est pas une question de talent sou d'expérience...Vous êtes comme moi, votre envie de vengeance se lit dans vos yeux mais nous n'avez aucune chance face à Mercer...Et je sens en vous aussi que ce n'est pas uniquement du au faite qu'il a tenter de vous tuer. »

Edwina resta muette devant les paroles de Karliah. Elle était impressionnée que la Dunmer pressentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond pour réclamer le sang de Mercer. Karliah poursuivit en posant la main sur l'épaule d'Edwina.

« Vous avez aussi tant fait pour moi...Mais surtout, j'ai remarqué quelque chose. Et Brynjolf sera du même avis que moi. Vous avez déjà le soutien de Nocturne.

- Pardon ? Son soutien ? Mais...comment ?

- Je vois de quoi parle Karliah, fit le Nordique roux. Depuis votre venu dans la Guilde, vous êtes l'une des rares à réussir toutes vos missions et a ramener le plus d'or. Solitude est sous notre contrôle grâce à vous aussi...Et ça, une nouvelle recrue aurait échoué là où vous avez réussit. Je ne sais pas si vous avez un truc...

- Un truc ?... »

La Nordique resta silencieuse, le regard plongé dans la nostalgie d'un passé douloureux...D'un événement qui pourrait bien expliquer des choses. Il était temps...Edwina chercha dans sa veste de cuir.

« Avant que nous continuons et que je vous fasse part de ma décision...J'ai quelque chose à vous montrez. »

La voleuse sortit un morceau de lin contenant quelque chose de soigneusement protéger. Elle déplia doucement le tissu et montra à Karliah et Brynjolf un capuchon de cuir gris. La seule chose qui détonnait était des glyphes inscrites sur la raie du nez mais elles étaient presque illisibles comme effacées. Karliah haussa un sourcil, mais Brynjolf écarquilla les yeux.

« J'ai déjà vu ce capuchon...Non, ce n'est pas...

- Si Brynjolf. C'est le capuchon porté par le Renard Gris et il s'agit d'un artefact de Nocturne. »

La Dunmer écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle avait entendu aussi parlé de cet objet légendaire.

« Le Capuchon de Nocturne qui fut dérobé par un voleur durant le troisième Ère..mais...Les écritures semblent effacées.

- C'est pour ça que je suis ici Karliah. La volonté du dernier Renard Gris était de me rendre en Skyrim, savoir ce qui c'est passé, pourquoi le capuchon a perdu ses pouvoirs.

-La volonté du dernier Renard Gris ? S'étonna Brynjolf, puis il repensa à la réaction de la Nordique devant le buste du voleur légendaire. Vous avez vraiment connu le Renard Gris ?

-...Le dernier des Renards, Brynjolf, dit tristement Edwina...Et il était mon père... »

_**« L'histoire que je vous conte date d'il y a plus de dix ans. En ces temps de trouble, je n'était qu'une orpheline. J'ai grandis en Cyrodiil et j'ai appris très vite que seule le vol pouvait me permettre de survivre. Mais j'étais jeune, sans règles ni honneur. J'ai fini de nombreuses fois en prison. Lors de l'un de ses séjours, j'ai rencontré un homme, un Rougegarde du nom de Shamar. C'était le bras-droit du Renard Gris mais je l'ignorais à l'époque. Pour moi c'était une légende oubliée de tous...Comme je me trompais. Ce soir-là, Shamar réussit à s'échapper et j'ai profité de sa fuite pour m'en sortir, mais j'avais dérobé sur lui quelque chose d'important pour l'un des coups de la Guilde des voleurs de Cyrodiil. Je me dirigeais vers Chorrol quand je tomba sur le fameux Renard Gris. J'étais sur mes gardes et je me mis à l'attaquer mais cet homme esquiva tout mes coups et réussit en un rien de temps à me mettre à terre. Il m'expliqua alors le code d'honneur des voleurs, les règles, le fait de voler un frère était puni de mort...Je pensais qu'il allait me châtier mais ce fut tout le contraire. Il me tendit la main, me proposant de rejoindre la Guilde. Je n'avais pas de famille, je n'avais personne, pas d'attache...J'acceptai.**_

_**Pendant près de cinq ans, je devins l'élève de cet homme si redouté de tous et pourtant, son nom commençait à s'effacer dans le temps. Je ne vis jamais son vrai visage, cela était interdit. Mais il m'apprit tout de l'honneur d'un voleur, des règles, des lois mais aussi sur Nocturne, la patronne des voleurs. Je fut aussi proche du Renard Gris que ne l'était Shamar ou d'autres personnes qui travaillaient depuis plus longtemps que moi. Ce fut mes plus belles années...Jusqu'à ce jour...il y a dix ans... »**_

_**« Le Renard Gris voulait frapper un grand coup afin que son nom soit gravé dans la mémoire des Nobles de Cyrodiil et surtout de l'empereur. Il avait pour objectif de dérober un bien de l'empereur dans son palais. Le plan se déroula comme prévu...Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'on dérobe l'objet. Nous avions prit des potions invisibilités et il ne s'était même pas écoulé une minute que lorsque, nous nous emparions de l'objet, nous fûmes de nouveau visibles...Au milieu des gardes. Ce fut un carnage...Le sang, les cris, beaucoup de mes frères tombèrent. Le Renard Gris hurla de battre en retraite. Nous avions réussit à nous enfuir par des tunnels. J'étais seule avec le Renard. Nous courrions pour échapper à nos poursuivants. Puis j'ai entendu des flèches, à peine m'étais-je retournée que le Renard Gris m'avait protégé. Il avait trois flèches dans le dos mais était toujours debout. On réussit à se mettre à l'abri dans une cavité, je le tenais dans mes bras... »**_

Edwina épongea le sang qui coulait des lèvres du Renard Gris. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, à part attendre que les autres les retrouvent. Le Renard Gris tenta de parler mais cracha une nouvelle fois du sang.

« Non ! Ne parlez pas ! Shamar va venir, il va vous soignez, tenez bon encore !

-...Edwina...Je sent la magie de Nocturne me quitter...

- Quoi ?! »

La jeune Nordique remarqua que les écritures violacées sur le capuchon commençaient à disparaître.

« Mais...Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-..Quelque chose..est arrivé...au Temple...Edwina, retire mon masque... »

Edwina écarquilla les yeux, une peur sans nom sur son visage. Puis elle vit que les yeux du Renard semblaient peu à peu changer de couleur, comme si le voile de magie du capuchon s'enlevait, révélant le vrai visage de la personne qui le portait. Puis elle sentit la main du Renard sur sa joue, elle était si chaude.

« S'il te plaît, fais le...Je veux voir...Je veux que tu vois...Mon visage. »

La voix semblait aussi différente. Toujours aussi profonde, mais il y avait comme un accent venant des pays du Nord. Doucement, la jeune Nordique retira le capuchon. Le visage de l'homme était celui d'un Nordique, les cheveux bruns tressés par endroits, une fine barbe...mais ses yeux étaient les même que ceux d'Edwina : l'œil droit était bleu glace et le gauche aussi blanc que celui d'un œil aveugle...Edwina ne pouvait le croire...Le Renard gris caressa doucement la joue de la jeune fille.

« Oui...je suis ton père...

-...Pourquoi...Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné ?

- Je comprend ton désarroi...écoute moi. J'aurai dû te le dire lorsque je t'ai accepté parmi nous. Lorsque Shamar t'a décrite, toi qui avait dérobé son plan, j'étais désemparé, je ne pouvais le croire moi non plus...mais quand je t'ai vu...J'ai su que tu étais ma fille...Celle que je croyais disparue avec ma femme bien-aimée, lors d'une attaque aux frontières de Skyrim...Mon cœur pleura de t'avoir perdu ainsi que ta mère...Je devins le Renard Gris suite à cette perte, le précédant mourut et me légua ce capuchon...Seul Shamar sait aussi la vérité, il est mon plus fidèle ami...Il t'aidera...Kof ! »

Le Nordique cracha à nouveau du sang, Edwina craignait le pire. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, pas maintenant depuis qu'elle savait la vérité. Des larmes coula de ses yeux.

« Non ! Pas encore ! Je ne veux pas vous perdre maintenant !

-..Edwina...Écoute...Notre plan n'aurait pas dû échouer...Mais le soutien de Nocturne nous a quitté...Le capuchon n'a plus ses pouvoirs...Quelque chose est arrivé à son temple...En Skyrim...

- Son temple ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Tu dois trouver...Le Rossignol...C'est lui qui te guidera à Dame Nocturne...Remet lui le capuchon...Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on lui restitue... »

Le Renard Gris referma une de ses mains sur celle d'Edwina et sur le capuchon. La jeune Nordique ne comprit pas toutes ses explications et elle n'en n'eut pas le temps. Leurs poursuivants les avaient retrouvés, elle les entendaient se rapprocher. Rassemblant ses dernière forces, le Renard Gris se releva, il poussa Edwina dans une direction, faisant barrière entre elle et les poursuivant qui arrivaient.

« Cours maintenant !

- Non ! Je refuse de vous abandonner !

- C'est un ordre ! Cours ! »

Edwina croisa le regard de son père. Il lui sourit, du sang coulant de ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait désobéir. Serrant le capuchon contre elle, elle courut. Il la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent à un pont de bois au dessus d'un abysse sans fond. Edwina réussit à traverser...Mais le pont céda derrière elle. Elle se retourna, voyant le Renard Gris qui s'était accroché au bord du précipice. Il tenait dans son autre main l'objet qu'il venait de voler. Edwina pensait qu'il voulait le lui envoyer, mais elle vit dans son regard que ce n'était pas le cas. Le Nordique sourit doucement, alors que les poursuivants arrivèrent au bord du précipice, hurlant qu'on rattrape le voleur et le larcin dérobé. Edwina le vit murmurer ces derniers mots "Pardonne moi...ma fille..." avant que sa main ne lâche et qu'il disparaisse dans l'obscurité du ravin. Edwina entendit les gardes hurler car ce qu'emporta avec lui était l'un des biens les plus précieux de l'Empire...Et le Renard Gris venait de marquer l'histoire à nouveau...

_**« Cette nuit-là, je rejoignit Shamar. Il était seul, tous les autres voleurs étaient soit mort, soit emprisonné...Quand il me vit avec le capuchon dans les mains, la douleur l'affligea...Moi, je demeurais comme une ombre, un corps vidé de son âme, mes larmes ne coulaient plus car il n'y avait plus d'eau...Quelques jours plus tard, Shamar me raconta l'histoire de mon père et de ma mère : Ils étaient voleurs tout deux mais à Skyrim. Ma mère m'attendait quand mon père proposa d'aller en Cyrodiil pour chercher fortune ailleurs. Mon père partit en éclaireur juste après ma naissance. Ma mère devait nous rejoindre mais elle périt à la frontière. Quand mon père l'apprit, il tenta de retrouver nos corps mais ils avaient disparut. Il pensait que j'étais morte aussi mais j'avais été recueillit par un paysan qui me déposa dans un orphelinat de Cyrodiil...Shamar me disait que la douleur avait tellement affligé mon père qu'il accepta de devenir le Renard Gris, le voleur légendaire âgé de plusieurs siècles... mais dont ce n'était pas le cas. Le Capuchon apporte la faculté de masquer l'identité de la personne, même si elle ôte le capuchon devant quelqu'un, personne ne pouvait faire le rapprochement entre lui et le Renard Gris...La malédiction primaire de Nocturne avait été levé lors de la Crise d'Oblivion, depuis les Renards gris qui se sont succédés ont fait divers coups... Cependant, peu a peu, son nom commença à être oublié. Mon père voulait redorer ce nom en faisant le coup de l'histoire...Lorsque je rapporta ses paroles à Shamar, lui-même ignorait ses significations. Il me fallut beaucoup de temps pour les comprendre et surtout, faire le deuil de mon père. Quelques temps plus tard, Shamar périt à son tour et je demeura seule...Jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Shunari. Notre amitié m'aida à surmonter tout ceci et je lui raconta les paroles de mon père. Nous avons voyagé dans tout Tamriel pour en savoir davantage sur ce fameux temple, le Rossignol...Mais nos recherches ne donnèrent rien et j'aurai pu aller en Skyrim beaucoup plus tôt. Néanmois je voulais acquérir suffisant de force, d'expérience et surtout, j'attendais un signe. Mon père m'a souvent parlé de Nocturne, de son influence sur notre bonne fortune et que nos succès dépendaient de sa volonté. J'attendais alors que la volonté de Nocturne se manifeste pour me dire quand le temps serait venu de la trouver...Notre dernier séjour en Cyrodiil fut l'appel. Une nuit, je fis un rêve bien étrange : Les ténèbres de la nuit m'entouraient, je percevait le chant d'un rossignol venant de montagnes enneigées...C'était un signe pour moi, celui de Nocturne. Shunari se renseigna sur Skyrim et découvrit la Guilde des voleurs basée à Faillaise. Je devais commencer quelque part et c'était le seul indice que j'avais...La suite de l'histoire, vous la connaissez... »**_

Les trois voleurs s'étaient assis sur ce qu'il restait de meubles dans le Siège des Rossignols. Edwina avait les yeux clos, serrant dans ses mains le capuchon. La douleur s'était atténuée avec le temps mais lorsqu'elle acheva son histoire, sa voix tremblait. Karliah et Brynjolf l'avait écouté en silence...Beaucoup de questions qu'ils se posaient avait enfin trouvé leur réponse...Ou presque.

« Alors...Lorsque Mercer profana le Mausolée du Crépuscule, cela eu un impact aussi sur les pouvoirs du Capuchon ? Décréta Karliah.

- J'ai longuement réfléchit à ce que vous m'aviez raconter...Et j'en suis parvenu à la même conclusion.

- Alors vous nous avez rejoint juste pour chercher le temple de Nocturne ? Demanda d'un ton froid Brynjolf.

-...Non. Shunari et moi voulions prendre un nouveau départ. Notre duo ne pouvait pas encore continuez : elle était trop versée dans le plaisir de tuez et moi de volez. Elle avait entendu parler de la Confrérie noire de Skyrim qui obéissait apparemment à d'autres règles que les préceptes de la Mère de la Nuit...Elle voulait aller là-bas. Quand à moi, je n'ai pas rejoint de Guilde depuis la dissolution de celle de Cyrodiil...Cela me manquait de ne plus être avec mes pairs. Je voulais d'abord voir si je pouvais intégrer la famille. Ma recherche de Nocturne était secondaire, vu que je n'avais que très peu d'indice...Je les ai trouvé par hasard... »

Edwina regarda Karliah qui comprit où elle voulait en venir. Brynjolf semblait encore perplexe mais il croyait en les mots de la Nordique et il comprit mieux aussi pourquoi Edwina tenait tant à l'honneur des voleurs. La voleuse se leva, regardant une nouvelle fois le capuchon.

« Mon père veut restituer le capuchon et je compte respecter sa volonté...Dérobé il y a près de 400ans par Emer Daleroth, il est temps qu'il repose auprès de Dame Nocturne. Edwina marqua une pause, puis elle fixa Karliah. Votre instinct ne vous a pas trompé...En effet, Mercer a tenté de me tuer...mais il a tué mon père, de manière indirect. Il a trahi non pas uniquement les voleurs de Faillaise, mais tout ceux de Tamriel...C'est un outrage que je ne peux accepter...Son sang doit couler pour payer sa traîtrise...Je me joindrais à vous, je deviendrais un Rossignol. Je pense que mon père aurait été fière que je le devienne...

- Il l'est, confia Karliah. Vous devez savoir ce que signifie "Que les ombres vous protègent."

-...Les esprits des voleurs d'antan nous accompagnent et veillent sur nous. Je sais qu'il est auprès de moi, tout comme ma mère, comme Shamar et les autres voleurs... »

La Dunmer sourit doucement, puis elle sembla hésiter, Edwina sentait ce que cela voulait dire, elle posa sa main sur son bras.

« Ma vengeance est l'un des raison de ma décision d'être un Rossignol...Je suis touché que votre choix se soit porté sur moi et je ferais en sorte d'être digne. Ma vie est au service de la Dame de l'obscurité. »

Brynjolf observa les deux jeunes femmes. Il avait connu Karliah il y a dix ans et avait l'impression de la voir sous les traits d'Edwina. Cette dernière se tourna vers lui, lui souriant comme pour le rassurer.

« Ma vie est aussi à la Guilde. Elle est ma famille. Les Rossignols protègent Nocturne...Mais ils protègent aussi notre famille...

-...Nous partageons le même point de vue, confia Brynjolf. Bien que je n'ai pas votre dévouement totale pour Nocturne. Mais je ferais honneur de ce don que vous m'offrez, mam'zelle.

- Merci à vous deux, dit Karliah. Gallus vous aurait choisit s'il était encore de ce monde...Bien, puisque vous acceptez, suivez-moi. »

La Dunmer guida les deux Nordiques vers un passage menant dans une salle où se trouvait trois pierres sur une dalle de roche. Les trois pierres portaient chacune l'emblème du Rossignol.

« Avant de débuter la cérémonie du pacte, vous devez enfiler l'armure du Rossignol. Touchez simplement la pierre. »

Karliah s'avança sur la pierre centrale, posant sa main dessus. Un étrange bruit retentit et comme par magie, une armure apparut dans les bras de Karliah. Edwina et Brynjolf l'imitèrent, ils sentirent quelque chose picoter leurs doigts avant que l'armure n'apparaisse devant eux. Les deux femmes regagnèrent la première salle pour se changer en toute intimité, laissant Brynjolf dans la salle des Trois pierres. Alors qu'Edwina quitta sa tenue de voleuse, elle échangea avec Karliah en chuchotant.

« Karliah, vous connaissez Brynjolf depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sans compter mes dix ans d'exil, il est arrivé peu après moi dans la Guilde.

-...C'est dans ses habitudes de donner des surnoms aux gens ? Comme par exemple vous appelez "mam'zelle" ? »

Karliah ria doucement.

« Oui...J'avoue que cela me manquait. Il m'a toujours appelez ainsi. Pourquoi ? Vous a-t-il donné le même surnom ?

- Non, il ne cesse de m'appeler "jeune fille" alors que je suis pas si jeune... »

Edwina enfila sa tenue, ne voyant pas un étrange sourire sur le visage de Karliah. La Nordique avait quasiment terminé de s'habiller : l'armure des Rossignols était complètement noire, fait de cuir, de très légères arabesques d'argent l'ornaient. Sur le haut de la poitrine, le symbole du groupe s'y trouvait. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre la capuche et le masque. Edwina fixa Karliah complètement habillée, elle ne distinguait plus qu'au niveau du visage deux petits points brillants à l'emplacement des yeux.

« Brynjolf ne donne des surnoms qu'aux gens pour qui il a du respect...Ou un certain attachement, dit Karliah sur un ton mystérieux.

- Attachement ? S'empourpra Edwina...Non, vous vous trompez, Brynjolf est juste mon supérieur...C'est juste que j'étais une nouvelle recrue, il doit plus me taquiner avec ça que d'avoir du respect...

-...Je pense que c'est encore trop tôt.

- Trop tôt ? De quoi ? »

Karliah ne répondit pas, elle aida Edwina à enfiler son capuchon et masque.

« Il es temps de passer le contrat. »

Edwina approuva d'une tête, bien qu'elle aurait aimé savoir de quoi voulait parler Karliah. Les deux femmes rejoignirent Brynjolf qui s'était changé aussi. Mise à part les armes différentes des personnes et voir la forme de la poitrine pour les femmes, on pouvait difficilement distinguer qui était qui. Karliah mena le groupe par une autre ouverture et s'arrêta devant une grille fermée.

« Brynjolf, vous irez sur le cercle à l'Est, Edwina, sur celui de l'Ouest. Laissez moi parler. Vous n'avez juste qu'à mettre un genou au sol. »

Les deux voleurs approuvèrent. Puis Karliah tira sur une chaîne faisant baisser la grille. La pièce suivant contenait de l'eau en bas, seule quatre cercles de pierre émergeaient. Il y en avait une grande au centre et reliant trois petites, tous portaient aussi le signe des Rossignols. Chaque voleur prit la place qui lui était attribuée et posa un genou au sol. Karliah étendit les bras devant elle, inclinant la tête et parlant à haute voix.

« Je vous appelle, Dame Nocturne, reine d'obscurité et impératrice des ombres...Entendez ma voix ! »

Les trois voleurs retirent leurs souffles, craignant qu'il ne se passe rien...Mais soudain, sur le cercle de la pierre centrale, une lumière violacée apparut. Une voix venue des ombres s'éleva, celui d'une femme...

« Ah, Karliah ! Je me demandais quand j'allais à nouveau entendre parler de vous. Alors, on a perdu quelque chose ?

- Ma Dame, continua Karliah. Je me présente devant vous pour me mettre à votre merci et accepter la responsabilité de mon échec.

- Vous m'appartenez déjà, Karliah. Ce marché a été conclu il y a bien longtemps. Que pourriez-vous m'offrir maintenant ?

- J'ai avec moi deux aspirants prêt à conclure le Pacte pour vous servir dans la vie comme dans la mort.

- Vous me surprenez, Karliah. Cette offre m'avantage vraiment.

- Ma soif de vengeance contre Mercer dépasse mes envies de richesse, votre grâce.

- Vous vengez ? Comme c'est intéressant...Je sens que vos aspirants partagent ce sentiment...Et plus encore, n'est-ce pas , jeune renarde grise... »

Edwina s'arrêta de respirer, elle fixa la sphère de lumière.

« Je sais pourquoi tu es ici, continua la voix venant de la sphère. Mais nous verrons ce présent plus tard...Quand ce qui me fut dérober me sera restituer...Cela est très ironique, deux objets qui m'appartenaient, haha ! »

La Nordique fronça les sourcils, Mercer avait donc bien dérobé quelque chose appartenant à Nocturne...Mais quoi ?

« Très bien, continua la voix de Nocturne. Les conditions sont acceptables, veillez poursuivre Karliah.

- Dame Nocturne, nous acceptons vos termes. Nous nous présentons à vous comme vos vengeurs et vos sentinelles. Nous honorons notre accord dans la vie et dans la mort, jusqu'à ce que vos conditions soient remplis.

- Très bien, je vous restitue votre statut de Rossignol, Karliah, et je le confère également à vos semblables... »

Les trois voleurs se retrouvèrent baignés dans un halo de lumière violacé, sentant que quelque chose s'insinuait en eux.

« Et à l'avenir, je vous conseille de ne plus me décevoir... »

Sur ces derniers mots, la sphère de lumière disparut. Une sensation nouvelle parcourait le corps d'Edwina, mais elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être plus forte ou plus rapide. Les trois voleurs se rejoignirent sur la pierre centrale. Karliah ôta son capuchon.

« Maintenant que vous avez conclut le Pacte, il est temps de vous révélez l'ultime pièce du puzzle : le véritable crime de Mercer.

- Son véritable crime ? Demande Brynjolf qui avait ôté aussi sa capuche.

- Ce qu'il a dérobé au Mausolée, n'est ce pas ? Dit Edwina.

- Oui. Mercer a réussit à ouvrir le coffre de la Guilde avec une seule clé grâce à un artefact de Nocturne...la Clé squelette ! »

Les deux Nordiques écarquillèrent les yeux. Ils connaissaient la légende de la fameuse clé capable d'ouvrir n'importe quel serrure...Un mythe, normalement.

« En faisant cela, continua Karliah, il a compromis nos liens avec Nocturne, et dans les faits, mit fin à notre bonne fortune.

- La Clé existe vraiment ? S'étonna Brynjolf. Elle est capable d'ouvrir tout ?

-...Et bien oui. Mais la clé ne se restreint pas aux obstacles physiques. Nous possédons tous des capacités cachées, le potentiel de manipuler des forces incommensurables. Tout cela est profondément enfoui dans notre esprit. Quand on réalise que la clé peut débloquer ces capacités, le potentiel est sans limite... »

Edwina était sidérée devant de telles révélations...Et elle comprit alors en ce qui concernait Mercer.

« On dirait que cet objet ne devrait être en possession de personne, dit Edwina.

- Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi cela va au-delà de la soif de pouvoir de Mercer, continua Karliah. Si la clé ne retourne pas au Mausolée du Crépuscule, la Guilde ne retrouvera jamais sa superbe. Le temps passant, notre chance diminuerait jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Et vous l'ignorez peut-être, mais notre chance surnaturelle est l'essence de notre existence...

- Et dire que le vieux Delvin avait raison, lança Brynjolf. Quand il parlait de malédiction, on se moquait de lui...Il n'est pas si fou que ça.

- Par contre, je ne sens pas vraiment de différence, confia Edwina.

- J'ai peur que Mercer ai fait en sorte que plus personne ne puisse bénéficier des dons de Nocturne. Cependant, nous bénéficions de son soutien, sinon elle n'aurait pas répondu à notre appel...et c'est là notre avantage sur Mercer.

- Bon, il est temps de récupérer la Clé sur son cadavre. »

Les trois voleurs approuvèrent. La Trinité des Rossignols venait de renaître et elle avait soif de vengeance...

9


	14. Chapitre14

Chapitre XIV : la Chasse à l'homme

Le trio de voleurs se prépara pour pourchasser Mercer. Ils rassemblèrent ce qui leur fallait comme arme et nourriture pour la route. Pendant les préparations, Brynjolf donnait les dernières informations.

« D'après les plans trouvés à Faillebois, Mercer serait allé aux ruines d'Irkngthand. Elles se trouvent à l'Ouest de Vendaume. La route va être longue à pied et Mercer a de l'avance sur nous.

- Trouvons des montures, suggéra Edwina.

- Avec quel argent ? Mercer a vidé la Guilde...Il reste la solution de les voler mais on va avoir de sacrées ennuis et on a pas besoin de ça en ce moment... »

Karliah approuva d'un signe de tête. Une fois prêt, le trio remit leur capuchon et gagna la sortie. Dehors, la Dunmer stoppa net le groupe, s'apprêtant à dégainer son arc.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Brynjolf à voix basse.

-...Il y a quelqu'un... »

Les voleurs se mirent en garde, regardant qui les attendaient. Ils virent une personne dans l'obscurité, puis une torche s'alluma, révélant le visage de l'inconnue...

« Shunari ?! »

Edwina passa devant ses compagnons, baissant sa capuche. La Khajit sourit doucement en voyant son amie avancer vers elle.

« Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ? Demanda intriguée la Nordique.

-...C'est la Mère de la nuit qui m'envoie. Soyez rassuré, je ne révélerai rien sur cet endroit. J'ai plutôt quelque chose pour vous, un prêt de la Confrérie Noire. »

Shunari indiqua près d'un arbre trois chevaux sellés qui attendaient. Edwina reconnu Crindombre parmi eux. Karliah et Brynjolf la rejoignirent, stupéfaits.

« Sithis a murmuré à notre Mère et elle m'a parlé. Vous poursuivez la corruption qui a fait vaciller les vôtres. J'ai demandé comme faveur de vous donnez un petit coup de pouce.

-...Shunari, je ne sais pas comment te remercier, commença Edwina, émue de ce geste.

- L'empereur Titus Mede II est mort. »

Les trois voleurs regardèrent la Khajit, surpris de la nouvelle. L'information n'était peut-être pas encore parvenu à Faillaise, mais cela était un tournant dans l'histoire. Edwina posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

« J'ai une dernière volonté à accomplir : celle de l'empereur, confia Shunari. Je dois aller à Blancherive. Quand vous serez au lieu où vous devez vous rendre, Crindombre vous quittera. C'est un prêt seulement...

- Mais un prêt qui tombe vraiment à pique, répondit Brynjolf.

- Nocturne vous en remercie, enchaîna Karliah.

- Les princes Daedras sont...étranges parfois, ria doucement Shunari. Maintenant partez, votre proie a pris de l'avance mais vous pouvez le rattraper. »

Edwina prit son amie dans ses bras, pour la remercier encore une fois. Shunari lui rendit la pair.

« Crindombre te protégera, souffla la Khajit. Que Sithis veille sur toi. »

La Nordique s'écarta doucement de son amie, puis elle remit son capuchon et se dirigea vers l'étalon aux yeux rougeoyants. Le cheval hennit à son approche. Elle grimpa dessus, Brynjolf et Karliah ayant prit les deux autres montures. Edwina adressa un signe à Shunari qui le lui rendit, puis elle partit au triple galop avec ses deux compagnons, direction les ruines d'Irkngthand. La route fut beaucoup plus courte que prévue, les chevaux ne cessèrent de galoper, prenant des chemins escarpés. Cela fit gagner un temps précieux au trio. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers le flanc de la montagne où se trouvait les ruines Dwemers, ils laissèrent les montures et continuèrent à pied. Le soleil s'était levé depuis quelques heures lorsqu'ils atteignirent les ruines. Elles étaient immenses de l'extérieur et devaient l'être encore plus à l'intérieur...Mais elles étaient gardées : un groupe de bandits avaient fait de ses lieux leur repaire. Une dizaine patrouillaient autour, ainsi que sur les tours. La Trinité des Rossignols observa attentivement, cherchant un moyen d'accéder à la porte principale qui se trouvait en hauteur.

« Comment Mercer à pu passer sans se faire voir ? Demanda Edwina.

- N'oubliez pas qu'il reste un Rossignol et il dispose aussi des pouvoirs de la Clé, répondit Karliah. Il a du passer de nuit, ce qui lui a donné un sacrée avantage.

- Le lever du jour peut nous avantager, proposa Brynjolf. Mais nous devons agir vite...

- Hum...Oh, je sais ! Répliqua la Nordique. Karliah, il vous reste des potions de sommeil ? »

La Dunmer regarda la jeune voleuse d'un air intrigué et comprit ensuite ce qu'elle voulait faire. Même s'il s'agissait de bandits, s'ils commençaient à les tuer, cela alerterait les brigands qui avaient l'avantage du nombre et de la position. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Karliah et Edwina pour enduire leurs flèches et dagues de lancer. Puis elles testèrent les potions de sommeil sur le premier brigand en vie. Une dague de lancer vint écorcher le bras du pillard, mais ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arriva qu'il tomba au sol, sombrant dans le sommeil. Quasi tous les bandits des ruines connurent le même sort ou ils furent assommés par Brynjolf qui passa derrière eux. Le trio en profita pour récupérer quelques pièces, objets de valeurs ou potions sur eux ou dans des coffres. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte de la ruine. Leur proie ne devait plus être loin...

Ouvrant le portail, ce fut l'odeur de sang et de brulé qui alerta Edwina. Dans le hall principal, les voleurs découvrirent avec horreur un massacre : des corps de brigands, qui devaient appartenir au même groupe, gisaient dans leur sang...

« C'est l'œuvre de Mercer, décréta Karliah en examinant les corps.

- Le sang est encore tiède, dit Brynjolf, ayant plongé ses doigts dans une flaque de sang. Cela ne fait même pas une heure que Mercer a du passer...

-...J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, fit Edwina en se tournant vers ses deux compagnons. Vu comment Mercer agit, pourquoi avoir laissé les plans derrière lui...

- Si ce n'est pour nous tendre un piège, continua Karliah. Je suis du même avis...

- Ou bien laisser les automates Dwemers ou les Falmers nous tomber dessus, enchaina Brynjolf.

- Il va falloir être très prudent, les Falmers sont peut-être aveugles mais ils entendent bien.

- Mais ils n'ont pas d'odorat, parce que ça empeste ! »

Edwina continua d'avancer en direction d'un couloir, suivit de ses compagnons. Elle trouva au sol le reste d'araignées Dwemers qui avaient été démembrés. Puis elle entendit un bruit mécanique comme si quelque chose roulait. Elle fit signe aux autres de s'arrêter, sortant son arc et observant au delà du corridor dans une autre salle. Elle vit en bas d'un petit escalier une sphère Dwemer faire sa ronde. Elle banda son arc, visant le point faible de la machine et tira. La sphère gardienne n'eut pas le temps de prendre sa grande et explosa...Alertant les autres machines endormies. Sortant par des vannes sur les murs, deux autres sphères Dwemers se mirent en position de combat. Karliah et Brynjolf virent à l'aide d'Edwina, mettant rapidement hors service les automates. La Nordique reprit son souffle.

« Les ruines Ayleides, c'était du gâteau comparé à ici.

- Les ruines des anciens Haut-Elfes de l'Intérieur ? Demanda Karliah.

- Oui, il y en avait plein en Cyrodiil...piégées et habitées aussi mais par autre chose que des machines Dwemers...Et je sens que des pièges, ici on va en rencontrer... »

Edwina désigna de la tête devant elle un bloc de pierre. Situé à sa moitié se trouvait un cercle avec plusieurs trous. A peine s'était-elle approché que le cercler bougea et que des flammes sortirent des trous...Il y avaient au moins cinq blocs de ce type sur le chemin et les flammes tournaient...

« Même après leur mort, les Dwemers sévissent encore à travers leurs pièges, ria ironiquement Brynjolf. Ça sera pas aussi simple que les balanciers, jeune fille.

- Ça, je m'en doutait, répondit d'un air effronté Edwina. Mais il y a un chemin. »

Prenant le maximum de précaution, le trio de voleurs réussirent à passer ce piège mortel en rampant au sol. Ils avancèrent dans un nouveau corridor qui amena devant une porte. Edwina s'arrêta un instant, réfléchissant.

« Un soucis jeune fille ? Demanda le Nordique.

-...Oui... Ou plutôt, je voudrais savoir Brynjolf, comment la Guilde a découvert l'existence des Yeux de Falmers ?

- Ah oui, il est vrai que vous êtes toute jeune dans la Guilde, plaisanta le Nordique roux avant de reprendre son sérieux. Avant que Gallus ne soit assassiné, il y avait parmi nous un voleur spécialisé dans les antiquités Dwemers. Un jour, il s'est introduit dans la maison d'un noble de Vendaume et a mis la main sur une statuette représentant un elfe des neiges aux yeux cristallins. Au premier coup d'œil, Gallus a su que cette statuette n'était pas comme les autres. Il est allé la montrer à Enthir à l'Académie de Fortdhiver.

- C'est pour ça que Gallus a eu besoin d'un guide de traduction Falmer, en déduit Edwina.

- J'ignore comment il s'y est pris, mais Enthir a trouvé un livre parlant des ruines d'Irkngthand et de la grande statue aux yeux de pierre précieuses qui s'y trouvait.

- Des yeux comme des diamants, taillés à la perfection. Je suppose que leur valeur vaut tous les trésors de l'empereur.

- Elles permettraient de remettre la Guilde d'aplomb.

-...Mais ces ruines, Gallus les a déjà exploré ?

- Oui avec Mercer, mais les pièges comme vous l'avez constatés peuvent être mortels et ceux situés devant nous le sont encore plus. Ils leur fut impossible d'avancer plus et Gallus préféra mettre les plans au coffre, attendant qu'une solution soit trouvé.

- Et Mercer possédant la Clé squelette vient de la trouver...Quel enfoiré quand même ! Il a vraiment les yeux plus gros que le ventre !

-...Et c'est une voleuse qui dit ça ? »

Les deux Nordiques se regardèrent avant de rire. Karliah les observa d'un regard très mystérieux. Elle sourit doucement avant de s'approcher de la porte.

« Hâtons-nous ! Mercer ne doit pas nous échapper. »

Le trio de voleurs passa les grandes portes de métal, arrivant dans un nouveau couloir et conduisant dans une immense pièce. Ils étaient dans la partie située en hauteur et entourée de grilles. En contrebas, ils virent des cabanes faites de chitine, l'habitat des terribles Falmers. Se déplaçant discrètement, ils allaient rejoindre le prochain couloir quand Karliah stoppa net.

« Un instant...Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Elle se précipita vers les barreaux, observant en contrebas...Et écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est Mercer ! Regardez, en bas ! »

Les deux Nordiques la rejoignirent vers les clôtures. En bas se faufilant tel une ombre, ils virent Mercer...Leur sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Je m'en occupe ! Lança Brynjolf mais de là où il était il n'y avait aucun passage, ni ouverture pour envoyer un projectile. Bon sang ! Impossible de passer.

-...Il sait qu'on est là, souffla Edwina car elle croisa le regard du Bréton et vit un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il veut qu'on le suive.

- C'est donc bien un piège, enchaîna Karliah. Il va falloir redoubler de vigilance.

- On sera prêt à le recevoir, dit Brynjolf, frustré de ne pouvoir atteindre leur proie. Ne restons pas là. »

Les deux voleuses approuvèrent et reprirent leur progression. Ils passèrent d'autres corridors et parvinrent dans une nouvelle pièce... Remplis de Falmers. Les créatures étaient vraiment hideuses : la peau blanche, chauve et leur yeux, ou plutôt ce qui aurait être des yeux étaient juste de la peau rougit. Ils étaient aveugles mais leurs ouïes étaient bien développées. Lorsque Edwina tira une flèche pour abattre un éclaireur posté en hauteur, les autres Falmers se mirent en garde, cherchant d'où venait le sifflement de flèches. Forte heureusement, il n'étaient plus que trois et avec Karliah et Edwina en archères, les créatures ne firent pas long feu, succombant aux tirs mortelles des deux femmes. Brynjolf profita que ses compagnes nettoient pour trouver les interrupteurs permettant d'avancer dans la galerie suivante fermée par une grille. Tandis qu'Edwina ramassait ses flèches sur les cadavres, Karliah ne pu s'empêcher d'être admirative devant les lieux.

« Il doit y avoir tant de trésors qui se cachent ici tellement que ces lieux sont immense...Je me demande quand même comment les Nains trouvaient-ils leur chemin ?

- Peut-être que les machines les guidaient, répondit la Nordique. Mais j'avoue qu'il y a de quoi avoir le tournis ici. »

Les deux femmes rejoignirent Brynjolf qui les attendaient devant la grille abaissée. Ils progressèrent dans une nouvelle coursive où des pièges à ours étaient répartis au sol. Probablement un cadeau de Mercer pensèrent-ils. Ils les évitèrent facilement et se trouvèrent dans une nouvelle grande salle qui celle-ci regorgeait d'anciennes tours. Edwina remarqua qu'ils y avaient deux chemins : l'un passant au dessus sur les tours et l'autre en dessous. Cependant, l'endroit grouillaient de Falmers. Consultant ses compagnons, Edwina se dirigea vers le chemin menant en haut, Karliah suggérant qu'il était plus facile d'abattre les éclaireurs Falmers postés en bas. Mais alors qu'ils progressaient, ils sentirent une violente vibration, comme quelque chose qui s'écroulait...Et c'était proche. Tuant les Falmers qui avaient entendu le bruit aussi, ils se rendirent compte qu'au bout de la salle, une porte venait d'être condamnée par l'éboulement d'une tour.

« C'était ça qu'on a entendu, décréta Brynjolf.

- Ça n'a qu'un seul intérêt : stopper les poursuivants, en déduit Karliah. Ça doit être Mercer.

- Faire écrouler une tour ? Mais avec quoi ? Demanda Edwina.

- C'est la Clé. Entre ses mains, qui sait ce dont il est capable. »

Edwina comprit mieux alors pourquoi la clé devait retourner auprès de Nocturne. Elle craignait les autres talents cachés que possédait désormais Mercer...Elle se souvint alors de la fameuse porte à énigme dans le Sanctuaire de Voilneige. Il avait du la déverrouiller avec la Clé squelette, c'est ce qu'il avait caché quand elle guettait. Karliah chercha une autre piste et découvrit une porte en haut d'une tour. Le trio l'emprunta et passant dans un corridor, ils tombèrent dans une petite pièce. Un Falmer mort s'y trouvait ainsi que des coffres mais tous vides. Seuls quelques septims traînaient au sol formant comme un chemin à suivre.

« Il se moque de nous ? Lança Edwina, sentant la colère monter.

- Garder votre calme jeune fille, apaisa Brynjolf. Mercer veut juste nous forcer à perdre notre sang-froid pour tomber dans un piège. »

Edwina respira un bon coup, le Nordique avait raison, il ne fallait pas se laisser aller à la fureur. La salle ne présentait aucun intérêt et ils prirent une nouvelle galerie menant dans l'immense pièce du début mais arrivant en bas cette fois. Brynjolf tendit le bras pour arrêter ses compagnes.

« Par les os de Shor ! Regardez moi cette horreur ! »

Les deux femmes observèrent un peu plus loin un grand Centurion Dwemer encastré dans un petit portique qui semblait endormi. Mais elles pressentirent que ce devait pas être le cas. Néanmoins, l'automate ne bougeait pas en présence des Falmers présents dans toute la salle.

« Une idée de comment passer ? Demanda Karliah. Le Centurion est solide et redoutable. Et avec les Falmers en prime, si on engage le combat, cela va être tendu.

- Impossible de passer discrètement, la luminosité naturelle de la pièce va nous faire repérer, dit Brynjolf. On peut peut-être descendre un maximum de Falmers

- ...Je crois que le Centurion n'est pas actif mais il doit y avoir un dispositif pour l'activer, lança Edwina en montrant non loin du portique ce qui semblait être un panneau lumineux.

- Cela est risqué, coupa Brynjolf.

- Mais au moins, le Centurion tuera un maximum de Falmer et se fera peut-être dessouder par les restants. On aura plus qu'à achever les survivants. J'ai déjà utilisé cette stratégie avec Shunari. J'y vais, si jamais ça se passe mal, couvrez moi. »

Brynjolf allait la retenir, mais la Nordique s'était élancée discrètement en direction du portique. Elle se plaqua près de colonnes, guettant les Falmers qui rodaient autour. Karliah se tenait prête à intervenir avec son arc, Brynjolf aussi mais il pesta intérieurement contre l'entêtement de la Nordique. Edwina arriva près du dispositif du Centurion et l'enclencha. Dans un bruit de vapeur et de bruit de métal, la machine commença à bouger. Les Falmers, autour de l'automate, se mirent en garde mais deux d'entre nous finirent avec un carreau d'arbalète dans la tête. Alertés par les cris de leur compères, les Falmers de toute la pièce virent à la rescousse, suivit par des jeunes chasseurs Chaurus alors que le Centurion commençait à faire une boucherie. Dans la mêlé, Edwina tenta de rejoindre ses compagnons mais l'automate l'ayant repéré l'attaqua aussi. Elle esquiva l'attaque de l'engin mais sa présence fut décelée par les Falmers qui se jetèrent sur elle. Karliah descendit les créatures trop proche d'Edwina tandis que Brynjolf rejoignit sa compatriote, trancha avec ses dagues. Edwina sortit aussi sa dague et son épée et se défendit à son tour. La bataille faisait rage, les Falmers réussirent à mettre à terre le Centurion mais beaucoup d'entre eux avaient été tué par la machine. Les survivant se jetèrent sur les voleurs. La Trinité des Rossignols furent les seules debout au milieu des cadavres. Edwina essuya ses lames ainsi que Brynjolf alors que Karliah les rejoignit.

« On a eu chaud, dit Brynjolf. Dite jeune fille, ça vous prendre souvent d'y aller avant d'attendre notre accord.

- Nocturne veille sur nous, souffla Edwina. Et de plus, Brynjolf, nous sommes des Rossignols, votre statut de bras-droit de la Guilde n'a pas cours en ce moment.

- Plait-il ? Je reste votre aîné quand même ! Je vous trouve bien effrontée depuis que vous êtes Rossignol.

- Vous n'avez plus confiance en mes talents ?

- Là n'est pas la question ! »

Karliah ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant les deux Nordiques se chamailler. Le moment n'était pas bien choisit pour de telles choses mais cela redonna du baume au cœur au petit groupe. Reprenant son sérieux, le Nordique prit les devants, grimpant des marches et se dirigea en direction de la grande porte par laquelle Mercer était passé plus tôt. Alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant, un bruit les alerta, cela venait d'un coin de la pièce, non loin de la porte. Les voleurs remarquèrent alors la présence d'un grand nombre de toiles...Edwina commença à déglutir.

_Oh non...Pas ça...TOUT mais pas ça !_

Son instinct hélas ne la trompa pas. Elle leva les yeux au plafond et eu juste le temps de plonger en direction de Karliah pour esquiver une Givrépeire qui lui tombait dessus. La Dunmer se releva rapidement, encochant une flèche et tua la monstruosité. Brynjolf sauta en arrière pour esquiver une autre de ces créatures qui venait d'arriver. Trois autres descendirent du plafond, encerclant leurs futures proies. Edwina se releva difficilement, voir ses créatures de trop près la figeait de peur. Karliah tira ses flèches tandis que Brynjolf se jeta sur une autre Givrépeire. La Nordique sortit ses armes mais au même moment, l'une des créature lui cracha de la toile et elle se retrouva au sol, empêtrer dans le filament de soie solide. Elle tenta de se défaire des liens alors que les deux Givrépeires s'approchaient d'elle, leurs crochets et mandibules bougeant pour la dévorer. Edwina poussa un cri de terreur alors qu'elle vit les crocs qui allaient la mordre lorsque la Givrépeire se redressa, hurlant de douleur. Brynjolf venait de lui asséner un coup et fit reculer l'autre en agitant son autre arme. Karliah vint au secours d'Edwina, la libérant des fils de la toile tandis que Brynjolf acheva les dernières créatures. Edwina remercia que le masque et la capuche de l'armure cachait son visage, des larmes coulait de ses yeux tellement qu'elle avait eu peur. Cependant Karliah pressentait ce qu'elle ressentait et posa une main rassurant sur son épaule. Brynjolf s'assura que les Givrépeires étaient bien mortes et qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres avant de les rejoindre.

« Ça va ? Demanda-t-il à Edwina.

- Oui...Oui ça va...Bordel, j'ai horreur de ces trucs ! Rappeler moi d'arracher les yeux de Mercer quand on lui tombera dessus ! »

Le Nordique sentit dans l'emportement d'Edwina qu'elle évacuait sa peur. Il posa une main conciliante sur le haut du capuchon de la voleuse.

« Si vous me laissez lui arracher la langue, ça me convient. »

La réflexion fit sourire Edwina, se sentant déjà mieux. Elle respira un bon coup avant de reprendre leur chasse à l'homme. Passant les portes de métal, un nouveau couloir s'offrait à eux, mais une odeur assaillit leur narines.

« Cette odeur...Cet endroit pue le Falmer, décréta Brynjolf.

- Ça doit être leur ruche, dit Karliah. Restons silencieux et tachons de ne pas attirer leur attention. »

Edwina ouvrit la marche, descendant des escaliers et arrivant dans une petite salle. Elle vit deux Falmers et des machines de tortures avec un cadavre sur l'un d'eux...Ainsi qu'une interstice entre les deux Falmers. Cela ressemblait aux hélices qu'elle avait vu au Musée Dwemer et vit, devant elle, le levier qui devait l'actionner. Échangeant un regard avec ses compagnons qui approuvèrent, elle enclencha le mécanisme. Les Falmers n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qui se retrouvèrent coupés en deux par l'hélice ayant jaillit du sol. Edwina arrêta la machine et descendit en bas. La Nordique s'approcha du cadavre humain et remarqua un mot dans sa poche. Cela avait été griffonné à la va-vite mais elle pu comprendre que la personne était un voleur et qu'il avait vu les Yeux de Falmers...

« Il a connu un triste sort, souffla Edwina en rangeant le mot.

- Heureusement qu'il ne les a pas volé, rajouta Brynjolf avec un petit sourire.

- Ça m'inquiète voyez-vous qu'il n'a pas réussit à les voler, ça veut dire que ce qui nous attend beaucoup plus loin est dangereux.

- Moi je trouve que les Nains sont une race bien cruelle, dit Karliah en examinant les corps des Falmers. Ils ne méritaient pas la douleurs de ces implants ont du causer.

- Aucun esclave, rajouta Edwina. Oula, stop ! »

Karliah et Brynjolf regardèrent Edwina qui désigna, dans la galerie suivante, des carillon d'os suspendus au plafond. Le Nordique s'approcha de sa compatriote, tapotant sur son épaule.

« Vous avez peur des os ? Ria doucement Brynjolf.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça Brynjolf...Mais des statues de Nains plus loin. »

Le bras-droit de la Guilde plissa les yeux pour regarder au delà. La vision d'Edwina était bien affûtée car il vit aussi sur les murs des effigies à l'image des Dwemers mais les yeux semblaient être des interstices et il remarqua au sol la présence de dalle différentes.

« Bien vu, félicita Karliah. Ça ne va pas être aisée de passer. Le couloir part en coude, il va falloir d'abord atteindre le coin devant nous et voir après. »

Le trio esquiva les carillons d'os et arriva devant le dispositif. Edwina allait s'élancer quand Brynjolf la retint.

« Vous en avez fait pas mal, laissez moi faire un peu.

- C'est pas honneur aux dames ?

- Ne recommencez pas avec ça, jeune fille. »

Edwina se tut et recula pour laisser faire le Nordique. Ce dernier prit son élan et sauta les dalles pour atteindre la zone sûr. Il examina la suite du corridor et grimaça en voyant qu'il y avait plus d'effigies de Nains et de dalles. Puis il examina les murs et sourit doucement.

« Brynjolf ? Demanda Karliah.

- J'espère que vous êtes souples, mam'zelle et jeune fille. »

Les deux femmes levèrent un sourcil et virent le Nordique sauter sur l'une des parois et disparaître de leur champ de vision. Edwina craint le pire, puis elle entendit un sifflement, signal que Brynjolf était passé. Elle regarda Karliah qui s'élança à son tour. La Dunmer sauta avec agilité à la zone sûr et regarda en direction de Brynjolf qui lui indiqua des endroits sur les murs de part et d'autre. Karliah ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps... »

La Dunmer disparut à son tour du champ de vision d'Edwina. Celle-ci se mordillait la lèvre, se demandant si ces deux compagnons allaient bien. Un nouveau sifflement lui parvint aux oreilles. Elle respira un bon coup et courut, sautant vers la zone sûr. Puis elle examina à son tour l'autre partie qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance du tout. Cependant Brynjolf tenta de l'encourager.

« Prenez appuie sur les murs, on vous rattrape...Je pensais que vous ne reculiez devant aucun défi ? »

Cette remarque piqua au vif l'honneur d'Edwina. Elle inspira un bon coup, puis elle sauta sur le mur proche d'elle, reprenant appuie sur le mur d'en face et s'élança en direction de ses deux compagnons. Brynjolf la rattrapa dans ses bras. Il la garda un instant contre elle, souriant derrière son masque. Edwina remercia Nocturne qu'elle porte l'armure qui cacha son visage empourpré. Karliah fit mine de se détourner, mais elle s'arrêta faisant signe à ces compagnons. Les deux Nordiques se séparèrent, reprenant une attitude plus professionnel et observant ce qui les attendait. L'odeur des Falmers étaient encore plus présente et ils virent une galerie rocheuse où se trouvait de petites cabanes en chitine.

« Ils doivent être nombreux, chuchota la Dunmer. Tentons de passer discrètement.

- Ouvrez la voie Karliah, suggéra Brynjolf, nous vous suivons. »

Karliah approuva de la tête puis elle se faufila derrière une première hutte. Les Falmers présents s'occupaient de leur taches, affutant leur armes ou dépiautant des restes de ce qui devait être des corps humains pour les dévorer. Les Rossignols ne firent qu'un avec les ombres, gagnant des griffes de chitine qui barraient le passage. Ces dernières étaient verrouillés cependant Karliah avait tout son savoir-faire pour faire sauter le verrou. Brynjolf guettait tout comme Edwina qui était en dernier. Elle observa les Falmers, remerciant que ces créatures étaient aveugles car elle vit plusieurs fois leur visages comme s'ils regardaient dans leur direction. Cependant, la perte d'un sens permettait aux autres d'être plus développé et elle se demandait jusqu'à quel point cela pouvait aller. La Dunmer ouvrit la grille et se glissa dans un petit tunnel, suivit de ses compagnons. Des tuyaux partaient des murs et on entendit de l'eau couler à l'intérieur.

« Nous devons nous trouvez sous un lac, décréta à voix basse Karliah.

- Ce doit être celui qu'on a vu face aux ruines, pensa à voix haute Brynjolf. On a du aller au Nord.

- Je sens qu'on se rapproche... »

La Dunmer encocha son arc car ils arrivèrent dans une nouvelle pièce creusée par l'érosion et habité par d'autres Falmers. Cette fois-ci, ils ne pouvaient pas passer inaperçu mais les flèches permirent de tuer rapidement les créatures sans que leur cris ne soient parvenu à leurs semblables des autres pièces. Edwina sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus rapidement, comme si elle se rapprochait de leur objectif, la même sensation quand ses doigts dérobaient un objet qu'elle convoite. Leur longue chasse allait prendre fin, le groupe arriva devant une nouvelle porte Dwemer. Karliah aussi sentit que Mercer devait être derrière cette porte...

« Il est ici, chuchota-t-elle. Nous devons nous préparer à l'affrontement.

- Alors, on y est, dit Brynjolf. Nous allons le faire pour Gallus et pour la Guilde.

- Un instant. »

Karliah et Brynjolf se tournèrent vers Edwina qui avait baissé sa capuche et son masque. Elle tenait quelque chose dans la main.

« Nocturne est avec nous, poursuivit la Nordique en examinant ce qu'elle tenait dans la main...Il est temps que Mercer paye pour tous ses crimes... »

8


	15. Chapitre15

Chapitre XV : Sous les yeux de Falmers...

La pièce était immense et il n'y avait aucune sortie hormis la porte que venait de franchir la Trinité des Rossignols. La statue de bronze devant eux faisait la hauteur de la pièce, elle représentait la beauté qu'était les Elfes des neiges avant de devenir les hideuses créatures qu'elles sont à présent. Les voleurs étaient en hauteur et deux escaliers descendaient au pied de la statue. En haut, au niveau de la tête, ils virent enfin leur proie : Mercer Frey. Ce dernier détachait comme il pouvait deux gemmes aussi resplendissantes que des diamants. Le traître ne semblait pas les avoir encore vu, il était temps d'agir...

« Brynjolf, surveillez la porte, souffla dans un murmure Karliah. »

Le Nordique approuva d'un hochement de tête tandis que les deux femmes venaient de sortir leur arc en silence.

« Edwina, descendez par là et essayer de...

- Karliah, quand apprendrez-vous que vous ne m'aurez pas par surprise ! »

C'était Mercer qui venait de s'exprimer à voix haute et regardaient le trio du haut de la statue. Il avait terminé d'extraire les yeux de Falmers et semblait se concentrer. Edwina qui avait commencé à avancer, sentit qu'il préparait quelque chose. Cependant, elle n'eut le temps de bander son arc qu'une aura rouge se déploya autour de Mercer et qu'une forte vibration semblable à une explosion se répercuta dans toute la salle. L'avancé de pierre sur laquelle se trouvait Edwina s'écroula et elle atterrie en bas de la statue. Brynjolf avait eu juste le temps de tirer Karliah en arrière pour qu'elle ne tombe pas à son tour. La Nordique se releva et vit que Mercer avait sauté au niveau des bras de la statue. La pièce tremblait encore sous la secousse du sort et de l'eau commençait par s'infiltrer par les murs. Le Bréton avait le regard emplit de haine, ne voyant que les deux points luminescents de la capuche de la Nordique.

« J'ai sentit le vent tourner en vous voyant arriver avec Brynjolf ce jour-là, dit Mercer ayant deviner que c'était Edwina. A ce moment-là, j'ai su que ça se terminerait mal pour un de nous deux.

- Vous avez raté votre coup à Voilneige, cracha la Nordique. Donnez-moi la Clé, Mercer !

- Qu'est-ce que Karliah vous a mis en tête ? Des histoires de voleur avec le sens de l'honneur ? Des serments échafaudés sur des mensonges et des promesses rompues ? Nocturne ne se préoccupe pas de vous, ni de la Clé, ou de quoi ce soit ayant trait à la Guilde.

- Karliah n'a fait qu'appuyer des choses que je savais déjà, Mercer ! Nocturne me guide, elle m'a toujours guidé.

-...Alors il semblerait que les ténèbres fassent plus que vous entourez...elles vous aveuglent également, dit le Bréton sur un ton de mépris, puis il rit ironiquement. Nos actions se valent. Vous comme moi n'hésitons pas à mentir, tricher ou voler pour arriver à nos fins.

- Nous n'avons rien en commun ! Répondit Edwina d'un ton de dégoût. Car j'ai toujours le sens de l'honneur, contrairement à vous.

- Il est clair que vous ne verrez jamais la Clé squelette comme moi...C'est-à-dire comme une source de richesse incommensurable. Au lieu de ça, vous préférez vous empêtrez dans votre stupide petit code !

-...Et vous prétendez admirer le Renard Gris, souffla Edwina. Même la Confrérie Noire ne voudrait de vous. Vous tomberez, Mercer, continua la Nordique en sortant ses armes.. Les Ténèbres de Nocturne vous attendent !

- Alors le sort en est jeté et ma lame va à nouveau goûter votre sang et celui des Rossignols ! »

Edwina se mit en garde, mais Mercer se concentra à nouveau et l'aura rouge réapparut autour de lui. Il tendit la main en direction de Karliah et Brynjolf.

« Karliah, je m'occuperais de vous une fois débarrassé de cette petit naïve aveuglée par son code. En attendant, Brynjolf et vous devriez faire plus connaissance... »

Edwina et Brynjolf ne comprirent pas le sens des mots, mais Karliah si. Néanmoins, ce fut trop tard. Une aura rouge entoura Brynjolf qui sentit tout son corps être possédé par quelque chose. Il dégaina ses armes et fonça sur la Dunmer qui esquiva de justesse.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dit le Nordique paniqué. Je ne peux m'arrêtez !

- Soyez maudit, Mercer ! Cria Karliah. Résistez Brynjolf, il a pris votre contrôle !

- Je suis désolé mam'zelle...Je ne peux pas... »

Le bras-droit de la Guilde essayait de lutter contre cette force inconnue mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il attaqua à nouveau Karliah qui du se défendre. Edwina demeura impuissante par ce qui arrivait à ses deux compagnons, mais son sang brouilla. Elle sortit une de ses dagues de lancer et la lança sur Mercer qui la rattrapa au vol. Ce dernier sourit sadiquement.

« La Clé offre beaucoup de possibilité, vous ne me vaincrez pas...même jamais !

- Nocturne est avec moi ! Lança Edwina en fonçant sur son ennemi.

- C'est ce que nous verrons, Hahahaaha ! »

Dans un rire, Mercer disparut sous les yeux d'Edwina. La Nordique le chercha de partout mais ne vit rien. Il avait du se rendre invisible. L'eau commençait à monter dans la pièce mais elle ne vit pas de remous hormis les siens. La voleuse abattit ses armes autour d'elle, mais la voix de Mercer résonnait dans toute la pièce.

« Hahahaha ! Le petit Rossignol agite ses ailes...mais à force d'agiter, elle va se briser quelque chose... »

Edwina hurla, sentant un violent coup au niveau de son bras gauche. Elle du lâcher sa dague et recula contre un mur. Ses yeux cherchaient le moindre mouvement ou indice mais les pouvoirs conférés par la Clé étaient redoutables. Au dessus d'elle, Brynjolf tentait de résister au sort de contrôle de Mercer. Karliah se défendit du mieux qu'elle pu mais elle ne voulait blesser le Nordique. Elle pria intérieurement que Nocturne leur viennent en aide. Edwina guettait autour d'elle, tenant l'épée de Gallus devant elle de son bras valide.

« Je connais cette lame, dit la voix de Mercer venant de partout. Un petit souvenir trouvé sur ce pauvre Gallus. Vous êtes ingrate de ne pas l'avoir tenu compagnie

- Son épée réclame votre sang, Mercer !

- Vous désirez tant ma mort...Mais n'est-ce pas une faute, une entorse au règlement de la Guilde ?

- Suffit ! Vous ne méritez même pas le titre de Maître de la Guilde ! Vous n'êtes un couard ! »

Soudain, Edwina se retrouva propulsé sur le coté, son arme glissant de ses mains. Puis comme si elle sentit l'air bouger autour d'elle, elle réussit à se relever et a esquiver de justesse un coup d'épée. Mercer ayant réapparut, commençait en avoir marre de ce petit jeu. Il voulait en finir au plus vite. Il fonça sur la Nordique qui esquiva ses coups jusqu'à ce que le Bréton lui faucha les jambes. Edwina se retrouva allongée sur le sol, Mercer posa le pied sur elle, la pointe de son épée sous sa gorge.

« Vous n'êtes pas si doué que ça finalement, dit Mercer. Je me demande pourquoi Karliah vous a choisit...Par vengeance aussi ?

- Il y a de ça mais vos crimes sont bien plus grand que vous ne le croyez, répondit Edwina sans ciller.

- Vraiment ? Et je vivrais ignorant, mais je veux revoir votre visage une dernière fois, revoir vos yeux trembler de peur comme à Voilneige... »

L'épée de Mercer soulèva le capuchon d'Edwina, cependant le visage de la Nordique était recouvert d'une cagoule grise aux marques violacés luisant. Mercer écarquilla les yeux, il recula même, abasourdit en reconnaissant ce visage familier.

« Que...Non...Le Renard Gris ?! »

La Nordique se releva, ses yeux brillant de colère.

« Un être comme vous aurait tout aussi dégoûté le Renard Gris. »

Mercer tenta de se reprendre mais soudain il se figea, ouvrant grand les yeux. Il entendit le sifflement d'une flèche que bien trop tard. Le projectile venait de se figer en haut de sa poitrine. Il se tourna vers Karliah situé en hauteur. La Dunmer avait encoché une nouvelle flèche, sa voix brûlante de haine.

« Ça, c'est pour Gallus ! »

Le Bréton ne comprit pas de suite où était passé Brynjolf. Il sentit quelque chose le transpercer dans le dos et vit la pointe d'une dague en verre traverser son ventre. Le Nordique avait réussit à briser le sort de contrôle et rejoint Edwina en bas, passant derrière Mercer.

« Ça, c'est pour la Guilde, souffla Brynjolf en colère à l'oreille de Mercer. »

Le traître s'écroula à genoux, le sang coulant de ses lèvres. Il sentit que les pouvoirs de la Clé l'abandonnait. Il leva les yeux vers Edwina qui portait toujours le capuchon de Nocturne, elle avait récupérer l'arme de Gallus.

« Et ça, c'est pour Nocturne...Et mon père ! »

Edwina leva l'épée et avant que la lame ne tranche la gorge de Mercer, elle entendit son dernier murmure : "Les Ténèbres m'emportent... ". Le corps du Bréton tomba au sol, son sang se mêla à l'eau qui montait encore. Mercer n'était plus...

La Nordique avait le souffle saccadé, craignant de voir Mercer se relever mais il n'en fut rien. Brynjolf et Karliah avait craint la même chose. Edwina s'agenouilla près du corps et le fouilla. Elle trouva rapidement les yeux de Falmers, ils pesaient leur poids dans ses mains. Elle les tendit à ses compagnons, puis elle fouilla à nouveau et trouva enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient : la Clé squelette. Elle était fait d'un métal dorée et l'anneau était une boule de couleur noire et turquoise. Le panneton était taillé de manière complexe. Entre ses mains, Edwina sentit le pouvoir que conférait l'artefact...Soudain, la pièce s'ébranla violemment. De l'eau perça les murs et le niveau monta vite...

« Bon sang ! S'écria Karliah. Tout va s'écrouler ! Vite partons d'ici ! »

Le trio remonta vers la porte. Brynjolf tenta de la pousser, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il prit son élan pour la défoncer, néanmoins le métal était résistant.

« Quelque chose a dû tomber de l'autre coté ! Merde !

- Nous devons trouver une autre issue avant que l'eau n'engloutisse tout, lança Karliah. »

Edwina chercha le long des parois un autre accès. L'eau continua de monter vite. Rapidement, les voleurs durent nager pour essayer de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Il n'y avait pas d'autre accès, pas un seul passage.

« Il n'est pas question qu'on crève ici, cria Brynjolf. Pas après tout ce qu'on a fait !

- Nocturne, aide nous ! Lança Edwina, espérant que la Dame de l'obscurité les entendent. »

Le trio se regroupa au centre alors que l'eau les rapprochait dangereusement du plafond. La fin approchait...Lorsqu'un nouveau éboulis retentit près d'eux. D'un coté du plafond, des rochers s'écroulèrent, révélant un petit conduit...

« C'est note chance ! Vite !»

Karliah nagea rapidement vers le conduit, suivit d'Edwina et de Brynjolf. L'eau continuant de monter leur permit de grimper le long de la paroi et de gagner un nouveau passage plus grand. Ils coururent, atteignant une grotte, l'eau derrière eux, cessa de monter et ayant noyé toute la galerie ou ils étaient plus tôt. Edwina retira le Capuchon de Nocturne, reprenant son souffle. Ses deux compagnons abaissèrent leur capuche et masque, s'asseyant contre les parois de la grotte. Ils s'en étaient sortis de justesse.

« J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit terminé, souffla Karliah. Après dix ans d'exil...enfin... »

La Dunmer avait du mal à retenir ses émotions. Edwina s'approcha d'elle, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle aussi semblait soulagé qu'enfin tout soit terminé, leur vengeance accompli.

« C'est enfin fini, dit la Nordique. Laissez vous aller, vous pouvez... »

Karliah plongea son regard dans celui de la voleuse, puis elle se blottit contre elle, laissant aller ses larmes, retenu depuis tant d'années. Les larmes d'Edwina l'accompagnèrent. Pour elle aussi, tout était enfin fini. Son père enfin vengé, l'honneur des voleurs fut lavé par le sang de Mercer. Brynjolf observa les deux femmes, un sourire soulagé parait ses lèvres. Karliah s'écarta de sa compagne, séchant ses larmes.

« Il est temps de ramener la Clé à sa place. »

Edwina sortit le fameux artefact et l'observa de plus près. Elle sentit vibrer tout le pouvoir qu'il contenait dans sa main, la tentation était grande...Mais elle referma doucement ses doigts dessus, tenant le capuchon de Nocturne dans l'autre main.

« Tous deux doivent retourner près de Nocturne, dit la Nordique. Je pense que ça ne vas pas être bien difficile.

-...J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas si simple, coupa Karliah d'un air peu ravie. Quand la Clé squelette a été volé dans le Mausolée du Crépuscule, l'accès au Sanctuaire intérieur nous a été fermé. Si nous voulons la remettre en place, nous devons emprunter la Voie du pèlerin. »

Edwina avait pressentit que c'était trop facile. Elle soupira avant de se ressaisir.

« A nous trois, ça devrait bien se passer. La preuve, on a bien affronté les dangers d'Irkngthand ensemble...

- Je ne peux vous accompagner. »

La Nordique se tourna vers son compatriote, surprise. Le visage de Brynjolf était sombre.

« Hein ? Mais, vous êtes un Rossignol !

- Et je demeure le Bras-droit de la Guilde. Maintenant que Mercer n'est plus, il n'y a plus de Maître de Guilde et il faut maintenir l'ordre en attendant qu'un successeur soit désigné.

-...Et pourquoi pas vous ? »

Brynjolf haussa un sourcil, fixant Edwina qui semblait très sérieuse. Mais le Nordique ria doucement.

« Oh non, ce n'est pas mon genre. Je ne suis pas un meneur d'hommes.

- Vraiment ? Vous me donnez bien des ordres.

- Parce que vous êtes encore une jeune recrue dans la Guilde. Quand vous aurez plus d'ancienneté, vous pourrez faire comme bon vous semblera...Bien que ça soit déjà le cas.

- Mais...Pourtant, vous seriez le mieux placé pour ce poste.

- Jeune fille, je suis dans le métier depuis longtemps...très longtemps. J'ai volé des babioles à des nobles et fait accuser des prêtres de meurtre. Je suis bon dans ce que je fais, je suis peut-être le meilleur...Mais c'est tout. Et cela ne m'intéresse pas. En attendant qu'un Maître de Guilde soit désigné, j'assurai la régence mais pas seul. Delvin et Vex me seconderont. »

Edwina soupira doucement. Elle comprenait les motivations du Nordique mais trouvait cela fort dommage. Son regard se tourna vers Karliah, cependant cette dernière devina ses pensées. Elle secoua la tête.

« Je suis une Rossignol avant tout et cela ne fait que peu de temps que la Guilde m'a pardonné. Il faudra du temps pour me refaire une place parmi vous...Mais je pense que j'assumerai mieux mon rôle de Rossignol en devenant gardienne du Siège. »

La Nordique soupira à nouveau...Puis elle repensa aux dires de Shunari mais préféra chasser ses pensées. Elle n'était pas non plus faite pour mener des gens. Elle se tourna vers Brynjolf.

« Bon, au moins, vous pourrez ramener les Yeux de Falmers. Ça donnera un gros coup de main à la Guilde.

- Pour sur ! Ainsi que les divers objets récoltés au passage. C'est le vieux Delvin qui va être content.

- Dans ce cas, on se retrouve uniquement entre femmes, dit Edwina en se tournant vers Karliah.

-...J'ai peur que cette quête, vous deviez la faire en solitaire. »

Edwina resta interdite. Elle comprenait que Brynjolf devait retourner à la Guilde mais pas l'attitude de la Dunmer. Cette dernière s'avança vers elle, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Je n'ai pas la force de me présenter devant Nocturne alors que je n'ai pas protéger la Clé. Vous allez devoir accomplir la fin de votre chemin dans la solitude, je le crains.

-...Décidément, protesta Edwina, je ne comprend pas ! On forme une Trinité, vous êtes une Rossignol. Nocturne vous a pardonné !

- Je suis une Rossignol depuis très longtemps. J'ai offert mon allégeance à Nocturne en échange d'une longue et profitable carrière de voleuse...Tomber amoureuse de Gallus était une erreur. Cette distraction a entrainée la profanation du Mausolée ainsi que sa mort probablement. Tant que la Clé n'aura pas retrouvé sa place, je ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds dans cet endroit.

-...Là, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Dit Edwina. L'amour n'a jamais été prohibé chez les voleurs ! Ne mettez pas votre amour pour Gallus comme étant la cause de ce qui s'est passé. Mercer, depuis le départ, avait des projets sombres. Vous n'avez pas à regretter, ce serait une trahison pour la mémoire de Gallus ! »

Karliah fut surprise des paroles d'Edwina, la chamboulant un peu. Elle n'était pas la seule, Brynjolf avait détourné la tête, affichant une mine sombre. La Dunmer posa sa main sur celle de la Nordique.

« ..Pardon. Vous avez raison...Mais je ne puis aller là-bas tant que la Clé ne sera pas en place.

- Bon, je n'ai donc pas le choix. J'espère que vous édifierez une tombe en ma mémoire.

- Alors là hors de question ! »

Edwina sursauta quand Brynjolf s'exprima. Le Nordique s'approcha d'elle, son regard sérieux plongeant dans le sien.

« C'est un ordre que je vais vous donner : revenez vivante ! Ni moi, ni Karliah doutons de vous. Bien le contraire. Je n'ai jamais de ma vie croiser une personne aussi douée que vous. Vous avez toujours su remplir vos missions sans bavures...Si nous vous laissons y aller seule, c'est parce que nous croyons en vous. Vous réussirez. Et puis après tout, Nocturne veux qu'on lui ramène ses artéfacts, vous êtes la mieux placé pour la satisfaire. »

La Nordique sentait que Brynjolf ne mentait pas, il avait vraiment confiance en elle. Elle se tourna vers Karliah qui approuva aussi de la tête. Elle sourit doucement.

« ...Je n'ai donc pas le choix. Je vous promets de revenir en un morceau.

- Sans blessure, fronça les sourcil Brynjolf.

- Alors là, je garantis rien, j'ignore ce qui m'attend là-dedans...Karliah, je suppose que vous n'en savez pas mieux ?

- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que la Voie du pèlerin a été crée par les Rossignols pour mettre à l'épreuve ceux qui voulait servir Nocturne de façon différente...Mais je veux que vous preniez ceci. »

Karliah ôta son arc ouvragé et le tendit vers Edwina. Cette dernière regarda l'arme puis la Dunmer, secouant la tête.

« Karliah, c'est votre arc ! Je ne peux l'accepter !

- Vous en avez davantage plus besoin de moi, bien que j'ignore s'il sera utilise au Mausolée. Il m'accompagne depuis bien des années et ne m'a jamais déçue. Je veux qu'il vous porte chance autant qu'à moi. »

Edwina ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle prit doucement l'arc en main, l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Il luisait d'une très légère aura bleu glace et portait l'emblème des Rossignols. La Nordique sourit doucement.

« Merci Karliah, j'en prendrais bien soin...Mais je voudrais vous demandez une faveur. Comme Shunari, je voudrais vous considérez bien plus qu'une simple pair.

-...Ça sera avec plaisir, Edwina. »

Les deux femmes se prirent dans les bras de l'une de l'autre. Elle ne se connaissaient que depuis peu et pourtant, elles avaient partagés bien des choses. Une profonde amitié et un respect s'étaient tissés entre elles. Edwina rangea son nouvelle arc, confiant son ancien à Karliah.

« Bon il est temps que j'y aille. Ou se trouve le Mausolée ?

- Vers l'Ouest d'Epervine, dans les flancs de la montagne. Nocturne te guidera. »

La Nordique commença à avancer, s'arrêtant un instant près de Brynjolf. Leur regard se croisa avant que la voleuse avance jusque vers la sortie. Karliah observa l'attitude du Nordique, voyant son poing se serrer. Le trio gagna l'extérieur, il se trouvait dans une grotte près d'un lac et de l'autre coté des ruines. Edwina stoppa net en voyant que quelqu'un se trouvait devant la grotte. Il s'agissait de Crindombre, le destrier de Shunari. La bête sombre hennit à leur approche.

« On dirait qu'il nous a retrouvé, dit Brynjolf, surprit aussi.

- Je crois surtout qu'il veut m'accompagner, enchaina Edwina. Ma tache n'est pas accomplit.

- Shunari est bienveillante envers toi, lança Karliah.

- C'est une sœur...Et on peut toujours compter l'une sur l'autre..mais là, je vais lui devoir une grosse faveur. »

Edwina grimpa sur Crindombre, elle avait une longue route qui l'attendait. Brynjolf s'approcha d'elle.

« Si vous traînez trop, on sera obligé de venir vous chercher.

- J'essayerai de faire au plus vite alors. Je vous promet de revenir. »

Brynjolf tendit la main vers elle. Edwina la lui serra, puis elle claqua des talons, faisant partir Crindombre au galop. La Nordique la regarda disparaître au loin. Karliah s'approcha de lui, par derrière.

« Vous auriez aimer l'accompagner, souffla la Dunmer.

- J'avoue que je pensais être rassuré si elle était avec vous...Mais j'ai confiance en elle.

-...Brynjolf, ne commentez pas la même erreur que Gallus... »

Karliah s'éloigna, le Nordique se tourna vers elle, haussant un sourcil. Il ne comprit pas ses paroles, il se tourna à nouveau vers là ou était partit Edwina.

_Nous comptons sur vous...Je compte sur vous, jeune fille..._

7


	16. Chapitre16

Chapitre XVI: La Voie du pèlerin

La route fut longue pour Edwina, cependant les prouesses de Crindombre la surprirent. Le destrier était capable de prendre des passages très pentus, parfois de grimper sur des rochers escarpés. Cela évita bien des ennuis à la Nordique. Suivant les indications de Karliah, elle dépassa la ville d'Epervine et longea les montagnes pour remonter plus à l'ouest. Elle sentit que la Clé squelette et le Capuchon de Nocturne lui murmuraient où se diriger. La nuit commençait à tomber lorsqu'elle atteignit une petite rivière entourée de vieux piliers en ruine. Sur le flanc de la montagne, elle aperçue une porte de métal sombre. Elle avait enfin atteint le Mausolée du Crépuscule. Descendant de Crindombre, Edwina admira les lieux abandonnés par le temps. Le cheval hennit, elle se tourna vers lui, flattant son encolure.

« Merci Crindombre. Retourne auprès de Shunari, je me débrouillerai pour le chemin du retour. »

Le destrier hennit une nouvelle fois, avant de faire demi-tour et de repartir. Edwina le regarda disparaître alors que la brume s'était levée. Puis elle fit face à la porte, respirant un bon coup avant de l'ouvrir. Creusé à même la roche, un tunnel descendait dans les entrailles de la terre. Edwina alluma une torche puis avança doucement dans le passage. Cela déboucha sur une immense salle soutenue par des colonnes de pierres. Un chemin menait jusque vers un escalier et une entrée en forme de cercle. De part et d'autre de la voie, des braseros brûlaient. Edwina s'avança doucement, puis elle s'immobilisa, sentant qu'on l'observait. La main sur son épée, elle chercha du regard cependant elle ne vit rien. Elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers, puis se retourna soudainement et dégaina son épée. La pointe de la lame se retrouva en face d'une forme humaine vaporeuse. Cette dernière portait la même armure qu'Edwina et la fixait de deux points luminescent derrière une capuche.

« Je ne vous reconnais pas, mais je sens que vous êtes des nôtres. Qui êtes-vous ? »

La voix était masculine, néanmoins, elle semblait venir d'outre tombe. Edwina n'était guère rassurée.

« Je pourrais vous poser la même question, répondit-elle.

- Je suis la dernière Sentinelle des Rossignols, j'en ai peur. Je défend le Mausolée sans personne à mes cotés depuis ce qui me semble une éternité... »

Edwina écarquilla les yeux, puis elle se souvint du serment de Nocturne. Elle comprit mieux le sens sur le fait d'être lié à la Dame de la Nuit même dans la mort. L'âme des défunts Rossignols venait donc ici. La Nordique rangea son arme, abaissant sa capuche et son masque.

« Je me nomme Edwina. Que voulez-vous dire par vous êtes le dernier ? Il n'y a pas d'autres sentinelles ?

- Nous avons été trahis par l'un des nôtres. En faite, ce qui s'est passé est de ma faute.

- En quoi êtes vous responsable ?

- Je me suis laissé aveugler par ce que je croyais être de l'amitié, mais qui n'était en faite que de la fourberie. Si j'avais été plus vigilant, peut-être que Mercer Frey n'aurait pas réussit à me piéger et à dérober la Clé squelette... »

Les yeux d'Edwina s'écarquillèrent encore plus. L'esprit connaissait Mercer...Ce qui signifiait qu'une chose et la Nordique n'aurait jamais cru cela possible...

« Une minute, balbutia la voleuse. C'est vous Gallus ?!

-...Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ce nom, dit l'esprit avec nostalgie. Comment avez-vous entendu parler de moi ?

- C'est une bien longue histoire, dit Edwina soulagée et heureuse. Je ne pensais pas vous rencontrez. Je fais partie de la Guilde depuis peu mais on m'a parlé de vous...Et surtout, il y a quelque chose que je ramène. »

Edwina sortit la Clé squelette, la montrant à Gallus. Ce dernier fut surprit.

« La Clé ! Vous avez la Clé squelette ! S'écria de joie Gallus. Je craignais de ne jamais la revoir ! Et Mercer Frey ?

- Six pieds sous terre.

- Alors, c'est terminé, et je ne serais pas mort en vain. J'ai une dette envers vous, Rossignol.

- Mercer a fait plus de mal que de vous trahir...Mais je pense que je devrais commencer par le début... »

Edwina entama alors à conter son périple qui l'amena en Skyrim. Gallus l'écouta attentivement, surpris des révélations de la Nordique sur ses liens avec le Renard gris, mais aussi encore plus étonné quand elle lui montra le Capuchon de Nocturne. Edwina raconta aussi sa venue dans la Guilde et ce qui s'enchaina après sa rencontre avec Mercer Frey. Cependant, lorsqu'elle mentionna Karliah, elle vit les yeux de Gallus briller d'émotion.

« Karliah...elle est toujours en vie ? Je craignais qu'il ne lui soit arrivé le même sort et qu'elle n'ai elle aussi été victime de la trahison de Mercer. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, j'aurai aimé voir tout ceci étant vivant. Mon seul regret est de ne pas pu vous avoir aider dans la tache de faire payer à Mercer ce qu'il a fait.

- N'ayez point de regret, Gallus. Tout ceci, nous l'avons fait aussi pour Nocturne.

- Voila un bien noble sentiment pour quelqu'un qui fait notre...enfin, votre métier. Je sens ce fardeau me quitter enfin.

- Mais vu que vous êtes ici, vous pouvez prendre la Clé et corriger ce qui doit être ?

-...Rien ne me rendrait plus fier que de rapporter la Clé, mais j'ai peur que ce soit possible. Dés le moment où je suis arrivé ici, je me suis sentit...et bien...mourir.

- Comment un esprit peut-il mourir ? Demanda très surprise Edwina.

- Le Mausolée n'est pas seulement un temple qui renferme la Clé. C'est également là que se trouve l'Aquenoire, un conduit qui mène au Crépuscule éternel, le Royaume de Nocturne. Quand Mercer a voler la Clé, ce conduit s'est refermé, ce qui a fortement réduit nos liens avec Nocturne. »

Edwina soupira, elle avait beau avoir le soutien de Nocturne, cette dernière ne lui apportait pas de faciliter dans sa tache. Néanmoins, elle avait entendu parler par son père, du mythique Aquenoire et jamais, elle n'aurai cru qu'un jour, elle aurait l'honneur d'approcher ce conduit qui sépare le monde de Nirn à celui d'un des plans d'Oblivion.

« Karliah disait que cette quête serait solitaire...Elle avait raison, soupira Edwina. Vous ne pouvez m'accompagner, je présume ?

- Hélas non, car ce qui affecte les autres Sentinelles commence peu à peu à m'affecter.

- Ce qui les affecte ? Que leur arrivent-t-ils ?

- Les sentinelles ne sont plus en contact avec le Crépuscule éternel, elles ont subit un terrible changement. Elles sont plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et ne se souviennent plus de leur raison d'être.

- Et vous ?

- Mon âme ne sait pas immédiatement manifestée dans la Mausolée et par chance, je n'était pas là quand l'Aquenoire s'est refermée. Mais depuis ce jour, je sens que mon énergie me fuit...Elle se dissipe peu à peu. »

La Nordique sentit que le temps était compté pour Gallus. Il fallait qu'elle remette vite la Clé à sa place.

« Bon, autant affronter la Voie du pèlerin. Vous non plus ne savez ce qui m'attend ?

- J'aimerai pouvoir vous aider mais cela fait près de dix ans que je suis prisonnier de cette pièce...Cependant, je pense que vous pourrez trouver une aide. Sur la gauche, il y a le cadavre d'un pauvre type qui a voulu suivre vos traces, il porte un journal, peut-être cela vous éclairera sur ce qui vous attend. »

Edwina remercia de l'information. Elle découvrit le fameux squelette et le journal mentionné par Gallus. En le feuilletant, le carnet écrit par un certain Nystrom parlait de prêtres qui vénéraient Nocturne et entamaient des rituelles pour avoir ses faveurs. En échangeant avec Gallus, ce dernier lui apprit que les prêtres ne constituaient pas une menace pour les Rossignols et étaient donc tolérés. Mais depuis que l'Aquenoire était fermé, les prêtres ont quittés le temple. Edwina poursuivit la lecture, découvrant qu'en faite Nystrom et une autre personne du nom d'Anders s'étaient infiltrés pour voler la Clé squelette. La chose qui ait pu trouver est que la Voie du pèlerin est constitué de cinq épreuves. Edwina referma le livre après avoir lu les étranges phrases qui parlaient des épreuves.

« Je vais devoir les affronter. Je vous promets, Gallus, de réussir. Votre esprit trouvera la paix, vous ne subirez pas le même sort que les autres sentinelles.

- Merci Rossignol. Karliah et Brynjolf vous ont accordés leur confiance et moi de même. Je serais à vos cotés d'une certaine manière, mon épée que vous tenez est une part de moi. »

Edwina sourit doucement. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir poser une main sur Gallus, mais elle savait qu'elle le traverserait. Remettant sa capuche et son masque, elle se dirigea vers le passage en cercle et commença à l'emprunter. Gallus la regarda s'éloigner avant que son esprit disparaisse dans les ténèbres.

Descendant de nouveau dans les entrailles de la terre, Edwina avait sortit l'arc de Karliah, se préparant à toute éventualité. Elle arriva devant une porte de fer. Elle se remémora les écrits de Nystrom.

_"Les ombres de leur ancienne enveloppe, les sentinelles de l'obscurité. Elles errent pour l'éternité et infligent une mort rapide aux profanateurs." Avec ce que m'a confié Gallus, je devine que ce doit être les Sentinelles des Rossignols, mais elles ne vont pas être amicale avec moi..._

Poussant la porte, Edwina entra dans une salle qui ressemblait à un rassemblement pour les prêtres avec un ambon au fond. Une porte se trouvait derrière le lutrin et deux ouvertures sur les cotés devaient mener à des petites pièces. La Nordique commençait à se diriger vers le pupitre, restant aux aguets...

« ...Je sens battre un cœur... »

La voix profonde glaça le sang de la voleuse. Encochant ses flèches, Edwina se tourna dans la direction et vit une ombre violacée qui bandait un arc aussi. Roulant sur le coté pour esquiver le coup, la Nordique tira à son tour. La forme s'évapora dans un cri, il ne resta plus qu'un tas de cendres à la place. Mais Edwina n'eut pas le temps de souffler, une autre Sentinelle la visait aussi et elle eu juste le temps de plonger derrière une colonne.

« Je sens votre présence, pitoyable créature vivante... »

La voix faisait frissonner de peur. Edwina déglutit, avant de reprendre son calme et d'encocher une nouvelle flèche. Elle sortie de derrière sa colonne et tira. La flèche atteignit le spectre en pleine tête qui s'évapora à son tour. Edwina remercia Karliah de lui avoir confier un arc enchanté car seul ce type d'arme ou en argent pouvait venir à bout des spectres. Récupérant ses flèches et quelque babioles de valeurs, la Nordique reprit sa route, passant par l'ouverture derrière le pupitre. Le couloir partait en coude sur la droite, Edwina s'y engagea et sentit quelque chose s'affaisser sous ses pieds.

_Merde ! Un piège !_

Elle eu juste le temps de sauter en arrière et ne bougea plus. Des petites flèches sortirent du contour d'une entrée et se fichèrent dans le mur autour de la voleuse. Elle eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas s'être fait toucher, cependant le bruit alerta une Sentinelle plus loin et la Nordique vit qu'elle bandait un arc. Elle plongea sur le coté, de là où elle venait, mais sentit que la flèche l'avait effleuré à la cuisse. Ignorant la morsure de la blessure, Edwina banda son arc, puis décocha sa flèche lorsque la Sentinelle vint à sa poursuite. L'esprit disparut dans les ténèbres. La Nordique reprit son souffle et examina sa blessure. C'était une éraflure mais elle fit quand même un bandage, se souvenant du sermon de Brynjolf.

_Je lui avait dit que je ne pouvais pas promettre de revenir sans égratignure...Il n'avait qu'a venir avec moi, d'abord !_

Edwina prit un instant de réflexion. Maintenant qu'elle pensait au Nordique roux, cela lui semblait étrange son attitude envers elle. Que pouvait signifiez tout ceci ?...Ou alors, elle se faisait des idées. Chassant ceci, elle se releva et reprit son avancé. Elle arriva devant une nouvelle porte en fer, elle en déduisit que chaque porte devait donner sur une nouvelle épreuve. Elle l'ouvrit et pénétra dans une pièce gigantesque, plongé dans l'obscurité quasi totale. Seuls des braseros éclairent les lieux à certaines endroits. Néanmoins, Edwina ne voyait pas le plafond ou les murs qui délimitaient la salle. Des précipites se trouvaient sur les cotés. La voleuse se remémora la seconde phrase du journal.

_"Elles se dressent au-dessus de nos têtes, exerçant une vigilance éternelle. Soumises à la pénombre, mais hostiles à la lumière."...Bizarre..._

Edwina commençait à s'avancer vers le premier brasero lorsqu'elle vit un corps dans la zone éclairée. C'était celui d'un bandit, cependant, il ne semblait pas porter de blessures apparentes. A peine mit-elle le pied dans la zone éclairée qu'elle recula instantanément, son pied et une de ses mains fumaient sous une douleur inexplicable.

« Bordel ! Qu'est ce que... »

Elle regarda sa main et bénit l'armure des Rossignols qu'elle portait car cette dernière l'avait protégé. Elle fixa ensuite le brasero.

« ...Hostiles à la lumière. Bon sang ! Le domaine des voleurs c'est l'ombre. Heureusement que je n'y suis pas aller d'un coup dans la zone. Ces lumières doivent être magique. »

Edwina regarda le bandit devinant que sa mort avait du être très douloureuse. Prenant soin de ne pas entrer dans les zones de lumières, la Nordique avança dans la pièce, grimpant des escaliers à tâtons. Elle allait redescendre quand son pied se prit dans un fil tendu. Perdant l'équilibre, Edwina dévala les marches puis elle entendit le bruit de fléchettes sortant des murs. Elle continua de rouler jusqu'à atteindre le bord d'un précipice. Elle réussit à s'accrocher au rebord et se retrouva pendu dans le vide. Le bruit des fléchettes dura une éternité pour Edwina, sentant que ses doigts commençaient à lâcher prise. Le silence revenu, elle se hissa pour remonter et reprit son souffle.

_Finalement, les ruines Dwemers, c'est du gâteau par rapport à ici..._

Analysant le chemin qui lui restait à parcourir, Edwina prit vraiment plus son temps pour repérer d'autres fils tendus et éviter d'être dans les zones éclairées. La voleuse se félicita une fois arrivé devant une nouvelle porte et l'ouvrit. Un genre de crypte comme celle des Daugrs l'amena devant une statue de Nocturne avec des braseros de pierres de part et d'autre, mais aucun autre passage. Le cadavre d'un bandit gisait au pied de la statue et il semblait être mort par la faim.

« Me voilà bien !...Bon, reprend ton calme, Edwina. La solution est sous tes yeux... »

Elle ressortit le journal de Nystrom et lut la troisième phrase des épreuves.

« Offrez-lui ce qu'elle désire le plus, mais rejetez tout bien matériel, car elle aspire de tout son être à quelque chose qui ne peut être ni vu, ni senti, ni porté...Ce que désire Nocturne ? »

Edwina regarda la statue à l'effigie de la Daedra. Puis elle remarqua des chaînes situées en dessous des braseros. En tirant sur l'un d'eux, ce dernier éteignit le feu du brasero.

« Elle est la patronne des voleurs, réfléchit à haute voix Edwina. La seule chose qu'on peut lui offrir qui ne soit pas matérielle...Mais oui ! »

La Nordique tira la seconde chaîne, éteignant le dernier feu. Puis elle entendit quelque chose coulisser derrière la statuette. Cacher par un mur, un passage se révéla.

« C'est l'obscurité. Elle est la dame de la nuit après tout. Bon, plus que deux épreuves ! »

Sentant qu'elle se rapprochait de son but, Edwina s'engagea dans le passage. Une nouvelle salle s'offrait à elle avec un corridor menant à une porte. Mais lorsque la voleuse entra dans la pièce, des haches oscillantes tombèrent dans le couloir, se balançant à un rythme plutôt rapide. Edwina analysa le tempo, puis elle vit derrière les balanciers une autre pièce avec des dalles à pressions.

« Directe mais aussi indirecte... La voie du salut est un chemin subtil où la fortune trahit l'imbécile, récita Edwina. Il doit donc y avoir un autre passage. »

L'intuition d'Edwina vit juste car à la gauche de la salle se trouvait un petit passage avec une porte. Cependant, cette dernière était verrouillé et la serrure semblait très difficile à crocheter. Puis elle pensa à la Clé squelette et se demanda si elle pouvait l'utiliser sur cette porte. Cependant, elle savait que c'était une épreuve et la Clé était un artefact qui pouvait permettre de tricher...La voleuse sortit plutôt ses crochets et commença à traficoter la serrure. Tout son stock y passa mais elle parvint à ses fins. La serrure céda finalement, révélant un petit passage qui menait à la porte en fer qu'Edwina avait vu ainsi qu'une autre pièce contenant divers objets. La Nordique préféra ne pas s'attarder, le temps était compté pour Gallus et il ne restait plus qu'une dernière épreuve. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de fer, voyant les divers mécanismes des pièges qui auraient pu se déclencher si elle était passée par le corridor aux haches oscillantes.

Ouvrant la porte, elle vit que le couloir était plongé dans une sorte de brume obscure. Faisant attention au sol, Edwina progressa jusqu'à un petit passage qui déboucha sur une sorte de puits. Elle vit en contrebas des restes de squelettes. Elle hésita un instant, puis pensa que le puits devait avoir un passage caché. Elle sauta, se réceptionnant sur ses pieds. Elle passa ses mains sur le mur mais ne sentit aucun passage. Elle prit la peine de fouiller les restes de squelettes et trouva un mot. Le squelette appartenait au fameux Anders que mentionnait Nystrom. Apparemment, Anders avait devancé Nystrom en le tuant et pensait arriver jusqu'à la Clé squelette mais il se retrouva dans cette impasse...Edwina commença à prendre peur et repensa à la dernière phrases du carnet.

_"Le voyage touche à sa fin, où l'Impératrice attend les déchus pour les étreindre. N'hésitez pas si vous souhaitez lui faire don de votre éternelle dévotion."...Mon dieu, je ne suis pas une déchue ! J'ai prêté serment à Nocturne, il doit bien y avoir un passage !_

La tension montait en Edwina tandis qu'elle cherchait le moindre indice pour continuer mais sans succès. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus remonter, elle était coincé...La panique la gagna peu à peu.

« Nocturne ! Hurla Edwina. Voila ce que tu réserves à ceux qui te ramène tes biens ! Je t'en prie ! Ne me laisse pas là ! »

Seule l'écho répondit à la Nordique. Elle s'écroula au sol, ôtant sa capuche et son masque. De fines larmes perla du coin de ses yeux.

« ...Pourquoi Nocturne ?...Si seulement Karliah et Brynjolf m'avait accompagné... »

Appuyée contre le mur, Edwina laissa sa peine éclatée, elle aurait tant aimé revoir une dernière fois Shunari, les membres de la Guilde...Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose trembler dans sa poche. Tenant dans sa main, la Clé squelette vibrait, puis quelque chose se mit à craquer. Edwina se rendit compte que c'était le sol sous ses pieds qui lâchait. Elle hurla alors que le vide l'accueillait mais cela ne dura pas car elle se retrouva allongé sur de la pierre. Ayant mal atterrit, Edwina se releva tant bien que mal et vit qu'elle était dans une pièce sombre. Au centre se trouvait un cercle lumineux et une petite interstice au centre. La Nordique regarda la Clé puis le trou dans le cercle, voyant qu'on pouvait insérer quelque chose dedans. Ce devait être le fameux Aquenoire qui était clos.

Edwina essuya ses larmes, se pardonnant d'avoir douter de Nocturne. Elle inséra la Clé squelette dans l'interstice. Le cercle se transforma en une sorte de liquide violacé. Edwina s'écarta rapidement tandis qu'elle vit que le cercle se surélever en un petit bassin. Autour d'elle, trois entrées se dessinèrent, entourées aussi de cet étrange liquide violacé. Elle vit aussi au sol trois cercle de pierre entourant le bassin. Chaque cercle représentait une phase de la lune. Puis au centre du bassin, des corbeaux en jaillirent ainsi qu'une femme. Elle était d'une grande beauté, habillé d'une robe ayant un grand décolleté et une capuche. Edwina su que c'était Nocturne, les effigies fait d'elle en était la preuve. La voleuse posa un genou au sol, tête inclinée.

« ça par exemple ! Qu'avons-nous là ? S'exprima la Daedra mais ses lèvres ne bougeait pas. Voilà de nombreuses années que je n'avais foulé le sol de votre monde...Ou peut-être n'était qu'il y a un instant. Il m'est difficile de m'en souvenir. Alors...La Clé a été de nouveau dérobée et un "héros" la ramène au Mausolée. »

Edwina tiqua un peu. Ce n'était donc pas la première fois qu'on volait la clé squelette. Elle préféra rester silencieuse tandis que Nocturne continuait de lui parler.

« Maintenant que l'Aquenoire a été restauré, vous attendez que je vous félicite, que je vous complimente...Que je vous embrasse. Ce que vous n'arrivez pas à comprendre, c'est qu'on s'attendait à vos actes et qu'ils ne sont rien de plus que l'entérinement de notre accord. »

La Nordique releva la tête vers la Daedra. Elle trouvait son attitude plutôt...indifférente. Après tout les efforts qu'elle avait fait, Edwina pensait avoir un peu plus de reconnaissance...

« Ne prenez pas mon ton pour une réprimande, continua Nocturne comme devinant les pensées de la voleuse. Après tout, vous avez accomplit votre mission à la lettre. Mais vous et moi savons que ceci a peu de choses à voir avec l'honneur, les serments et la loyauté. Ça a voir avec la récompenses, le prix. N'ayez crainte, vous aurez vos babioles, et votre soif de pouvoir et d'argent sera comblée.

-...Ma dévotion est votre, dame Nocturne, murmura Edwina un peu surprise de toutes ces paroles.

- Elle est déjà mienne, rétorqua la Daedra. En revanche, je crois que vous avez autre chose qui m'appartienne. »

Edwina sortit le Capuchon de Nocturne et le tendit à sa propriétaire. Un corbeau vint s'en saisir et le porter à la Daedra.

« Enfin on me le restitue, dit Nocturne. Je me demandais encore combien de temps ou de Renard Gris allaient se succéder jusqu'à ce que l'un de vous est la bonté de me le ramener. Je vous ordonne de boire à longs traits de l'Aquenoire car c'est de là qu'est né l'Agent de Nocturne. La Pacte a été rompu, le sort en est jeté et votre destin vous attend au Crépuscule éternel. Au revoir, Rossignol. Et attention à ce que la Clé ne disparaisse pas cette fois, hein ? »

Comme elle était venue, Nocturne replongea dans les eaux de l'Aquenoire accompagnée d'une flopée de corbeaux. Edwina se releva, respirant un bon coup. Cependant, elle était encore très surprise de l'attitude si peu reconnaissante de la Daedra.

« Je suis heureuse que tu ai pu ramener la Clé. »

Edwina sursauta en entendant la voix. Se retournant, elle vit Karliah qui sortit d'un des tunnels sur les cotés. La Dunmer baissa sa capuche et son masque, l'air souriante.

« Karliah ! S'exclama la Nordique. Mais comment ?

- L'Aquenoire étant rouvert, l'accès au Sanctuaire intérieur est désormais accessible depuis l'entrée du Mausolée mais aussi du Siège des Rossignols. A présent que la Clé est de nouveau en place, je peux remettre les pieds ici. Nocturne a semblé satisfaite de tes efforts.

-...Elle avait plutôt l'air indifférente, répondit Edwina en faisant une moue. J'ai faillit y passer plus d'une fois et en prime, je lui restitue le capuchon.

- Ne le prend pas mal, dit Karliah pour l'apaiser. C'est sa façon d'être. Vois là comme une mère intransigeante qui te pousse toujours à te dépasser. Elle fait mine de te gronder alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle est fière de toi. Je t'assure que si tu l'avais déçue, on n'aurait pas cette conversation. »

Edwina soupira, cependant Karliah avait raison. De ce que la Nordique avait entendu parlé sur la Daedra, cela correspondait bien à ce qu'on décrivait de celle qu'on appelle "Dame fortune". La Nordique s'approcha du puits.

« Bon, je dois boire ça pour devenir un agent ? Demanda Edwina peu rassuré devant le liquide violet.

- Non, ria doucement Karliah. Ce sont les trois cercles autour qui t'accorderont le pouvoir que tu souhaite. Cependant, tu ne peux en choisir qu'un et changer si tu veux mais le lendemain uniquement. »

La Nordique hocha de la tête. Karliah lui expliqua les différents pouvoirs : le pouvoir de devenir invisible celui de mettre en furie une personne et enfin celui d'infliger un coup et permettant de soigner ses blessures. Après réflexion, Edwina choisit le cercle représentant un croissant de lune devenant alors l'Agent de l'invisibilité. Elle sentit quelque chose s'insinuer en elle, comme si les ombres autour d'elle la protégeaient. Alors qu'elle revenait vers Karliah, elle vit une forme spectrale apparaître derrière la Dunmer. Edwina reconnut la personne qui s'exprima.

« Karliah ?

-..Gallus ?! S'exclama la Dunmer en se retournant. J'avais eu peur de ne plus jamais vous voir, que vous soyez devenu comme les autres.

- Sans ce Rossignol, tes craintes auraient été fondées, répondit Gallus en désignant Edwina. Cette femme nous fait honneur à tous.

- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant, mon amour ?

- Nocturne m'appelle vers le Crépuscule éternel. J'ai remplit mon contrat.

- Vous..Vous reverrais-je un jour ? Demanda d'une voix troublée Karliah.

- Quand ta dette envers Nocturne aura été payée, je pourrais de nouveau te serrer dans mes bras. »

De fines larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Karliah. La main fantomatique de Gallus fit le geste de les essuyer mais il passait à travers. Même au delà de la mort, Edwina sentait l'amour entre ces deux personnes aussi flamboyant un brasier.

« Adieu Gallus, dit Karliah. Ouvrez les yeux...Que les ombres vous protègent.

- Adieu Karliah... »

Le fantôme de Gallus se dirigea vers le puits d'Aquenoire. Il adressa un dernière signe de reconnaissance vers Edwina avant de disparaître. La Nordique rejoignit sa consœur qui sécha ses larmes.

« ...Il fait partie des ombres, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Edwina.

- Oui. Il nous protégeras désormais. C'est le plus grand honneur fait à un Rossignol, même à un voleur de faire partir des ténèbres qui nous entourent et qui nous offrent leur dons.

- J'espère que mon père a eu aussi cet honneur... »

Karliah posa la main sur l'épaule de la Nordique, souriant doucement.

« Je pense que oui, comme tous les Renards Gris. Ils ont veillé sur toi depuis toujours et continueront de le faire. Il est temps à présent de rentrer à la Guilde... »

Edwina approuva de la tête. Les deux femmes passèrent l'un des tunnels et se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du Mausolée. Edwina remarqua que les braseros brûlaient d'un feu violacée à présent. Rejoignant l'extérieur, la Nordique savait qu'une nouvelle ère commençait pour elle : celle de sa vie en tant que Rossignol mais aussi au sein de la Guilde car c'était les prémices de ce qui sera la plus grande vague de crimes que Skyrim n'a jamais connue...

8


	17. Chapitre17

Chapitre XVII : Une nouvelle ère pour la Guilde

Le retour à Faillaise prit plus de temps car aucune des voleuses n'avaient de montures. Edwina avait renvoyé Crindombre auprès de Shunari et Karliah était venu par un portail qui ne s'ouvrait que dans un sens. Cependant, cela permis aux deux femmes de revêtir leurs tenues de voleuses habituelles afin de garder leur identités de Rossignols. Ce fut un petit matin lorsque les deux femmes franchirent les portes de la ville et rejoignirent l'entrée secrète de la Guilde.

Une fois au Réservoir, Edwina perçut que l'ambiance avait changé : la plupart des membres présents semblaient plus sûr d'eux, il y avait même la présence de plusieurs caisses de matérielles de qualité supérieur à d'habitude. Karliah expliqua à Edwina qu'après la chasse de Mercer, Brynjolf et elle étaient revenus ici afin d'annoncer la nouvelle, mais qu'il fallait aussi que l'or afflue à nouveau dans le trésor de la Guilde. Les quelques jours de voyage du Mausolée et la réouverture de l'Aquenoire avait permis à ce que la chance légendaire des voleurs soit de nouveau présente et cela commençait déjà à se voir.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers l'ancien bureau de Mercer lorsqu'Edwina remarqua la présence d'une statue de Nocturne au sein du Sanctuaire ainsi que l'emblème des Rossignols. Elle allait questionner la Dunmer à ce sujet néanmoins cette dernière lui fit signe de se taire. Brynjolf se trouvait près du bureau en compagnie de Vex et Delvin. La Nordique vit dans leurs regards un signe de reconnaissance et dans celui de Brynjolf comme du soulagement.

« Je suis content de vous voir en un seul morceau jeune fille, commença le Bras-droit de la Guilde.

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps, fit Edwina en désignant les caisses de matérielles.

- Grâce à ce que tu as ramené d'Irkngthand, enchaina Delvin, nous avons pu remettre la Guilde sur pied très vite...Et visiblement, les petits coups semblent aller bon train...Vraiment, on te doit tous une fière chandelle.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose...enfin pas seule.

- Brynjolf et Karliah nous ont raconté ce qui s'est passé, lança Vex. J'avoue que je suis impressionnée... Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi. Enfin, maintenant que tu es de retour, j'ai plein de boulots à te confier.

- Cela attendra un peu, coupa Brynjolf. J'ai deux ou trois choses à voir avec Edwina et Karliah. Vous pouvez nous laisser. »

Vex et Delvin inclinèrent la tête, puis en passant près d'Edwina, le vieux Bréton lui tendit quelque chose.

« Tiens. ça c'est pour les objets que tu as ramené et laissé sur le bureau la dernière fois...En revanche, je voudrais te faire cadeau de la statuette du Renard Gris...Bryn nous a raconté. »

Edwina reçut une bourse remplit d'or et la fameuse statuette. Elle resta muette, surprise d'autant d'attention tandis que Delvin rejoignit Vex. La Nordique se tourna vers ses deux compères, les interrogeant du regard. Karliah lui fit signe de les suivre, emboitant le pas en direction de la salle d'entrainement. S'assurant que personne ne les dérange, Brynjolf prit la parole.

« Avant que vous commenciez à avoir des doutes, non, nous n'avons pas révéler nos identités de Rossignols.

- Alors qu'est ce que fait ici une statue de Nocturne avec l'emblème ? Lança Edwina intriguée.

- Nous avons longuement parlé avec Brynjolf, dit Karliah. Je pense qu'il est temps que l'influence de Nocturne soit vraiment présente au sein de la Guilde. Mais je vous rassure, nos identités de Rossignols resteront secrètes. Cependant, les membres de la Guilde savent que le mythe n'est peut-être plus un.

-...D'accord et vous avez raconté quoi à mon sujet aux autres ?

- Simplement que nous avons pourchassés Mercer et que vous avez prouvez vos talents. Nous avons juste rajouté pour Vex et Delvin en ce qui concerne votre lien avec le Renard gris. Delvin a tenu à vous faire cadeau de la statuette comme souvenir. Mais nous ne leur avons pas parlé ni du Capuchon, ni de la Clé. »

Edwina partageait un sentiment ambiguë de soulagement et de contrariété. Elle aurait aimé que Brynjolf attende qu'elle soit de retour pour faire part de tout ceci à la Guilde.

« Bon et maintenant ? La Guilde reprend des couleurs ?

- Cela commence, répondit Brynjolf. Mais ce n'est que le début. On a regagné notre influence à Faillaise et Solitude, mais pas encore dans les autres châtelleries. On a du pain sur la planche. Cependant, vous pouvez vous reposer. Vous l'avez bien mérité après tout ce que vous avez dû traversé lors de la Voie du pèlerin...D'ailleurs, cela a été ?

- Et bien...Mon cher Brynjolf, la prochaine fois, vous n'aurez qu'à m'accompagner ! Dit d'un ton très hautain Edwina. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Et Karliah, je te défend de lui raconter ! »

La menace était sans appel, laissant perplexe la Dunmer et le Nordique. Edwina se retira les laissant en plan. Le Bras-droit de la Guilde se tourna vers Karliah, l'air inquiet.

« Il lui ai arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

- Non, sinon elle ne serait pas là, rassura la Dunmer. Laisse lui du temps. Et puis, toi aussi tu dois te rendre au Mausolée pour recevoir ton pouvoir d'Agent.

- Je sais...Brynjolf soupira. Cette petite va vraiment me donner du fil à retordre ! »

Le Nordique roux s'en alla, laissant Karliah. Cette dernière ria doucement, elle seule voyant ce qui se passait...

Edwina prit un repos bien mérité. Elle échangea avec ces complices qui étaient ravis que Mercer ne soit plus et que c'était en partie grâce à elle. Cependant, personne dans la Guilde ne semblait revendiquer la place de Maitre. Le lendemain, elle alla à la rencontre de Vex et Delvin pour chercher du boulot. Elle remarqua vite l'absence de Brynjolf et de Karliah. Elle alla questionné le vieux Bréton à ce sujet.

« Oh ? Ils sont partis dans la nuit, répondit Delvin. Apparemment, ils voulaient ne pas te réveiller. Brynjolf m'a juste signifié qu'il était aller chercher ce qui lui ai dû...Mais j'ignore de quoi il parlait. »

Edwina devina vite : Si elle et Karliah étaient au Mausolée pour récupérer le pouvoir de l'Agent de Nocturne, Brynjolf ne l'avait pas encore fait. La Dunmer avait du accompagner le Nordique pour lui expliquer les différents pouvoirs. Elle soupira, s'asseyant à coté du vieux Bréton et commandant une choppe d'hydromel.

« Au faite, tu compte prendre les rênes de la Guilde ? Demanda Edwina.

- Moi ? Hahaha ! Voyons, je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de choses ! Et puis je suis plutôt bon pour seconder un maitre de Guilde et à tenir les comptes.

- Alors qui va prendre la suite ? Cynric fait partie des plus vieux, je crois.

- Oui mais il n'est pas non plus le genre d'homme à commander...Je pense que le successeur se désignera avec le temps mais aussi avec ses exploits...En parlant d'exploits, ça te tente du travail ?

- Bien sur, je suis là pour ça.

- Et moi aussi j'ai du travail à te confier, dit Vex en se joignant à eux. Brynjolf a dit de te ménager mais je suis sur que tu n'attend que ça. »

La Nordique esquissa une mine peu contente. Pourquoi Brynjolf voulait qu'on prenne soin d'elle alors qu'elle avait faillit y passé au Mausolée et qu'il n'était pas venu. Voyons son air contrarié, l'Impériale haussa un sourcil.

« Un problème ?

-... Non, enfin je le résoudrais plus tard. J'ai besoin de travail pour penser à autre chose. »

Delvin et Vex se regardèrent avant de hausser les épaules et de proposer différents petits boulots à Edwina. Il y avait pas mal de choses à voler à Markath, la Nordique hésita un peu, se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait fait là-bas. Elle espérait de ne pas croiser Calcelmo ni son neveu. Elle accepta, ainsi que de se rendre à Vendaume et Blancherive. Avec l'argent que lui avait offert Delvin, Edwina pu s'acheter à nouveau une monture. Elle savait que celle-ci ne connaitrait pas le destin tragique de la précédente. Cette fois-ci, elle en trouva une à la robe aussi noir que l'ébène. En hommage à Nocturne, elle le nomma Shadow.

Edwina se dirigea dans un premier temps à Vendaume pour deux petits cambriolages. Elle entendit que le fameux "Boucher" avait été arrêté grâce à des Compagnons, les guerriers vivant à Blancherive. La guerre civile semblait avoir pris de l'ampleur, Ulfric cherchant à gagner de nouveaux partisans dans les châtelleries. La Nordique se demanda si _Dovakhiin_ avait pu trouver le mot de pouvoir qu'elle lui avait indiqué quand il s'était croisée. Elle espérait aussi qu'il aillait bien, car combattre des dragons étaient beaucoup plus dangereux que de voler une simple bourse.

Après son passage à Vendaume, Edwina gagna Blancherive pour un petit boulot de vol à la tire et de cambriolage. Ce dernier se fit très aisément. Ce fut le boulot de pêche qui fut plus compliqué. Elle devait voler un anneau sur une personne du nom d'Idolaf Guerrier-né. Elle apprit alors que deux veilles familles nobles vivaient à Blancherive : les Guerriers-né et les Grise-toisons et qu'une haine s'était forgée entre eux du fait de leur position différents dans la guerre civile. Edwina du s'y reprendre à trois fois pour suivre discrètement l'homme et lui dérober son objet sans si faire remarquer. Ses larcins en poche, elle regagna les écuries pour reprendre Shadow avant d'entamer un plus long voyage vers Markath.

La cité de la pierre était sur le qui-vive. Apparemment, les Parjures avaient frappé un grand coup et leur roi, un certain Madanach, avait tout orchestré depuis sa prison dans la mine de Cidhna, au cœur de Markath, et s'en était en plus échappé. Edwina du se montrer très prudente, surtout pour ne pas croiser Calcelmo. Le vieux sorcier devait savoir ce qui s'était passé dans son laboratoire et espérait qu'il ne fasse pas le lien avec son entrevue. Les petits boulots ne furent pas simple d'ailleurs : deux falsifications de comptes alors que les registres étaient non loin de leur propriétaires et un cambriolage. Il lui fallut deux jours pour accomplir le travail sans bavures. Edwina du même utiliser son armure de Rossignol afin de passer inaperçue quand la situation était vraiment tendu. Elle remercia Nocturne de lui avoir accordé le pouvoir de l'invisibilité qui se révéla très utile.

Les missions terminées, Edwina regagna Faillaise. Arrivée au Réservoir, elle s'en alla trouver Delvin et Vex qui furent ravis des butins ramenés par la Nordique. Tandis qu'elle comptait son or, Edwina vit Karliah venir à sa rencontre.

« Je vois que tu as reprit le travail.

- Je n'aime pas me tourner les pouces. Et la prochaine fois, même si je dors, prévient moi quand tu pars, ainsi que Brynjolf. »

La Dunmer haussa un sourcil, avant de rire doucement.

« Décidément, vous deux.

- Hein ? Quoi nous deux ? Demanda intriguée la Nordique.

- Rien, rien. D'ailleurs, Brynjolf veut te voir. Il est dans la salle d'entrainement.

-...Je te parie combien qu'il me passe un savon. »

Sans vraiment attendre de réponse, la Nordique se dirigea vers la salle d'entrainement du Réservoir. Elle vit le Bras-droit de la Guilde entrain de dépecer un mannequin avec des dagues. Elle reconnut d'ailleurs l'une des armes : celle trouvée dans la planque de Mercer. Cette dernière était enchantée et glaçait la cible qui était touché. Reprenant son souffle, Brynjolf stoppa ses attaques en voyant qu'Edwina était présente. Son visage semblait impassible.

« Alors vous avez choisit quoi ? Commença la Nordique.

-...L'Agent de l'Assaut. D'après Karliah, on doit incarner chacun un aspect. Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous que vous ayez choisit celui de l'Invisibilité...Et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes parties accomplir pleins de boulots alors que j'ai dit à Delvin et à Vex de vous ménagez ?

- Et pourquoi vous voulez que je me ménage ? Vous n'aviez qu'a venir me voir, même endormie ! »

Brynjolf soupira. Il rangea ses dagues et attrapa une gourde d'eau. Edwina le regarda, croisant les bras et l'air renfrognée.

« ...Vous êtes un bon élément, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Après ce que vous avez du traversé au Mausolée, je voulais préserver vos forces.

- Karliah n'a donc pas craché le morceau ? Demanda Edwina.

- Elle est aussi bornée que vous. Mais bon...

- Je n'ai été que légèrement blessé, si vous voulez tout savoir, lâcha Edwina en soupirant. Les épreuves étaient vraiment sadiques mais je m'en suis tiré. Nocturne a été satisfaite de mes efforts. Voila, vous savez. Bon, Delvin veut me confier une nouvelle mission, puis-je ? »

Les deux Nordiques se regardèrent dans les yeux. Puis se fut Brynjolf qui détourna en premier les yeux.

« Je vous aurais accompagné...Mais la Guilde passait avant.

-...Et elle passera toujours avant tant que nous n'aurons pas de Maître de Guilde. Je sais ce que c'est que le devoir, Brynjolf. Je l'ai bien vu avec mon père. Je ne vous en veux pas de ne pas être venu avec moi mais je ne suis pas en sucre. Je vous l'ai déjà prouvé de multiple fois. Ayez confiance. Quand je sentirais que je dois me reposer...

- Vous ne le ferez pas, coupa Brynjolf. Rappelez vous votre mission à Solitude.

- Je ne voulais inquiétez personne...

- Vous parlez de vous faire confiance, mais vous ne faites pas confiance en vos pairs ! »

Edwina fut interloquée de cette révélation. Ses lèvres tremblaient, n'arrivant pas à dire un seul mot. La Nordique alla s'assoit sur une caisse, tourna le dos à Brynjolf. Le visage de ce dernier parut s'en vouloir, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu faire un pas vers la jeune femme, elle prit la parole.

« ...Vous avez peut-être raison...J'ai confiance surtout en mes talents...Mais j'ai grandis seule Brynjolf. Je vole depuis l'âge de cinq ans et je l'ai toujours fais seule. Quand j'étais dans la Guilde de Cyrodiil, on m'a toujours apprit à compter que sur ses compétences, jamais sur les autres. Même pour un coup monté à plusieurs...Il n'y a qu'avec Shunari qu'il y a une confiance mutuelle mais parce que nous avons travailler ensemble...Cependant, parfois je faisait des coups seule...Vous devez pourtant savoir qu'un voleur agit souvent seul. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux Nordiques. Les yeux clos et la tête penché, Edwina avait le cœur serré de révéler ses états d'âmes mais Brynjolf avait touché un point sensible. Le Bras-droit de la Guilde la fixa un long moment avant de venir s'assoir à coté d'elle. Il posa une main sur sa tête, son visage esquissa un sourire doux.

« Vous avez aussi raison, jeune fille. Un voleur agit seul... Normalement. Mais ici, le plus souvent, nos coups sont fait en pair et depuis votre arrivé, cela ne s'est pas encore fait car je voulais que vous preniez vos marques et voir si vous aviez des affinités avec certains membres. Quand je suis entrée ici, il m'a fallut du temps pour trouver mes marques. Mais après, la plupart des coups, je les faisait avec Gallus, Karliah et même Mercer. Cependant, j'ai remarqué et je ne suis pas le seul, vous discutez avec les autres, néanmoins, vous gardez vos distances.

-...Parce que je ne veux plus perdre un être chère comme cela c'est passé il y a dix ans. La Guilde est une famille pour moi, je me dois de la protéger. »

Brynjolf poussa un gros soupir, puis il prit d'un coup Edwina dans ses bras, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Aie ! Brynjolf !

- Arrêtez de porter un tel fardeau ! C'est au Maître de la Guilde que cela revient...A moins que vous voulez prétendre au titre. »

Edwina avait commencé à se débattre mais elle s'arrêta devant la remarque du Nordique. Elle secoua vivement la tête.

« Non ! Enfin, je ne suis pas faite pour ça !

- Pourtant vous en avez les qualités requises.

- Mais ça ne fait guère longtemps que je suis dans la Guilde !

- Écoutez moi attentivement, jeune fille. Je partage votre sentiment, de vouloir protéger la Guilde et cela est noble de votre part...Mais on est tous dans le même cas et on s'entraide à porter ce fardeau. Perdre un compère est une peine pour la Guilde entière...Vous avez du le sentir par rapport à la mort de Gallus. Mercer étant un traitre, c'est différent...Arrêtez de vouloir jouer aux héroïnes.

- Mais vous m'avez dit de ne pas montrer mes faiblesses.

- Quand Mercer était là. A présent, appuyez vous sur moi et les autres...Ayez confiance. »

La jeune femme ne su quoi répondre. Elle avait cessé de se débattre, se reposant doucement contre la poitrine du Nordique. Ce dernier la tenait doucement, gardant sa main contre ses cheveux sans les ébouriffer. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant qu'Edwina ne reprenne la parole.

« Merci Brynjolf...Je...Je vais faire de mon mieux.

-Et je le sais, répondit le Nordique en écartant doucement Edwina pour mieux plonger son regard dans le sien. Et d'ailleurs, vous allez vous y mettre dés maintenant. J'ai une petite mission à vous confiez et vous la ferez avec Cynric. Maven a besoin de nos services, elle est au courant de la trahison de Mercer et veut justement marquer un grand coup en notre nom au sein de Faillaise.

- Un grand coup ?

- Cynric vous donnera les détails. Ne faites pas trop attendre Maven, vous la connaissez.

- Oui, vaut mieux être dans ses petits papiers. »

Edwina se releva et partit. Elle ne vit pas le visage de Brynjolf froncer légèrement les sourcils, comme si quelque chose le travaillait intérieurement...

La Nordique alla trouver Cynric Endell. Le Bréton semblait ravit de faire équipe avec elle et donna les instructions. Maven voulait que les voleurs fassent un travail de saccage au cœur de Faillaise, volant tout ce qui avait de la valeur dans les maisons de la ville. C'était pour faire passer comme message que la Guilde était bien présente et avait vraiment la main mise sur la cité. Maven avait eu vent de la traitrise de Mercer et il était temps que ses affaires reprennent. Elle assurerait que la Guilde soit en mesure d'avoir les moyens pour protéger leur QG.

Cynric et Edwina se mirent d'accord pour opérer de nuit, infiltrant les maisons une à une. L'un d'eux faisait le guet tandis que l'autre crochetait les serrures et faisaient passer à son complice, les différents larcins. Edwina se rendit compte des talents de crochetage du Bréton surpassaient les siens. Cependant, ses capacités à passer inaperçue firent siffler d'admiration Cynric. En une seul nuit, les deux voleurs vidèrent plusieurs maisons de Faillaise, évitant celle que Maven ne voulait pas qu'on saccage. A plusieurs reprises, les deux compères faillirent être prit, mais comptant l'un sur l'autre, ils réussirent leur coup. Edwina comprit mieux alors où voulait en venir Brynjolf. Elle comprit le fardeau qu'elle portait depuis toujours et le fait de travailler en équipe et d'avoir vraiment confiance en l'autre allégea ce poids.

Au petit matin, les deux voleurs se rendirent discrètement dans la propriété de Maven. Cette dernière les attendaient déjà, entrain de déjeuner dans une salle joliment décorée.

« Ah, voilà nos petits rats, dit la noble d'un ton sarcastique. Avez vous dégoté du bon fromage ?

- De l'excellent même, dit Cynric sans se démonter. Nous avons suivit vos instructions.

- Nous verrons cela dans la journée, j'écouterai les dires des gens de la ville. Gardez les larcins, cela contribuera au financement de la protection...A propos, faites-vous bonne usage de mon petit cadeau ? Demanda Maven en s'adressant à Edwina.

- Il ne me quitte jamais, ma Dame. Et m'a bien sauvé.

- Il ne vous sauvera si vous vous faites prendre, il ne permet pas de disparaître ! Un Maître de Guilde va-t-il être désigner prochainement ?

- Pas encore.

- J'espère que cela se fera vite, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous confiez et je ne le ferais passer qu'auprès de votre nouveau Maître...Et j'espère que le prochain ne sera pas un escroc comme ce Mercer.

- Nous y veillerons, rajouta Cynric.

- Oh, au faite, dit Maven d'un ton plutôt mielleux. Je crois que je dois vous remercier, Edwina.

-...A quel sujet ? Demanda d'un air peu rassuré la Nordique

- Vous avez chassé cet incapable de Vald. Il avait une énorme dette envers moi et je l'avais obligé à travailler pour Mercer. Espérons pour lui qu'il ne remette à jamais les pieds à Faillaise. Bien qu'il n'avait pas encore rembourser complètement sa dette, il risquait de me gêner et il aurait pu se lier avec Mercer pour se venger...

- Je vous avoue qu'il me bloquait le passage. »

Maven éclata de rire. Cynric et Edwina se regardèrent, l'air peu rassuré. La Nordique se demanda si elle n'avait pas commit une erreur. La Noble calma ses rires avant de reprendre une attitude sérieux et froide.

« Vous auriez mieux fait de le tuer, je ne vous aurait pas blâmer. Mais il est loin et je crois qu'il ne reviendra jamais...Sinon, il sait que je lui arracherais les yeux moi-même. Retirez-vous, je ferais parvenir à la Guilde ce qui a été convenu. »

Les deux voleurs s'inclinèrent avant de s'éclipser et de regagner le Réservoir. Sur le chemin Edwina semblait reprendre son souffle.

« Elle fait vraiment peur. J'ai cru qu'elle me sauter à la gorge.

- Je l'ai cru aussi, avoua Cynric. Mais c'est sa manière de reconnaissance. Si elle voulait notre mort, on aurait même pas pu lui adresser la parole que la Confrérie noire nous auraient égorgés.

- ça, j'en suis pas si sur. »

Cynric haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Edwina lui conta son lien avec Shunari et la promesse de la Khajit qui dirige à présent la Confrérie noire. Cynric siffla d'admiration.

« Et bien. Moi qui a plus des liens à Hauteroche, je suis bluffé.

- Moi je le suis encore plus par ton crochetage. Tu as des doigts de fées.

- Je prend cela pour un compliment haha, ria Cynric. Je peux te montrer quelques trucs si tu veux. »

Edwina accepta avec joie. Les deux voleurs firent leur rapport à Brynjolf qui fut très satisfait. Ils remirent leurs butins à Delvin, touchant une petit part des gains. La Nordique se sentait comme soulagée. Même si cela n'était qu'un petit pas, elle se jura de faire plus confiance aux membres de la Guilde, s'appuyer plus sur eux comme eux s'appuient sur elle...

7


	18. Chapitre18

Je remercie pour les quelques reviews et conseils qu'on a pu m'apporter pour cette histoire. Le temps et l'inspiration n'étaient pas au rendez-vous et je n'ai donc pas pu poster la suite de cette histoire ^^, mais la voici. J'ai reprit aussi les chapitres précédents pour apporter une correction au niveau de l'orthographe, conjugaison et même mots manquants. Certains ont encore du m'échapper (je ne suis pas une pro hélas lol !). J'espère que ma muse ne va pas me quitter car j'aimerai terminer cette histoire avant de vous en proposer une prochaine, toujours dans l'univers de Skyrim et basé sur une autre faction ^_^.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et conseils ^_^/ !

Chapitre XVIII : Blancherive

La vie menait son cours au sein de la Guilde des voleurs. L'or affluait, la chance était revenue et les rumeurs allaient bon train. Le nom de la Guilde commençait peu à peu à se redorer et à faire trembler la population. Edwina enchaina les petits boulots qui l'amenèrent à nouveau à Solitude ou Markath. Parfois, elle était accompagnée par un des membres de la Guilde. Elle commençait peu à peu à accorder une véritable confiance à ses pairs.

Cela allait faire bientôt plus de deux mois qu'Edwina faisait partie de la Guilde. Elle avait encore du mal à croire tout ce qui venait d'arriver juste par son arrivé. Aujourd'hui, elle n'espérait qu'une chose : que la Guilde prospère. Cependant, aucun Maître n'avait encore été désigné. Brynjolf, Vex et Delvin continuaient d'assurer le fonctionnement et ils s'appuyaient sur les autres membres. Karliah apportait de bons conseils aussi. Étant l'ancienne bras-droit de Gallus, elle prenait certaines décisions avec l'accord des autres. Néanmoins, l'influence de la Guilde ne s'étendait pas encore dans tout Skyrim...

Un matin, Edwina s'entrainait à l'arc en compagnie de Niruin et de Karliah. La Dunmer était une tireuse d'élite tout comme le Bosmer. La Nordique commençait peu à peu à les égaler. Elle était entrain de viser quand Delvin vint à sa rencontre, le visage illuminé de joie.

« Edwina, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

La flèche de la Nordique rata le centre de la cible. Edwina se tourna vers le vieux Bréton, contrariée.

« J'espère que c'est une bonne raison pour m'avoir fait manquer mon coup. On était à égalité.

- C'est très important, dit Delvin. Plus important que de t'entrainer. Je viens de recevoir une demande de la part des Guerrier-Nés. »

Edwina tiqua au nom. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait détroussé l'un d'eux il y a quelques jours.

« Ils viennent faire une réclamation ? Demanda la Nordique, un peu pâle.

- Hein ?...Oh ça, se souvenant le Bréton. L'histoire de l'anneau n'a rien à voir et puis Idolaf n'avait pas à pousser le bouchon trop loin avec Vipir. C'est une leçon qu'on lui a donné...Mais bref, la demande vient du chef de clan, Olfrid. Il a une affaire qui demande de la délicatesse et j'ai pensé de suite à toi.

- Moi ?!

- C'est vrai que la délicatesse n'est pas son genre, plaisanta Niruin.

- Hey ! J'allais gagné. Puis Edwina reprit son sérieux. Ils sont à Blancherive, c'est ça ?

- Oui...je suppose que tu devine ce qui nous attend si on réussit... »

La Nordique réfléchit un instant, puis se souvint de sa mission spécial à Solitude. Ses yeux brillèrent et elle n'était pas la seule.

« On va avoir de nouveau notre influence sur Blancherive ? Précéda Karliah, émue.

- Si bien sur, notre petite Edwina réussit sa mission, dit Delvin. Mais je n'en doute pas, elle est très douée. Brynjolf te donne le feu vert.

- Je devine par contre, que la mission, je doit l'accomplir seule ?

- Il vaut mieux en faite. Olfrid te donnera les détails. Part au plus vite.

- Je prend mes effets et j'y vais. »

Delvin se retira, Edwina se tourna vers Niruin et Karliah. Les deux elfes souriaient.

« Bon, on doit remettre notre petite partie à plus tard ? Demanda Niruin.

- Oui et la dernière flèche ne compte pas ! Delvin m'a troublé !

- Tu me permets que je fasse un bout de chemin avec toi ? Proposa Karliah. Je dois me rendre à Morthal et c'est sur la route de Blancherive.

- Bien sur. »

Les deux femmes allèrent se préparer. Elles se retrouvèrent aux écuries de Faillaise. Edwina enfourcha Shadow tandis que Karliah emprunta un destrier au palefrenier. Les deux voleuses prirent le chemin en direction de la châtellerie de Blancherive. La route devenait de plus en plus dangereuse en raison des nombreuses attaques de dragons et de la guerre civile. Elles arrivèrent forte heureusement sans encombre non loin de Blancherive. Elles prirent le temps d'admirer le paysage. Edwina était perdu dans ses pensées quand Karliah l'en sortie.

« Tu sera prudente ?

- Bien sur. Je le suis toujours ! Brynjolf ne t'a quand même pas demandé de me surveiller ?

- Non, ria Karliah. Simplement, il vaut mieux faire la route à plusieurs. L'inquiétude sur le devenir de cette guerre commence à grandir...et puis ces dragons.

- Je suis sûr qu'il les vaincra..._Dovakhiin_.

- Tu as entendu les chants des bardes ces derniers temps ?

-...Du retour de celui qu'on appelle Alduin ?

- Oui...J'ai entendu dire que c'est le retour d'Alduin qui a entrainé le réveil d'anciens dragons...S'il est la cause, _Dovakhiin_ devra l'affronter... »

Edwina perdit son regard dans le paysage, ayant une pensée pour le guerrier Nordique. Elle espérait que sa quête sera couronné de succès...Karliah posa une main sur l'épaule de sa compère.

« Je dois me hâter pour Morthal.

- Sois prudente, on dit qu'il y a eu encore une attaque de vampire là-bas.

- Oui mais il y aurait des soldats de la Garde de l'Aube sur place. Et puis, je n'y vais juste que pour un petit dépôt de preuve.

- Que les ombres veillent sur toi. »

Karliah sourit doucement, puis elle fit partir son cheval au galop. Edwina la regarda s'éloigner avant de se diriger vers les écuries de Blancherive. Les rues de la ville étaient animées comme les fois précédentes. Demandant son chemin à un garde, la Nordique se retrouva en face d'une des grandes bâtisses de la ville qui était la demeure des Guerriers-Nés. A l'intérieur, elle attendit dans la pièce principale, regardant les différents bibelots et objets de valeurs. Un vieux Nordique bien habillé vint enfin à sa rencontre.

« Olfrid, le chef du clan des Guerriers-nés, commença le vieux monsieur. Que me vaut votre visite ?

- C'est Delvin Mallory qui m'envoie.

- Ah, enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Si quoi que ce soit arrive à Arn, vous allez me le payer ! »

Edwina fut un peu surprise du ton menaçant du vieux Nordique. Cependant, elle ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Du calme, commença Edwina. Mais...Qui est Arn ?

- Un ami proche, s'apaisa un peu Olfrid. On a combattu ensemble de nombreuses années, jusqu'à ce que la vieillesse nous rattrape. Cette fois, c'est à moi de lui sauver une nouvelle fois la mise...le sauver du billot de Solitude. »

_Solitude ?...mais dans quoi Delvin m'a entrainé ?_

« Attendez, qu'est ce que je fais à Blancherive alors ?

- Arn est recherché à Solitude pour un crime grave. Lorsqu'il s'est enfui ici, il a été arrêté pour abus d'alcool. Vous imaginez ? Fort heureusement, les autorités de Blancherive ignore ce qu'il a fait à Solitude et j'ai une chance de la sauver. »

Edwina fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Delvin l'avait choisit si c'était pour libérer un homme de prison ? Cynric était le plus doué dans ce domaine. La Nordique soupira de l'intérieur, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

« Bon, indiquez moi juste où se trouve la prison.

- Attendez un moment, interrompit Olfrid. Je ne vous demande pas simplement de le faire évader, je veux aussi que le nom d'Arn soit rayé du registre de la prison. Je suis entrain de lui préparer une nouvelle identité. C'est la seule façon pour que les gardes perdent sa piste.

-...Dans ce cas, vous attendez quoi de moi exactement ?

- Il s'agit de faire deux choses : d'abord voler une lettre qui a été envoyé de Solitude et qui demande à la garde de Blancherive de rechercher Arn. Le courrier extérieur à la châtellerie est amené dans le bureau du Jarl. Ensuite, supprimer le nom d'Arn dans le registre de prison et y indiquer un autre nom à la place. Ce registre est tenu par le chambellan dans ses propres quartiers.

-...Pardonnez moi, mais ce boulot à l'air simple, fit remarquer Edwina.

- Si c'était facile, j'aurai engagé n'importe qui, pas un professionnel, gronda Olfrid. Le soucis vient que les visiteurs ne peuvent entrer dans les appartements privés du Jarl et du chambellan et que c'est bien gardé. Une dernière chose, si vous vous faites prendre, je ne vous connais pas. Ne l'oubliez pas, si vous tentez quelque chose de stupide.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre...Bon, je m'y met. »

Edwina s'inclina avant de se retirer. Dehors, elle poussa un soupir. Elle comprit mieux pourquoi Delvin avait besoin de quelqu'un faisant preuve de délicatesse. Le travail demandait une furtivité importante et de faire ceci au plus vite. La Nordique tourna son regard vers Fort-Dragon, le palais du Jarl. Elle n'avait jamais encore mis les pieds dans le bâtiment. Pendant la journée, elle se balada non loin, tenant de repérer un accès. Les appartements du Jarl et du chambellan devait se trouver dans les étages supérieurs. Elle aurait aimé avoir un plan des lieux...puis se souvint de Mallus, l'homme qu'elle avait aidé pour l'hydromellerie Hydronning. Sans attendre, elle gagna l'extérieur de Blancherive et se rendit à l'hydromellerie. Mallus faisait bien tourner les affaires depuis qu'il avait reprit l'affaire. Il fut ravi de revoir la voleuse et accepta de lui fournir ce qui lui fallait pour son "petit travail".

La nuit tomba quand Edwina fut enfin prête pour son coup. Grâce aux précieuses indications de Mallus, elle su par quelle fenêtre elle pouvait entrer sans trop se faire voir et accéder plus rapidement ainsi aux appartements du Jarl. Ce dernier donnait un grand banquet et la garde veillait plus dans la grande salle que dans les appartements. Ayant revêtu sa tenue de Rossignol, Edwina pria Nocturne pour que les ombres la protègent. Elle escalada un mur pour parvenir à la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'une des pièces de l'étage supérieur. S'assurant que personne n'était présent, elle se glissa par l'ouverture et avança en silence. Elle se trouvait dans l'une des chambre des enfants du Jarl, ces derniers étaient au banquet aussi.

Edwina utilisa le don de Nocturne, commençant peu à peu à se fondre dans l'obscurité. Invisible aux yeux des autres, la voleuse progressa en silence jusqu'au bureau du Jarl. Un garde veillait non loin mais il ne remarqua qui se faufila dans la petite salle. Edwina examina la pièce qui contenait divers objets de valeurs, de l'or. Sur une table, il y avait plusieurs papiers rangés. Elle commença à fouiller et trouva rapidement la lettre provenant de Solitude et mentionnant Arn. Elle n'avait pas encore été ouverte, heureusement. Glissant le papier dans sa tenue, la Nordique allait repartir en furtivité quand un objet attira son attention. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en reconnaissant une Pierre de Barenziah reposant dans son écrin doré sur une commode. Elle prit la gemme et la glissa dans sa poche. Elle en dépossédait désormais trois et se demandait si elle pouvait trouver les 24 pierres existantes. Elle sortit de la pièce, gagnant un petit hall avec des escaliers qui menaient vers les étages inférieurs.

D'après Mallus, les appartements du chambellan se trouvait derrière une porte en bas des marches. Edwina la repéra, ainsi que divers vitrines exposant des armes rares. Toutes étaient hélas fermés à clé. La Nordique aurait aimé les crocheter pour dérober les objets mais le temps passait vite, le banquet n'allait pas s'éterniser. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et se glissa dans la salle. Il s'agissait de la chambre du chambellan. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'objets de valeurs, cependant Edwina repéra très vite le registre de la prison. Elle l'ouvrit et feuilleta les pages cherchant le nom d'Arn. Prenant une plume et de l'encre, elle raya le nom et inscrivit un autre nom.

Soudain, elle entendit des voix de l'autre côté de la porte qui se rapprochaient de la pièce. Sans réfléchir, Edwina se glissa sous le lit et ne bougea plus. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit, tandis qu'un homme entra. Il souhaitait la bonne nuit à quelqu'un avant de refermer la porte. Sous le lit, Edwina pu voir les pieds de la personne avancer dans la pièce. Elle vit qu'il s'était diriger vers le bureau...Et se souvint qu'elle avait oublié de refermer le registre. Elle se mordit la lèvre, priant que la personne ne remarque rien d'inhabituelle...

« Tiens ? J'avais laissé l'encre ouverte ?...Oh mon pauvre Proventus, tu te fais vieux. »

Le Chambellan rangea l'encre et la plume et referma le registre, comme si de rien n'était. Edwina soupira de soulagement intérieurement. Il ne restait plus qu'a ce que Proventus aille se coucher. Néanmoins, le chambellan venait de s'installer à son bureau et grattait quelque choses sur du parchemin. Edwina du prendre son mal en patiente. Les heures s'écoulèrent, la Nordique resta éveillé au mieux, malgré la fatigue. Proventus se leva enfin de son bureau et se dirigea vers son lit. Edwina du attendre encore un long moment pour s'assurer que le chambellan entre dans un sommeil profond. Elle sortit doucement de sous le lit, observant Proventus endormi. Puis sur la pointe des pieds, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit. Les couloirs étaient déserts et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Edwina pour regagner la fenêtre par où elle était passé. Cependant, les enfants du Jarl avaient regagné la chambre mais ils dormaient tous. La Nordique s'approcha de la fenêtre, l'entrouvrant...

« Humm..c'est vous, Dame des murmures ? »

Edwina se figea, en entendant la petite voix près d'elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit que l'un des enfants, un jeune garçon venait de se réveiller...ou presque. Il semblait en phase de sommeil et devait rêver. La Nordique s'approcha doucement de lui, chuchotant tout bas.

« Chut...oui mon garçon...Repart aux pays des songes...

- Humm...oui...vous me direz encore ce que vous savez sur mon père, hein ?

-...Oui, mon garçon. Dors à présent. »

Edwina rallongea doucement l'enfant qui repartit dans un sommeil profond. La Nordique retint son souffle, puis elle se faufila par la fenêtre et descendit le long du mur. S'éloignant de Fort-Dragon, elle chercha un endroit sur, ôtant sa capuche et son masque de Rossignol. Elle avait vraiment eu chaud. Puis elle se demanda de qui parlait le garçon. La dame aux murmures ne lui disait rien. Elle se changea, voyant que l'aube commençait à se lever. Puis, profitant du petit coin à l'abri, elle prit quelque heures de sommeil, avant d'aller se présenter devant Olfrid.

Comme la première fois, Edwina attendit dans le hall d'entrée de la maison des Guerriers-Nés. Olfrid vint à sa rencontre.

« Tout a été fait, lança Edwina. Arn devrait être en sécurité.

- Arn ? Connais pas. »

Edwina haussa un sourcil. Est-ce qu'il se fichait d'elle ? Mais avant qu'elle n'est pu protester, le vieux Nordique continua.

« Alors votre travail est terminé. Voici votre récompense. Allez dire à Delvin qu'il a désormais toute ma gratitude...et ce qu'elle peut impliquer à Blancherive. Je pense que ça lui fera plaisir. »

Olfrid tendit à Edwina une bourse remplit d'or ainsi qu'un anneau enchanté. Elle hocha de la tête pour le remercier avant de se retirer. La Nordique observa l'anneau qui émettait une aura verte. Elle rangea tout le précieux butin avant de se diriger vers les écuries. Elle voulait regagner au plus vite Faillaise afin de prendre un vrai repos.

Un jour de voyage s'écoula quand Edwina regagna le QG des voleurs. Elle alla trouver Delvin en premier, lui tendant la bourse remit par Olfrid.

« Le Clan Guerrier-nés transmet ses compliments et nous assure de leur appuie à Blancherive.

- Je savais bien que tu réussirait, confia le vieux Bréton. Mais tu as une mine affreuse, la nuit a été dure.

- Oh...Si tu savais. La mission s'est déroulé sans encombre...Mais va rester cacher pendant des heures sous un lit.

- Un lit ? Cela ne vous êtes pas venu à l'idée de dormir dessus ? »

Edwina sursauta en se retournant vers Brynjolf qui venait de parler.

« Comment dormir dessus quand il est occupé ? Rétorqua Edwina.

- Oh, tu aurais pu en profiter, fit Delvin d'un air étrange.

- En profiter...Delvin ! S'exclama Edwina devenant rouge.

- Le vieux pervers refait des siennes, lança Vex qui se joignit à eux. Ma menace est toujours d'actualité.

- Du calme, coupa Brynjolf. Bon, si vous nous racontiez, jeune fille. »

Edwina soupira avant de commencer sa petite aventure. Cela fit bien rire ses compères jusqu'à ce qu'elle raconte le passage avec le garçon. Brynjolf haussa un sourcil.

« La Dame des murmures ? Ce n'est pas un autre nom de Nocturne ?

- Non, pourtant ce titre me dit quelque chose.

- Il y a qu'une Daedra qui porte ce nom, dit Vex. Il s'agit de Mephala, le prince daedrique des secrets. Il est androgyne et ses domaines sont le meurtre et la fourberie.

-...Génial, maintenant on me prend pour un démon. Mais, maintenant que tu en parle, je crois que Shunari la mentionné. Je crois qu'il ou elle est vénéré à la Confrérie Noire.

- C'est curieux que ce garçon la mentionne...A moins que le Jarl de Blancherive ne soit pas aussi blanc que sa ville.

- Cela ne nous concerne pas, coupa Brynjolf. Enfin, pour le moment, tant que les affaires vont bon train. Merci encore, jeune fille, grâce à vous, une nouvelle châtellerie est entre nos mains.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je vais aller dormir. »

Sans attendre, Edwina se retira, sous les regards interrogateurs de ses compères. Elle alla gagner un lit plus loin dans l'une des pièces annexes de la Cruche. Assise sur le matelas, elle commença à se déchausser quand elle se souvint des pierres de Barenziah. Elle n'en n'avait pas encore fait part à Vex. Elle se releva et allait la trouver quand elle stoppa net. Brynjolf se tenait appuyé contre l'entrée, les bras croisé et la fixant d'un air sérieux.

« Vous deviez aller dormir, non ?

- Oui, mais je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose que je dois faire part à Vex.

- Cela peut attendre demain, vous n'arrivez plus à tenir vos yeux ouverts.

- Mais je vais bien, je n'ai pas été blessé...pour une fois. »

Brynjolf fronça les sourcils et commença à se diriger vers Edwina. Voyant son air, la Nordique préféra capituler de suite, et alla se rallonger sur le lit. Le Nordique roux s'approcha d'elle, la surplombant et chuchotant tout bas.

« Vous portiez votre autre amure, non ?

-...Euh oui, répondit Edwina voyant de quoi parlait Brynjolf. C'est peut-être pour ça aussi que le petit a cru que j'étais un genre d'esprit...il était à moitié réveillé. Je suis prudente et vigilante.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai proposé à Delvin de vous envoyez vous pour cette mission. »

Edwina écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait cru que c'était le vieux Bréton qui avait suggéré au Bras-droit qu'elle y aille. Elle fut surprise que ce n'était pas le cas. Le Nordique roux se releva et se retira de la pièce. Edwina resta un long moment, les yeux ouvert et fixant le plafond. Elle n'arrivait pas à cerner ses attitudes étranges de Brynjolf envers elle. Elle secoua la tête et plongea dans les bras de Vaermina, le Daedra des rêves et des cauchemars...


	19. Chapitre19

Et voici un nouveau chapitre. Je remercie grandement Lyna qui me suit et me laisse ses impressions ^^, j'espère que cette suite te plaira. N'hésitez pas à laissez vos commentaires, même poser vos questions ^_^/ !

Chapitre XIX : Markath

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la mission d'Edwina à Blancherive et l'étendue de l'influence de la Guilde commençait à se faire sentir. L'or affluait de manière beaucoup plus régulière qu'au temps où Mercer était le Maître de la Guilde. Le Réservoir était beaucoup plus animé et les mines sur les visages moins maussades car la chance légendaire des voleurs était revenue...Et ce grâce aux Rossignols.

Cependant, la Guilde n'était pas encore présente dans toutes les châtelleries de Skyrim et un nouveau Maître de la Guilde n'était toujours pas désigné. Néanmoins, l'organisation et les prises de décisions n'en n'étaient guère affectés...pour le moment. C'est ce que pensa Edwina lorsqu'elle vint voir Tonilia qui quémandait un service. La Rougegarde tendit un sac de Sucrelune à la voleuse, lui demandant d'aller négocier avec les caravanes Khajits pour le transport fiable des marchandises à travers Skyrim. Tonilia avait l'habitude de discuter avec les félins, mais lorsque la Guilde entra dans une mauvaise phase, ces liens avec eux s'étaient distendus. Edwina avait encore des contacts avec la caravane Khajit avec qui elle était venue en Skyrim, et bien qu'ils n'étaient pas repassés à Faillaise depuis un moment, la Nordique les avaient croisé quelques fois lors de ces pérégrinations. Tonilia parla d'un chef Khajit du nom de Ri'saad et que c'était lui qui était en charge des différents convois parcourant les plaines enneigées de Skyrim. En passant le message par l'une des caravanes, la Rougegarde avait bonne espoir que le chef Khajit entende et accepte la proposition de la Guilde. Le sac de Sucrelune devait aider à la négociation. La voleuse accepta de faire la commission.

Edwina était entrain de préparer ses affaires lorsque Delvin vint la trouver avec Karliah.

« Oh ! Tu allais partir ? Demanda la vieux Bréton.

- Tonilia m'a demandé une négociation auprès des Khajits qui sont venu avec moi. J'allais me rendre à Blancherive, pourquoi ?

- J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance pour toi. Les chats attendront bien. »

La Nordique haussa un sourcil, puis elle soupira.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours pour moi les missions "périlleuses" ?!

- Périlleuse ? Fit étonné Delvin. Mais non voyons...disons que tu es la plus apte à faire preuve de délicatesse. »

Edwina n'était pas du tout convaincue. Elle trouvait étrange l'attitude du Bréton. Ce dernier enchaina rapidement.

« Soit honoré qu'on te confie des missions importantes. Je n'irais pas les confier à Vipir ou même à Rune !

-...Bon, abdiqua Edwina. C'est quoi cette fois ?

- Tu dois te rendre à Markath, voir Endon l'orfèvre. Son père était un proche de la Guilde à l'époque et nous pourrions tirer parti de l'influence de sa famille. »

La Nordique haussa un sourcil...puis elle comprit la nature véritable de la mission.

« Notre influence pourra s'étendre dans l'Ouest de Skyrim. Déjà Solitude en poche, il ne restait plus que Markath.

- Je ne m'étonne plus de ta perspicacité. Mais pour une fois, tu ne feras pas la mission seule. Karliah va t'accompagner. »

La Dunmer, rester silencieuse jusqu'à présent, esquissa un doux sourire, voulant rassurer Edwina. Cette dernière secoua doucement la tête et sourit en retour.

« Bon, reprit Delvin, puisque tout est clair, à vous de jouez mes Dames. »

Sur ces mots, le vieux Bréton se retira. Une fois seules, Edwina lança un regard suspicieux à Karliah.

« Brynjolf t'a demandé de me surveiller ?

- Non, ria doucement la Dunmer En faite, j'ai un petit larcin à faire à Markath et j'ai entendu notre trio parler de cette mission importante. Ils t'ont tous désigné pour cette tâche, j'ai simplement suggéré que cette fois-ci, je t'accompagne.

- Tous les trois ? S'exclama Edwina, qui s'assit sur son lit pour ne pas tomber. Mais qu'est ce que vous manigancez tous ? Depuis ma mission à Blancherive, je vous vois tous me regarder bizarrement.

- Vraiment ? Fit innocemment la Dunmer.

- Tu es dans le coup aussi ! Edwina pointa son doigt vers sa pair en signe d'accusation. Mais pendant ce voyage, je compte bien te faire parler ! »

Karliah ria de plus belle, avant de s'éloigner chercher ses effets. La Nordique fit une mine boudeuse. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude qu'avait la Guilde à son égard. Surtout que c'était la troisième fois qu'on lui confiait une mission de grande envergure. Prenant son sac, elle sortit du QG et se rendit à l'écurie pour attendre Karliah. Quelques minutes après, les deux femmes prirent la route pour Markath.

Durant le trajet qui ne fut pas de tout repos, entre la guerre civile et les dragons, Edwina ne réussit pas à délier la langue à Karliah. La Dunmer était très douée pour rester mystérieuse sur certains sujets, comme à leur première rencontre. La Nordique du abdiquer au bout d'un temps alors qu'elles arrivèrent au pied de la cité de la roche. Le soleil commençait à se cacher à l'horizon lorsque les deux voleuses entrèrent dans la ville. Edwina devait trouver l'orfèvre à l'auberge "du Sang-d'argent". Elle se tourna vers sa pair qui s'apprêtait à aller remplir son autre mission.

« On se retrouve à l'écurie, je préfère pas passer la nuit ici. J'ai pas envie de croiser Calcelmo pour qu'il me foudroie sur place.

- Tu penses qu'il se souvient de toi ?

- Je sais pas, mais bon. Je ne m'attarde jamais quand je viens à Markath.

- Je n'en n'ai pour pas longtemps, tu me fera un briefing après ton entrevu. »

La Dunmer adressa une main amicale sur l'épaule d'Edwina avant de se fondre dans les ombres de la nuit. La Nordique soupira, puis elle fixa la porte de l'auberge avant de la franchir. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas grand monde, probablement dû aux menaces des Parjures qui avaient eu lieu il y a quelques temps. La voleuse chercha du regard la personne décrite par Delvin et repéra, assit près du feu sur une table, un Rougegarde correspondant à la description. Elle s'approcha de lui, gardant son capuchon sur la tête.

« Pardon de vous déranger, êtes vous Endon, l'orfèvre ?

- Oui, fit l'homme interpelé. Je travaille l'argent comme mon père et son père avant lui. Vous souhaitez passer commande ?

- En faite, c'est vous qui avez passé commande auprès de Delvin Mallory. »

Les yeux du Rougegarde s'illuminèrent. Il pria d'un geste à Edwina de prendre place en face de lui.

« Le ciel soit loué ! Je ne savais plus vers qui me tourner ! »

La Nordique fut surprit et commença à se demander qu'elle allait être la nature de la demande.

« Bon, fit Edwina en commandant une choppe de bière au tavernier. Si vous commenciez par le commencement.

- Il y a de cela plusieurs mois, j'ai commandé un moule spécial en argent à certains artisans de Val-Boisé, qu'ils m'ont envoyé par caravane Khajit. Il ne m'est jamais parvenu et j'ai découvert plus tard qu'il avait été volé par un groupe de bandits mené par un certain Rigel Bras-de-fer. »

Edwina fixa Endon en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

_La prochaine fois que Delvin me confie une mission, je lui demande la nature du contrat._

Elle avait beau remplir ses missions, certaines demandes étaient...abracadabrantes...mais là : récupérer de la marchandise volée à des bandits, c'était vraiment une mission périlleuse. Se reprenant et buvant une gorgée de bière, elle s'adressa à Endon.

« Pardon, mais pourquoi avez-vous besoin de l'aide de la Guilde dans cette affaire ?

- J'ai parlé au Jarl, au Chambellan, au Huscarl...à tout le monde ! Fit Endon en soupirant. Tous m'ont dit qu'ils étaient impuissant à réagir. »

Edwina fut étonnée que le Jarl en personne ne pouvait venir en aide à l'un de ces citoyens...et qui plus est, quelqu'un ayant une influence sur cette ville. Elle réfléchit quand même au faite de demander cela à la Guilde des voleurs...Puis, elle tilta. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

« Attendez...Si je vous suis, vous demandez à un voleur de reprendre ce qui a été volé...Pour montrer que le pouvoir du Jarl n'est pas très puissant, au point même que la Guilde à la main mise sur Markath ?

- Précisément ! Je sais que vous tentez de reprendre votre influence à travers Skyrim, j'ai entendu dire que Solitude était sous votre joug. Je peux vous aidez, ici à Markath et je pourrais même vous aidez comme receleur. Mon père l'a été et il a été gagnant. »

Les yeux d'Edwina s'illuminèrent, ce type lui plaisait bien. Et ainsi, elle n'aurait même plus peur de venir ici pour voler sans craindre les foudres du vieux sorcier de la cour.

« Ce moule est irremplaçable, continua Endon. Je vous paierai grassement en plus s'il le faut.

- Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, conclut Edwina.

- Oh merci ! Fit le Rougegarde. J'ai réussit à quand même savoir où se trouvait ce Rigel et sa bande. Ils auraient un refuge appelé Gardepins, situé au Nord d'Epervine. Je suppose que tout leur butin est là-bas, et donc mon moule aussi.

- Je vous ramènerais votre moule. Je vous laisse, répondit Edwina en vidant sa choppe de bière. La route va être longue jusqu'à Epervine.

- Bonne chance. »

Edwina salua d'un signe de tête, puis lançant une pièce à l'aubergiste, elle quitta l'établissement. Elle se rendit aux écuries, attendant près de son cheval et de celui de Karliah que cette dernière vienne la retrouver. Une heure s'écoula lorsque la Dunmer réapparut, un peu essoufflée.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda inquiète Edwina.

- Oui, mais ne restons pas là, les gardes risquent de venir ici. »

Sans attendre, la Nordique monta en selle, suivit de sa pair et elles galopèrent vers la route. Elles n'arrêtèrent leur course qu'une fois Markath hors de vue. Edwina se tourna vers la Dunmer.

« La falsification s'est mal passée ?

- Non, répondit Karliah en rougissant doucement. En faite, en sortant de la boutique, un homme m'a abordé...Il avait un peu trop bu et a eu des gestes très mal placés. Je lui ai simplement dit ce que je pensais avec un coup en dessous de la ceinture.

-...Ou est le problème ? Demanda Edwina étonnée. Tu n'étais pas en tord ?

- C'est qu'il s'agissait d'un Sang-d'argent et qu'il a appelé la garde...Ou plutôt ses garde du corps. Cette famille est très influente à Markath et ils abusent de leurs droits... »

Edwina cligna des yeux. Elle avait entendu parler du clan Sang-d'argent, une des plus vieilles famille de Markath. Quasiment tout leur appartenait, même la mine de Cidna. Cependant, elle avait entendu dire que les membres de cette auguste famille avait été décimé par une attaque des Parjures. Devinant ses pensés, Karliah rajouta.

« Ils ne sont pas tous mort, une des branches à survécu et depuis cette attaque, ils ont renforcé leurs gardes personnelles.

-...Espérons qu'une fois la mission terminée, Endon pourra nous couvrir quand on fera nos larcins à Markath.

- Oh, je pense. Son père à l'époque nous avait bien aidé. Bon raconte moi ce qu'il t'a demandé. »

Prenant la route en direction d'Epervine, Edwina mis au parfum Karliah sur la nature de leur mission. Au bout d'un jour de route, les deux femmes atteignirent la châtellerie d'Epervine. Après s'être renseignées auprès des habitants, elles apprirent que la demeure nommée Gardepins était une simple maison d'un bûcheron nommé Rholark. Afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, elles laissèrent leurs chevaux aux écuries et finir leur chemin jusqu'à leur objectif. Le gîte se trouvait non loin de la route, au pied d'une montagne et au sud du grand lac Ilinalta. Il n'y avait rien de particulier, aucun signe qu'une bande de bandits se cachait ici. Les deux voleuses observèrent un long moment, notant que le bûcheron sortait de de temps en temps cependant cela était de courte durée.

Edwina réfléchit longuement à un plan d'action, il valait mieux attendre la nuit pour agir. Karliah suggéra d'utiliser les armures des Rossignols pour faciliter l'infiltration. Lorsque Masser et Secunda furent haut dans le ciel étoilé, les deux voleuses se dirigèrent vers la demeure. La porte était verrouillée et il y avait de la lumière à l'intérieure. La serrure céda rapidement sous les doigts agiles de Karliah. Elles pénétrèrent dans ce qui servait de pièce principale. Une odeur de soupe flottait dans l'air mais sa provenance venait de l'escalier descendant dans la cave. La seule chose curieuse dans la pièce fut une dague plantée juste à côté de la porte où était affiché un avertissement. Apparemment, le dénommé Rigel mettait en garde ses hommes en ce qui concernait l'accès à la salle du trésor : cela leur coûterait la vie si quiconque forçait le passage. Laissant le message, les deux voleuses avancèrent en furetant vers l'escalier de la cave. Le bûcheron touillait sa soupe de pommes de terre dans une marmite posée dans l'antre de feu. Cela manquait de sel et il tendit la main vers la salière posée à côté de lui lorsqu'il stoppa son geste. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sentant quelque chose de froid et de tranchant contre sa gorge. Il n'osa plus bouger, ni prononcer un mot tandis que ses yeux se tournèrent vers une silhouette encapuchonnée se tenant à côté de lui. Il ne distingua que deux points lumineux sous la capuche.

« Si tu appelles au secours, tu iras rejoindre tes ancêtres, menaça Edwina qui se tenait devant le bûcheron. Si tu réponds à nos questions, tu partiras sans perdre tes bijoux de famille, est-ce clair ? »

Rholark hocha de la tête, comprenant qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à ses deux inconnus.

« Nous cherchons le moule d'Endon, poursuivit Edwina.

- Le...le moule d'Endon ? … Vous n'êtes pas au bon endroit. Il n'y a pas d'orfèvre ici. Je vous le jure, je n'ai aucun bien de valeur en argent. Je suis qu'un pauvre bûcheron essayant de joindre les deux bouts.

-...Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était en argent. »

Le bûcheron dégluti, il n'avait pas fait attention à ses propos. La lame sous sa gorge se fit plus insistant.

« Ah, euh...fit hésitant Rholark. Endon est orfèvre à Markath, j'ai juste pensé que...

- Assez ! Coupa sèchement Edwina, puis elle sortit une petite bourse et la mit devant le bûcheron. Et comme ça ? La mémoire te revient ? »

Les yeux de Rholark s'illuminèrent d'avidité. Sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil néanmoins l'appel de l'or était trop fort.

«... Je ne saurais vous dire exactement où se trouve le moule, commença le bûcheron. Mais je viens de me souvenir qu'il y a un bouton juste derrière vous. Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi il servait... »

Edwina plissa les yeux, elle se tourna dans la direction indiquée et vit le mécanisme... À côté d'une armoire. Elle perçue le bruit du vent derrière le meuble, comme s'il y avait un accès. Elle se tourna vers le bûcheron et agita de nouveau la bourse devant ses yeux.

« Dernière question et tu as intérêt à ne pas mentir : ils sont combien là dedans ?

- Environ une quinzaine... Avec Rigel compris.»

La Nordique sentie qu'il ne mentait pas. Elle se tourna vers sa complice qui tenait le bûcheron sous la menace. Cette dernière retira doucement la dague. Rholark semblait respirer, il rattrapa la bourse lancée par l'inconnue devant lui.

« Je te conseille de te reconvertir. Je suis sûr qu'à Epervine, tu trouveras du travail.

- … Oui, je crois. Merci du conseil et... Bonne chance. »

Sans plus attendre, le bûcheron se faufila par l'escalier. La porte du haut se referma quelques minutes après. Karliah se tourna vers Edwina, jouant avec la dague qu'elle tenait.

« Une quinzaine de malandrins, ça va être serré.

- Et je suppose que tu n'as pas de flacons de sommeil ?

- Les grelots de la mort sont rares, je n'ai pas pu refaire mes stocks et le nouvel alchimiste installé à la Cruche n'avait que des poisons... Mais entre nous, si on doit en tuer certains bandits ou tous, ça ne sera pas grosse perte. »

Edwina était dubitative mais Karliah marquait un point. Tuer la cible d'un vol était très mal vu et n'entrait pas dans le code d'honneur des voleurs. Cependant, les bandits étaient un cas à part. Surtout qu'ils causaient plus de tords aux voleurs car les hors-la-loi s'en prenaient parfois à leurs cibles. La Nordique savait qu'elle n'avait guère le choix. Elle se dirigea vers le mécanisme du passage et l'enclencha. L'armoire se déplaça dans un grincement, révélant un tunnel qui descendait dans les entrailles de la roche. Un vent glacial y soufflait, éclairée plus loin par des torches. Les deux Rossignols se regardèrent avant d'entrer dans le passage furtivement.

Plus bas, une immense caverne se révélèrt à elles : c'était taillée par endroit par l'érosion et d'autre façonné par la main de l'homme. Certaines parties ressemblait aux tertres nordiques mais il n'y avait pas la présences de tombes de Draugr. Il y avait une partie supérieur reliée par des ponts de bois et en contre-bas une partie inférieur plongée dans l'obscurité. A peine entrées, les deux voleuses remarquèrent sur leur gauche le cadavre d'un Bosmer et plus loin, deux gardes faisant leurs rondes sur les ponts de bois. L'obscurité du bas de la salle offrait une couverture aux deux femmes qui pouvaient s 'y fondre grâce à leurs armures. En silence, elles se laissèrent tomber au sol sans bruit et avancèrent, gardant un œil au dessus pour surveiller les gardes.

Quelques pièges étaient disposés cependant il fut facile de les esquiver. Soudain, quelque chose attira l'attention d'Edwina. Elle s'immobilisa, scrutant dans l'obscurité une partie de la caverne qui formait un renfoncement circulaire. Elle s'y dirigea, veillant à ce qu'il n'y avait pas de bandits. Karliah avait avancé et du revenir sur ses pas, voyant sa compère aller dans une autre direction. Elle la vit se tenir dos à elle, observant quelque chose dans la lumière d'une torche.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? Susurra la Dunmer. »

Aucune réponse ne vint. Karliah se rapprocha d'Edwina et constata qu'elle avait abaissé son masque. Elle vit ses yeux écarquillés et le teint livide. Regardant à son tour ce qui tracassait sa pair, elle vit l'horreur devant elle : Sur une grille donnant probablement à un puits, trois corps de Khajits se trouvaient là. D'après les marques sur leur corps, ils avaient été torturés ou tués, mais les vêtement en lambeaux d'une femelle Khajit laissait le doute à autre chose.

« ...Qa'Dar...M'dirr...Vajhira... »

Ce fut d'une voix tremblante que parla Edwina tandis qu'elle abaissait sa capuche, révélant ses yeux brillants de larmes. Karliah haussa un sourcil...Puis comprit alors que les Khajits en question était la caravane que connaissait la Nordique. Celle avec qui elle était venue à Skyrim et qu'elle devait retrouver pour conclure la négociation. Doucement, Edwina s'agenouilla près d'un des Khajits au pelage beige striés de blanc. Sa main effleura les yeux encore ouverts avant de les lui refermer. Ses lèvres tremblaient sous l'émotion alors que deux fines larmes coula sur ses joues. Puis en s'étant agenouillée, elle vit que le fond du puits était couvert de piques acérés. En contrebas se trouvaient d'autres corps empalés sur les redoutables pieux de bois...D'autres Khajits que la Nordique reconnue aussi, des membres de la caravane : un frère et une sœur qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, elle se souvient qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de les confondre et un Cathay dont elle savait que sa force physique faisait de lui un guerrier redoutable...du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Edwina fixait tour à tour ceux qui avaient accepté de l'emmener à Skyrim avec Shunari, des gens avaient qui elle avait sympathisé, rire ensemble, s'entraider...des gens bien malgré la réputation des Khajits. Des personnes tués par des êtres ignobles, certains torturés voir peut-être violés... Karliah vit la détresse dans les yeux de sa compagne, elle voudrait la réconforter au mieux cependant ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit. Elles se trouvaient en plein repaire d'hors-la-loi et ces derniers ne devaient pas être loin. Elle posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la Nordique.

« Je suis désolé, chuchota Karliah. Mais tu dois te ressaisir. Ils ne sont pas loin... »

Sans un mot, Edwina ferma douloureusement les yeux avant de rabattra sa capuche et son masque sur son visage. Elle se redressa, son corps tremblait de rage.

« ...On change de plans, dit la Nordique d'une voix froide.

- Hein ?

- Il est hors de question qu'on les laisse continuer à servir, à ce qu'ils s'en prennent à d'autres caravanes Khajits...ou même aux nôtres... »

Sur ces mots, la voleuse sortit ses armes et tourna la tête vers Karliah. Cette dernière ressentit la haine dans la voix de sa compère. Elle dégaina son arc et se saisit d'une fiole de poison à sa ceinture.

« Ils sont nombreux, fit remarquer la Dunmer.

- Mais l'ombre est de notre côté...Et les pièges. »

Dans le repaire, posés à l'étage supérieur, trois maladrins jouaient aux dés. Ils semblaient s'ennuyer et échangeaient sur le fait que leur chef, Rigel Bras-de-fer n'était guère partageuse. Ils voulaient leur part du butin mais tout le pactole se trouvait dans la salle de trésor qui était fermée à clé et truffée de pièges. L'un d'eux suggérait de renverser Rigel, cependant cela risquait de créer un zizanie phénoménale car les autres membres du groupe revendiquerait le butin ou même la place de chef.

Un bruit les interrompit, un énorme son métallique qui venait de résonner. Les trois maladrins laissèrent leur dés de coté et se saisirent de leur armes. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'un des ponts et remarquèrent que les vigies normalement postés n'étaient pas là. Suspicieux, ils prirent des torches et observèrent les alentours. A nouveau, le bruit métallique retentit et ils crurent percevoir un bruit étouffé. Il y avait un intrus, c'était sûr. Restant en groupe, les trois bandits descendirent la partie inférieure et se dirigèrent vers la fosse de piques.

Ils ne virent que l'obscurité malgré leur torches néanmoins le bruit perçue venait de cet endroit. Prudemment, l'un d'eux commença à s'approcha près de la grille. Il vit les trois corps au sol...mais ce n'était pas des Khajits. C'était leurs camarades, tous égorgés ou une flèche transperçant la tête qui gisaient. Le bandit allait sonner l'alerte lorsqu'il fut pousser brutalement par ses deux complices. Leurs pieds touchèrent la grille qui s'affaissa. Leurs hurlements ne durèrent qu'une seconde, ils furent interrompus lorsque leurs corps s'empalèrent sur les pieux de bois. L'un d'eux avant de rendre l'âme vit au dessus deux ombres le regardant avec leurs orbes scintillants tels des diamants.

Cela faisaient six malandrins qu'Edwina et Karliah venaient de se débarrasser. Ils n'étaient pas très intelligents et tous avaient mordu à l'hameçon. Mais la suite risquait d'être plus compliqué. Le reste des bandits se trouvait dans la seconde partie du repaire et les voleuses espéraient qu'ils ne furent pas alertés par les bruits suspects. Se dissimulant dans les ombres, elles se dirigèrent vers le passage menant au fond de la caverne. Elles arrivèrent devant une porte gardée par un bandit aussi imposant que cette dernière. Il fixait devant lui lorsqu'un sifflement vint à ses vit bien trop tard une flèche se planter dans sa gorge. Le sang l'étouffa alors que quelque chose s'insinait dans tout son corps. Il tomba au sol, alors que le venin s'était répandu dans ses veines.

Enjambant le cadavre encore chaud, les deux voleuses ouvrirent la porte. La seconde partie du repaire donnait sur une architecture plus proche d'un tertre. Le nettoyage de cet ancien tombeau avait du être fait par les bandits. Un peu plus loin, un feu illuminait un plus grand espace où se trouvaient trois hors-la-loi. Ils discutèrent tout en savourant quelques tranches d'eidar avec du pain et du vin. Soudain, un bruit de verre résonna à leurs pieds. Lorsqu'ils baissèrent les yeux, ils virent un liquide iridescent. Ils comprirent que bien trop tard que c'était des fioles d'huile qui entrèrent en contact avec le feu et tout s'embrasa. Deux des bandits hurlèrent alors que les flammes les dévoraient. Le dernier réussit in-extremis à sauter hors de porter et à éteindre rapidement le feu sur ses bottes. Il allait se relever lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa bouche et une dague lui ouvrit la gorge. Il s'écroula, mort, tandis qu'Edwina essuya rapidement la lame souillée.

La Nordique allait continuer lorsque sa compagne la tira en arrière pour se planquer tandis que plus loin, des bruits et voix leur parvenaient. Les hurlements des bandits avaient alertés leurs camarades qui se préparèrent à voir se passait. Karliah planta son regard dans les yeux d'Edwina.

« Il vaut mieux les laisser venir. On a l'avantage sur eux avec nos arcs.

-...Je préférais qu'ils souffrent plutôt que de les achever rapidement, répondit froidement la Nordique. »

La rancœur s'entendait dans la voix d'Edwina. Karliah savait que la haine l'animait.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais nous ne sommes pas la Confrérie Noire...Et ils n'en valent pas la peine.

- Oh que si, cracha Edwina qui avait haussé le ton. La mort est une punition trop douce pour eux...Alors qu'ils ont osés... »

Les poings de la Nordique se serrèrent. La Dunmer se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elles se connaissaient. Cependant après tout ce qu'elles savaient vécu ensemble, même lorsqu'elles pourchassèrent Mercer Frey, elle n'avait pas sentit autant de haine. Un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre et quatre bandits débarquèrent dans la pièce, arme au clair. Ils virent leur camarades brûlés vif, gisant au sol et le dernier baignant dans son sang. Planquées derrière une colonne de pierre, les deux voleuses les observèrent. Karliah vit qu'Edwina s'apprêtait à leur sauter à la gorge.

« Je m'en charge, souffla la Nordique das un murmure.

- Non, coupa Karliah à voix basse. C'est ensemble qu'on les affrontera. Cesse de porter ce fardeau pour toi seule. »

Edwina fut interloquée. Elle fixa Karliah qui venait d'encocher une flèche à son arc.

« ...C'était mes amis, commença Edwina.

- Et les miens. Même si je ne les connaissait pas, j'aurai aimé les connaître. La Guilde est ta famille, nos liens sont nôtres, notre joie et notre douleur également.

- Là ! Derrière la colonne ! »

C'était l'un des malandrins qui perçut les voix des voleuses. Il fonça dans leur direction mais il s'affala au sol, une flèche venait de lui transpercer l'un de ses yeux. Karliah encocha une nouvelle flèche et sortit de sa cachette, visant l'un des autres bandits. Ce dernier réussit à parer le projectile et s'élança contre l'intrus. Karliah dû sortir ses dagues pour parer l'attaque. Les deux autres bandits allaient lui sauter dessus lorsqu'Edwina intercepta l'un d'eux, l'épée de Gallus l'embrocha au niveau du ventre. Le second hors-la-loi en profita pour abattre son épée qui trancha au niveau du bras d'Edwina. La voleuse du reculer et lâcher son arme.

Karliah aperçue sa compagne en détresse mais ce manque d'inattention profita à son adverse qui enfonça la lame de son épée dans la cuisse de la Dunmer. La voleuse hurla, s'affalant au sol. Le bandit retira sa lame et la leva pour achever l'intruse. Puis il sentit un poids sur son dos et des bras autour de sa gorge commencer à l'étrangler. Edwina avait réussit à repousser son assaillant et voyant Karliah blessée, elle sauta sur son adversaire pour lui faire une clé. Le bandit tentait de se débarrasser de son ennemi, en tournant sur lui-même mais l'étau se resserrait de plus en plus et il commençait à manquer d'air. L'autre hors-la-loi se releva et prit son élan pour abattre sa lame sur l'intrus. Le sang gicla accompagné d'un cri...qui était celui du bandit. En se tournant, il n'avait pas vu son camarade et venait de prendre le coup à la place de leur ennemi. Il tomba au sol alors qu'Edwina en profita pour sauter sur l'autre hors-la-loi, la dague en avant. L'arme s'enfonça dans la boite crânienne, emmenant le bandit aux portes de la mort.

Edwina observa les malandrins, tous étaient morts. Elle se précipita vers Karliah qui s'était assise contre la roche. Sa capuche et son masque étaient retirés et son visage affichait une grimace de douleur. La Nordique retira à son tour sa capuche, puis elle chercha dans son sac de quoi arrêter rapidement l'hémorragie.

« Ça va toi ? Demanda Karliah en voyant le sang couler du bras d'Edwina.

- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure...Bon sang, si j'avais été plus vigilante

- Edwina...

- Tu avais raison, on aurait du suivre le plan initial, je..

- Edwina ! »

La Dunmer venait de saisir le visage de la Nordique entre ses mains. Ses yeux bleus plongèrent dans ceux vairons de sa compagne.

« Même les meilleurs voleurs commentent des erreurs, mais c'est normal. Ce n'est pas ton erreur à toi seule, cesse de porter ce fardeau. Tu n'es plus seule. »

Les mots de Karliah faisaient écho à ceux que Brynjolf lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt. Edwina ne savait que répondre. La Dunmer la relâcha doucement tandis qu'elle chercha dans son sac une fiole de soin et la tendit à la Nordique.

« Prend ça.

- Ta blessure est plus grave que la mienne, réussit à se reprendre Edwina.

- Ne prend pas des décisions qui te mettent en danger.

- Alors pourquoi vous me confiez ces missions importantes ? »

Là ce fut Karliah qui fut interloqué. Elle vit les yeux brillants de larmes de la Nordique alors qu'elle trouva un bandage et commença à faire un garrot à sa compère.

« Mercer m'avait confié Solitude mais c'était pour se débarrasser de moi. Mais après, Blancherive, Markath et après, Vendaume ou Aubétoile ? Vous m'avez tout confiez comme si vous vouliez que je reprenne la Guilde. Je sais que c'est ça que tu me caches...Que tous vous me cachez...Pourquoi me donner autant de pressions, de missions importantes...

- Pourquoi ne les refuses-tu pas ? »

Edwina parut déconcertée. Elle chercha ses mots, balbutiant quelque chose avant de se reprendre.

« Mais...On ne peut refuser...

- Qui l'as dit ? Si c'est Mercer, les circonstances étaient différentes. Aujourd'hui, nul ne t'impose d'accepter une mission si tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur. Personne ne te le reprochera.

- Alors pourquoi ?

-...Edwina, tu te met des limites aussi haut que les cieux. Tu n'es pas surhumaine. Tu ne te reposes pas suffisamment sur la Guilde, sur nous...Or, c'est ce que doit faire un Maître de Guilde. Tu as l'impression qu'on te donne trop de pression, mais c'est toi qui le demande et qui te l'impose, allant mettre ta vie en danger. Crois-tu que nous ne soyons pas inquiet pour toi ? »

Comme lorsque Brynjolf lui fit ce genre de remarques, les mots firent mouche. Edwina se sentait complètement déstabilisée, fragilisée. Ses mains avaient fini de bander la blessure de Karliah, le sang avait cesser de couler, mais elles tremblaient tout comme son corps. Pendant des années, elle ne devait que compter sur elle-même, ses capacités, devenir une voleuse hors-pair. Cependant, elle avait oublié que même si le voleur agissait seul, la Guilde était là pour se soutenir...Une leçon perdue depuis dix ans, depuis que la Guilde de Cyrodiil n'existait plus...

Karliah sortie un bandage et pansa la plaie sur le bras d'Edwina alors qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Puis elle déboucha la fiole de soin et la prit à moitié, puis elle tendit le reste à la Nordique. Cette dernière s'en saisit doucement avant de vider le contenue.

« ...Je suis désolé, murmura Edwina. Désolé de vous donnez autant de soucis... »

En guise de réponse, Karliah lui mit une pichenette sur le front.

« Ça aussi, arrête. Du soucis, tout le monde s'en fait pour tout le monde et toi aussi, au détriment de ta propre vie. Brynjolf te tira les oreilles pour ce genre d'attitude. »

Edwina imaginait bien le visage du Nordique pas content. Elle esquissa un sourire en signe de pardon que Karliah accepta.

« Bon, on a une mission a terminé...C'est étrange, le reste des bandits auraient du rappliquer.

- Peut-être que c'est ce qui restait, fit Edwina en désignant les cadavres. Il n'y a plus que leur Chef.

- Elle doit nous tendre un piège. Il va falloir se méfier.

- ...Ou bien on peut lui en tendre un. Un bandit sentant que sa vie est menacé fait toujours une seule chose. Si tu es d'accord, voilà ce qu'on peut faire. »

Karliah haussa un sourcil en voyant le regard énigmatique d'Edwina qui commença à exposer son plan.


	20. Chapitre20

Chapitre XX : En mémoire de ceux qui furent jadis

Le silence régnait dans la pièce où se trouvait Rigel. C'était une Nordique robuste portant une armure d'acier et une hache à deux mains dans les mains, elle avait bien hérité de son surnom "Bras-de-fer". Elle se reposait lorsqu'elle entendit avec ses hommes des cris venant de l'entrée. Elle avait lancé des ordres, réveillant ceux qui dormaient. Elle se trouvait dans ses quartiers, non loin du passage qui menait à sa salle aux trésors. Elle était prête à recevoir le ou les intrus qui s'étaient permis de venir jusqu'à eux. Elle se nota dans sa tête de donner une raclée à Rholark pour les avoir laissé trouver l'accès à moins qu'il ne fut déjà mort.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, aucun bruit ne parvenait. Rigel avait envoyé tous ses hommes au devant et aucun pour le moment n'était revenu. Ce n'était pas normal. A moins que les intrus étaient beaucoup plus nombreux, cependant il y aurait eu des bruits de combats plus intenses. La Chef des bandits se tourna vers le tunnel, craignant pour ses biens qu'elle avait acquis...Qu'importe la vie de ses hommes, son trésor passait avant tout.

Rigel rangea sa hache dans son dos et se précipita vers la salle du trésor. Elle prit soin de désarmer les pièges mais savait que le temps comptait, elle ne les réarma pas derrière elle. Il existait un autre passage, plus proche de la sortie menant à la maison et cet accès était barricadé vers la salle du trésor. C'était un échappatoire qu'elle avait mis en place au cas où...Et cela allait servir aujourd'hui. Déverrouillant les portes avec sa clé, Rigel courue aussi vite qu'elle le pu, enjambant les cadavres des Draugrs qui étaient autrefois les occupants de ce lieu. Elle désactiva le dernier piège qui était une boule à pointes et entra dans la salle du trésor.

C'était un ancien tombeau de Draugr avec un autel au centre. Dessus, des centaines de septims, d'objets de valeurs et de gemmes, le résultat de nombreux pillages et saccages. Elle fit attention à la dalle à pression, placée devant l'autel qui déclenchait un piège qui envoyait des flèches empoisonnées par les murs. Prenant un sac, elle se plaça derrière l'autel et commença à rassembler ce qui avait le plus de valeurs. Rigel observa un moule en argent massif, un objet qu'elle s'était emparée il y a quelques semaines. Le moulage était un peu lourd mais valait une fortune. Lorsqu'elle le prit, les torches dans la pièce s'éteignirent d'un coup.

Lâchant son sac, Rigel dégaina sa hache et scruta l'obscurité à la recherche de la source qui avait soufflés les flammes. Le silence régnait, rien ne bougeait dans les ombres. Puis vers la porte d'où elle venait, elle perçut deux points brillant la fixer. Un doute l'assailla, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un Draugr. Néanmoins, elle s'était assurée elle-même qu'il n'y avait plus aucun de ces morts-vivants capable de bouger. De plus, les lueurs étaient bleutés et non rouge-sang.

Les yeux ne bougeaient pas, Rigel se tenait prête à sauter sur cette "chose" lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement, sa hache fendant l'air, puis un poids la frappa au visage et elle vacilla. Elle vit deux autres points brillants devant elle, les autres n'avaient pas bougé de la porte. Il était donc deux, supposa la bandit. Réaffirmant son arme entre ses mains, elle se mit en garde.

« Lâches ! Vous n'êtes que des couards pour m'affronter dans l'obscurité !

-...Parce que tu n'as pas été lâche de torturer ceux que tu pillais ? »

La voix était froide, celle d'une femme. Soudain, une lumière s'illumina près de Rigel. Elle put voir alors son assaillant : une personne vêtue d'une armure de cuir noir, son visage caché par un masque et une capuche. Cette dernière venait de rallumer une torche dans une main, de l'autre elle tenait une épée.

Rigel n'avait pas peur, la colère l'animait.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

-...Ton juge. Et ta sentence est la mort. »

Sur ces mots, l'inconnue lâcha la torse et fonça, lame en avant vers Rigel. La chef des bandits para aisément l'attaque mais dû reculer en voyant une dague sortir de nulle part. La lame passa de près de son visage. Poussant un cri de rage, la Nordique sauta de l'autre coté de l'autel et roula sur la dalle à pression. Le sifflement de flèches se fit entendre, l'inconnue eu juste le temps de reculer pour ne pas prendre les projectiles mortelles. Rigel en profita pour foncer vers la porte, néanmoins elle se retrouva face à l'autre intrus qui la menaçait d'un arc.

« Ton adversaire est derrière toi, fit la personne avec l'arc.

- Shit ! Cracha Rigel. Vous êtes de la Confrérie Noire ?

- Si on était des assassins, tu serais morte depuis longtemps...Le Rossignol ne réclame que justice pour ce que tu as fait.

- Rossignol ? »

Rigel se retourna vers l'autre assaillant qui venait de se poser derrière elle, épée et dague en main.

« ...Et bien, oiseau de malheur, dit Rigel. Vous avez peut-être tués mes hommes, mais je vais me faire une joie de vous arrachez les ailes...Et de quoi suis-je coupable ? Parce que je devine que vous n'êtes pas aussi blanche que des colombes ? »

Le bandit vit l'inconnue aux lames, baissée légèrement la tête comme regardant quelque chose. Instinctivement, Rigel porta sa main autour du cou, où se trouvait un pendentif en forme de deux croissants de lunes.

« ...Ne me dites pas que c'est pour ce bijou de pacotille que vous êtes là ?

- Quand tu seras en enfer, tu sauras de quoi tu es coupable. »

Sur ces derniers mots, l'inconnue aux lames fonça sur Rigel. Les armes s'entrechoquaient tandis que les deux adversaires donnaient tout ce qu'elles avaient. Rigel possédait la force, mais l'intrus compensait par sa rapidité. Sous les yeux de la troisième personnes, le combat était intense, les minutes s'écoulaient. Rigel avait l'avantage de l'endurance et en profita dans un nouvel assaut, pour marteler avec sa hache l'intru. Cette dernière était en position défensive.

Puis soudain, elle lâcha son épée et glissa au sol. Sa dague transperça, là ou l'armure ne cachait pas le corps, sous la hanche. Rigel du lâcher sa hache, cependant elle en profita pour asséner un coup de coude au niveau des épaules de l'inconnue. Cette dernière hurla, cependant, elle saisit les jambes de la bandit et la renversa au sol. L'intrus se jeta sur Rigel, la lame de la dague sous sa gorge. La Nordique savait que c'était fini, mais elle voulait voir le visage de celui qui la tuera. Ses mains tentèrent de saisir le masque de l'inconnue pour le lui arracher.

« Je veux me souvenir de toi en enfer ! Cria la chef des bandits.

-...Tu ferais mieux de te souvenir de ceux que tu as pillé, torturé...Ceux à qui tu as voler ce collier et le moule d'argent. »

Rigel stoppa son geste, surprit que le moule soit mentionné. Puis les ténèbres s'abattit sur elle. Elle ne vit jamais le visage de celle qui la tua. Sa main qui agrippait la capuche lâcha prise avant de tomber au sol tandis que son sang coula de sa gorge ouverte. Son adversaire observa le corps, avant de retirer son masque et sa capuche.

Edwina respirait de manière saccadé, sa main tenant la dague souillée tremblait alors qu'elle regardait avec mépris la Chef des bandits. La rejoignant, Karliah, ayant retirer sa capuche, affichait un regard inquiet. Puis les yeux de la Nordique se posèrent sur le pendentif autour du cou ensanglanté de Rigel. Edwina le lui arracha sans ménagement avant de se redresser. La main apaisante de la Dunmer se posa sur son bras.

« Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda cette dernière.

-...J'aurai des bleus mais rien de grave. Comment va ta jambe ?

- Je guérirais. Heureusement qu'on est venu à cheval, tu aurais dû me porter sur ton dos jusqu'à Faillaise. »

Cette dernière remarque réussit à détendre la Nordique. Rangeant leurs armes, les deux voleuses observèrent le butin sur l'autel.

« Et bien, ils ont fait de sacrées prises, siffla Karliah. Ce serait dommage de tout laisser ici.

- Il y a un passage juste derrière, ça doit remonter vers la première partie. Je vais tout prendre, tu n'as qu'à passer devant.

- Edwina. »

La Nordique se tourna vers sa compère, pensant qu'elle allait faire des remontrances, cependant la Dunmer souriait doucement.

« C'était bien jouer...pour le fait de laisser la Chef allé chercher son trésor et donc, on n'a pas eu à se fatiguer à tout désarmer les pièges.

-...J'ai eu un cas similaire, en Cyrodiil. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que les bandits avaient tous la même mentalité...ça doit être consanguin.

- Bon, il y avait ce placard que j'ai crocheté au passage, mais ça valait la peine. »

Karliah sortit de sa poche un écrin doré qui contenait une gemme rouge...Une pierre de Barenziah. Edwina n'aurai jamais cru trouver une de ces pierres ici. Se mettant d'accord, Karliah prit une petite part du trésor alors qu'Edwina se chargeait du reste. La Dunmer prit soin de mettre le moule d'Endon à part. Regagnant ensemble la sortie, elles arrivèrent dans la maison de Rholark. Elles refermèrent le passage, puis tandis que Karliah sortait de la maison, Edwina commença à répandre dans la maison des flacons d'huile qui lui restait. Puis elle rejoignit sa compère dehors. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever et ce fut aux premières lueurs que la Nordique mit feu à la maison. Elle condamna ainsi le passage mais cela valait mieux. Et puis elle avait donné suffisamment au bûcheron pour qu'il puisse repartir sur de bonnes bases à Epervine.

S'éloignant de la route mais ne regagnant pas la ville, les deux voleuses allèrent se poser dans un coin à l'abri, près d'un groupe d'arbres. Elles quittèrent leurs armures de Rossignols et en profitèrent pour soigner leurs blessures mutuellement. Edwina était bien silencieuse, le regard dans le vide alors qu'elle examinait la cuisse de la Dunmer. Cette dernière lui remit une pichenette pour la sortir de ses pensées.

« Hey ! S'exclama Edwina surprise. J'ai rien fait ?!

- Menteuse. Tu es entrain de ressasser ce qui vient de se passer. Tu ne dois pas te morfondre.

- Ce n'est pas ça...C'est juste que...

- Tu as peur que Brynjolf et les autres te le reprochent ? »

Edwina se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, elle redoutait leur réaction. Pourtant, elle secoua la tête et afficha un air résolu.

« Je suis prête à en payer le prix. J'assumerai mes actes.

- Puis-je te poser une question et sois sincère. »

La Nordique fixa la Dunmer qui affichait un air sérieux. Prenant un bandage propre, elle hocha de la tête.

« Si ton père était en vie, poursuivit Karliah. Que la Guilde de Cyrodiil était encore là, aurais-tu reprit le flambeau ? »

Edwina ne s'y attendait pas. Elle ouvrit de grand yeux, ne respirant plus. Elle ne savait quoi répondre. Ses yeux regardaient autour d'elle alors que ses mains bandaient soigneusement la cuisse de Karliah. Au fond d'elle-même, cette question, elle se l'était posée lorsque son père lui avait remit le capuchon. Serrant le bandage, elle garda la tête baissée avant de répondre.

« ...Sincèrement...Je pense que oui. Quand mon père m'a recueillit, il m'a apprit tout du métier du voleur, mais bien plus. Sa dévotion envers Nocturne, mais aussi ses méthodes, savoir élaborer un plan, réfléchir avant d'agir...Il m'a enseigné bien plus qu'un simple voleur aurait du savoir. Shamar également. »

Edwina s'assit à coté de Karliah, regardant devant elle.

« Avec le recul, à présent, je me rend compte que le Renard Gris m'a enseigné son savoir pour le seconder plus tard...et peut-être un jour le remplacer. Mais...Si il y a dix ans, si Mercer n'avait pas voler la clé squelette, si les pouvoirs du capuchon n'avait pas disparut...je n'aurais peut-être jamais su qu'il était mon père.

- Tu penses qu'il ne te l'aurait jamais dit ?

-...Si mais des années plus tard. Peut-être aujourd'hui, il me l'aurait dit en me léguant la Capuche de Nocturne. »

Karliah venait de remettre son pantalon, puis elle s'assit à coté de sa pair et s'occupa de sa plaie au bras.

« ...Edwina, nul ne te réprimandera pour ce qui vient de se passer. Après tout, ils devront me réprimander aussi car j'étais d'accord...et parce que je t'ai suggéré l'idée avant qu'on y aille. Mais je sais aujourd'hui, tu peux tuer mais uniquement si la raison est justifiable.

- J'ai été aveuglé par la colère, Karliah. Ça a bien faillit nous faire tuer.

- Ne recommence pas ou je te tire les oreilles. »

La Nordique soupira, détournant la tête alors que la Dunmer passait un baume de soin sur le bras.

« Il y a dix ans, reprit Karliah. J'aurai agit de la même façon avec Mercer si les circonstances en auraient été autrement. Et repense à la réaction de Vex quand elle a su que Mercer les avait trahis.

- Oui, mais Brynjolf et Delvin ont su garder la tête froide.

- Parce que ce sont des fourreaux. »

Edwina ne comprit pas l'allusion aux armes. Karliah entoura son bras avec un linge propre.

« Il y a deux sortes de personnes...ou trois mais cela est rare : les lames, les fourreaux et les armes. Les armes sont la combinaison des deux premiers éléments. Ces personnes sont rares et ont vécu beaucoup de choses. Les lames sont des gens comme Vex et toi, vous agissez souvent par rapport à des émotions fortes mais parfois, vous savez vous calmez parce ce que certaines personnes sont près de vous et vous apaise. Ce sont les fourreaux. Mais parfois les rôles peuvent être inversés. Aujourd'hui, j'ai été ton fourreau et je le serais encore. Et tu peux être un fourreau pour la Guilde.

-...Tu veux dire, être le Maître de la Guilde.

- Tu ne sera jamais seule, ne l'oublie pas. Tu as confiance en moi désormais comme j'ai confiance en toi. »

Une fois le bras bandé, Karliah vint s'assoir en face d'Edwina alors que cette dernière remettait sa tunique de cuir.

« Ton instinct ne t'as pas trompé, reprit la Dunmer. Oui, au sein de la Guilde, ça chuchote en ce qui te concerne. Certains membres te verraient bien reprendre les rênes de la Guilde. On en a longuement discuté avec Brynjolf quand nous sommes aller au Sanctuaire. Depuis ta venue dans la Guilde, tu as su ramener l'espoir au sein des nôtres, tu as même démasqué Mercer. Néanmoins, Brynjolf sentait que tu n'était pas encore prête à endosser ce rôle, il pressentait qu'il manquait quelque chose.

- C'est pour ça qu'il est venu me parler, de la confiance au sein des membres.

- Et je tenais aussi à t'accompagner aujourd'hui, non pas que je pensais que tu échouerais. C'est même tout le contraire, mais simplement qu'on était inquiet. Tu peux mettre ta vie en danger au nom de la Guilde. Et je l'ai bien vu aujourd'hui.

- C'est toi qui as faillit y passer.

- Parce que tu allais y passer en premier. Mais là où je voulais en venir, c'est que c'est un choix qu'on te propose : être Maître de Guilde. Tu en as les qualités mais parce que tu es aussi le fourreau et la lame de la Guilde. Et après ce que tu viens de me dire à propos de la Guilde de Cyrodiil, au fond de toi, tu le désire...Protéger ta famille »

Edwina ne savait quoi répondre. Puis en se remémorant son parcours dans la Guilde, elle comprenait de quoi voulait parler Karliah : Si Edwina n'était jamais entré dans la Guilde des voleurs, cette dernière aurait tout bonnement disparut. Elle ferma les yeux, puis elle sentit les mains de Karliah sur ses joues.

« ...Je ne me sent pas encore prête, murmura la Nordique. Il me reste encore à acquérir quelque chose avant de pouvoir prétendre à ce titre.

- Alors nous patienterons. »

Edwina rouvrit les yeux et sourit à sa pair. Être à la tête de la Guilde, c'était une chose qu'elle désirait cependant ce n'était pas pour une question de richesse, mais de veiller sur les gens qu'elle aimait, sur sa famille. Comme elle aurait dû protéger les siens en Cyrodiil, comme l'avait fait son père. Prenant un air déterminé, Edwina se releva et rassembla ses effets.

« Je vais allé chercher nos chevaux. Regagne Faillaise avec le trésor, je rendrais le moule à Endon.

- Je peux t'accompagner.

- Je sais, mais...Tu as été blessé et j'ai pas envie que le Sang-d'argent à qui tu lui as donner un coup dans ses bijoux de famille, te voit et se jette sur toi...Et puis, je dois trouver Ri'saad.

- Le Chef des caravanes ?

- Tonilia m'a confié une mission, je compte aller jusqu'au bout...Sans prendre de risques. »

Voyant son regard déterminé, Karliah n'insista pas. Elle sourit doucement à sa compère.

« Ne traine pas trop en route, Brynjolf irait te chercher, même jusqu'en Sovngarde. »

Edwina roula des yeux, elle se doutait bien que le rouquin en serrait capable, cependant elle ne saisit pas que les paroles de Karliah sous-entendait autre chose. Après avoir regagner Epervine et ramener les chevaux, les deux femmes se séparèrent, l'une allant à l'Ouest et l'autre à l'Est. La Nordique prit un peu de repos avant d'atteindre Markath le jour suivant. Elle vint trouver Endon à son échoppe sur la place du marché. Ce dernier fut ravit de retrouver son précieux moule et il réaffirma son attention d'aider la Guilde des voleurs. Il remit à Edwina un médaillon enchanté en guise de récompense supplémentaire.

La voleuse sortit de Markath et allait reprendre Shadow à l'écurie lorsque son regard fut attiré par une troupe posée plus loin. Elle remarqua les toiles de tentes faites de peaux et des Khajits veillant aux alentours. Son cœur se serra en repensant à la caravane de ses amis félins qui avaient été décimé. Puis, elle se demanda si Ri'saad ne se trouvait pas dans ce convoi ou quelqu'un proche de lui. La Nordique s'approcha du campement. L'un des Khajits montant la garde la stoppa.

« Vous venez vendre ou achetez ?

- Je voulais savoir si Ri'saad était parmi vous ? »

Le Khajit parut plus suspicieux

« Qui le quémande ?

- La Guilde des voleurs. »

Le félin fut surprit, avant d'esquisser un fin sourire.

« La tente foncé, il vous attend. »

Edwina remercia le garde avant de se diriger vers la dite tente. Près d'un feu se trouvait un Khajit au pelage brun foncé. Il était bien habillé et semblait compter quelques pièces dans un sac. Lorsque la voleuse s'assit près de lui, le Khajit qui était Ri'saad, se tourna vers elle, plongeant ses pupilles félines dans son regard.

« Vous nous abordez comme si vous nous connaissiez, lança le félin. Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?

- Je vous apporte une offre de la Guilde des voleurs.

- Ah ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que je verrais l'un des vôtres, dit Ri'saad l'air ravi. J'ai entendu dire que la Guilde recouvrait sa puissance d'antan. Autrefois, nous avions eu une alliance qui était fort avantageuse pour les deux camps. Je devine qu'il s'agit des transports à travers Skyrim.

- En effet...Ceci devrait montrer que nous tenons à ce contrat. »

Sur ces mots, Edwina tendit le sac de Sucrelune que lui avait remit Tonilia. Ri'saad sourit de plus belle.

« Ah, du sucrelune...Je crois que nous allons pouvoir reprendre nos affaires communes.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie, ainsi que les membres de la Guilde...J'ai aussi quelque chose à vous remettre, d'odre plus personnelle. »

Le Khajit haussa un sourcil, puis il vit la voleuse lui tendre un médaillon en forme de deux croissant de lunes. Il écarquilla un instant les yeux avant de prendre doucement l'amulette entre ses mains.

« ...Je le reconnais. Il appartenait à Qa'dar

- Sa caravane a été décimé par des bandits, mais ils ont été vengés. »

Ri'saad dévisagea Edwina, voyant dans ses yeux de la colère mêlé à de la tristesse. Il serra le médaillon contre lui.

« ...Vous êtes Edwina, n'est-ce pas ? Vajhira me parlait de vous. Ils étaient depuis peu en Skyrim mais ils étaient volontaires...Leurs morts m'attristent mais soyez remercié de m'avoir ramener ceci. Je vais faire en sorte que les caravanes soient plus vigilantes. »

Edwina inclina la tête en signe de reconnaissance. Puis elle allait partir lorsque Ri'saad l'interpella.

« Une dernière question : J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'y avait pas de Maître de Guilde encore désigné.

- C'est vrai. Mais il sera élu d'ici peu.

-...Dans ce cas, je serais ravi de commercer avec vous directement. Passez le bonjour à Tonilia de ma part...Futur Maître. »

Edwina se tourna vers le Khajit, puis inclinant la tête pour le saluer, elle quitta le campement allant chercher Shadow. Les Khajits étaient perspicaces, elle sentait que celui-ci était digne de confiance et que leur collaboration allait durée très longtemps.

Quelques jours plus tard, Edwina regagna Falaise sans encombre. Elle était un peu exténuée mais plus sereine. Laissant Shadow à l'écurie, elle passa les porte de la ville alors que le soleil finissait de se coucher. Ses pas l'amenaient vers le cimetière pour emprunter le passage secret, cependant elle s'arrêta à mi-parcours. Elle était prête à affronter Brynjolf et les autres pour ce qui c'était passé, cependant elle voulait prendre un temps de réflexion seule.

Elle décida se rebrousser chemin et d'aller à l'auberge du "Dard et de l'Abeille". Sur son chemin, elle croisa Mjnoll accompagnée d'Aerin. Les deux Nordiques échangèrent un regard furtif néanmoins la guerrière détourna rapidement la tête. Edwina connaissait l'opinion de Mjnoll concernant la Guilde des voleurs et maintenant qu'elle avait reprit de l'influence sur Falaise, cela avait dû mettre en rogne la guerrière. Et apparemment, Mjnoll soupçonnait qu'Edwina devait en faire partie désormais.

Edwina poussa les porte de l'auberge. L'ambiance était animée à l'intérieur. Elle vit Keerava derrière son comptoir baisser la tête lorsqu'elle entra. Talen-jei était entrain de servir des gens, cependant il la fixa de son regard reptilien qui n'était guère accueillant. La Nordique préféra se diriger à l'étage, prendre place où elle avait rencontrer Maven la première fois. Elle avança dans le couloir et stoppa net en voyant que la table était occupé...par Brynjolf.

La Nordique retint son souffle tandis que son compatriote la fixait de ses yeux verts. Edwina allait faire demi-tour mais le regard dissuasif de Brynjolf l'en empêcha. Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans ses yeux, plutôt du soulagement. Le bras-droit de la Guilde fit signe qu'elle prenne place. Hésitante encore, Edwina dû abdiquer et vint prendre place face à Brynjolf. Elle vit alors que sur la table se trouvait deux choppes vides avec quelques bouteilles d'hydromel et de quoi manger.

_Est-ce qu'il m'attendait ? Depuis plusieurs jours ?_

Edwina demeura silencieuse puis elle vit Brynjolf verser l'hydromel dans les choppes et en pousser une vers la Nordique. Il prit l'autre verre dans ses mains et le tendit vers Edwina.

« A ceux qui furent jadis. J'espère qu'ils trouveront le chemin des sables chauds...»

La Nordique retint un hoquet de surprise. Ses yeux vairons fixaient Brynjolf surpris. Il n'était donc pas là pour la réprimander et elle fut même étonné qu'il utilise l'un des proverbe qu'utilise souvent les Khajits. Edwina prit la choppe à son tour et la posa contre celle de Brynjolf.

« ...A ceux qui furent jadis...Que leurs ombres veillent sur nous depuis l'Aquenoire ».

Brynjolf esquissa un sourire avant de vider sa choppe d'un trait. Edwina l'imita et posa sa choppe sur la table. Le rouquin resservit de l'hydromel lorsqu'une choppe venant de nulle part se tenait entre les deux Nordiques.

« Dites les jeunes, vous ne comptez pas vous saouler sans moi. »

Edwina leva les yeux et vit Delvin, l'air souriant. Deux autres personnes se joignirent : Vex qui soutenait Karliah qui boitait encore. Brynjolf servit le vieux Bréton.

« Je croyais que les papys comme toi buvaient du lait de chèvre, répondit le rouquin.

- C'est sûr ! Il leur faut un dentier, surenchérit Vex qui apporta une chaise alors que Karliah prit place à coté d'Edwina sur le banc de bois.

- Oh, je suis sûr qu'une femme femme comme vous s'occuperait de moi avec plaisir, répliqua Delvin en prenant place à côté de Brynjolf.

- Lorsque tu seras à six pieds sous pierre, oui je m'occuperais de ta tombe. »

Le trio ria tandis que Karliah se tourna vers Edwina, l'air souriant.

« Bienvenue à la maison...

-...Oui, c'est bon d'être chez soi. »

Edwina ne put retenir une petite larme avant de trinquer avec les autres...

8


	21. Chapitre21

Bonjour a tous ^^

Alors déjà, merci à Lyna pour tes retours ^_^. Pour répondre à ta question, pour le moment, il n'y a pas de suite prévu. Mais si l'inspiration vient un jour, il y aura plus des petits histoires qui feront suite à celle-ci ;). Peut-être que dans l'une des histoire que je compte écrire par la suite, Edwina fera une apparition, qui c'est ^_^.

En tout cas, merci encore a toi, bon courage pour tes révisions.

Et à tous, bonne lecture pour cette suite de l'histoire !

Chapitre XXI : Extinction des feux

_Ohallala, plus jamais autant d'hydromel !_

C'étaient les premières pensées d'Edwina lorsqu'elle émergea le lendemain de son retour à Faillaise. La soirée qu'elle passa avec Brynjolf, Delvin, Vex et Karliah fut bien arrosée...Une soirée mémorable qui lui avait permis d'évacuer ses sombres pensées. A présent, elle devait faire face à un mal terrible : la gueule de bois. Elle n'était pas la seule dans ce même cas : mise à part Karliah, le trio n'avait pas lésiné sur l'alcool et ils durent tous aller voir l'alchimiste de la Cruche pour demander un remède efficace.

Après s'être à peu près remise, Edwina alla voir Tonilia pour lui confirmer que la négociation avait été accepté par Ri'saad. La Rougegarde la remercia grandement et lui proposa de renouveler son armure de cuir qui commençait à être un peu usée. Lorsque Delvin eu les idées plus claires, Edwina put lui faire part de sa réussite à Markath et qu'Endon comptait parmi leur allié à présent. Même si le vieux Bréton avait été déjà mis au courant par Karliah, il fût ravi de la nouvelle et commença à distribuer les nouveaux contrats aux voleurs.

Edwina remarqua d'ailleurs la présence d'un nouveau venu, un Nordique du nom de Garthar. Il avait été recruté par Vex il y a quelque jours. L'impériale était entrain de combattre des loups quand il vint l'aider et pour le remercier, Vex lui demanda sa bourse. Ils se sont battus et après avoir brisés leurs armes et se retrouver essoufflés au sol tous les deux, Vex lui avait demandé de se joindre à eux, sans s'excuser. Cela n'étonna pas Edwina de l'attitude de l'Impériale, mais elle était ravie que la Guilde compte un nouveau membre.

La Nordique repensa d'ailleurs à sa discussion avec Karliah en ce qui concernait le poste de Maître de Guilde. Cependant c'était encore trop tôt pour elle. Elle devait d'abord donner sa confiance envers les autres membres avant de pouvoir y prétendre. D'ailleurs, personne lors de la soirée d'hier n'en fit mention, néanmoins Edwina savait que Karliah avait dû leur parler de leur échange. Cette dernière d'ailleurs en profitait pour reprendre des forces. Sa blessure était quasiment guérie et elle pourrait de nouveau courir aussi vite que le vent d'ici quelques jours.

Edwina décida de s'entrainer un peu en attendant que Delvin lui propose un nouveau contrat. Elle commençait à se diriger vers l'arrière-salle lorsque Brynjolf l'aborda.

« Vous tombez à pique, jeune fille. J'ai besoin d'un adversaire pour m'entrainez.

- ...Vous blaguez ?

- Pas du tout. D'ailleurs, ça vous permettra d'évacuer le trop d'alcool d'hier.

- Ça vaut pour vous aussi. »

Edwina eu droit à une fusillade de regard sombre de la part du Bras-droit de la Guilde. Peu à l'aise, elle suivit le rouquin jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement. Brynjolf prit sur les râteliers d'armes deux dagues d'entraînement. Il les lança à la voleuse qui les rattrapa avant d'en prendre deux pour lui

« Vous... Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir vous entraîner avec moi ? Redemanda Edwina inquiète.

- Oui, jeune fille. Et je vous préviens, c'est du sérieux. »

Sur ses derniers mots, Brynjolf se jeta sur Edwina, dagues en avant. La Nordique eu juste le temps de d'esquiver et de reculer cependant le voleur revint à la charge. Ce fut un échange intense, les dagues ripèrent entre elles ou fendaient l'air. Edwina avait l'avantage de l'agilité et de la taille mais Brynjolf arrivait à la suivre et possédait une grande force et l'expérience. A un moment, la Nordique eu une ouverture et asséna un coup de coude au menton de Brynjolf. Ce dernier, surpris, recula en titubant et Edwina aurait pu lui mettre le couteau sous la gorge. Néanmoins cette hésitation lui fit perdre son avantage. Le voleur lui faucha les jambes et Edwina s'écroula au sol. Brynjolf la chevaucha, immobilisant ses jambes et l'un de ses poignets et posa la lame d'une de ses dagues sur sa gorge. Elle avait perdu et cela arrivait, cependant quand elle croisa le regard de Brynjolf, ce dernier ne semblait pas du tout satisfait du résultat.

« Je vous l'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, répondit Edwina. Maintenant, vous pouvez me lâcher ?

- Pourquoi vous avez hésitez ?

- Parce que c'est un simple entrainement...Mais visiblement pas pour vous. »

Brynjolf écarquilla les yeux avant de soupirer. Il retira sa dague de la gorge d'Edwina. Cette dernière voulut de se relever mais le Nordique lui agrippa l'autre poignet, maintenant au sol la voleuse.

« Mais vous jouez à quoi ? S'exclama Edwina.

- Pourquoi vous hésitez alors que dans d'autres circonstances, vous auriez trucidé la personne en face de vous ? »

Edwina écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne pensait pas que Brynjolf reparlerait de ce qui s'était passé à Gardepins...Et en même temps, elle se doutait que le sujet serait remis sur e tapis.

_Sauf que là, j'ai eu plus l'impression qu'il me testait...Il me prend pour une tueuse sanguinaire...ou bien._

La Nordique aborda un visage glacial, ce qui surprit Brynjolf.

« Je ne suis pas un assassin comme Shunari, répliqua sèchement la jeune femme. Si cet entrainement était pour tester mon goût du sang, alors c'est raté.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, répondit le rouquin.

- Alors quoi ?! C'est mon aptitude pour devenir Maître de Guilde ? Soyez honnête avec moi, vous souhaitez que je le devienne ou non ? Vous-même m'avez dit que j'en avais les qualités mais Karliah m'a confiez que d'après vous, il me manque quelque chose... »

Brynjolf resta muet, n'essayant de ne rien paraître. Edwina tenta de se dégager mais le Nordique maintenant fermement sa prise. Elle vit ses lèvres s'entrouvrir pour répondre...Remarquant alors que leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres. Les joues de la voleuse s'empourprèrent, son cœur commençant à accélérer. Elle sentait le souffle du rouquin tout comme il devait sentir le sien, leurs regards plongés dans l'autre.

Soudain, Brynjolf se redressa, relâchant sa prise sur les poignets d'Edwina mais il resta au dessus d'elle. La jeune femme ne se redressa pas de suite, puis calmant ses émotions fortes, elle continua de fixer le Nordique.

« Vous possédez de nombreuses qualités, répondit enfin le Bras-droit de la Guilde sur un ton un peu sec. Mais votre entêtement et votre perspicacité aveuglent parfois votre jugement et vous prenez des risques qui sont inutiles. Si vous devenez Maître de la Guilde, il y a certaines choses que nous ne pourrez plus vous permettre et vous devriez déjà commencer à les assimiler. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux voleurs. Brynjolf se releva complètement, tournant la tête afin de ne pas regarder Edwina dans les yeux. La Nordique était choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Puis soudain, elle se leva, le visage abordant de la colère.

« J'en ai assez que vous tourniez autour du pot ! C'est ça que vous me reprochez ? Mon entêtement ? Alors que c'est vous qui m'avez poussé dans cette voie !

- Pardon ?! Commença Brynjolf mais il fut interrompu.

- Vous parlez de risques inutiles, mais qui m'a envoyé sur des missions périlleuses ?! Et ne me citez pas Mercer ! Les dernières missions de ces temps-ci, c'est vous qui m'avez désigné ! J'en ai assez ! Je préfère ne pas devenir Maître de Guilde dans ces conditions ! »

Sur ces derniers mots emplis de rage, Edwina quitta la salle d'entrainement, laissant Brynjolf abasourdit. Les pas de la voleuse la menèrent à la Cruche où se trouvait Delvin et Vex. Lorsqu'ils la virent arrivés, ils haussèrent les sourcils.

« Delvin, interpella Edwina avant que les deux voleurs ne demandent ce qui se passait. Tu as un contrat qui se trouve à plus de cent lieux de Faillaise ?

- Hein ? Euh, tout va bien ? Tenta le vieux Bréton.

- Ne vous en mêlez pas ! Coupa la Nordique, hors d'elle. Même Markath ça m'ira très bien mais je veux être loin pendant un sacrée moment !

-...J'ai bien un petit boulot de dépôt de pièce à conviction, lança Vex. Mais c'est à Solitude.

- Parfait, je prends ! »

Les deux voleurs se regardèrent, ils auraient aimé savoir ce qui mettait en rogne Edwina. Cependant, en voyant la lueur de rage dans les yeux de la Nordique, ils préférèrent ne pas insister. Après avoir récupérée les informations, Edwina partit en trombe lançant de loin "Si on me cherche, pas la peine de dire où je suis ! Je reviens dans deux semaines !". L'impériale et le vieux Bréton s'échangèrent des regards interrogateurs, une autre personne ayant assistée à la petite scène également. D'un pas furtif, l'individu suivit la Nordique, voyant qu'elle rassemblait ses effets et partir par le passage secret sans accorder un "au revoir" aux membres présents. Inquiète, la personne se dirigea vers la salle d'entrainement et vit Brynjolf, assit sur l'un des coffres d'entrainements, le visage plongé dans une réflexion intense.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ? »

Le Nordique releva le regard vers Karliah qui venait de s'exprimer. Il semblait mal à l'aise et laissa échapper un soupir.

« Je crois que je suis un idiot.

-... Ça dépend de comment on voit les choses, dit la Dunmer en se rapprochant de lui. Mais pour que tu te traites d'idiot et vu comment elle était en rogne...Que lui as-tu dit ?

- Ça serait plutôt ce que je ne lui ai pas dit. Je veux seulement la protéger et qu'elle devienne Maître de Guilde serait la solution. Mais j'ai foiré et elle y renonce. »

Karliah écarquilla les yeux de surprise alors que Brynjolf baissa la tête en la secouant. Puis soudain, le Nordique se reçut une pichenette sur le front. Il se retrouva face au visage de la Dunmer qui semblait mécontente.

« Tu mériterais une baffe, tout comme Edwina d'ailleurs, lança Karliah. Mais elle est encore bien naïve et jeune...Toi non et tu connais tes sentiments pour elle. »

Brynjolf allait répliquer mais Karliah l'interrompit en posant sa main sur ses lèvres.

« Laisse moi finir ou je te met vraiment une baffe. Quand je t'ai dit de ne pas commettre la même erreur que Gallus, je pensais que tu aurais compris que c'était de ne pas baisser ta garde...Et tu viens de le faire. Edwina n'a pas besoin qu'on la couve. Elle est forte, courageuse et perspicace. Mais elle commence à peine à donner sa confiance aux autres. Si tu n'es pas claire avec elle en ce qui concerne tes sentiments, alors nous la perdrons.

-...Alors, je suis doublement idiot, dit Brynjolf en écartant la main de Karliah.

- Au moins, tu le sais. Mais tu veux vraiment qu'elle devienne Maître juste pour la protéger ? »

Voyant le silence et le regard de Brynjolf, cela en disait long et ne faisait qu'approuver les craintes de Karliah. Elle laissa échapper un soupir, puis elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du voleur.

« Tu ne pourras pas toujours la protéger...Ni moi d'ailleurs, aucun de nous. Mais il en est de même dans le sens contraire...Et sur ce point, vous êtes tous les deux des idiots. Être voleur présente des dangers, mais on aime ça, c'est dans notre sang. Et le plus important, c'est de le partager entre ses membres...Une leçon qu'a oublié Mercer. Sinon jamais il nous aurait trahis. »

Brynjolf ferma les yeux, plongeant dans ses pensées. Il avait été stupide néanmoins il se rendait compte d'une chose, il était un peu comme Edwina : protéger la Guilde était son souhait. Il se leva, suivit par Karliah.

« ...La situation serait plus simple avec un Maître nommé, soupira le rouquin.

- Brynjolf, laisse moi le commandement. »

Le Nordique fut surprit. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils mais la Dunmer ne se laissa pas impressionner.

« La Guilde prospère, le temps du malheur est derrière nous. Il faut penser à l'avenir. Et tu ferais bien de penser un peu au tien comme Edwina. Pensez à vous deux si tu tiens à elle. Sinon, je te jure au nom de Nocturne que je passe contrat auprès de la Confrérie Noire et je demande personnellement à Shunari de te faire payer au centuple ce que tu fais subir à Edwina actuellement ! »

La menace était réelle, Brynjolf le sentait dans la voix de Karliah. Et du peu qu'il avait croisé la Khajit, il savait qu'elle prendrait tout son temps pour lui faire subir milles atrocités pour venger la Nordique. Le Bras-droit de la Guilde laissa échapper un soupir en signe d'acceptation.

« Je peux te faire confiance, mam'zelle. Delvin et Vex aussi. Bon, elle est à la Cruche je suppose ?

-...Non, elle vient de demander une mission à Vex. Mais si je peux te donner un dernier conseil : ne va pas la rattraper de suite. J'ai bien cru qu'elle bouffait Vex et Delvin et eux aussi l'ont cru. Mettons les choses au clair tous les quatre pour ce qui concerne le poste de Maître et demain, part pour Solitude. »

Brynjolf approuva d'un signe de tête. Il espérait juste une chose : qu'Edwina n'allait pas commettre d'impair jusqu'à ce qui la rejoigne.

_J'en ai vraiment assez ?! Il me prend pour une imbécile !_

Sur ses pensées, Edwina vida sa troisième choppe de bière, attablée au "Ragnard Pervers". Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était partit de Faillaise et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour commettre son méfait. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas rentrer au QG et elle se doutait qu'un membre de la Guilde viendrait la chercher. Elle partirait le lendemain, pensant aller rendre visite à Shunari à Aubétoile ou même Enthir à Fortdhiver. Assise dans un coin de l'auberge de Solitude, Edwina ruminait ses sombres pensées lorsque quelqu'un vint à sa rencontre.

« Pardonnez moi mais vous ne semblez pas d'ici et c'est également mon cas.»

Edwina leva les yeux et vit un Argonien habillé d'une tenue de cuir de voyage. L'étranger s'installa sans demander son reste à la table de la Nordique.

« On pourrait être amis, reprit le reptile mais il s'interrompit en sentant quelque chose de pointu contre sa jambe.

- Si tu tiens à ne pas perdre ta queue - et je ne parle pas de celle de derrière - surveille ton langage, lança d'un ton cinglant Edwina.

-...Je vois que j'ai affaire à une professionnelle. Je m'en doutais et cela me convient, ça vous tente de gagner de l'or ? »

La voleuse haussa un sourcil. L'alcool embrumait un peu ses sens cependant elle repensa à sa dispute avec Brynjolf. Elle chassa ce mauvais souvenir et tout en affichant une moue, elle retira doucement la dague et la rengaina.

« Primo, je ne suis pas votre amie, dit Edwina sur un ton sec. Et secundo, votre prix a intérêt à être élevé.

- Et bien, cela dépend de la marchandise, mais je pense que vous y trouverez votre bonheur.

- ...Je vous écoute.

- La guerre amène de plus en plus de bateaux en Skyrim. Ils sont chargés d'armes et d'or, mais ont peu de passagers. Ils traversent des eaux dangereuses et sans le phare de Solitude, ils s'échoueraient. L'un de ses navires nous intéresse, le Brise-Glace. D'après nos sources, il doit arriver dans la nuit ou à l'aube.»

Edwina analysa ce que venait de dire l'Argonien. Elle comprit que ce n'était pas un cambriolage qu'il demandait. Elle repensa au phare de Solitude et commençait à deviner ce qu'attendait le reptile.

« Si ce phare est éteint, le Brise-glace a de fortes chances de s'échouer sur les côtes, loin du port.

- En voilà une idée intéressante, répondit l'Argonien comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas. En tout cas, s'il quelqu'un s'en charge et qu'il vient me retrouver sur les quais, je pourrais lui indiquer comment récupérer le butin.

-...Juste des précisions : vous n'êtes pas seul sur ce coup ?

- Ma sœur et quelques uns de nos hommes patrouillent vers la côte. Ils me préviendront et je les préviendrais de la personne qui aura éteint le phare.

- Et les marins à bord ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux, nous allons nous assurez qu'ils s'en sortent. Peut-être même nous paieront-ils pour ce sauvetage héroïque.»

Edwina réfléchit un instant à la proposition. Son rôle ne consistait qu'à éteindre un phare et il devait être peu surveillé. Un boulot simple et une belle prime à la fin. Cela la changeait des "missions suicides" de Brynjolf ou des demandes abracadabrantes de Delvin.

« ...Cette nuit alors, dit Edwina. Je vous retrouve dans une heure sur les quais.

- Je savais bien que vous n'étiez pas stupide. Je me nomme Jaree-Ra. Pour la peine, je vous paye votre consommation. Ne soyez pas en retard. »

Edwina inclina la tête en guise de remerciement avant de se lever et de quitter l'auberge. Elle savait où se trouvait le phare de Solitude. Il était plus au Nord de la cité, non loin d'une crique où elle s'était rendue pour sa première grande mission. Ce n'était pas très loin et elle préféra laisser Shadow à l'écurie. Se fondant dans la nuit, Edwina quitta Solitude pour se rendre au Nord.

Le phare de Solitude était un point brillant dans l'obscurité de la nuit. C'était une simple tour de pierre construite à la pointe d'une falaise. Il y avait une partie habitation à sa base mais aucun gardes aux alentours. Rabattant sa capuche, la voleuse se dirigea jusqu'à l'entrée. Il y avait une porte sur sa gauche, menant aux appartements du gardien du phare. Afin de ne pas être dérangé, Edwina décida de bloquer la porte afin que le veilleur ne vienne pas rallumer le phare jusqu'au petit matin. Après s'être assuré que le gardien était bien chez lui et que la porte fut coincée, Edwina monta les marches de pierre.

Arrivée au sommet de la tour, elle vit le grand brasier qui servait de point de repère lumineux aux bateaux. A côté du brasier se trouvait une grande couverture et un tonnelet d'eau. Edwina prit la barrique et imbiba l'épais tissu. Puis elle grimpa sur les créneaux de la tour et jeta de toutes ses forces la couverture mouillée sur les flammes. Elle reprit le tonneau et versa de l'eau pour être sûr que le feu ne reprenne pas. Elle attendit un long moment, s'assurant que personne ne vienne rallumer le brasier. Puis elle fit demi-tour et quitta le phrase dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

_Une mission simple pour une bourse remplie de septims...ça me change._

L'heure s'était presque écoulée lorsqu'Edwina regagna le port de Solitude. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer Jaree-Ra qui se tenait sur l'un des pontons, son regard fixant la côte d'en face. Le reptile se tourna vers la voleuse, l'air satisfait.

« Ça c'est bien passé semble-t-il, dit Jaree-Ra.

- Le gardien ne sortira pas avant demain, fit Edwina. Et le feu ne sera pas rallumé non plus.

- Un de mes éclaireurs vient juste de m'avertir que le Brise-glace n'a pas pu s'amarrer à temps. Privée de la lumière du phare, il a dû contourner le banc Ouest et s'échouer sur la côte Est. Ma sœur Deeja se trouve déjà sur place avec nos hommes, les Sang-noirs. Elle vous attend avec votre part.

- Vous ne m'accompagniez pas ?

- Je dois retarder les patrouilles jusqu'à ce qu'on est tout récupéré Vous devrez faire le tour par le Sud en passant par les marais. Vous trouverez rapidement mes hommes et le Brise-glace si vous continuez au Nord en longeant l'eau.

- Très bien. Nous nous reverrons peut-être après pour boire un verre ?

-...Oui. »

L'Argonien s'éloigna. Edwina haussa un sourcil, la dernière phrase de Jaree-Ra sonnait un peu faux. La voleuse n'en tenu pas compte. Elle prit la décision qu'après avoir récupéré sa part, elle partait de suite pour Aubétoile. Elle se dirigea vers les écuries extérieurs de Solitude lorsqu'elle pressentit quelque chose, comme si on la suivait. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois, mais elle ne vit rien. Récupérant Shadow, Edwina galopa en direction du Sud, vers les marais. Les passages d'eau étant plus bas, c'était plus simple pour faire traverser avec un cheval.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, Edwina traversa les marécages sans encombres. Elle guetta derrière elle, sentant toujours cette impression d'être suivie. Elle ne vit rien dans les ténèbres de la nuit, aucune forme qui se mouvait. Mettant sa main sur la garde de son épée, elle sortie des eaux du marais, passant sur de petits îlots et suivit les indications de Jaree-Ra. Au bout d'un moment, elle vit près d'une plage d'une petite île, l'ombre d'un bateau et des personnes qui s'activaient autour. Edwina descendit de son cheval et l'attacha au loin. Ne prenant que sa dague et son épée, la voleuse se dirigea vers le bateau. Elle tomba nez à nez avec un homme habillé d'une pèlerine et portant comme un tatouage en forme de veine noire sur le cou. Surpris, l'homme avait la main sur son épée, il dévisagea la Nordique avant de s'exprimer.

« C'est vous qui avez éteint le phare, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Jaree-Ra m'envoie récupérer ma part du butin.

- C'était du bon travail, fit le maraudeur. Deeja est dans la cale du navire avec votre récompense. Vous n'avez qu'à descendre de deux niveaux. »

Edwina inclina la tête en signe de reconnaissance. Elle se dirigea vers le pont supérieur du bateau. Elle remarqua que sur le côté se trouvait des petites barques où d'autres types ayant l'étrange marque au cou, les chargeaient de coffres et de sacs. Elle grimpa sur le navire et vit alors les corps mutilés des marins. Tous avaient été égorgés, la Nordique ne comprit pas pourquoi Jaree-Ra lui avait menti alors qu'il sous-entendait qu'il sauverait les marins.

Edwina entra dans la cabine et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Quasi tout le bateau avait été saccagé, tous les objets de valeur avaient été pris. Il y avait d'autres maraudeurs qui terminaient de rassembler leurs butins. La voleuse arriva au deuxième niveau du bateau et entra dans une pièce où une Argonienne s'y trouvait avec des coffres, tous ouverts sauf un. Edwina commença à avoir un pressentiment, mais elle n'en montra rien et s'adressa à la personne.

« Vous êtes Deeja ?

- Oui, mon frère m'a dit que vous aviez venir. Je dois vous donner ce que vous avez gagné.

- Vous avez fait vite pour piller tout le bateau.

- Nous sommes bien organisés, ria doucement Deeja comme fière. Je vous rassure, votre part a été mis de côté dans ce coffre. »

L'Argonienne désigna la caisse fermé derrière elle. Edwina s'y dirigea et s'agenouilla près de la malle.

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop radins, fit la Nordique en commençant à ouvrir le coffre

- Vous avez bien aidé les Sang-noirs et vous méritez une mort rapide. »

La voleuse venait à peine d'ouvrir la caisse lorsqu'elle entendit ces mots. D'instinct, elle se retourna, voyant l'Argonienne finir d'abattre une dague sur elle. In extremis, Edwina plaqua ses mains sur les plats de la lame, retenant le coup qui aurait pu lui être fatal. Deeja siffla de colère entre ses dents, forçant sur la dague alors qu'Edwina se retrouva couchée sur le dos du coffre. L'arme se rapprochait dangereusement de sa gorge. Puis, elle souleva ses jambes et donna un coup brutal au ventre de l'Argonienne. Cette dernière eu le souffle coupé et recula. Edwina jeta la dague au loin, se redressa et sortit sa propre dague en se mettant en garde.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? ! S'exclama la voleuse.

- Kof... Petite naïve et imbécile, vous avez vraiment cru qu'on vous laisserait de l'or ? Kof ! Mon frère est doué pour embobiner les gens. »

Le sang d'Edwina ne fit qu'un tour, elle sauta sur l'Argonienne et planta son arme dans sa poitrine au-dessus du cœur. Deeja hurla mais l'effet de l'arme enchantée commençait à engourdir ses membres. Edwina allait retirer son arme lorsqu'un maraudeur, entendant les cris, accouru pour aider sa collègue. La Nordique dû reculer, laissant son arme plantée sur l'Argonienne. La voleuse dégaina l'épée de Gallus pour faire face à son adversaire. Ce dernier se jeta sur elle avec une hache. Edwina esquiva facilement le coup et son arme plongea dans le ventre du maraudeur. L'homme s'écroula au sol, agonisant dans son sang. Edwina allait en profiter pour s'échapper, mais d'autres maraudeurs lui barrèrent la route. La situation était très tendue, la Nordique se demandait comment elle allait s'en sentir...

« Attendez ! »

C'était Deeja qui venait de s'exclamer. Les yeux écarquillés de la reptile fixaient un emblème sur la garde de l'épée tenue par Edwina.

« ...Le Rossignol, murmura à demi-mot Deeja. Emparez-vous d'elle ! »

Cela surprit Edwina que l'Argonienne reconnaisse le blason des Rossignols. Elle se mit en garde face à deux maraudeurs armés qui s'avançaient vers elle. La voleuse tenta d'en embrocher un, réussissant à le blesser mortellement. Mais le second lui assena un coup violent au cou, ce qui la fit effondrer à demi inconsciente au sol. Elle n'eut le temps de se relever qu'un nouveau coup la plongea dans le coma.

Le maraudeur non blessé aida Deeja et son autre collègue, appelant des renforts. L'Argonienne se tenait la main sur sa plaie, regardant la voleuse inconsciente. Lorsque les autres débarquèrent, elle lança ses ordres.

« On rentre au repaire. Ligoter moi cette fille et embarquer la... J'ai des explications à demander à mon imbécile de frère. »

Les maraudeurs obéirent. Ils soignèrent leurs blessés avant de les emmener sur le pont supérieur. Ils attachèrent Edwina et l'un d'eux la porta sur son épaule tout en suivant ses complices. Les Sang-noirs montèrent dans leurs embarcations avant de s'élancer sur les eaux. Dans l'ombre, une silhouette assista à la scène sans pouvoir intervenir, en voyant la voleuse inconsciente et attachée, se faire emmener par les individus. Les poings de la personne se serrèrent alors que dans ses yeux verts, une lueur de colère s'enflamma...


	22. Chapitre22

Merci encore pour les reviews ^_^. Alors, je vais répondre à quelques interrogations : la quête "extinction des feux" est une quête de ville qu'on trouve à Solitude en allant parler à ce cher Jaree-Ra. Je l'ai mise car je l'adore et je trouve qu'elle pouvait coller avec Edwina. Bien sur, j'ai modifié quelques détails (ma muse étant bien présente et que les idées fusent à tout va lol).

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous de ce nouveau chapitre !

Chapitre XXII : L'embrasement du Rossignol

Edwina était en plein cauchemard. Elle vit le visage ricanant de Mercer, son épée s'abattant sur elle lorsqu'elle fût réveillée par la sensation d'eau froide. Toussant comme reprenant son souffle, sa vue était brouillée et elle ne distingua que des silhouettes floues autour d'elle. Elle sentit ses mains entravées dans son dos. Elle perçue des voix autour d'elle, deux surtout qui échangeaient vivement dans un dialecte qu'elle reconnue comme étant celui du Marais Noir.

Lorsque sa vue se stabilisa, elle vit les maraudeurs Sang-noirs autour d'elle et les deux Argoniens un peu plus loin. Elle ne se trouvait plus à bord du Brise-Glace mais dans une immense grotte qui avait été aménagée en un repaire. Une immense structure de bois était accolée à l'une des parois de la caverne et en contrebas se trouvait de l'eau avec le reste d'un bateau coulé. Il n'y avait que deux accès à la structure, l'un en bas par une passerelle de bois qui était relevée et l'autre au-dessus vers la paroi rocheuse qui menait à d'autres endroits de la caverne.

Edwina était à genoux, un des maraudeurs la maintenait par les épaules. Elle sentit la morsure des liens à ses poignets. Elle n'avait plus ses armes et elle compta plus d'une dizaine de bandits.

_...Me voilà bien. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était trop simple. Des septims pour éteindre juste un phare. Quel imbécile je suis !_

Elle se fixa sur l'échange des Argoniens, Deeja tenait l'épée de Gallus et engueulait son frère. Jaree-Ra semblait sceptique jusqu'à ce qu'un Nordique les interrompit. Il était plus imposant que les autres maraudeurs et portait aussi l'étrange marque à son cou. Ce dernier désigna de la tête Edwina, les deux reptiles se tournèrent dans sa direction. Jaree-Ra s'empara de l'épée et s'approcha de la voleuse. Il mit la pointe de l'arme sous sa gorge.

« Finalement on se revoit, siffla l'Argonien.

- Apparemment, vous ne vouliez pas prendre un verre avec moi, répondit Edwina d'un ton insolent.

- Vous ne souhaitiez pas être mon ami dés le début... Et qu'importe, je pensais que votre cadavre servirait de nourriture aux horqueurs.

- Pourquoi portez-vous la marque des Rossignols ? Intervient Deeja. »

Edwina fronça les sourcils, elle était surprise que les Argoniens connaissent l'existence du blason. Elle sentit la pointe de l'épée contre sa gorge s'enfoncer un peu plus, égratignant sa peau.

« Réponds ! S'exclama Deeja.

- … Vous me tuerez de toute façon, répondit Edwina sans se démonter.

- Dans ce cas, je vais tourner la question autrement, fit Jaree-Ra. Ou est Mercer ? »

Les yeux d'Edwina s'écarquillèrent de surprise... Puis elle comprit. C'étaient des contacts de Mercer Frey qui étaient sûrement dans la confidence de l'existence des Rossignols. Ils n'étaient donc pas courant de la mort du traître. La Nordique savait que, quelque soit sa réponse, elle risquait sa vie.

« … Il est mort, lâcha Edwina.

- Mort ? Comment ? Demanda Jaree-Ra.

- Il a trahi la Guilde... Tout comme vous

- Trahir ? Ria Deeja. Mais nous n'en n'avons jamais fait parti. Nous n'avions qu'un accord de principe avec Mercer. Tout ce qui touche à la mer est notre domaine.

- Des genres de pirates quoi, en conclut la Nordique.

- Moi et mes hommes oui, fit le Nordique en se rapprochant. Je suis le capitaine Hargar. Bon, si Mercer est mort, qui est le nouveau Maître ? »

Edwina resta silencieuse, soutenant le regard de ses geôliers. La lame de l'épée glissa sur sa peau sans l'égratigner, remontant vers l'une de ses joues. Elle sentit l'impatience de Jaree-Ra.

« Qui est votre maître ? Redemanda l'Argonien.

- C'est moi, répondit Edwina.

- Vous ! Fit surprise Deeja.

- J'ai tué Mercer Frey afin de laver sa traîtrise. J'ai repris les rênes de la Guilde par la suite.

- … J'avais entendu dire que votre influence gagnait peu à peu tout Skyrim, fit Deeja.

- Si vous êtes le nouveau Maître, vous êtes donc un Rossignol ? Demanda Jaree-Ra.

- Non, menti Edwina. J'ai juste récupéré les effets du traître. »

Jaree-Ra plongea son regard reptilien dans les yeux vairons d'Edwina. La Nordique tenta de ne rien paraître sur ses mensonges. Puis, l'Argonien rengaina l'épée.

« Dans ce cas, dit Jaree-Ra. Nous pourrions négocier.

- Négocier ? Fit interloquée la voleuse.

- Je vous propose de passer le deal que nous avions avec Mercer en échange de votre vie. Vous y êtes gagnante et je sais que vous n'êtes pas stupides... Marché conclu ? »

Jaree-Ra s'était agenouillé pour être à la hauteur d'Edwina. La Nordique le fixa un instant avant de lui cracher au visage.

« Je ne négocie pas avec la racaille, lança sur un ton de défi Edwina. Vous n'êtes pas des voleurs et vous n'avez aucun honneur. Vous tuez pour piller, vous n'êtes que de la pourriture de bandits.

- … C'est fort dommage, répondit l'Argonien en s'essuyant le visage. On aurait pu être vraiment ami. Finalement, vous êtes stupides.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda le capitaine. On demande une rançon à sa Guilde ?

- Non, fit Jaree-Ra. Elle a blessé ma sœur, elle doit payer... Capitaine, elle est à vous. »

L'Argonien se leva et emmena sa sœur, laissant Edwina aux mains des maraudeurs. Le capitaine l'observa alors que l'un de ses hommes lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille.

« J'ai été clair sur le butin, répliqua Hargar comme agacé. Il est en sécurité, par contre... Pour ce qui est de la fille, vous pouvez. »

Les maraudeurs échangèrent des regards avant de fixer Edwina. Autour d'elle, elle perçue dans leurs yeux et dans leurs rires, quelque chose qui ne présage rien de bon. L'homme qui la maintenait derrière elle, l'obligea à se relever alors que deux maraudeurs s'approchaient d'elle. Edwina rassembla toutes ses forces, elle bascula violemment sa tête en arrière, donnant un coup à l'homme qui la tenait. Un craquement se fit entendre, tandis que le maraudeur hurlait tout en tenant son nez qui saignait. Puis la voleuse pivota sur elle-même, levant une de ses jambes pour frapper à la tête d'un de ses adversaires. Ne s'y attendant pas, l'homme se le prit de plein fouet, son collègue à côté se prit le second pied alors qu'Edwina finissait enchainement. Elle se remit en garde, prête à accueillir les autres maraudeurs. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire, devinant ce que prévoyaient les pirates de lui faire subir.

Les autres bandits fondirent sur elle. Edwina se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais ses mains étaient attachées dans le dos et les bandits étaient nombreux. Bien qu'elle réussit à mettre des coups à ses adversaires, elle fut immobilisée au sol. Elle sentit des mains s'attarder sur certaines parties de son corps. Elle continua de se débattre, tentant de mordre les maraudeurs.

« Stop les gars ! »

C'était le capitaine qui s'exprima. Ces hommes s'immobilisèrent, puis ils relevèrent Edwina, continuant à la maintenir fermement. Le Nordique s'approcha de la voleuse.

« Apparemment, on a affaire à une vraie tigresse, plaisanta Hargar. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on la refroidisse pour qu'elle soit plus docile. »

Le Nordique ricana. Les maraudeurs se regardèrent avant de comprendre à leur tour en ce qu'insinuait leur capitaine. Ils rirent également, ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter l'angoisse d'Edwina. La voleuse se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard, pendue par les pieds au-dessus de l'étendue d'eau. Ses mains étaient toujours ligotées derrière son dos et elle sentait le sang lui monter à la tête. Le capitaine et les maraudeurs étaient postés en face d'elle sur la structure de bois. L'un des hommes se tenait près d'un levier qui actionnait la corde. Edwina commençait à craindre le pire, elle ne vit aucune créature dans l'eau, mais pressentait ce qu'il attendait.

« Alors petite, dit Hargar. Tu deviens docile ou tu subis la petite cale ?

- Vos menaces ne me font pas peur ! Lança Edwina.

- … Mauvaise réponse. »

L'homme tenant le levier actionna la manette. Edwina chuta, entrant dans l'eau violemment. Elle tenta de rester calme, ne se débattant pas alors que son souffle diminuait. Elle était au bord de la suffocation quand elle sentit qu'on la remontait. Elle cracha de l'eau cependant elle garda une attitude hautaine.

« On se débrouille bien, on dirait, dit le capitaine un peu impressionné. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu tiennes longtemps.

- Je ne m'inclinerais jamais devant de la racaille ! Crachat Edwina.

- Ou bien, interpella un maraudeur. Elle plonge, on la laisse un peu plus longtemps dans l'eau et après, on lui fait du bouche-à-bouche.

- C'est pas bête, répliqua Hargar. Elle ne pourra pas protester. »

Les bandits rirent aux éclats, Edwina affichait un air de dégoût avant de nouveau chuter dans le vide. La seconde fois l'assomma un peu. Lorsqu'elle fut remontée, elle était encore consciente mais les chocs et le fait d'avoir la tête en bas commençait à lui faire tourner la tête. Des étoiles apparaissaient devant ses yeux, elle vit les visages ricanants des maraudeurs, leurs yeux lubriques savourant le temps du supplice. Puis quelque chose attira son regard au loin, comme de la fumée...

« AU FEU ! »

Les maraudeurs se retournèrent et virent des flammes au loin gagner de l'ampleur. Soudain, quelque chose se brisa leurs pieds. Il s'agissait des lanternes d'huiles qui étaient suspendues au-dessus de la structure. Mais à peine ils comprirent le danger qu'une flèche enflammée venant de nulle part se planta à leurs pieds et embrasa les huiles répandues. Ce fut un carnage, les bandits furent brûlés pour la plupart. D'autres réussirent à échapper aux flammes cependant la structure de bois commençait à prendre complètement feu. Certains prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et s'enfuir. Le capitaine s'était réfugié contre la paroi rocheuse, hurlant des ordres à ses hommes. Soudain, une ombre apparue sur la plate-forme et fonça vers les quelques bandits qui restaient. Ils virent juste des éclats lumineux avant de s'effondrer au sol, la gorge tranchée.

Pendue au-dessus de l'eau, Edwina assista à la scène. Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits et observa l'ombre qui fauchait les maraudeurs parmi les flammes. Elle reconnue l'armure des Rossignols, l'espoir la regagna cependant elle eu du mal à savoir s'il s'agissait de Karliah ou de Brynjolf. L'individu arriva devant le capitaine qui avait dégainé, puis ce dernier donna un coup au levier, faisant descendre Edwina dans l'eau. La Nordique juste le temps de prendre son souffle, elle tenta de défaire ses liens mais les cordes étaient trop serrées et l'eau n'arrangeait rien. Elle était au bord de l'asphyxie lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on la remontait. Crachant de l'eau, elle vit le Rossignol qui tirait le levier. Le capitaine avait été lacéré et gisait dans son sang, mort. Bloquant la manette, l'intrus se pencha vers la balustrade.

« Tiens bon ! Je vais te sortir de là ! » Entendit Edwina. La voix semblait masculine...

_Brynjolf ?_

La Nordique fût heureuse de revoir le Bras-droit de la Guilde, malgré leur dispute. Puis alors que le Rossignol cherchait un moyen de rejoindre Edwina, cette dernière vit une ombre sortir des flammes...

« Derrière toi ! »

Le hurlement d'Edwina permit au Rossignol de se retourner mais pas à temps. Une épée lui transperça le flanc gauche. C'était Jaree-Ra, la colère l'animait. Il leva son épée pour achever l'intrus mais une dague émettant une lueur lui trancha la main. L'Argonien hurla alors que du givre commençait à recouvrir son moignon sanguinolent et remontant le long de son bras. Le Rossignol, tenant sa main contre sa plaie, sauta sur Jaree-Ra mais ce dernier se défendit. Edwina assista impuissante au combat qui, heureusement, tournait à l'avantage de son compagnon.

Soudain, elle sentit que la corde qui la pendait semblait se détendre. Levant les yeux, elle vit des flammes qui rongeaient le fil. La panique gagna la Nordique lorsque le cordage se rompit, la précipitant dans l'eau. Elle tenta de rester calme, gardant au maximum son souffle et ne bougeant pas trop. Elle espérait que son compagnon vienne rapidement la chercher. Elle entendit quelque chose plonger dans l'eau. Elle tourna son regard, luisant d'espoir, mais la peur la gagna en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Deeja. La reptile avait subi des brûlures mais étant Argonienne, l'eau était son élément. Elle se mouvait rapidement en direction d'Edwina, dague à la main. La panique gagna la voleuse qui se débattit et tentait de s'éloigner. Deeja l'empoigna, s'apprêtant à l'égorger. La Nordique continuait de se débattre lorsqu'elle vit une lame passée près de son visage... Ce n'était pas la dague tenue par Deeja mais une autre arme qui venait d'embrocher l'Argonienne. Cette dernière lâcha Edwina alors que la vie la quittait. L'air dans les poumons de la voleuse commença à manquer, elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Sa dernière image fut celle de deux points lumineux derrière une capuche et un masque...

_**Les ténèbres l'entouraient, elle se sentait partir, guidée par des voix venant des ombres qui veillaient sur elle. Dans les abysses qui l'engloutissaient, elle vit alors une lumière au dessus d'elle, une voix qui l'appelait...**_

Edwina eu l'impression de ne s'être qu'assoupir un instant, mais l'eau dans sa gorge la ramena à la réalité. Elle cracha violemment, sentant que quelqu'un la mettait sur le côté pour qu'elle puisse mieux respirer. La Nordique avait mal au crâne, sa vue de nouveau brouillée. La morsure du froid sur son corps prouvait que ses membres regagnaient peu à peu leur sens. Toussotant encore, elle tourna le regard vers la personne à ses côtés, croisant deux yeux verts qui affichaient du soulagement.

« ...Bry...Brynjolf ? Réussi à murmurer Edwina.

- Chut jeune fille, fit le rouquin. Rester allongé et respirez calmement. »

La voleuse était soulagée de voir son compatriote. Puis une odeur de sang agressa ses narines. Elle se releva d'un coup, fixant l'endroit où elle avait vu Brynjolf se faire toucher. Néanmoins ce mouvement lui créa un mal de tête plus intense. Elle vit aussi ses poignets égratignés cependant, elle en tenu pas compte, s'inquiétant plus de l'état du Bras-droit de la Guilde.

« Il faut vous soigner ! S'exclama la voleuse.

- Ça ira, fit Brynjolf pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Vous devez rester allongé...

- Vous saignez abondamment ! Il faut stopper l'hémorragie ! »

Edwina chercha autour d'elle, remarquant qu'ils étaient sur une plage déserte. Le soleil était presque au zénith. Il n'y avait personne hormis deux chevaux dont elle reconnue Shadow. Elle se leva précipitamment mais sa vue se brouilla d'un coup. Elle vacilla et fut rattrapée de justesse par Brynjolf.

« Je vous ai dit de ne pas bouger ! Dit plus autoritairement le rouquin. Vous avez failli y passer.

- Il faut vous soigner, protesta à nouveau Edwina. Ça ira pour moi.

- Je vous assomme si vous continuez de vous débattre. »

Edwina fit face à Brynjolf. Le rouquin vit qu'elle ne se débattait plus, cependant en voyant le regard alarmant de la voleuse, il fut déstabilisé. Il soupira doucement avant d'aider la Nordique à prendre appui sur lui.

« Je vais vous laisser me soigner mais calmez-vous et arrêtez de vous agiter. Vous risquez de tomber dans les pommes. »

Edwina se résigna, approuvant de la tête. Les deux voleurs, se soutenant mutuellement, s'approchèrent des chevaux. Ils sortirent des bandages, baumes et potions de soins, puis ils s'assirent près d'un rocher. Brynjolf avala une potion de soins tandis qu'Edwina maintenait une compression sur sa plaie. Les effets de la potion se fit sentir rapidement, le rouquin recouvrait ses forces tandis qu'un picotement désagréable parcourait au niveau de ses blessures, indiquant qu'elles se refermaient. Il fût surprit que la Nordique restait silencieuse tandis qu'elle s'affairait à déposer un bandage autour de son torse. Il remarqua cependant qu'Edwina grimaçait de douleur. Il chercha une autre potion de soin et la lui tendit. Néanmoins, la voleuse continuait de le soigner.

« Prenez ça, fit Brynjolf.

- Je dois terminer votre bandage, répondit la Nordique d'un air absent.

- Jeune fille, ne m'obligez pas à vous le faire prendre. »

Edwina s'immobilisa, puis elle plongea son regard dans celui du rouquin. Voyant son air sérieux, elle se résigna et prit le flacon. L'effet de la potion commença à apaiser son mal de crâne, ses poignets lui picotaient alors que ses blessures se refermaient. Elle termina de serrer le bandage autour du torse de Brynjolf, puis elle allait se lever quand le Nordique la retint par l'avant-bras.

« Il faut bander vos poignets, lui dit le rouquin.

- La potion suffit, répliqua Edwina sans regarder son compatriote.

- Cessez d'être butée, ça a failli vous coûtez la vie.

- En quoi ça vous concerne ?! »

Le Bras-droit de la Guilde fut déstabilisé d'entendre ces propos. Edwina détournait toujours la tête et tenta de s'écarter de Brynjolf mais ce dernier resserra son étau.

« Lâchez moi ! Protesta à nouveau Edwina.

- Pas avant d'avoir bander vos blessures. Je reste votre supérieur, jeune fille. Et votre mensonge a bien faillit vous coutez la vie.

-...Alors c'était bien vous qui me suiviez, en déduit la Nordique en repensant à son pressentiment.

- Depuis Solitude oui. Mais je ne pouvais intervenir avant.

-...Vous vous seriez fait tuer si vous étiez intervenu plus tôt. Or, c'est de ma responsabilité ce qui vient d'arriver.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui avez tuer Mercer Frey, mais la Trinité des Rossignols. »

Ces mots interloquèrent Edwina. Elle continuait de se défaire de l'étau de Brynjolf cependant ce dernier lui saisit l'autre bras, la rapprochant de lui. La Nordique continua de détourner la tête.

« Souvenez vous du Pacte, continua Brynjolf. C'est ensemble que nous avons pourchasser Mercer, vous continuez de porter ce fardeau seule.

- Parce que j'ai porté le coup de grâce, répondit Edwina.

-...Pourquoi vous vous renfermez sur vous-même ? Regardez-moi.

- Brynjolf, lâchez-moi.

- Regardez moi ! »

A contre-cœur, Edwina tourna le visage vers Brynjolf. Ce dernier vit dans ses yeux comme de la détresse cependant la Nordique tenta de prendre une façade froide.

« Pourquoi agissez-vous ainsi ? Demanda le Bras-droit de la Guilde.

-...Vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre, souffla froidement Edwina.

- Parce que vous ne me faites pas confiance.

- Comment vous faire confiance alors que je ne peux pas vous cerner ? »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Brynjolf qui fut interloqué. La voleuse tenta de se contrôler néanmoins les angoisses et le fait d'avoir frôler la mort prirent le dessus.

« Je n'ai jamais pu comprendre vos différentes attitudes vis-à-vis de moi ! Ni pourquoi vous changez du jour au lendemain. Un jour vous me dites que je pourrais devenir Maître et le lendemain, ce n'est plus le cas ! Quand à Mercer, il n'hante pas vos cauchemars, mais les miens et il me pourchasse même au delà de la mort ! »

Brynjolf ne comprit qu'à cet instant la souffrance qu'il voyait dans le regard de la voleuse. Edwina sentit des larmes dans ses yeux, elle ravala ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant le Nordique.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir partager vos craintes ? Demanda Brynjolf.

- Les partager ?

- Karliah l'ignore aussi.

- Karliah a assez souffert pendant son exil. Je n'ai pas à lui rajouter ce fardeau.

- Vous agissez comme un Maître de Guilde, soupira Brynjolf. Surveillez votre langue, vos propos peuvent vous coûter gros.

- Ce n'est plus mon intention d'être Maître, rétorqua Edwina.

- Alors pourquoi vous êtes vous présentez devant ces bandits en tant que tel ?

- Pour protéger la Guilde ! Contrairement à certains, je vendrais mon âme à Oblivion !

- Jeune fille, votre langue.

- Non, ça suffit ! Vous ne me comp... »

Soudain, Edwina se retrouva accolée contre un rocher et elle fut interrompue lorsque les lèvres de Brynjolf s'emparèrent des siennes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Sans qu'elle ne se rende compte, la colère qui l'animait la quitta comme une feuille soufflée par le vent. Elle ne savait comment réagir tellement ce fut si soudain. Reprenant un peu ses esprits, elle tenta de repousser le Nordique mais ce dernier plaqua sa main derrière son cou et l'autre autour de sa taille. Le baiser s'intensifia, la voleuse se laissa emporter par une étrange chaleur alors que le temps semblait s'être suspendue.

Puis la bouche d'Edwina fut libérée, son souffle était saccadée et ses yeux à demi clos. Elle croisa le regard du rouquin qui la tenait toujours contre lui.

« Tenez encore des propos incohérents, jeune fille et je vous fait taire encore ainsi.

-...Bryn...? Murmura surprit Edwina mais elle fut de nouveau tut par un autre baiser.

- Ne prononcez plus un mot, pas tant que vous ne m'aurez écouter, reprit le Nordique. »

Edwina ne savait comment réagir. C'était si soudain et nouveau pour elle. Son corps trembla légèrement sous l'effet de l'émotion mais aussi du froid du vent venant de la mer. Elle n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche, soutenant le regard de Brynjolf qui la maintenait entre lui et le rocher.

« Je suis un idiot, dit le rouquin. J'aurai dû être clair avec vous dés le début. Je ne voulais que vous protéger et mon attitude n'a fait que vous menez jusqu'à la mort. Que vous deveniez Maître n'était qu'une garantie de plus pour votre sécurité mais je sais que vous méritez ce poste plus que tout autre au sein de la Guilde par vos qualités et vos exploits. Mais parfois vos décisions sont irréfléchies, vous voulez tout faire pour le bien de la Guilde...Mais vous, avez-vous pensez à vous-même ? A ce que vous souhaitez réellement ? Sans tenir compte ni de votre engagement de voleuse, ni même celle en tant que Rossignol. Que souhaitez vous en tant qu'Edwina ? »

La question troubla tellement Edwina qu'elle ne respirait plus. Le vol avait été toute sa vie, son seul moyen de survivre. Elle était seule au monde jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve son père mais il lui fut arraché par les griffes de la mort. Lorsqu'elle vint en Skyrim, son but était de nouveau trouver un foyer, être avec ses pairs...Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait un tout autre désir en son cœur, être à la tête de la Guilde mais dans le but que l'organisation sorte de l'ombre, qu'elle retrouve son prestige d'antan tout comme son père avait tenter de redorer le nom du Renard Gris et de protéger cette Guilde et ses membres, sa famille. Cependant, ce qu'elle ressentit quand Brynjolf l'embrassa était à la fois quelque chose de soudain et en même temps quelque chose qu'elle désirait...

Edwina était complètement perdue, elle baissa la tête. Brynjolf remarqua son sentiment cependant il devait lui en parler. Il n'avait jamais été clair avec elle, c'était chose faite. Il comprenait le désarroi que ressentait la Nordique. Doucement, il posa sa main sur sa joue, relevant son visage.

« ...Le temps est à présent votre. Je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur. Je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez. Et aussi que la décision vous revient. Votre choix de devenir Maître ou non de la Guilde. D'être à vos côtés en tant que simple pair ou votre moitié. Quelque soit vos décisions, je les respecterais. »

Brynjolf esquissa un doux sourire, puis il s'écarta d'Edwina et commençait à se relever lorsque la voleuse attrapa sa main. Il l'observa, voyant qu'elle avait de nouveau rebaissé la tête.

« C'est trop tôt pour moi, réussit à murmurer Edwina d'une voix émue. Être Maître ou non...et vos...vos sentiments...

- Prenez votre temps, répondit d'un air doux Brynjolf.

- Oui, mais s'il vous plait...Restez près de moi. »

Edwina releva les yeux brillants de larmes vers le rouquin. Ce dernier fut surprit, puis il se rassit contre l'un des rocher et attira la voleuse vers lui. La Nordique se blottit contre son torse, fermant à demi les yeux. Les révélations l'avaient bouleversé mais elle avait prit aussi le recul par rapport à ce qui venait de se passer avec les maraudeurs Sang-noirs. Elle avait besoin de réconfort, de savoir qu'elle était encore en vie grâce à Brynjolf. Le Bras-droit de la Guilde l'entourait de ses bras puissants, une main lui caressait doucement les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Elle se laissa bercer par le bruit des vagues...

8


	23. Chapitre23

Et nous approchons à grand pas de la fin de cette histoire. Je remercie les personnes qui me font des retours et qui suivent les aventures d'Edwina ^_^. ça me fait bizarre de voir qu'on arrive bientôt à la fin...mais pas encore pour ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre XXIII: Vendeaume

Le retour des deux voleurs à Faillaise se fit dans le silence. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent au QG, Edwina fit un rapport de sa mission de pièce à conviction à Vex et bredouilla des excuses envers elle et Delvin. Ces derniers furent surpris mais les acceptèrent. Karliah vint les rejoindre et ce fût Brynjolf qui expliqua ce qui c'était passé. Cependant, il falsifia un peu la vérité, disant qu'Edwina avait été piégée par des anciennes connaissances de Mercer et qu'il avait réussi à la sauver tout en ce débarrassant des maraudeurs. Leur chef et les Argoniens n'étant plus, les bandits, qui avaient survécu, n'allaient pas revenir pour se venger. Karliah, Vex et Delvin furent soulagés que cette mésaventure se finisse sans trop de mal pour Edwina et Brynjolf. Néanmoins la Dunmer remarqua l'étrange attitude des deux Nordiques. Elle proposa à Edwina de prendre quelques jours de repos, le temps de récupérer. La voleuse accepta sans rien à redire.

Edwina ne savait plus comment réagir après les révélations de Brynjolf. Elle l'esquivait au maximum et préférait prendre l'air dans les ruelles de Faillaise. Cependant ce changement d'attitude n'échappa pas à Karliah qui, un jour, vint la trouver alors que la Nordique observait le lac Honrich depuis l'une des balustrades près des entrepôts de poissons.

« Tout va bien Edwina ? Demanda inquiète Karliah.

-...Moui, répondit vaguement la voleuse.

- Non, tu ne m'écoutes pas, fit la Dunmer en la taquinant. Tu es complètement perdue dans tes pensées...Tu veux me raconter ce qui c'est passé à Solitude. »

La Nordique se tourna vers sa compère, puis elle tilta. Elle repensa à leurs échanges et comprit alors que Karliah savait pour Brynjolf.

« ...Je pense que tu sais ce qui c'est passé, déclara Edwina.

- Tu veux dire, fit innocemment la Dunmer. Toi et Brynjolf...

- Non ! Enfin je veux dire... Edwina était complètement perdue à nouveau. C'est si soudain...Mais toi, tu t'en doutais depuis un moment ?

- Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : vous êtes tous les deux des idiots, aveuglés par vos sens du devoir et de l'honneur. »

Edwina fut interloquée des propos de Karliah. Elle fixa la Dunmer avant de rire doucement. Sa compère se joignit à elle.

« Tu as raison, admit Edwina. Y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

- Et donc ? Demanda Karliah.

- C'est trop tôt pour moi...C'est si soudain, si nouveau...

- Oh, fit innocemment la Dunmer. Un premier amour en plus.

- Non ! Fit rougissante Edwina. Enfin, je veux dire, j'ai connu des hommes...Auparavant.

- Mais ? »

La Nordique soupira, la perspicacité de Karliah l'étonnait toujours.

« ...Mais, je n'ai jamais ressentit quelque chose de si...intense. Et ça me fait peur.

- Crois-tu que tu sois la seule ? Fit remarquer la Dunmer.

- Non, je me doute bien, mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir...Tout comme ma décision de devenir Maître de la Guilde.

- Je t'ai dit que nous patienterons.

-...Brynjolf aussi m'a dit qu'il patienterait, confia la voleuse. Mais après ce qui vient de m'arriver à Solitude. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que le temps peut me faire défaut. »

Karliah comprenait ce qu'insinuait la Nordique, elle eu une pensée nostalgique envers Gallus. Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

« Nul ne peut savoir ce qui arrivera demain, confia la Dunmer. Mais ne regarde pas tout le temps derrière toi. Ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs est une bonne chose. Néanmoins, il faut aussi regarder devant et avancer. Pense à ton avenir.

-...Et je sais qu'il est lié à celui de la Guilde. C'est mon souhait, mais avant je veux que Skyrim soit reconquit par notre influence. Je sais qu'il reste Vendeaume en grande châtellerie à conquérir.

- Et une fois Vendeaume entre nos mains ?

- Je prendrais ma décision...Ou plutôt mes décisions. »

Edwina souria doucement et Karliah le lui rendit.

« Je te suivrais, en conclut la Dunmer. Quelque soit tes choix. En parlant de Vendeaume, je sais que Vipir doit se rendre là-bas pour quelques contrats. Tu devrais l'accompagner. Ça te fera du bien de te remettre au travail. »

La Nordique fixa sa compère. Elle avait raison, elle devait aller de l'avant. Passer à deux doigts de la mort, c'était le quotidien d'un voleur après tout. Elles rentrèrent ensemble au QG et virent trouver Vipir. Ce dernier fut ravi d'avoir Edwina pour partenaire. Ils préparèrent leurs affaires et ensemble, ils se rendirent à Vendeaume pour quelques petits vols à la tire et un petit cambriolage à l'ancienne dans une maison.

La guerre civile faisait toujours rage en Skyrim et cela se ressentait dans les ruelles de Vendeaume. Le Jarl Ulfric avait gagné un peu de terrain mais c'était une victoire fragile. Edwina et Vipir flânèrent dans les rues de la cité, restant sur leurs gardes car il y avaient de nombreux soldats Sombrages qui patrouillaient. Vipir était un maître du vol à la tire et ses doigts agiles s'emparèrent des quelques objets mandés par Delvin. Il enseigna même quelques astuces à Edwina qu'elle mit à profit sur leur dernière cible. Rangeant le médaillon dérobé, les deux voleurs regagnèrent l'auberge du Candélâtre pour se reposer avant le cambriolage de cette nuit. Se restaurant à une table, Vipir faisait le compte de leurs larcins discrètement.

« Il y avait longtemps que mes doigts n'avaient plus autant dérobés de bagues.

- J'ignorais que tu aimais les bijoux, taquina Edwina.

- Ah ah ! Tu sais, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai retrouvé ma chance...Enfin notre chance.

- Je ne suis pas la seule à y avoir contribuer, confia la Nordique.

- Peut-être...Mais tu en a été l'amorceur. Et ce soir, on va faire un carton. Je te laisse me guider, tu connais mieux les lieux que moi.

- Plus ou moins je connais. Mais c'est entendu. »

Les deux voleurs trinquèrent jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Les gens étaient rentrés chez eux et quelques gardes patrouillaient dans les rues tandis que la neige commençait à tomber doucement. Se faufilant comme des ombres, Edwina et Vipir se dirigèrent jusqu'à leur objectif : un petit manoir situé dans le Quartier Gris de Vendeaume. Il appartenait aux Artheron, une famille de Dunmers présent dans la cité depuis près de trois générations. Attendant qu'un garde qui passait, tourna à un angle, les deux voleurs se faufilèrent vers la porte principale du manoir. Il n'y avait pas d'autres accès et les deux complices devaient se montrer prudents.

Edwina allait crocheter la serrure quand elle remarqua que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Elle se tourna vers Vipir qui affichait un regard interrogateur également. Prudemment, les deux voleurs se glissèrent dans le manoir. L'odeur métallique caractéristique du sang assailli leur sens. Dégainant leurs armes, ils avancèrent vers une salle à manger où deux personnes s'y trouvaient : un couple de Dunmers, morts. De leur bouche et de leurs yeux avaient coulé du sang. Edwina s'approcha pour examiner la table, elle prit une carafe de vin et renifla.

« Du poison, chuchota-t-elle. Va voir à l'étage supérieur. »

Vipir approuva de la tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Edwina continua son investigation, elle remarqua que le couple avait été dépouillé de leurs objets de valeur... La salle à manger également.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ça ne peut pas être la Confrérie Noire, ce n'est pas le genre de Shunari._

Elle rangeait son arme lorsque Vipir revint.

« Ils sont morts là-haut, égorgés dans leur lit. Il n'y a pas que ça, les objets mandés par Vex ne sont plus là. Comme la plupart des biens.

- Un acte de vengeance ? Supposa Edwina.

- J'aurais dit la Confrérie Noire...

- Ils laissent leur marque... Attends. »

La Nordique venait de repérer quelque chose au sol. Elle ramassa et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un bout de tissu abordant un symbole de feuilles d'or sur fond rouge. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Ce signe ne me dit rien.

- Je ne le connais pas non plus, avoua Vipir.

- Vaut mieux vite s'en aller avant que les gardes ne remarquent quelque chose. »

Les deux voleurs se dirigèrent la porte lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas de l'autre côté du bois. Instinctivement, Edwina attrapa Vipir et le plaqua près du mur. Elle lui fit signe de se taire puis elle murmura des paroles. Une lueur émana d'elle tandis que Vipir sentit quelque chose le picoter. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit. Un garde entra dans la pièce, cherchant autour de lui mais il ne vit rien. L'odeur de sang l'attira et il se précipita vers la salle à manger tandis que les deux voleurs, devenus invisible aux yeux de tous, sortirent du manoir. Edwina maintenu son pouvoir d'Agent de Nocturne jusqu'à être assez éloignée du Quartier Gris. Dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards, elle lâcha le bras de Vipir et retira le voile d'invisibilité. Au loin, ils entendirent un cri d'alerte et des gardes coururent à vive allure dans la direction d'où cela émanait. Edwina observait le remue-ménage tandis que le Nordique la regardait elle, impressionné.

« J'ignorais que tu savais utiliser la magie.

- Pas vraiment, confia la voleuse. C'est plutôt un don qu'on m'a offert. Je t'expliquerais un jour, en attendant, il faut qu'on rentre à Faillaise au plus vite. Cette histoire de meurtre et de pillages ne me dise rien qui vaille... »

Vipir hocha de la tête et ensemble, ils gagnèrent les écuries extérieures de Vendeaume pour récupérer leurs chevaux. Ce fut au galop qui prirent la route pour le QG.

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? ! »

Brynjolf était tout aussi abasourdi que ses compères. Delvin et Vex échangeaient des regards interrogateurs tandis que Karliah se plongea dans ses réflexions. Edwina et Vipir se tenaient devant eux, ayant rapportés ce qui venait de se passer à Vendeaume.

« Vous êtes sûrs que ce n'est pas la Confrérie Noire ? Demanda le Bras-droit de la Guilde.

- Sûre et certaine, affirma Edwina. Shunari laisse des marques de la Confrérie. Nous n'avons trouvé que ceci. »

La Nordique tendit le tissu au rouquin qui l'examina. Sceptique, il le donna aux autres mais personne ne connaissait l'emblème.

« Si je tiens celui qui a fait ça, je lui arrache les yeux ! S'emporta Vex. Ils ont osé nous devancer !

- Calme Vex ! Intervint Brynjolf. Ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives.

- Cet incident peut expliquer ce que j'ai reçu, dit Delvin d'un air pensif.

- Reçu ? Demanda intrigué Vipir.

- Juste après votre départ, une demande émanant de Torsten Cruellemer nous est parvenue. D'après lui, une guilde rivale est en train de se constituer à Vendeaume... Delvin hésita un instant avant de reprendre. Il causerait du tort aux voleurs de bonne foi en assassinant leurs clients. »

Un silence installa dans le groupe. Certains regards se tournèrent vers Edwina dont les poings s'étaient serrés. Il y avait une règle d'or parmi les voleurs : ne jamais tuer un client. La Nordique ferma un instant les yeux, tentant de se calmer. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle croisa le regard de Brynjolf. Elle fut troublée un instant mais aussi apaisée. Puis elle se ressaisit et prit la parole.

« Ce serait donc leur symbole, de la Nordique en pointant le tissu. Ils n'ont vraiment pas d'honneur. Tuer pour piller...

- Que faisons-nous ? Demanda Karliah.

- Torsten dit qu'il nous soutiendra à Vendeaume si nous l'aidons. Quand à cette guilde rival, aucun de nos informateurs nous en a fait part. Cela doit être récent.

- Je vais y aller. »

Les voleurs se tournèrent vers Edwina. Certains se doutaient qu'elle accepterait la mission, d'autres le redoutaient...

« Je savais qu'on compterait sur toi, fit Delvin.

- Avant de se précipiter, dit Edwina. Voila ce que je propose. Nous n'avons aucun renseignement sur cette guilde et je présume que Torsten Cruellemer n'a pas précisé sa demande ?

- Comme d'habitude non , confia le vieux Bréton.

- Je vais donc y aller en reconnaissance. Je vais voir Torsten et entendre sa demande. Puis je rassemblerais le maximum d'informations sur cette guilde. Après, on avisera. »

Les voleurs étaient surpris de l'initiative de la Nordique. Brynjolf n'en montra rien cependant il était ravi de la position réfléchie d'Edwina, comme si elle agissait en tant que Maître de Guilde. Et il ne fut pas le seul. Karliah s'approcha de sa pair posant une main sur son épaule.

« C'est une excellente idée. Une fois les éléments en poche, nous pourrons décider de comment agir.

- Je suis d'accord aussi, fit Delvin.

- Je vais vous accompagner, jeune fille. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Brynjolf. Edwina fut elle-même surprise, ses joues rougirent légèrement. Mais avant que quelqu'un ne prit la parole, Brynjolf les devança.

« Nous avions à Vendeaume un ancien receleur qui, depuis la disgrâce de la Guilde, n'a plus donner de ces services. Je le connais bien et si nous reconquérions Vendeaume, on aura besoin de lui pour la suite. Et on ne sera pas trop de deux à collecter les informations.

- C'est vrai, reconnue Karliah. Au moins, vous pourrez vous séparez si besoin.

- Qu'en pensez-vous, jeune fille ? »

Brynjolf plongea son regard dans celui d'Edwina. Elle tenta de cacher son trouble, mais elle était surprise que le rouquin lui demande son avis.

« Si vous avez d'anciens contacts là-bas, commença Edwina. Cela peut s'avérer utile. Cela nous ferait même gagner du temps. Plus nous tarderons, plus cette guilde risque de nous causer du tord.

- Bien raisonné jeune fille, dit d'un air admiratif Brynjolf. Il nous faut agir vite en effet. Autant y aller de suite. Delvin et Vex, on vous confie la boutique. Karliah, je voudrais vous faire part de quelque chose avant que nous y allions. Vipir, essaye de prendre contact avec les autres pour leur demander de revenir au plus vite. Il faut que tout le monde se tienne prêt si nous devons agir...Au cas où cela dégénérait. »

Toutes les personnes présentes approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Edwina savait à quoi faisait référence Brynjolf : Lorsqu'ils y avaient plusieurs guildes dans une même contrée, la rivalité pouvait entrainer de grand conflits. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix : soit une des guilde se soumettait à l'autre, soit elle partait du territoire...soit elle mourrait. Edwina regagna son coffre pour prendre ses effets, elle vit Brynjolf et Karliah s'éloigner, chuchotant entre eux. La Nordique se demanda ce qu'ils complotaient. Néanmoins, la voleuse était ravie que les membres approuve son initiative. Au fond d'elle, elle était enfin prête à prendre les rênes de la Guilde.

Quelques instant plus tard, Edwina et Brynjolf galopèrent sur la route commerciale, en direction du Nord, vers Vendeaume. Le trajet se fit en silence, la voleuse était encore troublée et n'osait s'adresser au rouquin. Ils arrivèrent le lendemain aux portes de Vendeaume. Déposant les chevaux aux écuries, ils allèrent prendre le pont menant aux portes quand Brynjolf prit le bras d'Edwina et l''entraina à l'abri des regards. La voleuse fut encore plus troublée, surtout quand elle dû faire face au visage proche du Nordique.

« Avant qu'on y aille, j'ai quelque précisions à vous dire, fit Brynjolf.

-...Je vous écoute, bredouilla Edwina.

- Essayez d'être vous-même. Je vois bien que ce que je vous ai dit à Solitude vous travaille de l'intérieur.

- C'est simple à dire qu'à faire. »

Brynjolf soupira doucement, puis il sourit, posant sa main sur la tête d'Edwina.

« Je veux simplement être clair avec vous. Et sachez que je suis content de votre initiative. C'est digne d'un Maître.

-...Je souhaite surtout que ce qui c'est passé à Solitude ne se reproduise pas. »

Edwina baissa la tête cependant elle sentit la main de Brynjolf se poser sur sa joue et l'obliger à relever le visage et faire face à son regard.

« Ne baissez jamais la tête, murmura le rouquin. Je comprend votre peur mais ne vous tourmentez pas continuellement. Si vous recommencez, je serais obligé d'occuper votre esprit autrement si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

La Nordique rougit de plus belle, repensant au baiser que lui avait donné Brynjolf. Les doigts du rouquin caressèrent doucement sa joue.

« Je suis patient, souffla-t-il. Je dois faire un gros effort pour ne pas dépasser certaines limites. Sachez que j'attendrais votre réponse mais ne me tentez pas trop, surtout si vous continuez de vous torturez l'esprit. »

Edwina hocha doucement de la tête, fermant à demi les yeux. Elle était encore indécise cependant les attentions de Brynjolf ne la laissèrent pas indifférente. Le rouquin s'écarta d'elle, puis se tourna en direction de Vendeaume.

« Bon, Torsten vous attend au Candélâtre. Allez le rencontrer seule mais je ne serais pas bien loin. Une fois qu'on saura sa demande, on avisera.

-...Entendu. »

La voleuse se reprit, gardant la tête haute, puis elle se dirigea avec Brynjolf vers les portes de la cité. Leur pas les guida vers l'auberge du Candélâtre. A l'intérieur, c'était plutôt calme. Les deux voleurs échangèrent un regard puis Edwina se dirigea vers l'étage supérieur. Plusieurs tables étaient disposées mais il n'y avait pas grand monde. La Nordique chercha, d'après le descriptif de Delvin, le fameux Torsten Cruellemer. Elle le vit, attablé dans un coin, son visage était sombre comme rongé par la douleur. Elle s'approcha calmement de lui.

« Pardon de vous dérangez, commença la voleuse. Delvin Mallory m'envoie.

- Ah, fit le Nordique comme sortant de ses pensées. Vous avez fait vite. Je vous en prie. »

Edwina prit place face à Torsten qui lui tendit une choppe d'hydromel. La voleuse accepta, puis elle attendit que l'homme explique sa demande. Torsten laissa échapper un soupir de douleur avant de prendre la parole.

« Ma fille Fjotli...Elle a été assassiné il y a quelques semaines. Elle baignait dans son sang à même le sol.

-...Mes condoléances, fit Edwina embarrassée.

- Je suppose qu'on voulait lui voler ses objets de valeurs...Elle portait toujours bien trop de bijoux en public. Quand je lui ai dit que ça causerait sa perte, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que... »

Torsten émit un sanglot de douleur alors qu'il vida sa choppe. Edwina comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Elle posa sa main sur le bras du Nordique en signe de compassion.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, fit la voleuse. Sachez que c'est nullement aucun membre de notre Guilde qui aurait fait une chose pareille.

-...Les explications ne sont pas nécessaire, fit Torsten en se reprenant. Je connais les méthodes de votre Guilde. Ça m'a pris du temps mais j'ai finalement réussit à retrouver le meurtrier, une saleté d'Altmer. Vous vous rendez compte ?! »

Edwina fut surprise de la révélation. Elle but un gorgée de son verre avant de reprendre.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Disons que l'adage "œil pour œil, dent pour dent" n'est pas un vain dicton pour moi. Il se disait voleur d'une guilde qui venait de se former dans le coin. Il m'a donné de précieuses informations avant que...vous savez quoi. »

La Nordique comprenait l'allusion cependant elle était plus intéressée au fait que Torsten possédait des informations sur la guilde rivale, ce qui allait lui faire gagner du temps.

« Quelle est donc votre demande ? Interrogea Edwina.

- Et bien comme je l'ai dit à Delvin, je pense qu'on peut s'entraider. Vous récupérez ce que je veux et, par la même occasion, vous supprimez une guilde rivale.

- Je suppose que c'est quelque chose qu'ils ont prit à Fjotli.

- Oui. Un des objets qu'on lui a volé, un médaillon en argent, est un bijou de famille des Cruellemer. Je veux le récupérer. »

Edwina prit un instant de réflexion. Tout en sirotant sa choppe, elle jeta un bref regard derrière elle où elle aperçue Brynjolf. Elle vit dans son regard qu'il avait tout entendu et hocher de la tête. Faisant face à Torsten, elle posa son verre.

« Marché conclu, fit la Nordique. Pouvez-vous me donner plus d'indication sur cet Altmer et son groupe.

- Je sais qu'ils ont sévit il y a peu, au manoir Artheron. Mais le voleur n'a su me dire qu'un nom : Niranye, qui a une maison ici à Vendeaume. C'est une commerçante Altmer qui a son étalage sur la place du marché. C'est tout ce que je sais...

- C'est un début de piste. Merci beaucoup et...Je récupérai le médaillon de votre fille. »

Edwina tapota le bras de Torsten avant de se lever et de s'éloigner. Elle entendit l'homme émettre un nouveau gémissement de douleur. La voleuse prit les escaliers et vit Brynjolf l'attendre en bas. Elle s'approcha de lui, parlant à voix basse.

« On a un début de piste mais c'est maigre.

- Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose, dit Brynjolf soucieux. Jeune fille, allez trouver cette Niranye à la place du marché. Vu l'heure, vous allez devoir attendre un peu.

- Et vous qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Voir mon contact. Je vous retrouve au marché. »

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu demander, Brynjolf sortit de l'auberge. Edwina sentait que quelque chose travaillait le Nordique mais elle ne su quoi. Il était midi et le marché était fermé. Elle allait devoir attendre l'ouverture. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps et discuter avec cette Niranye plus tranquillement. Elle sortit de l'auberge et se rendit à l'Est dans Vendeaume.

Le marché était presque désert et les étalages fermés car les commerçants étaient partis déjeuner. Edwina attendit près d'un mur, là où elle avait une vision large sur la place. Grignotant un morceau de viande séchée, elle observait les aller et venu. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il n'y avait aucun citoyen Altmer dans la ville, ce qui allait être simple pour trouver Niranye.

Une bonne heure s'écoula quand elle aperçue celle qu'elle cherchait. Niranye arrivait à son étalage quand Edwina s'approcha d'elle.

« Excusez-moi ?

-...Je peux vous aider ? Fit l'Altmer qui dévisagea Edwina.

- Je suis ici à propos de Fjotli. »

Niranye écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de se reprendre et de réfléchir.

« Fjotli...Fjotli...Ce nom me dit quelque chose...Oh ! Bien sûr ! C'est la pauvre fille qui a été assassiné. Elle était si jeune et jolie...Quel tragédie. »

Edwina n'en montra rien, néanmoins elle sentait les paroles de l'Altmer sonner faux. La Nordique prit une attitude hautaine.

« Laissez tomber, fit elle sèchement. Je sais que vous avez joué un rôle dans sa mort.

- Comment osez-vous ? S'emporta indignée Niranye. Vous m'accusez d'avoir pris part à un acte aussi...atroce ? Je devrais vous faire arrêter !

- Comme voleuse, vous êtes peut-être douée, mais comme actrice, vous ne valez pas un rond.

- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous voulez dire. »

Edwina sentit dans les derniers mots comme de l'assurance. Elle se demanda si elle ne s'était pas trompée. Pourtant, elle n'avait suivit que les indications de Torsten.

_Si Niranye n'est pas une voleuse, quel est son lien avec tout ceci ? Et pourquoi Torsten l'a cité ?...Vaudrait mieux que je n'insiste pas. Si elle appelle la garde, je serais dans de beaux draps._

« Je crois qu'il y a méprise, fit Edwina. J'ai du me tromper.

- La prochaine fous que vous accusez quelqu'un de meurtre, apporter des preuves !

- Elle ne vous accuse pas de meurtre, mais de complicité, ma chère Niranye. »

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers Brynjolf qui se tenait derrière Edwina. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil, cependant elle vit que Niranye venait de blanchir.

« Bryn...Brynjolf ? C'est vraiment vous ? Balbutia l'Altmer.

- Ça fait longtemps, répondit le rouquin. Vos affaires semblent fleurissantes malgré que vous ne travaillez plus pour nous. »

Edwina comprit alors que le fameux receleur et contact de Brynjolf c'était Niranye. Cependant, elle se sentit offusqué que le Nordique ne lui en fit part. Le Bras-droit de la Guilde s'avança vers Niranye, passa son bras derrière ses épaules. Ce geste piqua la jalousie d'Edwina qui s'en surprit elle-même. L'Altmer avait les joues rougies, mais tenta de se reprendre.

« Oh ! Vous savez, commença Niranye. Je m'en sors comme je peux, mais je suis ravie de vous voir, cher Brynjolf.

- Dites moi, dit le rouquin. J'ignorais que vous étiez une menteuse, ce n'est pas votre genre.

- C'est cette moins que rien qui s'en ai prit a moi ! S'emporta Niranye. Vous devriez mieux surveiller vos recrues.

-...Et vous, vous devriez montrer plus de respect envers le futur Maître de la Guilde. »

Le ton que prit Brynjolf était froid. Edwina fut très surprise, surtout lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Niranye changer, passant de la colère à la peur. Elle remarqua également la pointe d'une lame poser sur la poitrine de l'Altmer.

« Attendez, bredouilla Niranye. On peut discuter entre gens raisonnable. J'ignorais qui vous étiez.

- On devrait aller plus loin pour en parler, suggéra Brynjolf.

- Je suis d'accord, fit Edwina. Venez. »

La Nordique ouvrit la marche, suivi du rouquin qui maintenait de manière discrète la menace sur Niranye. S'arrêtant dans une ruelle déserte, la voleuse se tourna vers le Nordique tenant l'Altmer.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez la relâcher, lança Edwina à Brynjolf. On n'est pas de ce genre.

- Comme vous voudrez. »

Le rouquin rangea sa dague et relâcha Niranye qui respirait mieux.

« Nous vous écoutons, dit Edwina.

-...Je n'ai pas eu le choix, commença Niranye. Ils sont fous...il m'aurait tué !

- Fous ? Qui ça ?

- Une guilde de voleur Altmers. Ils se font appeler les Ombres de l'Automne. Linwe, leur chef, est le pire d'entre eux. Ils volent des objets de valeurs sur les morts.

- Des morts ? S'indigna Edwina. Vous voulez dire qu'ils pillent aussi les nécropoles ?

- Oui, ils préfèrent dépouiller leurs victimes mortes. »

La colère anima Edwina. Décidément, il existait des êtres du même gabarit que Mercer en ce bas-monde. Elle ne pouvait tolérer ça. Brynjolf fronça les sourcils, puis il sortit des lettres de sa poche.

« Et cette guilde est venue te voir pour être leur receleur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux de Niranye s'écarquillèrent en voyant les lettres. Edwina comprit alors ce qu'avait fait Brynjolf pendant ce temps : il était aller fouiller chez Niranye pour trouver des preuves.

« Il...Il m'aurait tué si j'avais refusé d'être leur receleuse, se défendit Niranye en larmes. Brynjolf, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je vous en prie, ayez pitié. »

Edwina fut surprise, puis elle remarqua que Niranye avait vraiment peur, comme si elle et Brynjolf allaient la tuer. Reprenant une attitude calme, elle posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Niranye.

« La Guilde proscrit le meurtre, surtout des éléments prometteurs. Vous avez été receleuse, si vous n'avez pas commis d'impair envers nous, vous ne le payerez pas de votre sang...En revanche, je veux savoir ou cette guilde se cache.

- Vous...vous n'allez pas me tuer ?

- Non et je vous propose même de mettre vos services à notre disposition. »

Niranye sembla soulagée. Elle essuya ses larmes et reprit un air hautain caractéristique de sa race.

« Je suis la meilleur receleuse de tout Skyrim. Je suis à votre disposition.

- Je savais que vous feriez le bon choix, fit Brynjolf. Bon, ou est ce Linwe ?

- Il se terre dans la Grotte des Collines Murmurantes. C'est à l'Est d'ici, au delà de la scierie d'Anga.

- Vous savez combien ils sont ? Demande Edwina.

- Non, j'ai toujours traité directement avec Linwe...Mais méfiez-vous, c'est le plus fous de tous.

- Et le médaillon de Fjotli ? Intervint Brynjolf. Il en parle dans cette lettre.

- Il la encore car je refusais de la vendre. Je n'y suis pour rien dans son meurtre, ni aucun de ceux perpétrés ces derniers jours. Je n'ai que le rôle de receleuse.

- Nous vous croyons, dit Edwina pour l'apaiser. On se charge d'eux.

- Merci...et désolé de m'être trompée, confia Niranye. Bonne chance. »

L'Altmer s'éloigna, laissant les Nordiques plongés dans leur réflexion. Brynjolf s'approcha d'Edwina.

« Vous avez une suggestion, jeune fille ?

-...Normalement, il est de coutume de traîter avec les guildes pour trouver un compromis...Mais au vue de ce que je viens d'entendre et d'avoir vu les corps de la famille Artheron...Ce Linwe nous embrochera si nous tentons de négocier. Et je ne tolère pas des voleurs meurtriers. Le sang est leur peine.

- Je suis du même avis.

- Et vous connaissez Niranye depuis longtemps ? »

Le ton qu'employa Edwina fut du reproche. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle se ressaisit et détourna la tête. Soudain, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, le visage de Brynjolf proche du sien.

« Seriez-vous jalouse ? Chuchota le rouquin.

- Ja...Pas du tout ! Rougit Edwina.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Sûre ! Mais vous auriez pu... »

Edwina fut tût par un baiser donné par Brynjolf. Comme sur la plage, la Nordique ne sut comment réagir. Elle se laissa peu à peu aller jusqu'à ce que le rouquin rompt le baiser.

« Jeune fille, cessez de me chercher de la sorte.

- Plaît-il ? S'indigna Edwina. Je ne vous cherche pas.

- Vraiment ? Donc vous admettez que vous êtes jalouse.

- J'ai dit que... »

La voleuse s'interrompit. Elle comprit alors le petit jeu du Nordique. Elle fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête.

« Cessez de vous moquez de moi.

- Sur mon honneur de voleur, jamais je ne ferais une telle chose. »

Les mots de Brynjolf étaient sincères. Sa main se posa sur la joue d'Edwina. La Nordique ferma les yeux, profitant de cette douce chaleur. Puis Brynjolf s'écarta d'elle, reprenant un air sérieux.

« Bon, nous devons agir et au plus vite.

- Pour être honnête avec vous, fit Edwina, sérieuse à son tour. J'ai un plan mais j'aurai aimé qu'on agisse à plusieurs. Et je souhaite en finir ce soir avant qu'il n'y ai d'autres meurtres.

- Ça, j'en fais mon affaire, jeune fille. Soumettez votre plan. »

Edwina haussa un sourcil. Elle se demandait vraiment ce que complotait le Nordique. Alors que le jour déclinait, la voleuse fit part de sa stratégie...


	24. Chapitre24

Et bien, la fin arrive et pour finir en beauté...je vais tuer tous mes lecteurs !...je blague ^_^ ! Je te rassure Lyna, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuez, vous m'êtes trop précieux, vous qui lisez cette histoire. Afin de ne pas vous laissez en plan, je poste également l'épilogue ^^/

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre XXIV: Les ombres de l'automne

Le soleil se couchait, laissant place à Secunda et Masser parées de leurs manteaux étoilés. Les flocons de neige virevoltaient dans le vent. Au pied d'un massif rocheux, deux personnes se tenaient près d'un feu. Ils étaient vêtus de cuir et leurs oreilles étaient effilées, signe des Mer. Leurs peaux dorées montraient leur appartenance à la race des Altmers. Ils tentaient de se réchauffer, guettant les alentours.

L'un des Altmers s'éloigna pour aller se soulager. La personne s'arrêta devant un buisson, commençant à déboucler sa ceinture. Soudain, une main le bâillonna, étouffant ses cris. Sa gorge fut tranchée, il continua à se débattre jusqu'à ce que la vie quitte son corps. L'Altmer décédé s'affala au sol, son sang maculant le fin tapis de neige au sol.

Son collègue, ignorant le sort de son compatriote, se frictionnait les mains quand il entendit le sifflement d'une flèche. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que le projectile vint se loger dans son crâne. Sa dernière vision fut celle d'une ombre le regardant de ces deux points brillants. Prudemment, la mystérieuse silhouette s'approcha du corps qu'elle venait d'abattre et le fouilla. Une autre ombre vint le rejoint, essuyant sa dague ensanglantée. La personne agenouillée émit un grognement d'agacement.

« Un soucis jeune fille ? Fit la personne debout qui n'était d'autre que Brynjolf.

- Pas de clé sur lui non plus, répondit Edwina en se relevant. Il va falloir crocheter la porte.

- Vous avez cru que ça serait si simple, ria doucement le rouquin.

- J'aurais aimé, soupira la voleuse. Mais bon, la porte est à vous. »

Les deux Nordiques qui avaient revêtu leur armure des Rossignols se tournèrent vers l'une des parois rocheuses où était incrustée une porte de bois. Brynjolf s'en approcha et commença à trifouiller la serrure. Edwina surveillait les alentours, tenant son arc bandé. Un cliquetis se fit entendre, le Bras-droit de la Guilde ouvrit la porte et passa en premier. La voleuse ferma la marche et tira le panneau de bois une fois dedans.

Un tunnel creusé dans la roche et tapis de neige s'ouvrait à eux, tandis qu'un vent glacial s'y engouffrait. Les Rossignols avancèrent côte à côte guettant le moindre bruit. Ils arrivèrent à une première ouverture, donnant sur un espace un peu plus grand dont on voyait le ciel au plafond par l'ouverture d'une faille. Un Altmer s'y trouvait, vacant à ses occupations. Edwina ajusta son arc, puis elle tira sa flèche qui se logea dans le cou de l'individu. Brynjolf s'approcha de l'Altmer mort et repéra un passage plus loin. Edwina le rejoignit, puis les deux voleurs avancèrent à nouveau l'un à côté de l'autre . Bien qu'elle portait son amure de Rossignol, la Nordique commençait à frissonner de froid. Au bout d'un moment, le tunnel se divisa en deux : un chemin allant à droite, l'autre à gauche.

« Quelle direction ? Chuchota Brynjolf.

-...Séparons-nous, on aura plus de facilité à descendre ces salopards.

- Votre langue, jeune fille. Venant de votre bouche, ce n'est pas très poli.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! »

Le rouquin ria doucement, ce qui accentua l'agacement d'Edwina. Brynjolf s'approcha de sa pair et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. La Nordique remercia l'armure du Rossignol pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues.

« Brynjolf, commença à protester la voleuse.

- Du calme jeune fille, fit ce dernier en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres . Vous êtes tendue.

-...Je le suis encore plus quand vous me tenez ainsi ! Répondit courroucée Edwina.

- Calme, répéta d'un ton plus autoritaire le Nordique. Tout va bien se passer. C'est un sale boulot qu'on accomplit et ce n'est pas notre quotidien. Je sais que vous êtes à cran, mais gardez votre calme... Je suis avec vous »

Edwina tenta de se défaire de la prise du rouquin cependant il la tenait fermement. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ferma les yeux pour calmer sa respiration. La colère l'animait cependant la présence de Brynjolf lui permettait d'avoir les idées claires. Elle se remémorera ce que lui avait dit Karliah à propos des fourreaux et des armes. Ce contact proche de son complice lui permit de se réchauffer un peu. Au bout de quelques minutes, le Nordique relâcha sa compatriote.

« Bon je disais donc, quelle direction ?

- Et moi, je maintiens qu'on se sépare. Si l'un de nous tombe sur un cul-de-sac, il fait demi-tour et rejoint l'autre. »

Les deux Nordiques se firent face, leurs regards se croisant. Puis Brynjolf soupira.

« Vous êtes vraiment têtue. Bon, d'accord, je prend à gauche et vous à droite. Et hurler si vous êtes en danger.

- Et si c'est un de ses satanés d'elfes dorés qui hurlent, vous allez venir aussi ? »

Le rouquin sourit, content qu'Edwina avait retrouvé un certain humour comme lorsqu'ils avaient chassé ensemble Mercer. Le danger les entouraient néanmoins, ils aimaient ça. Se séparant, les deux Rossignols avancèrent prudemment dans chacun des tunnel. Le chemin tournait plusieurs fois mais il était non gardé. Cela inquiéta Edwina.

_Soit ils sont en mission, soit ils sont regroupés plus loin...J'espère que c'est le second choix._

La voleuse continua son avancée quand elle arriva sur une nouvelle ouverture. L'espace était beaucoup plus grand que le précédent. Des mannequins de paille et de bois étaient disposés un peu de partout et au centre, un brasero s'y trouvait avec deux Altmers. Edwina repéra un passage derrière eux et un autre sur le côté. Elle banda son arc, préparant une seconde flèche alors qu'elle armait la première sur la corde. Elle visa calmement puis tira le projectile. Ce dernier se logea dans le dos de l'Altmer. Edwina allait armer sa deuxième flèche quand elle remarqua que l'autre personne s'écroula en même temps que son collègue. Edwina haussa un sourcil, puis elle vit la silhouette de Brynjolf au niveau du passage. Les deux voleurs se rejoignirent, près des corps encore chaud des Altmers. Le Nordique récupéra la dague de lancer dans le dos de l'un des Altmers.

« Joli synchronisation, fit le rouquin. Vous avez vu quelque chose ?

- Non rien, répondit Edwina. Cela m'inquiète justement. J'espère que le reste se trouve plus loin. »

Le Bras-droit de la Guilde comprenait l'inquiétude de sa pair. Ils se dirigèrent vers le seul passage qui restait et tombèrent sur une porte. Edwina sortit ses crochets et sa dague pour manipuler la serrure. Brynjolf faisait le guet quand il dégaina brusquement ses dagues. La voleuse stoppa ce qu'elle faisait.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Murmura Edwina, inquiète.

- ...J'ai cru entendre un bruit. Déverrouillez la porte. »

La Nordique hocha de la tête et reprit son acharnement sur la serrure. Elle réussit à la faire céder et entrouvrit la porte. Elle vit du coin de l'œil que le rouquin lui faisait signe d'avancer. Edwina se faufila par l'ouverture, l'arc à la main. Elle n'était plus dans la caverne mais dans une bâtisse construite par l'homme. Cela ressemblait à un château, la salle était circulaire avec un escalier menant en bas. Des torches flambaient et l'air y était plus chaud. Edwina ne vit personne et avança doucement vers les escaliers. Brynjolf la rejoignit, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Les deux Rossignols descendirent les marches, Edwina remarqua dans la salle en bas des piliers de pierre, une table d'alchimiste dans un coin et des tonneaux en vrac...Ainsi que des pas qui se rapprochaient. La voleuse saisit le poignet du rouquin et murmura des mots inconnus. Au même moment, un Altmer venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il observa les alentours avant de faire demi-tour, ne remarquant rien. Lorsqu'il tourna le dos, Brynjolf rompit le sort d'invisibilité et sauta derrière l'Altmer. Ce dernier se retourna au même moment où le rouquin faucha sa gorge. Il s'écroula mort au sol, tandis que le Nordique se remettait en garde. Edwina, laissant tomber le voile d'invisibilité, allait le rejoindre quand son compatriote lui fit signe d'attendre.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Chuchota la jeune femme.

- Restez ici, je vais voir si la voie est libre. Surveillez la porte du haut au cas où. »

La voleuse approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle regarda Brynjolf s'engouffrer dans le couloir qui descendait. Elle garda un œil au dessus d'elle lorsqu'elle entendit un cliquetis venant de la porte. Elle banda son arc, s'attendant à ce qu'un ennemi débarque mais rien ne vint. Intriguée, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le couloir avant de remonter. Elle s'approcha de la porte et vit qu'elle était verrouillée...

_Qu'est ce que..._

Soudain, elle perçue des cris venant d'en bas. Edwina se précipita et se cacha derrière un pilier. Les bruits s'estompèrent, le cœur d'Edwina se serra, craignant pour la vie de Brynjolf. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil du côté du couloir, son arc était bandée, prêt à réagir en cas de besoin. Cependant, plus aucun son ne lui parvenait hormis ceux de son cœur et son souffle qui s'accéléraient.

_Brynjolf, par pitié ! Fais moi un signe...Brynjolf !_

Des pas résonnèrent sur le sol venant du couloir. Edwina retint sa respiration cependant ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son compatriote. C'était un Altmer, vêtu de cuir mais la tenue était différentes des autres. Sa capuche était rabattu et ses yeux dorées luisant de folie faisaient le tour de la salle. Il avança dans la pièce et stoppa au centre, non loin du pilier où se cachait Edwina.

« ...Je sais que vous êtes là, dit à haute voix l'Altmer. Venez vous montrer, petit rat. »

Edwina ne bougea pas, la personne était trop près et elle n'aurait pas le temps de le descendre. Puis d'autres pas entrèrent dans la pièce. La Nordique se risqua de jeta un œil Ses pupilles se rétractèrent en voyant deux autres Altmers maintenant fermement Brynjolf agenouillé. Le rouquin ne portait plus sa capuche, ni son masque, du sang coulait de ses lèvres. Malgré sa mauvaise position, le Nordique gardait un air de défi dans ses yeux. Le premier Altmer continua de marcher mais sans s'approcher des piliers.

« Vous ne pourrez pas sortir, le piège s'est refermé. Montrez vous ou j'arrache les yeux de l'autre rat. »

Le regard de la voleuse s'écarquilla de peur, ses mains commencèrent à trembler.

« Je vous ai dit que j'étais seul, dit Brynjolf en s'adressant à l'Altmer. Vous entendez des voix dans votre tête. »

L'Altmer s'approcha rapidement du rouquin et le frappa au visage. Edwina n'entendit que les bruits, mais son cœur se serra encore plus. Le Nordique cracha du sang au sol tandis que l'Altmer respirait rapidement.

« La ferme, vermine ! Mes yeux ont vu deux rats entrés dans notre antre. On en a attrapé un et l'autre n'est pas loin. Alors, l'autre petit souriceau a intérêt à vite montrer son museau ou bien je vous coupe la langue ! »

La folie se sentait dans la voix de l'Altmer. Edwina devina qu'il devait s'agir du fameux Linwe, le chef des Ombres de l'Automne. Elle était dans une impasse. Elle avait utilisé son pouvoir d'Agent de Nocturne et ne pouvait le réenclencher avant qu'un jour ne se soit écoulé. Il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne Brynjolf, bien qu'elle avait deviné le message qu'avait fait passer le rouquin dans ses dernières paroles : il voulait qu'elle se barre et le laisse en arrière. Linwe commençait à perdre patience, il dégaina un couteau et s'approcha de Brynjolf.

« Si je vous coupe une oreille, ça va le faire venir...

- Attendez ! »

Linwe s'immobilisa et se retourna vers la voix qui s'était élevé. Edwina était toujours derrière le pilier, elle prit son arc dans une main puis la tendit, révélant sa position aux Altmers. Puis doucement et levant son autre bras, elle sortit de sa cachette, son visage toujours dissimulé. Linwe esquissa un sourire sadique. Edwina croisa ses yeux emplis de folie avant de regarder Brynjolf. Elle voyait bien qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle n'intervienne pas mais elle se refusait à l'abandonner. Lentement, elle posa son arc au sol et le fit glisser vers le Chef des Altmers. Ce dernier s'en saisit, puis il émit un sifflement. La porte du haut se déverrouilla, laissant entrer plusieurs Altmers. Deux d'entre eux s'approchèrent d'Edwina et s'emparèrent d'elle. Ils agenouillèrent la voleuse à côté de Brynjolf et leurs ligotèrent les mains tandis que Linwe examinait l'arc.

« ...Curieux, curieux, dit le Chef des Ombres de l'Automne en se parlant à lui-même à voix haute. Ça me dit quelque chose cette oiseau...Mais je pense que vous auriez dû prendre l'emblème du rat. Après tout, c'est des égouts de Faillaise que vous venez. »

Les deux Nordiques restèrent silencieux. Linwe donna l'arc à l'un de ses complices puis il s'approcha d'Edwina.

« Voyons à quoi ressemble notre souriceau. »

Le Chef des Altmers arracha le masque et baissa la capuche de la voleuse. Cette dernière ne broncha pas, gardant une attitude de défie.

« Oh ! Fit surprit Linwe. Une souricette ! Je savais que tôt ou tard, la vermine de Faillaise viendrait nous rendre visite. Vous venez vous soumettre ?

- Nous soumettre ?! S'indigna Edwina. On ne se mêle pas à la pourriture de votre genre, encore moins à s'y soumettre !

-...Pourriture ? Fit Linwe en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Quel culot vous avez ! Croyez-vous être au dessus de nous alors que vous n'êtes que des sous-fifres !

- Mon Bras-droit a tendance à s'emporter mais elle marque un point. »

Edwina tourna le regard vers Brynjolf, surprise. Les yeux verts du voleur lui firent passer un message silencieux. La Nordique n'en montra rien mais elle n'était pas d'accord à ce que Brynjolf la couvre...D'autant qu'elle n'était pas encore Maître de Guilde. Linwe s'approcha du rouquin, tapotant avec sa dague sur son épaule.

« Votre Bras-droit ?...OH ! Quel honneur ! Je ne pensais pas que le Maître de Guilde en personne et son larbin se déplaceraient pour nous ! J'aurai dû dérouler le tapis rouge !

- C'est déjà fait, fit ironiquement Brynjolf. On a préféré le faire nous-même avec vos acolytes. »

Linwe sembla ne pas apprécier cette remarque. La dague posé sur l'épaule de Brynjolf se retrouva contre la joue du Nordique.

« Et si je n'avais pas ces "acolytes" comme vous les appeler, nous n'aurions pas su que vous viendriez ici...Vous avez cru que je ne gardais pas un œil sur cette pimbêche de Niranye ? Elle a beau refuser mes propositions mais elle m'appartient.

- Nul voleur ne peux dire qu'un être lui appartient car nous appartenons tous à Nocturne, s'exclama Edwina. Mais vous n'êtes pas des voleurs, vous n'êtes que de la racaille de bandits ! »

Une violente gifle vint frapper au visage d'Edwina. La voleuse garda la tête sur le coté, avant de refaire face au visage déformé par la folie de Linwe.

« Blasphème ! Nocturne n'est rien ! C'est nous qui amassons notre richesse, c'est à nous seuls que nous devons nos talents !

-...Amasser des richesses en pillant des nécropoles, j'appelle ça des profanateurs, lança Brynjolf.

- Et tuer des gens pour voler leurs biens, moi j'appelle ça des bandits, enchaina Edwina. »

Linwe hurla un "assez !", puis sa main tenant la dague s'abattit sur l'épaule de Brynjolf. Le Nordique retient un cri de douleur. La peur se lût sur le visage d'Edwina qui tenta de se débattre mais les deux Altmer derrière elle la maintenait. Linwe respirait rapidement, sa main tenant toujours la dague planté dans l'épaule de Brynjolf. Ce dernier croisa le regard doré de l'Altmer, souriant d'un air de défi.

« Pour un soi-disant chef, vous manquez vraiment de sang-froid.

-...Je devrais t'arracher la langue et m'en faire un pendentif, siffla Linwe. Ta tête ornerait ma chambre. Ou bien je l'expédierait au trou qui vous sert de repaire ! »

Brynjolf ne broncha pas. Edwina avait du mal à reprendre son calme, mais en croisant le regard du Nordique, elle se reprit. Linwe se releva, laissant son arme planté sur Brynjolf. Les mains de l'Altmer tremblaient alors qu'il faisait les cents pas dans la pièce.

« Vous ne manquez pas de toupet ! Venir qu'à deux alors qu'on est plus d'une dizaine ! Je vous propose un choix et vous m'insultez ! »

De l'écume apparut au commissure de la bouche de l'Altmer lorsque soudain un chant d'oiseau retentit dans la pièce. Les Altmers présents dégainèrent leurs armes et regardèrent de partout. La mélopée reprit, c'était celui d'un rossignol. La folie de Linwe augmenta, il chercha frénétiquement puis vit enfin quelque chose posé sur une pierre vers le plafond. C'était bien un oiseau, mais pas un rossignol, il s'agissait d'un corbeau. L'animal émit à nouveau un chant semblable à celui d'un rossignol. Cet étrange phénomène surprit les Altmers. Edwina et Brynjolf se regardèrent un bref instant, se comprenant silencieusement.

« Qu'est-ce que que ça ?! Fit Linwe. C'est votre animal de compagnie ? On dirait qu'il a un chat dans la gorge vu le son qu'il émet. »

Cette remarque fit rire les Altmers. Linwe se tourna vers les captifs, voyant qu'aucun d'eux ne bronchaient pas. Cela attisa sa colère.

« Vous êtes pathétiques ! Ou fous ! Ou suicidaires ! Vous avez cru que votre pigeon viendrait vous sauvez !

-...Pas du tout, répondit calmement Edwina, puis elle esquissa un sourire de défi. Cependant, vous avez cru vraiment qu'on était que deux ? »

Linwe haussa les sourcils, alors que le corbeau chanta à nouveau...Suivit de cris. Le Chef des Ombres de l'Automne leva la tête et vit ses hommes postés en haut se faire tuer par égorgement ou recevant un coup mortel dans le torse par des ombres sorties de nul part. Au même moment, Brynjolf venait de murmurer des mots et une aura rouge l'entoura. Les Altmers proche de lui et d'Edwina se retrouvèrent pliés en deux, sentant leur vies aspirées par cette étrange aura. Le Nordique se releva puis avec agilité, il passa ses mains ligotés devant lui. Il retira la dague plantée dans son épaule et coupa ses liens.

Edwina se remit debout aussi, puis elle leva sa jambe et assena un coup violent aux Altmers placés derrière elle. Continuant son mouvement, ses mains liés furent libérés par Brynjolf, puis les deux Nordiques frappèrent leurs adversaires violemment. Linwe ne percutait pas encore ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Il allait se diriger vers les escaliers quand il se retrouva face à la pointe d'une flèche devant ses yeux. Il fixa une personne, portant la même armure que les deux Nordiques, qui tenait un arc.

« Reste ici, blasphémateur ! Répondit Karliah d'un ton tranchant. Je devrais t'épingler comme une mouche pour avoir oser insulter Dame Nocturne ! »

Linwe jura entre ses dents puis recula doucement. Quasi tous ses hommes étaient morts. Quelques survivants étaient maintenu fermement par des voleurs de la Guilde. Il croisa le regard d'un vieux Bréton et d'une Impériale qui le dominait de haut. Il allait prendre le couloir mais s'arrêta, voyant que les deux Nordiques lui barraient la route, dagues à la main. Le corbeau au plafond s'envola et vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Edwina qui leva une de ses armes en direction de Linwe.

« Réglons ça entre toi et moi, Linwe ! Entre Chefs !

-...Entre Chefs ? Dit interloqué l'Altmer….Ah, la souricette est en faite le Maître des Rats !

- Pas encore Maître, mais les seuls rats que je vois ici, ils sont dorées et c'est curieux...mais tu es doré aussi. »

La colère emporta Linwe qui hurla et fonça sur Edwina armes en avant. La Nordique para les coups alors que Brynjolf s'était reculé. Le corbeau s'envola, émettant des croassements avant de se poser sur une poutre. Il fixa de ses yeux noirs comme la nuit le combat qui se déroulait, tout comme les voleurs. Chaque personne présente restait silencieux, retenant son souffle. Les voleurs de la Guilde priaient Nocturne pour que la Daedra apporte sa chance à Edwina.

Les lames des armes ripèrent entre elles, créant des étincelles. Edwina paraît et attaquait mais la folie de Linwe apportait à ce dernier de la force. Elle devait agir par ruse. Lors d'un assaut de Linwe, la Nordique faucha la jambe de l'Altmer qui s'écroula dans le couloir, dévalant les escaliers. Edwina partit à sa suite mais Linwe se releva vite et courut, prenant une porte à droite. Il se trouva dans une grande pièce avec une table au centre avec des victuailles. L'emblème des Ombres de l'Automne était suspendu entre deux piliers. Deux portes se trouvaient de chaque coté de la salle.

Linwe allait prendre la porte de droite quand une dague de lancer passa devant lui, stoppant sa course. Edwina fonça sur lui, dagues en avant. L'Altmer dût parer aux coups et recula, s'éloignant de son échappatoire. Les deux adversaires continuèrent leurs combat alors que Brynjolf et les autres voleurs de la Guilde les avaient rejoint à l'entrée de la salle. Le rouquin avait confiance en la jeune femme, cependant il aurait aimé intervenir.

Edwina eu une ouverture, sa dague gauche faucha au niveau de la joue de Linwe, il fût blessé et lâcha ses armes en hurlant. La Nordique en profita pour abattre sa dague droite, mais ce fut un piège. Le bras de la voleuse fut prit par l'Altmer qui fit une clé. Le bruit d'os se fit entendre alors qu'Edwina hurla, sentant son épaule s'être disloquée. Puis elle fût poussée en arrière et se retrouva sur la table, Linwe sur elle, ses mains serrant son cou. L'air commençait à manquer, Edwina tenta se retirer l'étau autour de son cou mais son épaule blessé ne l'aidait pas. Linwe ria, sa folie se sentant dans sa voix.

« La souricette a du mal à respirer ! Je t'aurais tordu le coup avant que tes rats n'interviennent.

-...Ils ne le feront pas, souffla Edwina. »

Linwe fut surprit, puis il remarqua qu'en effet, aucun des voleurs ne s'étaient précipité pour aider leur pair, bien que l'envie ne manquait pas.

« Et pourquoi ? Ils ont peur ? Ria encore plus Linwe.

-...Non, parce...parce qu'ils me font confiance...et j'ai confiance en eux. ».

Cela perturba Linwe qui desserra l'étau. Edwina rassembla ses forces et en profita pour repousser violemment l'Altmer. Ce dernier s'affala au sol alors qu'Edwina se remit debout sur la table. Puis elle se tourna et saisit au vol une dague lancée par Brynjolf. Au moment où Linwe se relevait, elle effectua un mouvement circulaire. L'Altmer ne bougea plus, ses yeux s'agrandirent alors que ses mains se posèrent sur son cou. Un collier de sang apparut entre ses doigts, ainsi qu'entre ses lèvres. Il fit face au regard vairons de la Nordique alors qu'un froid intense s'insinua en lui. La dague que tenait Edwina était l'arme enchantée de Brynjolf, Cristalgide. La chaleur de la vie fit place au froid glacial de la mort, Linwe s'effondra, couché dans un lit de pierre carminé.

Edwina reprenait son souffle, fixant l'Altmer pour s'assurer qu'il était bien mort. Descendant de la table, elle fut rejoint par Brynjolf. Elle se tourna vers lui, lui tendant son arme et le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Le Nordique lui sourit doucement. La voleuse se tourna vers ses compères qui attendaient à l'entrée de la pièce.

« Virez moi cette table et amenez moi les autres elfes. Fouillez le repaire, je pense qu'il y a un passage secret derrière cette porte. »

Les voleurs obéirent et répartirent les taches entre eux. Edwina s'approcha de Brynjolf pour examiner sa blessure à l'épaule mais ce dernier l'en empêcha.

« Faut d'abord remettre votre épaule, lui dit le rouquin.

-...D'accord, abdiqua Edwina. »

La voleuse serra les dents, laissant faire le Bras-droit de la Guilde. Un nouveau craquement d'os se fit entendre, la Nordique jura entre ses dents mais elle sentait que son épaule avait remise en place. Puis sans demander l'avis de Brynjolf, elle examina la blessure faite par Linwe plus tôt...Et vit qu'il n'y avait plus rien.

« Le pouvoir de l'Assaut est fort utile, expliqua le Nordique. C'est ce que vous auriez dû prendre.

-...Je préfère la discrétion, répondit Edwina. Il m'a sauvé plusieurs fois. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas les utiliser à volonté.

- Il ne faut pas abuser de la grande bonté de Dame Nocturne. »

C'était Karliah qui s'exprima, elle s'approcha de ses deux complices, le visage découvert. Elle tendit une fiole de soin à Edwina qui la prit. Le corbeau perché sur l'épaule de la Dunmer émit un croassement.

« Plutôt utile ça aussi , fit Edwina en regardant le corbeau. Mais il n'y a que nous qui pouvons l'utiliser ?

- Les avantages des Rossignols sont nombreux, répondit Karliah. Brynjolf avait besoin d'un moyen de contact rapide et Nocturne nous a accordé ceci.

- Oui mais il croasse bizarrement fit remarquer le rouquin. Comment ça se fait qu'il chantait comme un rossignol ?

- Les voix de Nocturne son impénétrables, énonça Edwina en riant doucement. On ira la remercier comme il se doit. »

Edwina caressa la tête du corbeau qui croassa à nouveau. Les voleurs de la Guilde fouillèrent le repaire, la table au centre fut renversée et mise sur le coté alors que Vex et Delvin amenèrent quatre Altmers qui étaient encore en vie. La Nordique remercia ses complices et fit face aux prisonniers. Brynjolf fouilla le cadavre de Linwe et récupéra le médaillon de Fjotli. Il le tendit à sa pair qui le regarda d'un air triste avant de le ranger. Elle reprit une attitude hautaine et fixa les Altmers.

« Votre Chef n'est plus, ni votre guilde. Je vous offre trois choix : soit vous allez rejoindre Linwe en Oblivion, soit vous quittez Skyrim et ne revenez plus jamais...Soit vous vous joignez à nous...Mais avant que vous prenez votre décision, j'ai quelque chose à vous demandez. »

Edwina recula d'un pas en arrière, Karliah lui tendit une torche qu'elle prit. Puis la Nordique se tourna vers la tenture, représentant l'emblème des Ombres de l'Automne. Elle la fixa un instant, avant de se tourner vers les Altmers.

« Je veux que vous vous rendez dans chaque châtellerie de Skyrim où vous portez ce message : La Guilde est de nouveau présente sur les terres enneigées. Son nom est murmuré, comme crainte...Et c'est le cas. Nous ne craignons personne, pas même les Sombrages, ni la Légion Impériale et tant qu'il y aurait une seule pièce de septims quelque part, même cachée, nous nous emparerons. Nous ne tolérons pas que notre honneur soit bafoué. Nous avons un code, nous ne sommes pas de vulgaires bandits. Tuer des gens pour s'emparer de leur bien est proscrit. Les voleurs qui sont en Skyrim peuvent continuer leurs affaires, tant qu'ils ne nous font pas obstacles...Mais s'ils souhaitent trouver une famille, des gens sur qui ils pourront toujours compter, des semblables qui ne les jugeront jamais...Alors la Guilde les accueillera à bras ouvert à Faillaise. Même les dragons n'auront qu'à bien se tenir, car leurs trésors est déjà nôtre. Nocturne veille sur nous...Les Rossignols veillent sur la Guilde...Des tréfonds de la nuit, le Rossignol chantera et l'or coulera à flots. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Edwina enflamma avec la torche l'emblème des Ombres de l'Automne. Les voleurs de la Guilde regardèrent les flammes consumer le symbole, les Altmers tremblaient de peur. Les yeux vairons d'Edwina fixait le tissus se transformant en cendre...Elle avait prit sa décision.


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

Le Réservoir était en effervescence. Tous les voleurs de la Guilde étaient rassemblés autour du cercle de pierre. Même les marchands de la Cruche étaient là, ainsi que Vekel et Funeste. Maven Roncenoir était présente aussi, abordant une attitude hautaine et glaciale. Shunari se tenait à ses côtés, portant la tenue de la Confrérie Noire. Au centre de la pièce, Vex et Delvin attendaient patiemment, leurs regards étaient tournés vers le passage qui menait à la salle d'entrainement. Dans la pièce, Brynjolf et Edwina s'y trouvaient. La Nordique était tendue alors que le rouquin l'aidait à ajuster sa nouvelle tenue : une armure de cuir noir comme lui. Sentant sa tension, le Bras-droit de la Guilde esquissa un sourire pour la rassurer.

« Détendez-vous, vous n'allez pas à un jugement.

- Facile à dire, rétorqua Edwina. C'est plus fort que moi...C'est dans ma nature.

- Ne vous en faites pas, répondit Brynjolf. Je vous promets que ce sera aussi agréable que bref. »

Edwina avait du mal à faire le lien entre ses deux notions qui étaient un peu contradictoire. Elle respira un bon coup pour se donner du courage alors que Karliah entra dans la pièce, vêtue de sa tenue de Rossignol.

« Prête ? Fit la Dunmer.

- Non, dit Edwina sans mentir. Mais je dois me jeter à l'eau...Au faite, vous êtes sûr de révéler notre existence à tous ?

- Elle l'a été déjà plus ou moins, ria Karliah. Quand nous sommes intervenus à Vendeaume mais apparemment la majorité de la Guilde sait tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre Mercer Frey et nous. Le secret qui entourent l'existence réelle des Rossignols est éventée depuis longtemps.

- Et Nocturne na va pas être contrariée ?

- Si c'était le cas, on ne serait pas là entrain d'en discuter.

- J'ai une impression de déjà-vue, se remémora Edwina quand elle était au Sanctuaire de l'Aquenoire.

- Notre mission de protéger Nocturne est toujours secrète. Mais je pense que cela facilitera les affaires de la Guilde si nous devons nous absenter au cas où la Dame de la Nuit a besoin de nous. »

Edwina hocha de la tête. Depuis la mission de Vendeaume, beaucoup des membres de la Guilde avaient posés pas mal de questions sur les tenues que portaient Brynjolf, Karliah et Edwina. Le Nordique leur avait expliqué les grandes lignes. Certains membres n'en montra pas leur surprise, comme s'ils s'en doutaient déjà de l'existence réelle des Rossignols. Delvin gronda quand même en disant qu'il aurait du être au courant avant de rire aux éclats.

Leur mission à Vendeaume avait été un succès d'ailleurs : Edwina remit en main propre le médaillon de Fjotli à Torsten qui la remercia grandement. Niranye était soulagée que les Ombres de l'Automne n'étaient plus et elle avait juré de servir la Guilde comme receleuse. Ce fût à ce moment-là qu'Edwina annonça à tous les voleurs de la Guilde son intention d'en devenir le Maître. Sa décision fut accueillit par des hourras et des "enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt !"de la part de ses pairs. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés, les affaires avaient bien repris et l'influence de la Guilde se faisait sentir dans chaque recoin de Skyrim. Quand aux Altmers rescapés, ils avaient accompli le petit boulot ordonné par Edwina mais un seul d'entre eux accepta de se joindre à la Guilde. Les autres avaient regagnés leur patrie, l'Archipel de l'Automne.

Edwina se regarda une dernière fois, s'assurant que sa nouvelle tenue était bien ajustée. Puis elle vit Karliah lui tendre deux fourreaux qu'elle reconnue aussitôt.

« L'épée de Gallus et la dague offerte par Maven ! Mais comment ...

- J'ai profité de ces quelques jours pour me rendre à la Grotte de l'Aviron brisé. J'ai récupéré aussi quelques petits choses au passage. »

Edwina regarda la Dunmer, puis se tourna vers le Nordique qui leva les yeux aux ciel.

« Vous êtes vraiment un cachotier, réprimanda Edwina. J'espère qu'une fois que je serais Maître, ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Ça, on verra, répondit Brynjolf en taquinant.

- Hey, je suis votre supérieur maintenant, dit Edwina puis elle se tourna vers Karliah. Merci ma sœur. »

La voleuse prit sa pair dans ses bras qui lui rendit son étreinte. Après sa mésaventure à Solitude, elle avait craint d'avoir perdu à jamais ce que lui avait offert Karliah en signe de confiance. Elle tenait aussi à la dague de Maven car d'une manière, la Noble lui avait accordé sa confiance aussi. Edwina ajusta les armes sur elle, puis respira un bon coup.

« Bon, il est temps. Sinon Maven risque de nous réprimander. Ça serait une mauvaise note pour le premier jours de ma promotion. »

Les deux autres voleurs rirent, puis ils passèrent devant, Edwina les suivant juste derrière. La Trinité des Rossignols entrèrent dans le Réservoir alors que le silence se fit. Ils rejoignirent Vex et Delvin, Karliah et Brynjolf se tenant à leurs côtés, tandis qu'Edwina se plaça face aux quatre membres importants de la Guilde. Ce fût Brynjolf qui prit la parole en premier, élevant la voix pour que tous entende.

« Écoutez, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour ces choses-là, alors je vais faire court. Être Maître de la Guilde ne se résume pas à toucher une part sur tout le butin, il faut savoir mener ses troupes, maintenir un semblant d'ordre, accorder sa confiance en ses membres. Vous l'avez déjà démontrez à maintes reprises, nous le savons tous. En gardant cela à l'esprit, je vous propose de vous nommer Maître de la Guilde. Delvin ?

- Je suis d'accord, répondit le vieux Bréton, souriant.

- Vex ? Se tourna Brynjolf vers l'Impériale.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas, répondit cette dernière.

- Karliah ? Dit Brynjolf en s'adressant à la Dunmer.

- Absolument, répondit Karliah d'un air enjouée. »

Edwina regarda chacun des membres, esquissant un sourire. Puis elle fit face à Brynjolf qui la regardait.

« ...Comme je vous l'ai dit à votre premier jour ici, vous méritez votre place au sein de la Guilde et plus encore aujoud'hui. Puisque tout le monde est d'accord, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous nommer Maître de la Guilde et vous souhaitez longue vie et prospérité. »

Les voix s'élevèrent dans le Réservoir, souhaitant aussi prospérité et longue vie à la Guilde et à leur nouveau Maître. Edwina inclina la tête en signe de reconnaissant.

« Maintenant, reprit Brynjolf, tout le monde se remet au travail ! »

Le quatuor se sépara tandis que les autres membres de la Guilde repartirent à leurs occupations.

_C'était bref en effet...quand au agréable..._

Edwina ria doucement, puis elle se dirigea vers Maven et Shunari qui attendaient. La voleuse échangea un regard complice avec la Khajit, puis se tourna vers la Noble.

« J'imagine que des félicitations s'imposent, dit Maven d'un ton froid comme à son habitude. Ne faites pas tout rater, comme Mercer.

- Soyez rassuré Maven, répondit calmement Edwina. Contrairement à ce traitre, je tiens à mon honneur de voleuse et à celui de la Guilde.

-...Oui, je m'en doute. Apparemment vous vous connaissez ? Remarqua Maven en se tournant vers Shunari.

- Nous avons parcourut Tamriel ensemble, répondit la Khajit.

- Bien, bien...Maven ria doucement. Les chefs de la Guilde des voleurs et de la Confrérie Noire. Mon empire est en sécurité.

- Et nous ferons en sorte qu'il prospère, fit Edwina. Je connais votre influence. Shunari partage mon point de vue et nous savons que sans vous, nos organisations auraient tout bonnement disparues...Nous vous rendrons la pareille. »

Maven garda un visage froid avant de sourire doucement.

« Perspicaces...Comme moi. Ne soyez pas en retard, demain je veux vous voir chez moi à la première heure. J'ai beaucoup de contrats qui ont prit du retard. »

Sur ces mots, la Noble fit demi-tour et gagna la sortie. Shunari resta aux cotés d'Edwina. Les deux vieilles amies se regardèrent avant de se prendre dans les bras.

« Je savais que tu prendrais les rênes, chuchota la Khajit.

- Tu as toujours su voir loin, fit Edwina. Un de ces quatre, je pourrais venir au Sanctuaire d'Aubétoile ?

- Bien sur, et je te promet que je ne torturais pas les gens quand tu sera là. »

Edwina ria doucement avant de se séparer de son amie. Leurs mœurs étaient différents, contradictoire mais leur amitié profonde passait au dessus de tout ça. Shunari partit à son tour. Edwina vit les membres de la Guilde à leur occupations puis elle remarqua Brynjolf qui l'attendait près de la porte menant à la Cruche. La Nordique le rejoignit alors que le rouquin ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la pièce adjacent avant la taverne. Brynjolf s'était posé contre le mur alors qu'Edwina le rejoignit. Les poings sur les hanches, la voleuse afficha un air comme étant déçue.

« Alors c'est tout ? C'était vraiment bref.

- Désolé si ce n'était pas la cérémonie de vos rêves, mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment connu pour dépenser sans compter. Delvin aurait grimacé d'ailleurs.

-Pas même un petit repas et un bon tonneau d'hydromel ? Je suis sûr que Maven nous en aurait cédé et gratuitement.

- Hahaha ! Ria Brynjolf .Vous ne manquez pas de toupet. Mais je reconnais bien là votre caractère. Oh, j'allais oublié, j'ai deux choses à vous remettre, c'est une sorte de tradition. »

Brynjolf tendit d'abord deux clés à Edwina qui les prit doucement. Puis le rouquin s'approcha d'elle et passa autour de son cou une amulette qui luisait légèrement. Le contact proche avec le Nordique fit rougir légèrement Edwina.

« La clé dorée est celle du coffre vers le bureau, expliqua Brynjolf. Celle en argent est l'un des accès à la chambre forte. Quand au collier, on l'appelle l'Amulette d'Articulation...C'était à Gallus et il aurait été fière de vous la remettre en vous nommant Maître de la Guilde. »

Edwina sourit doucement. Pendant la cérémonie, elle eu l'impression que les ombres assistaient aussi à l'événement. Elle avait sentit le regard de Gallus, l'ancien Maître de la Guilde, ainsi que celui de son père, le dernier Renard Gris. Elle effleura le collier, puis elle fit face à Brynjolf.

« Merci...pour tout. Vous avez cru en moi depuis le début. Je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans vous.

- Pourtant je n'ai pas fait grand chose, répondit Brynjolf en souriant. Au faite, souhaitez-vous revoir l'organisation de la Guilde ? Nommer un nouveau Bras-droit...

- La Guilde a toujours fonctionné ainsi depuis mon arrivé. Et bien que Mercer était un connard...

- Votre langue, jeune fille.

- Ah non ! Fit Edwina en posant ses doigts sur les lèvres de Brynjolf. Je suis votre supérieur, vous n'avez plus de remarque à me faire.

-...Ça reste à voir, répondit le Nordique en prenant les doigts de la jeune femme doucement.

- J'ai pas fini ! Fit d'un ton plus autoritaire Edwina et en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je vous écoute, abdiqua le rouquin.

- Et donc, je veux garder Delvin en trésorier. Vex continue de s'occuper à gérer les contrats avec lui. Karliah souhaite que le repaire des Rossignols soit moins poussiéreux. Je lui lègue cette charge et elle devient une conseillère. Quand à vous, je souhaite que vous gardiez votre place en tant que Bras-droit mais ne faites pas peur aux nouvelles recrues.

- Entendu, ria doucement Brynjolf.

-Et j'ai une chose à vous demandez. Fermez les yeux. »

Brynjolf haussa un sourcil, mais voyant l'air autoritaire de la Nordique, il s'exécuta et ferma ses paupières. Edwina le fixa un instant, ses joues rougissants légèrement. Puis elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celle du rouquin. Le baiser fut bref, puis Edwina murmura à l'oreille du Nordique.

« Ce que je souhaite, en tant qu'Edwina, c'est d'être à tes côtés...Pour toujours. »

Ses yeux vairons croisèrent deux orbes vertes luisant d'émotions avant que les lèvres de Brynjolf ne s'emparent des siennes à nouveau, dans un baiser plus intense et plus profond...

_**Ainsi s'achève la légende de la Guilde des voleurs. Leur gloire d'antan perdue fut retrouvée par la force et la volonté d'un de leur membre. Guidés par un honneur venant de l'emblématique Renard Gris et protégés par les mystérieux Rossignols, les voleurs étaient craint à nouveau. A toi voyageur qui m'écoute, si tu entend le chant d'un rossignol dans la nuit, alors sache que tu n'as déjà plus ta bourse, car ton or coule à flots dans les mains du voleur qui t'a détroussé...**_

**~ FIN ~**

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivit, en particulier ceux qui m'ont fait des reviews. Cela m'a permit d'avancer et d'achever cette histoire ^^.

J'espère que vous me suivrez sur mes autres histoires déjà postés sur ce site ou les prochaines. Un jour peut-être, Edwina fera l'objet d'une suite, qui sait ?

Merci encore 3 !


End file.
